The Bamon Chronicles
by WitOverLooks
Summary: A look at the events that led to a Bennett and a Salvatore becoming Bamon. Set after Homecoming(3x9). Stefan gets back together with Elena instead of stealing the Originals' coffins. More character than plot driven.
1. Misery Loves Company

Another Friday night. Another Friday night to waste and to get wasted. Another night to pretend I wasn't lonely. To pretend being amongst friends gives me the same sense of belonging and intimacy It used to. Here I am, standing in the midst of heaving bodies and noise that passes as the latest in music. Surrounded by school mates and people I am supposed to have a lot in common with. I have never felt more alone. I should be flirting and getting drunk now while being vaguely worried about my parents throwing a tantrum when I fail to sneak up the stairs at dawn tomorrow.

Another night to pretend on top of everything else that an empty home isn't awaiting my return. That thought makes me feel as ancient as it usually does when it crosses my mind. It wouldn't be such a big deal if I was really as ancient as I sound but I'm not and it really is a big deal even though I do my best to pretend it isn't. I've become so good at pretending I feel even my best friends can't read me anymore.

Its quiet. Why is it quiet? Shouldn't there be a too loud Shatta Wale song pounding against my ear drums? Whoah. How did this happen? I step out of my depressing head to realize I'm no longer at the Lockwood mansion but walking on a side street away from the party. I thank my subconscious. I really needed to get out of there. I realize only now that I don't know where I'm going. The thought of going back to my empty home is unappealing. I might as well continue walking. I trust my subconscious to take me where I want to go. Being a witch has a few perks.

Isn't this the time I usually call Caroline and/or Elena?

 _Yh. It is._

Why am I not doing so?

 _Probably because Elena is caught up in the Salvatore of it all and Caroline with Matt._

Or is it Tyler?

 _Klaus?_

Who knows? I can't keep up!

I really should quit talking to myself. Caroline and Elena may be my best friends but I have other friends. Time to use my contact list instead of the speed dial. I could call Matt but he is probably on his shift at the Grill. Why I have the Salvatore brothers' numbers, I'll never understand. It is particularly odd considering the world is usually at stake whenever I get a call from either of them. It says a lot that there is only one person I can call just for the sake of it.

I look up and notice I'm at the old mansion infamous as the place the witches were burned. I smile a small smile to myself. My subconscious apparently thinks I need to be near people like me whenever I'm depressed. Supernatural people. The only drawback to that line of thinking is that this house houses spirits alone and not actual people.

Its then that I feel a hand on my shoulder. I yelp, turn around and stretch out my hand in the direction of the touch. My vision is unfocused and it takes a moment before I see a man clutching the sides of his head, kneeling in front of me. In my confused state, I notice he has jet black hair. Inky black. Like a crow's feathers. He is muscular but not bulky.

"Damm Bonnie, I thought we were past you using your witchy migraines on me" comes from the man's mouth. Good. He can still talk. For a moment there I was worried he was just a regular human and would die from my continuous aneurysm.

"Judgey!"

That single word snaps me out of my foggy state. Its sounds familiar and is said with pain as well as an air of familiarity. Who calls me that?

 _Damon_

A wave of relief rocks me and I let out a sigh as I realize who the intruder is. Its Damon. I start bringing my hands down, easing up on the power as I do so. Its just Damon being his usual depraved self. Its **Damon Salvatore**. That understanding causes me to lift up my hands again and prolong the aneurysm for a few more seconds. I do so not only because Damon should have known better than to be sneaking up on a witch but also as a lesson on who the boss is. The main reason why I'm doing this, if I'm being honest with myself is because his screams make it easy to avoid analyzing why I suddenly felt safe when I learned he was the intruder. I let him writhe in pain for a while longer before I stop the madness.I keep my eye on him as he picks himself up and dusts his all black outfit.

 _This guy gives macabre a whole new meaning._

I raise my chin and brace myself for his inevitable retaliation. I'm surprised when he looks at me, shakes his head and says: "Remind me never to get locked up in a gulag you are warden of."

The lack of retaliation and any real venom in his voice throws me off so badly it takes a moment for me to respond with:"And here I was thinking you you were a disciple of masochism."

That earned me a wry smile. Unusual. He then turns around and walks back in the other direction without a comeback of his own. Really unusual. I'm definitely curious now. My curiosity causes me to fall into step beside him. He surprises me further by not reacting in any way to my presence. I tell myself I'm not worried about him and his unusual behavior but just curious. Damon acting in any manner than standard dick Damon usually precedes something bad happening. Just ask Ric and Jer about their snapped necks. I see his car in the distance and realize that is where we are heading.

"Stay here." he says to me as he reaches into his car and pulls out a bottle of bourbon, along with two paper cups. He offers me one of the cups. I look at him, the paper cup, and then back at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything better you would rather be doing right now? Any important place you have to be? Someone need saving from the Wicked Witch of the West?" is his sarcastic response to my hesitation.

I take the cup from him and hold it out to so that he can fill it with bourbon. The triumphant smile on his face makes it obvious he was goading me. Crap! I shouldn't have fallen for it. Again. We enjoy our drinks in surprisingly comfortable silence. Surprising for me at least. Both of us are sitting on the hood of his car. Dealing with our own separate thoughts while staring up at the witches' house.

Damon breaks the silence. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to water down the bourbon with. I usually don't have high school aged drinking buddies."

I can't tell if he is goading me again or being sincere when I look towards him. His look is neutral.

"What where you doing out here anyway? Besides trying to give me a heart attach." I ask. Trying to change the subject.

"I could ask you the same question." He replies.

"Yes you can but me being here makes more sense given that I **am** a witch and this house is the death site of many witches. Not to mention I can harness a lot of power here." I say. Turning towards him.

"Good point. I was on my way to the Lockwood mansion to chaperone at Ric's behest when I saw you walking off in the distance and in this direction." Damon turns to give me a long, thorough inspection. I try not to fidget under his gaze. "You look good by the way. You should dress like this more often." I ignore the compliment in favor of asking:

"So what? You decided to come check up on me?" He lifts his eyebrows at that.

"Don't make me laugh, Damon. We both know Elena and making Stefan hurt is all you care about." I say with far too much emotion than I had intended. I am relieved when he neither teases me or focuses on my show of emotion.

He simply looks back at the house and says: "I didn't intend to. You just seemed more haunted than usual. Not to mention, you were headed here. I could tell you weren't really present. I wondered if Emily had made a comeback. That is until you hit me with your juju and it occurred to me it was just same old Bonnie B. You still got it."

"Thanks. You deserved it for sneaking up on me. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Like I said, I thought we were pass the inflict bodily harm on and stare each other down stage. Also, I called out your name several times. You were out of commission"

I had nothing to say to that so I kept silent and sipped my drink. It wasn't half bad but I was still sure I would pass out or puke my insides out if I guzzled it. I was feeling a little guilty about giving Damon an aneurysm. He had gone out of his way to come after me _(He implied he did so to check up on me . Yh, I'm not believing that)_ only to have me lash out at him. I would apologize if apologizing wouldn't be weirder than sitting here sharing a drink with him. An explanation is the safer than an apology.

I couldn't do so while looking at him so I faced the witches' house and said: "The party wasn't really my thing. I had only agreed to go because I thought it was a chance to reconnect with the girls again. Like old times, you know. Before.."

"The Salvatore brothers and all the supernatural shit came to town." Did that sound bitter or was it just my imagination?

"Yh before then. The Girls' Night Out was a bust. Elena was with Stefan." I looked for a reaction to that statement and found the same neutral look. "And Caroline was playing hot potato with Tyler's attention. I would have headed home but.."

"You didn't want to face the reality of an empty home and your feelings of loneliness."

I was momentarily stunned by the succinct way he put into words the thoughts I'd been trying to avoid and how he seemed to have deciphered the way I'd been feeling. I'm pretty sure I would have been freaked out about Damon Salvatore knowing a weakness of mine in the past but I'm oddly not worried about it tonight. It seemed like tonight was a small little bubble separate from the usual flow of time.

"Yh. I didn't." I admitted. I held out my cup for a refill. We were pass the halfway mark of the bottle.

 _Wow, He really does like his bourbon_.

"I guess if anyone would understand that, you would."

"Please. Do enlighten me."

I turn to look him straight in the eye. "For starters, you always pick up a girl in town and compel her to not be scared of you. Not even when you true vampire nature emerges. You do so because you want them to see the monster and still stay. To see the dark side of you and still willingly choose to stay. I think that is you greatest desire. Deep down in your cold dead heart. Also, because you want a companion. Someone to talk to. Your are never alone at night for the same reason I didn't want to go home tonight. 'You don't want to face the reality of an empty home and your feelings of loneliness.' as you so eloquently put it. Snatch-Eat-Erase is just your coping mechanism."

Damon was staring at me for what felt like forever. He finally opened his mouth, it seemed to argue but a raise of my eyebrow made him close it up.

"That was badass." He finally said with something like respect in his voice.

 _Don't let the tone of his voice get to you_.

"Just telling it as it is."

"Not to mention really hot."

"Come on Damon, I thought you had better lines than that."

"I am a little off my game." I detected a hint of a smile in his voice but I was too busy trying not to look at him to tell. We were now going commando with the bourbon. I wasn't anywhere near drunk but I felt a bit less inhibited. That and the surprising civility of our conversation made me ask why he offered me the cup of bourbon in the first place. The gesture that started our commiseration.

"Haven't you heard Bonbon? Misery loves company." is Damon's reply.

"What did you have to be miserable about?" I ask.

He was taking so long to reply. I forgot he was a vampire with heightened sense of hearing and was about to repeat myself when he answered in a barely there Jim Caviezel-esque whisper: "Today is my Mum's birthday."

He wasn't looking at me now. I couldn't wrap my head around that. The fact that he had a mother once ( _he is the epitome of independence_ ) or that he cared about her enough to be this affected on her birthday. That made my statement about him caring about his brother's girl and downfall alone seem petty and judgmental.

I had nothing to say to that and was waiting on him to elaborate when he said: "Why didn't you tell Blondie or Elena how you were feeling? They were there at the Lockwood party." I saw that for what it was. An attempt at changing the subject. I nodded my head to let him know I knew that. He acknowledged it with a tilt of his head.

"Well apart from the already stated reasons. I think. Well I guess. I didn't want to be told everything was going to be alright, you know. That I should chin up. That everything was okay when it clearly wasn't. I didn't want to hear the 'I am here for you' and the 'You can count on us' when it was obvious I am always second to whatever is their primary interest at any point in time." I hadn't known that this was how I really felt. I also had no idea why I was telling Damon of all people this but it felt right to finally let it out.

"Don't get me wrong. I know they are not mind readers and can't know what is bothering me if I don't tell them but I also know real friends notice something is bothering you, ask what it is and wait for you to be ready to tell them. That sets the stage for you eventually telling them what it is."

I continued: "I haven't had a 'what's up with you' from any of them in a long time. Well maybe except Matt but he is busy hanging by a thread. He is more handicapped than most. Even me. And I can't always dump my problems on him. I know Care and Elena love me but most times, it feels like I am always more invested in them than they are in me." I take the bottle from him and take a long drag.

"At least you have your Dad. That is supposedly better than nothing. Why not turn to him?"

I notice the way Damon said supposedly but I am too emotional to analyze it. My dad has always been a sore point. I swallow before I reply.

"Do you know where my loving father is right now?"

He shakes his head.

"Neither do I. Well I don't know where specifically but I know he is on yet another business trip. The fourth this week alone. He isn't even really here when he is here. He gets home after I go to bed and leaves before I wake. A picture perfect Dad, huh?"

There is a moment's silence before I add a tag to the previous statement.

"The depressing thing is that I think he believes he is doing me a favour by leaving me to my own devices. Giving me space, so to say. I can't really blame him though. My mum left him to tackle a two person job. It may have been easier if I were a male like him but I'm not."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to."

"Sometimes I can't help but get mad when I hear my friends complain about how suffocating their parents are. How they try too much and how that is the absolute worst thing. They should try having parents who don't try at all. I would trade my magic for a parent that suffocates me with his/her love."

About 7 minutes pass before Damon speaks. I think it is allow me to recompose myself and get a handle on my emotions.

"My mum was my favourite person in the world." Damon says. Catching me off guard again. I am strangely touched he is choosing to tell me about his Mum on her birthday. More so because I didn't have to push him for him to.

 _Maybe, he is sharing because I shared?_

"Even more than Stefan?" I ask.

He smiles before answering. "Yes. Even more than Stefan. It was only after her death that Stefan quit being the cry baby who intruded on my time with her and followed me everywhere to became my new favourite person. I'm always equal parts nostalgic and depressed on her birthday." He has what could only be described as a fond look.

"I'm sorry to say but Stefan didn't seem as out of it as you do when I saw him over at the Lockwood's"

"That's probably because he doesn't remember her much. I'm sure he misses her and feels bad but its more to do with the general feeling of not having a mother rather than emotions that come from losing someone you really care about."

I had to admit, that made a strange kind of sense. I miss my mum but I'm always more emotional when I think of Grams and the way I lost her. I need to forget that. Even if its just for now. That is the only way this bubble and truce between me and the elder Salvatore can continue.

Damon saying: "You have it better than most. I know that knowledge doesn't make you feel any better now but trust me, it will." gets me out of my thoughts.

"At least you don't have a younger sibling that gets all the love and attention you want." He continues

I roll my eyes at that. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

Damon counters with:"Are you ever going to forgive your mum?"

"I already have." I reply

"No you haven't. You forget, we are alike."

"Please don't say things like that. They make me want to join the tomb vampires."

He laughs. A genuine laugh. One without malice. It may be the first genuine laugh I've ever heard from him. It makes me want to smile. And I do.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"My mum died when I was young. I know she didn't choose to leave but she still left. Like I said, you have it better than most Matt has no one and your Dad is a good man who is trying even though he is going about it the wrong way". Damon says after his laughter subsides and he is sombre again.

A look comes over Damon's face that I haven't seen. Not even when we were at the try to kill each other on sight phase. A look he never got with the Founder's Council or any of the enemies we've faced. I immediately recognize it as the one he usually gets around Katherine but just dialed up. A look that relates to the emotion borne when love for someone turns into hate.

"My old man was a piece of shit who delighted in punishing his sons for his life turning to shit and his wife's death. I was the older brother so naturally took most of the heat for my own perceived wrongdoings and Stefan's because I always covered for him. I'm willing to bet Stef doesn't remember that either. He was always proud the townsfolk said he looked and acted like Guisseppe."

The use of the first name says a lot about their relationship. I now understand why he used "supposedly" when he spoke of having at least a dad. I turned to look at him then. To really look at him. As if for the first time. He was still staring in the short distance at the mansion, illuminated by a full moon.The Damon I had got to know tonight seemed so different from the one I was used to dealing with and encountered on a daily basis. I can understand the feelings he inspires if this is how he is with...

"Staring is rude, Judgey."

"I wasn't staring. And don't call me Judgey." He had to ruin it. He just had to.

"Sabrina then, you ladies have a few things in common. Being teenage witches for.."

"Not Sabrina either. No nicknames. It makes it seem like.."

"We're friends?" He interrupted.

"Yes but we are not. Its a feature of a certain level of intimacy we don't share."

"Didn't me calling you Judgey get you to ease up on the witchy migraines?"

 _They definitely did but I'm not telling him that._

"No they didn't. I recognized..."

"My astonishing good looks, sexy body and eyes blue enough to swim in?"

I had to laugh at that.

"That was your best one tonight" I say.

"What can I say? I'm back in the game. With some help from from the annoyingly judgey witch"

He was smiling (not smirking) and I could't help but smile back at him. Who would have thought? Damon and I having a heart to heart. Or that a night that started off so miserable would turn out this way. With me spotting my most genuine smile in weeks. It must be true what they say.

 _Don't say it._

 **Misery does love company**.

Soundtrack

a. Snakeships ft Chance the rapper and Tinahse - All my friends.

b. Ed Sheeran - Save myself.

c. Bebe Rexha - I got you.

d. Johnny Cash - Hurt

e. Rihanna - Cheers (Drink to that)


	2. In The Light of Day

Misery Loves Company was intended as an introduction for people new to the characters and a pinpoint in time for the fans who have followed them from the start of their journey in Fell's Church, through Mystic falls and now in their current form of survival on fanfiction and from any point in between. An 11 chaper story at least. This chapter is dedicated to DancesWithButterflies and Heavenlie. As well as my trinity. Cara, N/m2 and Sunnie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ah. When did my head get this heavy? More importantly, how have I been able to carry it around all this while? Is it some kind of superpower that witches have? I'm willing to bet heavy heads and being considered abnormal is a trait all witches share.

 _Okay. That last part was a bit dramatic._

I grope around for my favourite teddy bear. Its so cuddly and comforting, I never sleep without it. I grope around so more but continue to clutch thin air. The bedsheets feel weird in someway. Weird as in different. I'm too foggy minded to ruminate over it. The thought of opening my eyes to actively search for it makes me groan. I throw an arm over my eyes as I lay with my back pressed into the bed. I don't understand why the bed is so hard either.

 _I wouldn't have to open my groggy eyes now if I had outgrown teddy bears._

Like all normal people my age.

 _But no, Bonnie Bennett still had to keep her teddy close ever since she lost Miss Cuddles._

Still talking to myself, I see. Add that to my list of abnormalities.

I put my arm back into its natural position by the side and psych myself into opening my eyes. The first thing I notice is that the ceiling looks strange. Strange because my room's ceiling isn't made of rosewood and definitely doesn't have cobwebs hanging to the beams.

 _Where am I and how did I get here?_

Its then that the previous night's memories invade my foggy mind. The witches' mansion. A man writhing in pain as I hit him with aneurysm after aneurysm. They are more flashes than memories but they still give me enough to go on.

 _Was I drugged? That would definitely explain why I have such a severe headache and why I'm still in yesterday's party outfit. Who would kidnap me? Mystic falls has been quiet for a while. I'm sure I would have sensed it if a new supernatural threat had come to town ._

I feel a certain kind of calm settle over me. Whoever kidnapped me was going to be sorry. I'm about to blow the door of its hinges when I hear Alaric's voice. My first thought is that he has been kidnapped too. That is until I notice he doesn't sound like someone terrified for his life. On the contrary, his voice sounded relatively bright. Like he was having a laugh at someone's expense. I'm definitely confused now.

 _Has Klaus possessed his body again?_

I hear the door bang close and Ric's laughter fades into the distance. I decide to step outside and find out what was happening rather than draw attention to myself by blowing up the door like I had previously intended to do. I turn the knob on a hunch and find the door unlocked.

 _They must be very dumb kidnappers or very dangerous people if they leave their hostages' doors unlocked._

I open the door into the hallway preparing for a fight only to see familiar surroundings. Its the Salvatore Boarding house. What the hell am I doing in Stefan and Damon's home?

 _Damon's home_.

The name is like a shot of adrenaline to my body. Memories crush into me swiftly but in a linear manner unlike the last time. Me recognizing the stranger. Damon grabbing his head. Damon and I staring at the witch house. Damon refilling my cup. Damon laughing at something I said. Me puking and passing out. For a moment, I'm unsure of how to feel. I can't decide on which of my jumbled emotions and thoughts I should be focusing on.

I can't decide if I should be scared I'm in the boarding house, laugh hysterically at the idea that Damon and I tolerated each other long enough to not only avoid killing each other but actually have a open up to another. Or be worried I felt safe enough to let myself pass out in his presence.

I try to convince myself my memories are deceiving me but the evidence of me being in his house and in the same clothes as last night are too strong to ignore.

I realize Elena may be here and the thought of her seeing me here makes me want to sprint out. I can't explain to myself why I am willingly in the Salvatore's home let alone why I'm here now when I'm not on witch duty. I can't imagine having to explain that to Elena.

I tiptoe my way around. Fearing the vampires would be able to here me and hoping to God they don't. Its weird I've been here many times over the past years but still don't know my way around. Stefan's room and the living room are the only two places I can get to on my own. Elena ususlly being in one or the other of both places certainly helped.

Going into Stefan's room is not an option. I remember this part of the wing as the one Damon usually storms off to after yet another argument with Stefan over the best way to keep Elena safe at Scooby Gang meetings.

 _He is **such**_ _a drama queen._

I hear the shower running in the next room to my left and step into the room. I freeze at the sound of the shower stopping at the exact same time I step into the room. I expect my usually chatty inner voice to be screaming _MOVE!_ but she must have decided to go on strike at the most inopportune moment.

I stand there frozen as Damon steps out of the ensuite shower and proceedes to wrap a towel around his waist. The ritual isn't done quickly enough to stop the image of him in all his male glory from burning itself into my memory.

"I told you last night, Judgey. Staring is rude." Damon says while he completes the knot at his waist. I reluctantly lift my eyes to meet his after mine had been glued to the spot below his waist for the past few seconds. Probably in hope that staring alone would unwrap the towel laying dangerously low on his waist.

Making eye contact with him is better but not easier since I now have to deal with all the chiseled strength of his upper torso. I can't decide if vampires are all this lean and muscular of if Damon has to go the gym regularly to achieve such perfection. The smirk that appears on his face snaps me out of my almost intoxicating observation.

"You're a vampire, Damon. You must have heard me come in. Couldn't you have done the whole wrapping ritual in the bathroom?" I ask a little breathlessly.

"Yes. I could have. But where is the fun in that?" he replies with that infuriating smirk still in place. "Besides, it was worth it just to see that look you had on your face. I thought you incapable of making that face."

I try and fail not to blush. Great. As if being unable to keep my eyes of the guy I was supossed to hate wasn't bad enough. I had to worsen it by getting caught doing so.

"How did I get here?" I ask. Refusing to take the bait and respond to his previous statement.

"Well you passed out after declaring your undying love and proposing to me so I brought you here. You are such a lightweight Bonnie." Damon replies.

So that's why I feel so sick. I wasn't drugged. I'm just hangover.

 _I should have thought of that first. I'm so paranoid._

Just great. Now, you show up. Only the paranoid survive in a town one everything and every one is usually trying to get you.

Damon interrupts my musing by saying: "I bet you order sodas at parties."

"I'm sorry we all don't have the metabolism of a vampire, Damon."

"Why didn't you take me home like the gentleman you pretend to be when it suits you?" I oblige the feeling I should ask.

"I thought of it but I decided against it. Leaving an unconscious and not to mention pretty young woman like you laying outside on the porch in an empty house didn't sit well with the vampire I pretend to be when it suits me."

I look up at him frowning before it hits me that Damon has never been invited into my home. He would't be able to pass the threshold.

"That would have been like sending up a flare to all the supernatural creatures and perverts crawling around in this miserable town to come have a picnic of blood and cat."

"Cat?" I ask then. Damon simply winks. Understanding comes sharp and quick.

"You're disgusting." I spit out a t him.

"I know." he replies as he wiggles his eyebrows at me. "I'm always down to do the dirty."

I sigh. Trying to get some sense into Damon is like trying to penetrate a brick wall with a pencil. I'm too hangover for this. Him still standing there in nothing but a towel doesn't help matters.

"Could you put on some clothes." I say. I can't seem to stop my eyes from straying below his neck.

"Why should I? I thought you were appreciating what your eyes could see?"

I open my mouth to argue but quickly shut it when I see the mocking and challenging look he gives me.

 _Is this now our thing? Shutting each other up with a look._

"Why are you here anyway, Bon? I imagined my room would be the last place you would wan to be."

"I obviously didn't know this was your bedroom. The only two places I've been in, in this house are the living room and Stefan's room. I can't obviously go into Stefan's room because…"

"Elena is in there and you don't want her asking why you're here and still in yesterday's outfit." Damon finishes.

"That too but I figured yesternight was Friday night and that she and Stefan are probably having…you know."

"No I don't." Damon retorts.His face is a thundercloud.

 _I see not everything has changed. Nice to know._

"Look. I heard running water in here and thought this was the bathroom. I thought I'd freshen up before heading home. I look like and my heavy head makes me move like a zombie "

Damon gives me directions after a cut nod of his head. "You can use my bathroom. There are spare brushes in the cupboard by the sink. You'll find a spare towel in there as well. I'll do my best to be descent before you get back in here."

I hesitate to do as he suggests as old suspicions flare up. I can't believe Damon is being nice to me. And I don't really trust him to behave himself. Regardless of the last 12 hours.

"You have 7 seconds to get in there before I take off my towel and flash you."

 **7, 6, 5, 4...** I unfreeze my limbs and sprint into the bathroom. I hear him laughing as I close the door behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I take my time in the bathroom. The room is so pristine and would give most hotels' a run for their money. The tub is to die for. I take my time to probably enjoy it. The bubbles are sweet scented and the moisturizer moves smoothly and pleasent to the touch.

It takes but a few minutes for last night's drinking bout to feel like a distant memory. I can imagine myself relaxing in here with a glass of champagne in hand. I know its cliché but a girl can dream.

It takes a few more minutes before I feel like a semblance of my usual self and am able to drag myself out of the bathroom. My home awaits. I come out, with my torso and hair wrapped in a towel, to find a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water in a tray on Damon's gigantic bed.

I can't really process the fact that Damon not only remembered my complaints of a headache but was also astute enough to go out of his way to fetch me aspirin. I'm so used to dealing with the man-child part of him that I was unaware there were other sides to him. I would not be shocked were someone to tell me Damon suffers from a split personality disorder. 7 year old Damon being the dominant personality.

 _Don't forget Dick Damon._

That is actually a pretty good name.

 _Probably someone, somewhere's real name. Damon Dickson._

My condolences to him.

I've just finished taking the aspirin when Damon returns. He gives me a slow once over in the same manner he did yesterday. From the tip my bare toes to the top of my towel clad head. Lingering briefly around my chest. I try not to fidget under his intense scrutiny. And just like yesterday, I fail.

"You really have to stop doing that." I say. Trying to distract him from his perusal.

"Just returning the favor Bonbon. You're not the only one who appreciates beauty."

The silence that follows that statement is almost palpable. I try to let the remark roll of my back but it sinks in. Sinks so deeply that I can't help but try to recall the last time someone called me beautiful. The last time someone took the time to actually appreciate said beauty.

"I have to change." I offer into the silence. In an attempt to change the subject once again.

"So?"

"Could you get out so that I can do so?"

"No. I can't."

"May I ask why?"

"I compelled a guy driving a mobile blood bank to stock up the fridge while you were taking your bath. He is out in the hallway doing so now. The smell of all that blood is so overpowering I might end up ripping into him and that would be a waste.Besides, I'm not in the mood to play janitor."

"I applaud your first adult show of restraint."

"I'm only a fan of trouble when causing it is to my benefit Bonnie."

I give him a sharp look before saying: "At least turn around so that I may get dressed. And don't you dare say anything else in regards to me getting naked in your room."

Damon smiles before saying "You're not getting back into those clothes Bon."

"Excuse me?"

You heard me."

"I'm not prancing about in only a towel like one of your female companions so you can go ahead and kill any fantasies you think you'll get to live this morning."

"Elena left one of her pants the last time she was here. The washing machine had broken down in good old Gilbert town." says he as he tosses me the holy pants. "They should fit. You can wear one of my shirts too. I'm sure with some creativity, we can find one that fits."

I know that makes sense but I am still loath to wear one of Elena's clothes. This wouldn't be the first time I've worn one of Elena's clothes. She and Caroline are always trying to get me to try on some of their clothes they think are cooler than the ones I usually wear. My wardrobe has more of their clothes than mine. The fact that Damon and not Elena herself is giving me her clothes certainly raises some privacy concerns but the true reason I'm hesitant is becaise I'm wary of giving Damon the idea that I'm suddenly a pushover.

I've been going along with everything he has said thus far. Then again, getting back into my own clothes after such a heavenly bath doesn't appeal to me in the least. I look up to see Damon watching me closely as if trying to analyze my thought process before my inevitable compliance.

 _He really needs to stop making so much sense._

I wordlessly walk towards the bed where my clothes are. Damon takes this as the signal and also wordlessly turns towards the door with his back to me. It seems I'd have to recycle my underwear and bra. Not a big deal there. I'm conscious of Damon in the room with me and I can't help but feel slightly self-conscious of that fact. I do my best to dress quickly despite his presence. Putting the jeans on and folding up the legs. I have to do so to keep the pants from dragging along the ground since Elena is a bit taller than I am.

"You can turn around now." I say to Damon.

"Told you we could pull this off with some creativity." He says to me.

"You've never lacked in that department. You're pretty creative when it comes to killing people." I list of absentmindedly. Using my fingers to emphasis every point on the list.

"Finding new ways to torture Stefan."

"Making my life hell."

"And coming up with plans that take down our enemies and save the town" I say. Completing my list.

Damon was standing so still I was starting to worry a basilisk was slithering its way across the room.

"Damm Bon. I can honestly say that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it. You've rarely deserved it said to you. Could we get back to getting me dressed now? My skin is starting to sprout goosebumps from the cold pre-winter air?"

I was in Elena's pants but still in my bra because Damon had forbid me from wearing my old spagetti top.

 _It wouldn't complement the pants anyway._

Standing in front of him in my bra wasn't ideal but being dressed and with a bra as cover allowed my uneasiness and self-consciousness to ebb away into faint anxiety.

"I have to warn you my tastes are pretty one dimensional" Damon says as he motions for me to come over to the large wardrobe.

"Yh. I know. All your women have to look alike."

"There is the Bonnie I despise and can barely tolerate. Your barbed tongue would make a lovely torture device. I'll come for it the next time I have an enemy chained up in the basement. Or would you rather donate it to me posthumously?"

I pretend to be deaf for the few seconds it takes me to walk over to the side of the room he and the wardrobe are. He wasn't kidding about having a one dimensional taste. Black is all I see. Rows and rows of it.

How does he manage to always look different when he basically wears the same color every time?

 _Must be the blue eyes._

The height too. The muscular and lean body helps.

Damon asks me to: "Try one of those in the bottom row. They're souvenirs from the last time Stefan and I were in Mystic Falls."

I reach for a random one and is surprised at how clean it is considering the brothers were last in Mystic falls the year Kurt Cobain died. Its cotton, collarless and feels soft to the touch. Its more of a blouse than a shirt but I'm not telling Damon that. I put my old clothes in a bag that Damon provides before trying on the shirt. _Blouse._ Its surprisingly form fitting but a little too long for me. Our height difference may be to blame for that. I remedy the problem by pulling the sleeves up my arms.

"What do you think." I turn to ask Damon after taking a look in mirror. My hands are spread and there is a smile on my lips.

"Black is definitely your color." he replies in a teasing tone

"I'm regretting wearing it already. I answer back almost as teasingly. I nod at the door as I say: "I need to get out of here before…"

"Stef and Elena finish taking their cock and pussy cat out to the zoo for a day out."

"That's…" I try to reprimand him for it before I drop all pretense and chuckle for a while. "I wouldn't have put it that way but yes. I'd like to leave before then."

Damon takes a bow and stretches out his hands towards the door. I start to make my way towards it before I feel my conscience poking me. Damon has been kind to me without necessarily having to be. He ditched the party he was headed for to check on me and make sure I wasn't possessed. He noticed the depressed state I was in. A feat even my best friends had failed to accomplish. He kept me company in my misery and I had surprisingly felt better after talking to him and airing some of my grievances. I hadn't expected or sought him out but he has been of immense help over the past few hours. I don't believe anything has changed between us but I could at least be gracious and show a little appreciation.

"Thank you, Damon. For offering me your ear and help when you didn't have to." I turn and say to him.

"I was as needy of a drinking buddy as you were."

"Yes but thank you anyway." I hesitate trying to find the courage to say more and risk being called self-righteous. "You could do better than Elena, you know. I know you didn't ask for my opinion but I thought we could keep up the honesty and civility till I walk out the door."

"The definition, they say, of insanity is doing the same thing over again and expecting a different result. I would have agreed without hesitation had you been called insane yesterday. I'm no longer sure of that. I think you make bad decisions and have poor anger management practices but I no longer think you are insane or psychotic. I don't doubt you are stubborn enough to wear down Elena's defenses but I'm concerened you'd only end up disappointed."

The look on his face is a warning but I'm on a roll now and can't be stopped. This might be my only chance to get some sense into him. I disregard the warning look and plow on.

"You've put her on a pedestal as your Dark Princess of the night but reality and expectations very rarely, if ever correlate. You just want to finally be picked over Stefan and that will only end up hurting Elena if she ever does choose you."

I take a breath before finishing: "I feel like everyone deserves to be first choice in the lives of whomever they profess to love or the receipient is unworthy of the love directed at him or her. The other person doesn't have to harm the receipient, self-destruct or claw to get the receipient's attention."

"Unrequited love is never fun. Your relationship with the Petrova women and Guisseppe should have thought you that already."

That felt like running a marathon.

 _Here comes on of his standard deflecting quips._

"I though your show got cancelled a long time ago, Judge Bonnie."

 _Ha. Called it._

"Honesty should go both ways Bon and I'm glad you brought it up." Damon replies before he continues: "You should also tell your friends how you really feel about them and the state of your relationship. About how they take you for granted and abuse your love."

"I may not have the best history when it comes to my family and love life but I'm pretty good at friendships. Love doesn't just take Bon. Loves gives as well. Its usally a good check on relationships. There is a disparity in love between friends if one or a few are always the givers but never the receivers. The opposite is also true."

"I admit I go into things far too emotionally but you Bon, are my polar opposite. Which is just as bad. You don't show enough emotion. Both of our problems stem from us wandering in the extremities of love. Let's say the pH scale was the love scale."

"I'd be around 13 and you 2 on the scale. Very far from the ideal mark of Sevin. Keeping your grievances contained means you run the risk of exploding. Injuring and hurting those around you with shards from the explosion. Its important you know this because even a trivial thing may set you off."

"I knew your Mum bonnie. She never seemed like someone who would abondon her daughter but that's what she did. Facing Mikael set her off. I know you won't do something similar because running away isn't your nature. You need to blow of steam when the oven gets too hot Bonnie.

"You have always told me what you thought of me and my actions to my face. You need to extend the same courtesy to your loved ones. Don't be a hypocrite who has two sets of standards."

Damon didn't take time out to breath during his entire exposition.He doesn't really need to breathe, being a vampire and all. He does so just to keep up appearances. I stand there unsure of how to process all the information he had just inputed into my brain when he breaks into my thoughts. Again.

"Honestly isn't always what we want to hear. Is it?"

"No, it rarely is. But living in half-truths and denial always comes back to sting more than honesty ever would have stung had it been practiced at beginning. Thank you for your honesty, Damon. I appreciate it." I reply.

"This would have been easier to hear and say last night with some bourbon in the system and under the cover of night."

 _It probably would have been easier but easy is overrated. I guess the truth is……._

"I really do have to get going now, Damon. Thanks again." I say. I turn to leave after he responds with a wink. I can tell everything I said is weighing on his mind and he needs time and space to process it. I have some processing of my own to do.

... _most things are harder to do, say and hear **in the light of day**._


	3. Bonnie

I'm a coward. I've never been one to over analyze my feelings or actions. I have always considered those who did so cowards. Cowards, in my dictionary, include people who would rather talk themselves out of doing the things they really want to do.

I've been one of those people ever since Bonnie Bennet dropped those truth bombs on me. I know calling them truth bombs makes everything she told me that morning true but calling them anything else seems inadequate.

I've tried using my default setting of avoiding anything that tries to dampen my anti-zen way of life but I can't do so in this situation because her words invade my mind everytime I'm on my own. I can't help but ponder her words even when I'm in the midst of company. Its so annoying.

 _Like Bonnie herself._

I'm just out of the Mystic Grill washroom when I spot the Mystic high gang. Elena in the lead as usual. Caroline doing her best to be as heard and as seen. My brother at Elena's side. _As usual._ Matt behind them with his usually goofy smile and Bonnie making up the rear. Its been a fortnight since I last saw her but the continuous presence of her voice in my head makes it seem like just hours.

The first thing I notice is how reserved she seems to be even in the presence of her best friends. Even Matt and Stefan look more at home in their company. I head over to subtely hit on Elena and make Stefan squirm while I do it.

I walk over to their booth and slide into the empty spot next to Matt, who has Caroline to the other side.

 _Are they still a thing?_

Who cares?

"Hello gorgeous." I say to Elena. She, Stefan and Bonnie are seated on the other opposite side.

"Damon." Stefan says in that warning voice of his. I'm willing to bet he believes the tone of the voice he uses has an effect on me.

"Oh relax. I'm not going to cause any trouble so you can put your hero hair and spandex away for now."

"Why else would you be here then? Causing troble is all you live for." says Caroline. This would be the part where I would usually feed a rude person their lips. I don't because 1. This is a public place 2.Elena 3. I kinda deserve and understand her hatred, considering what I put her through. I should have apologized for that a long time ago but that isn't in my nature.

 _I need to update my definition of a coward._

Shut up.

"I'm on a date if you must now. She is running a little late so I thought I would join my dearest friends while I wait."

"Who would be dumb enough to go on a date with you?" is Caroline's reply.

"That is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot"

"You really need some new lines." comes from Bonnie's direction.

"There we are." I say. "You've been so quiet since I got here. I was starting to hope you were finally in awe of me and my charming personality."

"Its always good to dream big, fang boy. You just have to temper it with a little realism."

"Never mind what Blondie said. Sparring with you is what I live for Bonnielove."

"Why do you always want to intrude in my life, Damon. Bonnie doesn't like you tormenting her and you should stop doing so." Elena says.

I had forgotten she was here. My sole focus has been on Bonnie. "Bonnie can always set my brain on fire if she doesn't like something I'm doing. And she is well capable of speaking for herself, Elena. "

A stunned silence grips the table after those words. I'm not sure who is more shocked that I said them. Me or them.

It takes some seconds before GI Joe penetrates the awkwardness: "Excuse me Damon. My shift starts in 10 minutes. I better go get changed. I'll see you guys later."

I get up to let him out when I see the person I've been waiting for. I ignore Elena and say to the table in genral. "I've got to go too. My date is here."

I grin when I see Caroline's reaction to seeing who my date is. "I'll try not to tell you Mum how dumb you think she is." I shake my head before I contiue. "You should learn to respect you elders more."

I leave to take my usual stool at the counter and wait for the Sheriff to join me.

"Mind telling me why my daughter has that disapproving look on her face? I haven't seen that look in years."

"Well good day to you too, Liz. I was just done educating your daughter on the virtue of respecting one's elders. I see a lack of it is a trait you both share."

"I can tell you are in another one of your foul moods." she says as she sits. "What happened with Elena this time?

"Why does everyone always assume Elena is my lifeblood." I ask.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Liz knows me too well. I can't bluff my way of this one. Its unnerving that she, as someone who knows me well, really thinks that of me.

"What have you got for me?" I say. Instead of answering her query. Liz takes the hint and dives into her Sherif persona.

"A girl was found dead in the woods this morning."

Its at times like these that I wish I didn't have any connections to this miserable town.

All I've done is fight one battle after the other. Try to solve one problem after the other. It never seems to end. The threats keep on coming. Tomb vamps, founder's council, Katherine, werewolves, Niklaus and his demented family. They just keep on coming. Fulfilling my promise of an eternity of misery doesn't have the same sense of satisfaction it used to have. Which means the only thing connecting me to this miserable town is a family I no longer have and a girl who can't even admit she has feelings for me.

 _Forgetting Ric and Liz are we?_

No. Their friends and as much as I love them, I'm not fighting vampires, wolves, witches and all the other supernatural crap that this town keeps on attracting, for them. I do it for Elena. All in the hope that she will eventually pick me over Stefan. That she would eventually admit her feelings for me.

 _"Unrequited love is never fun.Your relationship with the Petrova women and Guisseppe should have taught you that already."_

I hear this so clearly, I look over at Bonnie's table to see if she has somehow magically said that into my mind, only to see her totally engrossed in whatever it is the Blonde one is saying. There it is again. Another pearl of wisdom from Medusa echoes in my mind. It seriously creeps me out how often this happens. I dislike the implication that it matters what the little witch thinks of me because I don't. I should have told her so the last time I saw her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **2 WEEKS AGO.**

 _To think I thought her judgey before. This is on another level. This is what I get for being altruistic._

"Bonnie, there you are." I hear from the parlour. That sounded suspiciously like Caroline.

 _So much for leaving before anyone notices._

"Hey Caroline." I hear Bonnie respond.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried about you. You can't just disappear without telling anyone Bon. What happened to us having a girls' night out? I thought you were looking forward to it."Caroline fires off at Bonnie.

A million questions at once. I'm pretty sure Bonnie would prefer facing a firing squad than Caroline right now. A firing squad would at least give you a chance to bleed out before firing more shots at you.

"I did Caroline. The party just wasn't what I thought you guys meant. I thought we would maybe watch a movie together like we used to do or even just have a slumber party. A crowded place wasn't what I thought you meant when you first came up with the idea." I hear Bonnie reply. It's funny how she tries to reason with Caroline without offending her.

"You should have at least told us you were leaving. We didn't know you had left. We tried your cell but it went straight to voicemail." says Caroline.

I remember her taking it out yesterday when she had had that haunted look on her. Had she switched it off then?

"Yeah. I forgot to charge it before I left home and it died on me."

 _Liar liar, pants on fire!_

I do hope the pants aren't on fire though. She looked rather sexy in them. Wearing my shirt didn't hurt. She looked rather good in it if I must admit. The shirt fit perfectly without clinging to her. I can only imagine what she would like in a body hugging sheer dress. Putting the curves she usually keeps hidden on display.

 _Better slow down on the imagination. Morning wood is one thing. This would be_ _self-inflicted torture._

"What are you even doing here? What are you wearing anyway? I've never seen you wear anything like these."

I want to groan and laugh out loud at the same time at Caroline going complete Caroline. Going from serious and concerned to curious and fashion-focused in less than a second. I'm glad she wasn't born a sports car. The Mercedes and the Ferraris of the world would be out of business.

"I opted for a different look today. Simple but elegant. You like?" I picture Bonnie posing after saying so. "As to why I'm here, I came looking for Elena. To apologize for leaving without saying goodbye last night."

I'm almost impressed by her inventiveness and improvisation when it comes to lying. She would be great as an improve comedy host.

"Elena and I were worried sick." Blondie continues.

"Elena was worried sick about…?" Comes from Elena. Seems she and Stefan have finally finished their pets play date.

"Bonnie leaving the party yesterday and not telling us." Caroline supplies without missing a beat.

 _She is exhausting._

"Yeah Bon. You really had us worried." Elena says. Going along with Caroline's interrogation. Ganging up on a friend is never a really good idea. I anticipate what's going to happen next but I am still surprised as them when it actually happens.

"Oh really Elena? You were so worried you haven't made any attempt to find out what happened until now. Until you and Stefan have had your fill of each other? So worried it took Caroline to remind you of what you were supposedly so worried about?"

Caroline gasps: "Bonnie! I can't believe you just said that."

"Don;t Bonnie me. How long did it take for you to realize I was gone? A minute? An hour? When it was time you needed a sober person to call you an Uber?"

I can't help but smile like an idiot at the way Bonnie is ripping into her friends.

 _Blow of some steam Bonbon. You deserve it_

She continues "You know where I live. Did you check in to see if I was indeed okay? I could have been kidnapped and you two wouldn't have noticed."

I would hear it if a pin drops in there. All thw way in the comfort of my own room. Vampire abilities are a treasure but I have to strain even my vampire senses to hear when Elena says: "Its not like that Bonnie. We were…"

"Forget it Elena." Bonnie cuts in. Takes a breath for calm and continues. "I'm sorry I left the party without telling you guys. It was insensitive of me. I just couldn't stand being in there any longer. I'm okay. I had a surprisingly good night afterwards."

I try to stop the surge of satisfaction and pride that hits me after hearing those words. I try. I fail. I grin from ear to ear.

"Could we forget the past few minutes? I'm starving. You could take me to the Grill, Care. Feed me and then tell me what is really on you mind. The real reason you came looking for me. I suppose it has something to do with Tyler. Or is it Matt. Maybe even Klaus? I just can't keep up with your boy troubles, Care."

All three of them laugh. Caroline and Bonnie leave for the Grill. Elena promises to meet up with them in a few minutes. And just like that they are back to being the terrible trio. It's a shame Bonnie didn't blow off more steam but it's a good start. Any form of progress is still progress.

I have this niggling feeling she was able to make said progress because she was still raw from hearing everything I had said about her relationships and how she dealt with them.

 _Am I going to make some progress of my own in regards to everything she told me?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Damon. Are you even listening?" I hear Liz say.

"Yes I am." I get out of my head to say.

"Are you sure? You haven't made a sarcastic comment about the case yet. Not even one."

"I'm okay Liz. Just slightly off the pace."

"Anything I can help with?"

I consider telling Liz. I may be older than she is and may have had more experiences but she has lived a full life. As full a life as a regular human could live. I don't know why I hesitate but I do.

"Look." she says "I have a pen and a sheet of paper here with me. Write it down if you are worried you'll be heard."

I catch her meaning instantly. My brother is still here and may be listening in on our conversation. I'm wiling to bet he is. I'd do the same thing.

 _Liz is a boss. Too bad dating her would overcomplicate things._

I take the pen and write:

 _Do you think I am wasting my time with Elena and that she will never learn to love me?_

Liz gives me a long searching look before writing in the second line below mine.

 _ **I am not getting into that. And before you give me the puppy dog eyes, I can't because there are too many people in here you could take your frustrations out on.**_

 _Come on Sheriff. You offered your help. I promise to drown my frustrations in alcohol and not blood._

It takes a beat before she scribbles _**Promise?**_ on the sheet of paper.

 _Cross my heart._

 _ **Okay then. I think you are putting too much pressure on that young girl. You've tied your happiness up in her. You've come to define yourself by her. You are the guy in love with your brother's girl. That is the first description every one of our enemies and most of our allies use. Are you sure you want to hear this?**_

 _No I'm not but maybe, I need to hear it._

 _ **Ok. I know we learn to tolerate things. We learn to accept things. I don't know about learning to love so I'll skip that. You are all you are ever going to be Damon. This is your core. Anything else is just more, a plus if you will. And yes cores change but because a person chooses to change and not because someone wants him/her to.**_

 _ **Right now, you are trying to be more like Stefan in the hopes that she will love you if you are. Here is the thing. Stefan is already Stefan. She already has that. Its him she wants. If she wants you to be more like him. It will always be Stefan. Then again, the temptation might be too strong for her and Elena will decide to leave him and try you out. Two things may happen. She is going to be disappointed and will break your heart when she realizes you were not really Stefan but jusy trying to be. That is if you go back to being you old dick self.**_

 _ **2\. You keep pretending to be and acting like Stefan. You spend the rest of your life trying to be more. Somewhere along the line you will hate your life. The constant struggle to be something you are not. This is when you'll start to hate Elena because you will blame her for turning you into something you're not. You'll live a bitter and miserable life.**_

 _I see why they made you sheriff, Liz. You are ruthless._

 _ **I'm Sheriff, Damon. I'm also Caroline's mum. Member of the founder's council and I used to be someone's wife. I am all these things together but also them apart. I can be described by all these things.**_

 _ **You are Stefan's brother but you can't really be described as one. You haven't been a brother in a long time. You are Alaric's friend but not really since he carries most of the load. You and I are colleagues but not really because you don't really have my back. You do it as an attempt at being more. All you are right now is a guy in love with his brother's girl. You are miserable because that doesn't bring you joy. Find other identities and maybe not having Elena won't seem as bad as it does now.**_

"Ouch." Liz exclaims as she rotates her wrists. "That felt like the punishmemt principals used to give in high school. You know, the one Umbridge made that boy do in those magjc movies. Caroline loved them."

I read the piece of paper again and again. I almost tear up at the last note at the end.

 _ **P.S: I do think you are wasting your time. You don't have to convince anyone for them to love you. You are worth it as you are.**_

"I should have dated you all those years ago." I finally find my voice to say.

Liz laughs before saying. "When was that?"

"In 1994. We first met then. I think you had just had Caroline. You were crushing on me."

"I highly doubt that. Sometimes, I forget how old you really are. You may have stood a chance back in 1994. Then again you may have not. I didn't fratenize with the enemy then. I would have stacked you then and not thought twice of it."

"Come on, Sheriff. You know you can't say no to the baby blues. I think I like you better now. A woman in uniform is the stuff of dreams."

"You know my daughter can probably hear you, Damon."

"Oh don't worry. I told her we were on a date."

Liz laughs before she says: "I see. That explains the look on her face when I first got here."

I feel Caroline's eyes boring ino my back so naturally, I turn and wave at her. I smirk at the glare she sends me. If only looks could kill.

"I don't think she is overly fond of her new stepfather, Liz."

The whole table now turns towards us. I can feel Liz's discomfort at the attention. I hear her mumble something before she starts talking about the case again. I'm barely listening as I realize everything she just told me is almost parallel to what Bonnie said 2 weeks ago. The realization is unnerving. To say the least. I turn my gaze in Bonnie's direction and see the last person I thought to see.

 _Little Gilbert._

I had almost forgotten he existed.

 _Why is he sitting next to Bonnie?_

Maybe their dating again.

 _I thought she had better sense than that._

For some strange reason, I don't like the idea of those two are getting back together. I try not to analyze why. I can only take so many revelations a day. I turn back to liz and pretend to pay attention to what she is saying. I should be able to hear accrosd the distance to Bonnie's table from hear. Let's see what Mr. Little Sunshine is up to.

"Its great to see you here Bonnie."

"Its nice to see you too, Jer."

 _Awkward._

"I haven't seen you around lately. Are you okay?"

 _Dude really needs to improve his game. Nobody likes dating their school counsellor._

"I've been busy lately. Not with the whole Klaus-Apocalypse, Stefan compelled, and Elena heartbroken thing."

"Not to forget Damon almost dying."

"Yeah but that wouldn't have been a real tragedy." says the annoying little twit. I get more annoyed when Bonnie laughs.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the annual Mystic Falls movie marathon. The old favourites like Casablanca and Gone With The Wind will be showing."

 _Is the little twit going to man up and ask her out already?_

"I was thinking I could. You know. Maybe pick you up and we can set up a picnic while we watch it. That is if you want to."

"I'm sorry Jer but I've got to go clean up my Gram's office tomorrow. The university just hired a new occult professor."

"Oh okay. Cool. The marathon is on all week so we can go any other time. Raincheck?

"I'm really sorry, Jeremy but I can't."

 _Ha!_

"No problem. I'll leave you guys to it then. Catch you later Bonnie."

"Bye."

"Jeez Bonnie. That was cold. I even felt sorry for the poor guy." Caroline says.

"I don't." Bonnie responds. "I was soft on him. He didn't deserve it. He cheated on me. No. He didn't just cheat. He did so with a ghost."

"Don't even think about defending him." I hear Bonnie say next. I think it was said to Elena who was about to do exactly that. "I need to go to the washroom. Anyone who touches my fries dies a slow painful death. You know how much I like my fries."

I have to say I'm really enjoying this side of Bonnie. I didn't think she had it in her. To listen to me. Maybe she thought about it herself and realized I was right. Maybe she thought to recognize the message and not the messanger. And is acting in response to her results. I should do the same thing. For over a hundred years I've just been repeating the same cycles.

I'm pondering this and its implications when Liz says something that catches my attention.

"You know Damon, something has been bothering me all night. If I didn't know better I'd say I knew the victim. This young lady looks familiar. I just can't place the face."

I take a look at the pictures and realize the same thing. I haven't looked at them all evenning until know. The victim does look familiar. I read the report.

 _ **Gender: Female.**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

 _ **Resident of Mystic Falls**_

 _ **Student at Mystic High**_

 _ **Hair Color: Black**_

 _ **Eye Color: Green**_

 _ **Height: 5'2**_

I look at the pictures. The heart shaped face. The olive green eyes. The straight black hair that almost covers the face. The slim build. I look at the police report again and back at the photos of the vic.

I finally dawns om me why the vic looks so familiar. I look over to Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena's table as I've been doing all evening. I look over at Matt by the counter. He is stacking crates of beer by himself.

"Damon." I hear Liz call my name with urgency. I ignore her and continue searching through the Grill. One, because I'm too frantic to stop and also because I already know what she is going to say.

"The vic, Damon. The victim in these photos."

 _I need to go to the washroom._

The washroom. I turn to it and find its door open ajar. I strain my ear for any sound coming from there and hear nothing.

I hear Sheriff Forbes speaking in my periphary. "She could almost pass for..."

I try smelling for the pleasant earthly, spicey smell that always clings to her but all I sense is the pungent smell of the urinals. She isn't in here. The last coherent thought I have before fury arrives is that they've taken her. I start to rise as Liz concludes.

 **Bonnie.**


	4. My Own Dark Angel

Bonnie has been taken. I resist the urge to vamp speed out the door. I promised Liz I wasn't going to take my frustrations out on the patrons here. I didn't say anything about enemies who were dumb enough to come after my witch.

 _My witch?_

Not going to take the bait. I take long strides out the door and don't see a thing. Everything seems us it should be. Vaguely annoying people going on about their lives. A couple holding hands. Cars rolling by. Chatter from the Grill the only thing in the night. I feel panic trying to expand itself through me. I will myself and succeed in keeping the panic from reaching my head. Everything is as it should be.

 _So where the hell is Bonnie?_

Everything but the car parked suspiciously close to the woods. Suspicious because nobody brings a car to the grill. This is a small town afterall. Besides, the car is parked in an inconveniet distance from the Grill. I start heading towards the car when the air around it suddenly shimers.

 _Damm cloaking spells._

Thank God Bonnie found a way to unravel it. I may never have found her if she hadn't.

I see three men and a woman. The men trying to put Bonnie in the trunk of the car while the woman serves as the gateaway driver. Bonnie makes eye contact with me and I can swear I hear her call my name despite the gag on her mouth. I speed over to the car and hit the guy holding Bonnie's legs in the stomach. Making him drop his hold on her. The guy holding her upper torso gets hit square in the face. He likewise, lets go of Bonnie. She must have been drugged because she slumps onto the ground. The third guy kicks me in the back of the knee and lands a punch on the side of my face after the kick forces me to go on one knee. I notice the other guys are already recovering from their hits

 _Bloody Vampires._

I hit the third guy right in the balls. Fighting one vampire is hard enough. Fighting three is damm near impossible. This isn't a fair fight. The bastards are also trying to kidnap Bonnie. I have to stop that from happening by winning this fight and any sense of misplaced honor will just get in my way. The guy I hit, crumples onto the floor, clutching his valuables. I turn to do the same thing to the other two when I get hit with an aneurysm. I look up and see the woman with her hands raised. A witch.

 _What is a witch doing siding with vampires?_

The witch stops the aneurysms when she notices her companions are back on their feet. One of the guys reaches out to break a branch of a nearby tree. No mistaking what he intends to do with it. The guy kneels over me and I don't get the life-flashing-before-my-eyes sensation I'm supposed to get when one is about to die. I guess this isn't the day I die

"Stefan. Caroline. Get your asses out here right now." I whisper. Almost to myself. I look at the vampire kneeling in front of me and I can tell he is trying to determine if I'm bluffing or really do have companions.

That slight moment of hesitation saves my life and costs him his, as Stefan speeds over and literally rips his heart out of his chest while Caroline tries to get to Bonnie. The others react in time to prevent Caroline from doing so. The witch gives Caroline the same treatment she gave me. Caroline, just like I did, falls to her knees by the trunk of the car. Stefan tries to gets his hands on the witch but is intercepted by one of the two remaining vampires.

I've never seen Stefan take such a beating. Not even from me. Its clear these vampires are older and therefore stronger than we are. The only reason I was able to land even the few punches I did was because it had been a surprise. They hadn't known Bonnie had somehow disabled the cloaking device, so I caught them unaware. It was know three against three but it still wasn't a fair fight. The pain from the aneurysm is still present but I can now move.

 _I have to buy us time or all 4 of us will end up dead._

There is noway we are beating these guys. All they have to do is put Bonnie in the car and we may never find her. God knows what they plan to do to her.

 _The car. They can't leave without it._

All three of us are down. I look over and see Stefan trying to recover from the beating and Caroline still at the mercy of the witch. I'm the only one capable of moving. I get to my knees and pick up the branch the fallen vampire intended on staking me with and stab it through the closest tire.

They are not leaving in that. They would have to walk through town with an unconscious girl over their shoulders. The flaw in this plan is the assumption that they're unwilling to kill everyone who crosses their path. It is safe to assume they're not going to decide to go on a killing spree now since they used a cloaking spell instead of just busting into the grill, killing everyone and taking Bonnie.

The witch gives me a look of unadulterated hatred to which I only smile at. One of the vampires puts Bonnie on his shoulder before they all disappear again.

"I'm really starting to hate cloaking spells." I say to myself. "Stefan. Caroline. You guys alright?"

"I'm okay. Aside from my wounded pride that is." Stefan replies

"You're not the only one, Stef. I haven't had an ass kicking like that since Guisseppe. Caroline, you okay?"

"Caroline?" Stefan repeats as we both look in her direction. Caroline is laying sprawled in the street.

"I can hear a heart beat, Stef. She is alive. She must have gone through one too many aneurysms."

I am glad she is alive. Liz would be devastated if something had happened to her. Then probably kill me for getting her into this fight. Stefan cradles Caroline to his chest as he picks her up.

"We are losing time Damon. Its been a few minutes since they took Bonnie. Any longer and we might not get to her before those bastards hurt her."

"I know Stef. Get Liz and let her take Caroline. Then take Elena and her mopping brother home before heading over to the Forbes'. Call Ric and have him play babysitter to his kids. Captain America would be wise to feign illness and get himself out of here. We don't know why they took Bonnie. They may not be after all of us but we should assume they are. I'll go after Bonnie."

"Damon. You saw what those bastards did to three of us. You can't take them all on by yourself. Besides, how are you even going to find them?"

"They may be cloaked but their sound can't be masked. I heard them go into the woods. I'll use the tunnels beneath the town and hopefully catch up to them before we lose them permanantly. Your only worry is Elena. Leave Bonnie to me."

Stefan looks at me a moment too long. It's really annoying and I'm about to call him out on it before he nods and turns to leave. "Oh. And Stef!" I call after him. "Make sure the Sheriff and her daughter are safe or you and I are going to have a problem."

"You better get going Damon." Stefan says over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I enter the tunnels through the Church in the Town Square. Good thing Ric had the good sense to map out these tunnels.

 _I really need to get him a girlfriend._

Ric could be scary some times. He would be unstoppable if he had any real powers. I should come up on the Lockwood mansion any time now. The kidnappers will have to go through its surrounding woods. That is the shortest way if you are looking to reach a road. Its all woods in all other direction. Why would they even kidnap Bonnie? They could have killed her several times during the past quarter of an hour if killing her was their goal. It doesn't make any sense.

I remember the first time I got into these tunnels. It was with Mason Lockwood of all people. Mason with his suspicious desire to help. I had been expecting to get stabbed in the back so may times but Mason really just wanted to help. After receiving an apology of course. Second time had been with Ric and Elena. I would have bet my precious car if someone had told me I would be back in here, risking my life, with the goal of trying to save the annoyingly judgey witch's life but here we are.

I step out of the tunnels into darkness. The lights from the Mayor's home are too far off to have any effect here and the next full moon is days away. I half expect to see Bonnie just waiting to be rescued without having to go through another of the life threatening fights I've been repeatedly going through since I got back to this town. No such luck.

I don't hear anything out of the ordinary. The whole place sounds and looks like your typical woods. The same kind of trees that are all over mystic falls. I'm starting to panic now. I hoped I would catch up to them by vamp speeding through the tunnels. There is no way I can find them now if they have indeed already passed through this part of the woods.

 _Come on Bon. A little help, please._

I could shout but that would only alert them to the fact that I was still pursuing them. They are still cloaked regardless. Calling out for Bonnie would only get me a stake in the back. I walk a few distance towards the road out of Mystic falls. The road at the end of the woods is the only real option. I see a slew of white flowers parallel to my stride.

 _What kind of flowers are these, anyway?_

They look similar to sunflowers but with white petals instead and a yellow center. Their long stalks are are hooked to shrubs in the woods. They seem like climbing plants. These woods have been here for centuries and have grown without supervision so it makes no sense that a type of flower would grow in a perfectly linear manner. The flower also seems vaguely familiar.

 _Dog-Rose._

Yes it is Dog-rose. I remember it from my years living in England. These flowers are indigenous to Europe, Africa and Asia. Its strange that they've grown in such a perfect manner in an untamed woodland such as this. Odder still that they are following the same trail that I am.

 _Bonnie. Could it be?_

Sprouting a flower out of nothing is no small feat. It would require a lot of power to do such a thing. The little witch must have upgraded her powers. She must have been going easy on me all these years. That's a frightening thought.

 _Didn't Elena say her father conducted his business mainly in Europe? How do I know for sure if its her and not the evil witch leading me into an ambush?_

I don't. There is no way I can know if its her or not. I can reach her and get us the hell out of here if it is Bonnie or I could find one of the attackers at the end of the trail and force him to tell me where Bonnie is if this trail of flowers isn't her doing. Win-Win. I vamp speed along the almost straight trail of flowers until it comes to an abrupt end. The last of the flowers is only half formed.

"Bonnie!" I shout out into the darkness. Too concerned now to care about the attackers hearing me. I was so close. I'm certain now that the Dog-rose was Bonnie's doing. All I need now is another sign.

"Bonnie! I got your message. The flowers were genius. I need your help one more time and this will be over. You know how much I enjoy killing people. Just one more sign."

I wait and wait but nothing happens. I start looking this way and that. I'm going to have an awful kink in my neck when I wake up tomorrow. I walk and then stop. Not knowing in which direction to go. They may have stopped and are just waiting for me to go ahead of them so that they can go in a different direction through the woods or may have already gone ahead of me.

 _Come on Bonnie. Just one more sign._

It's almost as if I will something into existence. I hear a growl come from right behind me. I turn to see the vampire I kicked in the valuables holding onto his left shin, where it seems to have been broken, with one hand and a very thick tree branch in his other hand. The branch it seems, he had intended to decapitate me with. A second more and I would have been dead. The best looking headless corpse ever. That is, if Bonnie had not stopped him. I see her push of the second vampires shoulders, raise her arms and send the witch hurtling into the woods beyond. She then removes the gag from her mouth and mutters an incantation that makes claw marks appear across the face of the second vampire. Bonnie does all this in half a minute. The drugs must have worn off.

"Well don't just stand there. Do your thing." She says to me. That's all the motivation I need as I grab the plank from the still dazed vampire in front of me and do to him what he intended to do to me. I dodge the fountain of blood that erupts. I'm about to gloat to Bonnie when I see her playing tippy toes with the other vampire. The only reason Bonnie has stayed out of his reach this long is because blood from the claw marks across his face keep spilling into his eyes and he is too blinded by rage to use his other vampire senses. I speed over to help Bonnie only for her and I to be blasted backwards. I reach over in mid-air and tug Bonnie into me. Shielding her from the impact we are inevitably going to make when he hit something. We hit a nearby tree, with me taking the brunt of the force. We fall to the ground with Bonnie on top of me and me laying on my back. We lock eyes and I could swear she is thinking the same thing I am. I can feel every inch of her lithe body on top of mine and I'm pretty sure she can feel…

 _Don't poke her._

 _Don't poke her._

 _Don't poke her._

 _Don't poke her._

 _Don't poke her._

We are both interrupted from our inappropriate thoughts and made aware of where we are by the witch saying: "You two are really starting to piss me off."

Bonnie and I turn our heads towards her. "You could always go behind the tree there." I reply as I point to a tree behind her."I have a cup in my pocket. You can squat and take care of business. Just pretend we aren't here. If I see something I've never seen, I'll throw a dollar at it."

"I'd rather pull out your spine and wear it as a belt."

I get to my feet and hold my hand out to help Bonnie up. "You guys are the dumbest supernaturals I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. No one ever thought you to plan ahead?"

"Listen homeboy." Says the fully recovered vampire,

 _Homeboy?_

"We hadn't planned on taking the Bennett witch but the opportunity presented itself and we couldn't pass it up. We would have killed her there and then but we knew Carl would disapprove."

"Who is Carl and why do you want to take me to him?" Bonnie asks.

"Carl is The One and he is going to be the last thing you see before you die. As for why we want to take you to him, let's just say we have an old score to settle with the Bennet witches. Shelia isn't around to pay for her sins in Fell's Church but the sins of the mother shall be visited upon the daughter."

"Grams?" Bonnie exclaims.

"No more talking. You, vampire, die now." The witch orders. She send a wall of force my way but the force is stopped by Bonnie uttering a counter spell.

"I'll take the Count." I say to her. "You take Maleficent."

I see Bonnie hurtling stones in the direction of the witch before I speed over to the vamp. I try to feint with a punch and then hit him with a kick but he sees the kick coming miles away. He grabs my legs and hits me in the abdomen repeatedly until l start regretting taking so many shots of Bourbon at the grill earlier this evening. He grabs a hold of my neck and launches me into the ground. My sight gets blurry from the impact.

"I have had decades of fight training. You are unenlightened if you have depended on your vampire abilities alone to…" I see someone hit the evil vampire before asking: "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food? Bad guy monologues always cost the bad guy."

"Stefan?"

"Hello Brother. Mind if I crush your party?"

"I told you to stay with the Sheriff. What part of that did you not understand?"

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go on a suicide mission by yourself, did you?"

"We'll table this discussion for later. Right now, we've got people to kill."

I'm worried about Bonnie but I can't afford any distractions right now. I trust her to take care of herself now that whatever they drugged her with is out of her system. I have to keep my eyes on this fight because even with Stefan at my side, we are still no match for this vampire.

 _I doubt he will leave himself open to any more cock shots_

"Stefan. Go high. I'll go low." I say.

The strategy works for a few moments. Stefan jabs him in the neck and I punch him in the knee but he soon adapts to our strategy. He grabs hold of our heads and knocks them together. He knees Stefan in the face when Stefan bends over from our head clash and stabs him in the abdomen with a branch he had in his hand. He goes to repeat the same process with me but I block the knee with my hands and head butt him in the stomach. I press my advantage with an elbow to his back but in doing so, leave myself open to him grabbing my legs and flipping me overhead. I land a fair distance from him.

 _We are getting butchered out here. I hope Bonnie is doing better._

Bonnie's clothes are shredded. Her skirt has holes in different places and her top is a now just a rag that is barely clinging on to her.

 _Good thing she didn't opt for a No Bra Day._

She tries to yell Incendia but the other witch does so first. The spell engulfs Bonnie in a ring of fire that is steadily tightening around her. I look over as the other vampire stalks slowly over to a Stefan who is struggling to get up.

"Get away. From. My. Brother." I say to no one in particular but the vampire turns my way before continuing in the same leisurely pace towards Stefan.

I can't get to both of them in time. I have to pick one. Bonnie is coughing and evidently running out of air. Stefan can barely stand up, let alone fight in the state he is in.

Stefan can't help me save Bonnie if I choose to go to him but Bonnie can help me save Stefan if I get to her in time. I speed over and punch the witch in the side of the head. The flames die instantly but I can tell they've had a toll on Bonnie.

"Bonnie. Stefan." Is all I am able to say in my highly emotional state but that, thankfully is enough for Bonnie to understand.

She swings her hands out like a baseball player trying to hit the ball and I find myself airborne. Heading like an arrow towards the vampire. I notice a small branch heading my way in the other direction. The vampire must have Spidey sense because he turns around as I make my descent towards him. I bring my hand down in a striking motion. The branch reaches my grasp just as I get into striking distance. I plunge the branch into his chest with such force, it penetrates his chest and pierces his heart. My landing brings he and I face to face.

"I told you to get away from my brother." I say before driving the branch all the way through his heart. I wait to see the life go out of his eyes before pushing his body aside.

"You really should learn to listen to your elders, Stef."

"Now you now how Dad felt all those years you were playing the disobedient child. Come on. Help me up."

I put his arm over my shoulders and help him get to his feet before pulling out the obscene tree from his gut. The wound immediately starts to heal.

"Nice finishing move by the way brother. You should totally patent that."

"It was all down to a great assist from…" I don't finish my sentence as I see Bonnie laying in a heap on the ground. She must have passed out due to the asphyxiation.

I support Stefan on a tree and rush to Bonnie's side. I tear into my wrists and see press my open wound into her mouth. The blood isn't tricking down fast enough so I make multiple cuts on my wrists before pressing it back to her mouth. I hear her breathing even out as I feel her body start to heal itself. A wave of relief hits me. Relief so strongly I have to distract myself from examining it.

Bonnie slowly opens her eyes and smiles at me. I've never seen her look so peaceful. So unguarded. It fills me with a strange sense of pride that my being here, her opening her eyes to see my face is the reason for such a look. I don't wait to think about it before I stroke a knuckle along the side of her face.

"Did we win?" Bonnie asks. I don't get to answer her because someone does before I even open my mouth.

"Yes, you did." The evil witch says. I had forgotten she was still here. "This time." She adds before pulling the same disappearing trick she has been doing all evening.

"Well that was the end credits scene and teaser. Maleficent will return." I say.

Bonnie sits up. "We have to go after her, Damon."

"No we don't. What we have to do is go home and rest. Tonight was about making she you didn't get taken to some Dark Tower."

"But we don't know who she is working for or when she might be back. We don't even know who she is."

"We know enough."

"But.."

"He is right Bonnie. We are in no shape to pursue her. We achieved our goal of getting you back safely. We shouldn't be greedy" Stefan interjects.

"What can one say when the Salvatore Brother's have ganged up against you?" Bonnie replies on a sigh.

"I'm more shocked than you are Bonnie. Stef, did you just agree with me?"

"Must be the pain from the stake, Damon. Its clouding my judgement." Stefan says with a smile.

"Must be." I reply with an answering smile.

"What now?" Bonnie asks.

"Now." I say. "Stefan goes over to check on Elena. Just to make sure this wasn't another one of Klaus' schemes. Then check on Caroline to see if she has recovered from that brain torture or if we should be worried."

I continue "You, young lady are way past your bed time and are going home to have a long soul cleansing bath."

"I'll come over to Liz's right after I make sure Bonbon here gets home safely. You would be relieved of duty and may return to fawning over Elena while I keep on eye on my precious Forbes. Savvy?"

No one raises any objections so I take that as concurrence.

"Alright then. Let's get to it."

Bonnie is the first one up and she reaches a hand down to me to pull me up. I'm not sure how to feel about it or what to read into the gesture. I can see her self-consciousness rearing. She is just about to pull her hand back when I put my much larger one into hers and pretend to let her pull me up to my feet.

Stefan walks over and gives Bonnie a hug."I'm glad you didn't get witchnapped Bonnie."

Bonnie laughs before echoing the sentiment. I berate Stefan for his tardiness before kicking him out of the woods. Literally. A playful kick to the backside gets him moving.

The atmosphere between Bonnie and I is strange to say the least, once Stefan leaves. I wouldn't call it uncomfortable. More aware is a better description. Everything feels more alive now.

I look over to her and see her staring intently at the ground. Her clothes are a ruin. We can't walk through town with her looking like that. Its a few weeks to Halloween no one goes costume shopping this early.

"Here." I say. "Take my jacket. Its dirty and greasy but it's better. The night is chilly. You must be freezing." I try to put the Jacket over her shoulders but she stiffens. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I don't want... I mean...

I appreciate the gesture and all but I don't want you to give me your jacket because of some misplaced sense of chivalry."

"I'm definitely thinking of a shivering but its not chivalry. Take the jacket Bonnie. It would suit me if you would wear it. The gentleman I pretend to be when it suits me is out to play tonight."

I smirk. She smiles. Nothing has changed but we are now more comfortable with whatever new dynamic is brewing between us.

Bonnie let's me put the jacket over her shoulders and we walk out of the woods to the main road, heading towards the town in comfortable silence.

"I know you are still thinking of what the witch chick said about Shelia but you shouldn't worry about it."

"I can't help it, Damon. Grams never told me anything about a Fell's Church, a Carl or The One. Now some psychos come around wanting me to pay for something she allegedly did. I have so many questions but no one to answer them."

"Shelia was a good person and thus a good witch. You shouldn't doubt that. For answers, we'll talk about that tomorrow. Tonight, we rest."

We lapse into another comfortable silence before Bonnie says: "Tonight reminds me of the night we took down Klaus together. We didn't really take him down but you get my meaning."

"Oh. You mean the night you pretended to die just so you could end up in my strong muscular arms?"

Bonnie chuckles before saying: "I'm pretty sure the fake death plan was yours. Which means you were the one who really wanted me in you strong muscular arms so badly you had to devise a genius plan worthy of Schofield to get me there."

"Can you blame me? You looked absolutely gorgeous in that gypsy outfit. You would have looked better out of it. I could feel you eyes on me the whole time I was on the dance floor."

I could see she was trying really hard not to blush. Which was a shame. I like it when she blushes. She looks adorable when she blushes. A trait only a few women now possess. My new aim is to make her blush as much as I can. We get to her home street before she speaks again.

"You can't blame me either. You're a great dancer and I was also envious of how relaxed you were when all of us were on edge on the prospect of facing Klaus. I'm sorry to say the gypsy dress won't be making an appearance anytime soon"

"Don't worry, Judgey. I've seen you in a lot of fancy dresses and getups over the years. I have enough fodder to last a lifetime."

"Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable. Sparring with you is exhausting. No one ever wins. We always find a way to one up each other."

"You wouldn't you dare quit on me. Sparring with you is what I live for. And as much as you pretend and say the opposite, I know you enjoy it too."

I wait a while before asking the question I've wanted to ask since the fight in the woods.

"Good job with the flowers by the way. Why them and how did you know I would notice them?

"When I was younger, my father used to bring me one every time he came back from doing business in Europe. They were the only ones I knew intimately and where also easy to make.

"I knew you'd notice because you're the guy who vacuum cleans his house every morning even though the two people who own it don't really live there. You and your brother our always out somewhere but you do it anyway. You're obsessed with detail and I knew you'd notice the flowers the same way you see the dirt no one else sees. Keep it up though. It's a nice trait to have.

"I'm not sure if I should be creeped out or touched you pay so much attention to me."

"Can we file it under the know thy enemy section of weirdness?"

"I"ll make the exception just this once, Bon."

We are a block away from her home now.

"Going back to appearances. I've seen you look gorgeous, Bonnie. Seen you look cute, stunning and even manage breath taking on the rare occasions you really let loose but I have never seen you look as sexy as you do now."

A sharp inhale of breath is the only sign she has heard me as she keeps the same stride and defiantly looks straight ahead.

"That was the ulterior motive for me giving you my jacket. You looked like a fiery sexy Earth goddess and I didn't know if it was okay to look at you like that."

"Like what?" She asks. Enable to assuage her curiosity.

"Like I would take you right there and then in the woods without a second thought. The jacket was supposed to help cover up your more enticing features but it hasn't really helped. All its done is add a new level of sophistication to the goddess look."

"You really shouldn't say things like that." She says to me without looking at me. We are at the door of her home now. I move to stand in front of her and lift her chin up to look at me.

"You've always been brutally honest with me, Bon. I thought you deserved some honestly from me too. Or is honesty only approved when we use it to hurt one other's feelings?"

"No. It's not but… I can't.. I don't know how to react or process it when you say things like that."

"Process them the way you process everything else. Don't try to harden or shield yourself against them. React the way you want to, naturally, and not the way you feel you should. Blush, grimace, smile, frown, cry, vent, lick your lips, laugh, giggle, do anything that comes naturally to you. pH 7 is our goal, remember?

"You asked me to grow up, so I'm trying to rein in my passions and not go overboard. You, on the other hand, are supposed to show more emotion. Can you do that, Bonnie?"

"I'll try my best." Bonnie says.

"Your best has always been enough." I say before I get out of her way. She retrieves the key from a secret compartment and unlocks the door. She stays outside with her hand frozen over the handle. I can tell she is contemplating whether she should invite me in or not.

"That is a bad idea. A bad idea you will regret in the morning. You're hesitant now which means you don't fully trust me. Understandable. Inviting me into your home is a symbol of trust. I want you to trust me completely when you do." There is a moment's pause before she replies.

"Okay. I'm going to go drown myself in the tub. These clothes go into the fire. They are unfit even for the bin. Oh, and here is your jacket back." She stretches the jacket out for me to take.

"Keep it. I have many more. Consider it a souvenir from when you almost got taken by Steward and the rest of the dumb minions."

"The sight of you in that attire will be making an appearance in my dreams tonight, Bonbon. You should get in there before they become rated X."

She laughs.

 _50 points to Salvatore._

"Was that so bad, Bennett?"

"No. It wasn't Salvatore."

"Go. Enjoy your shower. I'll be back. I have to call Ric and update him on what's happening. Stef is also waiting for me to take over Forbes Watch. I'm sure he is just itching to gossip to his girlfriend. I'll be back before you get out of the shower. I promise."

Bonnie gets in before turning around to say: "Thank Stefan and Caroline on my behalf when you see them. I'll call Matt and Elena to let them know I'm okay. Caroline too, just so she can make me laugh with her over the top concern. Thank you too Damon. For coming after me."

"You are welcome, Judgey."

She waves before closing the door. I pull out my phone and dial Alaric's number while heading towards the Forbes's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The long soak in the bath does magic to my body, mind and spirit. I step out of the bathroom fully clothed. Damon said he would be back and I don't want to give him more material for his imagination.

 _Are you sure about that?_

Yes. I'm sure. I used to want a twin. Someone who sounded, acted and looked like me. Someone to keep me company and be mine alone. My carbon copy. Thank God for not granting that wish. My inner voice makes having a twin seem like serving myself up to get flayed.

 _Who else will tell you the truth, if not me, your innermost thoughts and desires?_

Some truths I don't want to know and I am better off not thinking about.

 _"You looked absolutely gorgeous in that gypsy dress."_

I didn't think Damon would notice, truth be told. We were on the run from Klaus and he seemed caught up in Elena. Its kind of flattering that he did despite the bedlum around us at the time.

Speaking of the devil, I don't hear him around. He said he would be back before I got out of the shower. He Promised.

I try to quell the disappointment rising inside me. I didn't know I was even looking forward to him coming back. This is what I get for hoping.

I head over to my bed and am about to turn the lamp off when I hear something tapping glass. I don't remember changing my ringtone but I check anyway. It's not my phone. I pay more attention and realize it's from the window across the room from my bed.

I turn on the lights and that's when I see a large crow on my outside window sill. The bed is huge. Abnormally so. Its feathers are midnight black. Inky black. Too black even for a crow. Somewhere in the far recesses of my mind, I know I should be frightened but I'm not.

I open the window and stretch out my palm towards it. It flies unto my palm but flies down whenever I try to bring him inside, pass the boundary.

 _How do you know its a he?_

I just do. Its strange but the crow seems familiar. Like a friend or someone I've been waiting for.

"Damon?" I say. I know its a ridiculous thing to think possible but so is a teenaged witch from a long line of witches who can move things and stop moons with a single thought or incantation.

The crow rubs its beak along the side of my palm when it hears me speak. It's strangely euphoric. I scratch it on the under side of the beak and it sways before leaning in for more. I indulge it for a little while before I stop.

I have so may questions and Damon said we could work on answering them tomorrow. I need to go to bed now. I switch of the lights and get in bed. I look to the window before I turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

I feel safer knowing that the crow is there. I find it perched on the window sill looking outwards from the house. Walking to and from the edges of the sill, looking out this way and that. Like a guardian. Or an Angel.

 **My Own Dark Angel.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Next: _ Para Bellum._


	5. Para Bellum

Bonnie Bennet wakes up feeling surprisingly rested. Surprising when juxtaposed against the events of the previous night. A bath before bed usually does that.

The previous night had been unexpected. Ambiguous revelations about her grandmother, preventing her own kidnapping and fighting alongside Damon and Stefan which in itself was strange because the brothers had been risking their lives to help her.

In the past, they only ever teamed up with her to stop whatever danger facing Elena. It had been weird seeing them fight for her. Stefan, it could be said had only been there to help his brother out on his suicidal mission.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Stefan's brother, Damon. That alone should scare her. The fact she was no longer seeing him as the lunatic vampire she used to.

 _He is still a lunatic vampire, mind you._

 _Yes he is but he is more than that._

She had been seeing different sides of Damon Salvatore since their first night drinking bourbon over at the witches' mansion. He, along with his brother had prevented her from being taken last night. His determination to not let her go despite the real threat of death had inspired her to fight back. For someone who was used to dealing with most things by herself, Bonnie found Damon's determination to fight for her really touching.

The intimacy between them now was potent. She and Damon having any kind of relationship outside the make-sure-the-town-and-Elena-aren't-blown-up kind is the last thing she thought she would find herself enjoying.

The things he has become prone to saying to her is another feature of their new relationship.

 _Hasn't he always been a flirt?_

That's true. The only difference now it seems, is how she deals with them. In the past, she could always brush them off as meaningless words designed to rattle her. Now, she can't say with the same level of certainty that the words are meaningless.

 _You're gonna stay here all day if finding a pattern to Damon is your aim._

Bonnie gets out of bed looking forward to the day. Moving to open the windows, she notices her guardian gone. That dampens her mood slightly but Bonnie concedes the fact that the bird isn't her pet. It's probably hungry. Time to get some answers.

Its around 9 am that Bonnie makes it to the Salvatore Boarding House. The house sounds deserted as she makes it to the front door. She contemplates knocking before opting against it. This place is home to vampires who probably realized its her just by smelling her perfume a mile away. Besides, everyone treats the boarding house like a frat house.

Pushing the door open reminds her of the last time she was here. Had it been only two weeks ago? Today, like the last time had been a Saturday. Elena was here then. Maybe she is now too. She and Stefan's pets may be having another play date.

 _Using his words now are we?_

"Morning Bonnie." Bonnie turn to see Stefan behind her.

 _Had he just come in?_

"Hello Stefan. Did you just come in?"

"Yeah. I was out hunting in the woods when I heard someone coming over." Stefan says. "I'm surprised its you Bonnie."

"Why so?"

"People are after you. I thought you would stay home for the day or even have someone accompany you here."

"I needed answers, Stefan. I'm not going to get them stuck at home." She replies. Turning to look around, she continues: "Speaking of answers. Where is Damon? I thought he would be home this early."

"I don't know where he is. His car is still packed outside. I haven't seen him since last night so I'm guessing he is at the Sheriff's."

 _Well that's reassuring._ Bonnie thought sarcastically to herself.

"You look bumped. Look, he should be on his way now. You are welcome to stay and wait for him. I'm going to go hunting then take a shower before everyone gets here."

"Everyone gets here?" Bonnie asks

"Knowing Damon, he is going to try and get everyone here so we can plan how best to face this new threat and keep you safe."

Being the center of attention was not something Bonnie was used to. True she was part of the most popular trio of students at Mystic Fall High but that was by association to the other two. Not because she had aimed for or put herself in that position.

With Stefan off hunting, Bonnie had nothing to do than to wait and go through the articles she had saved in her offline library.

Across town, Damon and Caroline were on their way to Elena's. Caroline was driving while Damon was on the phone with Caroline's mum.

"I just got in Damon and I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you." Caroline hears her mum say over the phone."

Damon sighs and rakes a hand through his hair before asking for the details. "Well" Sheriff Forbes says. "I tracked the number plate and it came us stolen in Grove Hill. There were no personal items in it but a few blood bags. Do I have to let the Mayor know that we have yet another vampire crisis on our hands?"

"Truth be told Liz, I don't know what we are up against. Except for the fact that a witch is working with vampires and said vampires must have at least a century on me." Damon says into the phone. In his usual over expressive way when he is trying to emphasis a point.

"Keep me posted if you find out anything. I'll see if you can find out more." The Sheriff says on the other end.

"Thanks Liz. What would I do without you? I owe you another one. And I know just the way to pay you back. You and I are going out next Friday night. You, me, drinks, music. You may even get lucky with me if you behave yourself."

"Goodbye Damon." Liz says before ending the call,

Damon tosses Caroline her phone. He had been using hers as his had gone missing during last night's confrontation. "Could you quit flirting with my Mum." Caroline says. "Its gross."

"No it isn't. Your Mum is a beautiful, smart, competent and loyal woman. I would be a fool not to notice that. You are just grossed out because you don't like the idea of her dating again."

"Oh trust me. That's not it. I don't mind my Mum dating again. I hope she does to be honest. So that she can have something more in her life than just work. I just hate the thought that you could be that person."

"What's so wrong if its me? Have you met a more…"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Caroline turns to look incuriously at Damon. "After what you did to me?"

A few moments pass by before Damon finds the courage to say something. He recognizes that he needs to apologize to Caroline. This may be the only time to do it. "About that Caroline. I was..I didn't mean.." He stumbles. Damon takes a breath before he tries again. "There is no excuse for what I did. I know there is nothing I can say that would be good enough to make you forgive me but I do want your forgiveness. I hope you'll be able to do so someday."

Damon can't help put notice the look on Caroline's face as she turns to him again. More incredulous than her last one with her blonde hair whipping into her face when she turned and a few strands lodging in her mouth. The look is priceless. Damon would have called her out on it and teased her into next year if it were any other time.

"Did you just apologize to me?"

"It was long overdue. For your Mum, I really do like her and one thing I'm not is blind. She is a brilliant woman but we are just friends. Some friendships aren't worth the risk. Although, I have to admit that's not the real reason I'm not seriously pursuing her. The thought of having you as a step-daughter is what is putting me off, Blondie."

"Don't push it Damon."

Damon holds his hands up in mock surrender. They make it to Elena's house in relative peace. Both lost to their respective thoughts. They find Alaric waiting for them on the porch.

"You two came together, without a chaperone?" Alaric says in way of greeting.

"No one came. Unfortunately. But the Blonde one and I drove here together yes." Damon replies.

"I'm surprised you both got here alive."

"The day is still young Alaric." Remarks Caroline. "The day is still young."

Caroline leaves to go see Elena and Damon follows Alaric into the kitchen. Where Damon moves about like he owns the place. Alaric takes a seat at the table and starts flipping through pages of a paper. There is a stack of papers on the table. Finding their hidden stash in the broken down washing machine, Damon opens drawers looking for a glass to pour the Bourbon into. He finds them and is about to pour Alaric a glass when he declines.

"Come on, Ric. I can't believe you are making me drink alone."

"Its 9 in the morning Damon."

"Your point being?" Alaric sighs while Damon takes a drink. "I've been up all night. You can cut me some slack."

"Duly noted. You okay? It feels like an age since I last saw you. I no longer hear you come for your midnight visits to see Elena. Of which I've been pretending to know nothing about, mind you."

"Let's just say I have been a little preoccupied. Dealing with some issues and gaining new perspectives on things. And for the record, I always knew you knew I was here."

"You. Damon Salvatore. Taking time to actually think about your life and actions? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm going to hide all the bourbon in town if you ask me that question one more time."

Alaric chuckles and says: "Fine, I won't ask again but not because of your threats. You're the one going to have withdrawal symptoms if you hide all the bourbon. I can survive without alcohol."

"Ha. Keep telling yourself that. Where is little Gilbert anyway? I don't hear his eternally whiney voice around."

"I wish I know. This is his mid term paper." Alaric says. Pushing an F graded paper Damon's way. "Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hide it."

"Someone's getting grounded."

"I wish it were that simple. He isn't going to listen to anything I have to say. I can't reach him anymore."

"Have you told Elena?"

"Yes but he isn't listening to her either. She wanted to talk to you about it yesterday but I guess she didn't get the chance."

Elena comes down with Caroline as Alaric finishes. Damon can't help but perk up when he sees her. A lot has been said to him over the past month on his relationship or lack thereof with Elena but his reaction to seeing her is just the same.

Elena has this beauty to her that is timeless. It's not from her looks because Katherine had the same features but didn't have the same beauty. It's not about her sense of fashion either because clothes just complement a person. Making use of their natural features. It really just comes down to her. Elena, his brother's girl.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Damon." Elena says.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back Ric. Feel free to brighten yourself up with a drink. Just don't drink it all.

"Are you grading papers Alaric? Why don't I help you mark my paper. You didn't take away from my grade because I forgot some of the names and places, did you? It was like a billion years ago. How am I to remember all their names."

Caroline rattles on to Alaric as Damon follows Elena up the stairs and into her bedroom. Damon has lost count of how many times he has been up here. Most of the time with Elena. One of those times was when he told her he loved her but compelled her to forget. Standing in here always made him feel like a special part of her life.

"Are you okay Damon?" Elena asks. Tugging a strand of hair behind her ear in that cute way that always gets to him. "You and I haven't really talked in a while."

 _For the love of God. Not her too. Something must be really wrong with me if this many people are asking if he is okay._

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I feel like I need to go on a murdering spree just so no one asks me that question again. Would that put your mind at ease, Elena?

"Come on, be serious."

"I am serious. Why did you bring me up here?"

"It's about Jeremy."

"You should have brought Alaric up for that. So what, if the kid failed a paper? He isn't the first and he won't be the last."

"It wouldn't be a big deal if that's all. He has been spiraling ever since Bonnie broke up with him."

"For good reason." Damon somehow feels obligated to add. Like he needs to defend a friend. When did the Bennett witch become a friend?

"For good reason." Elena concedes. Great to know she is also sticking to her friend. "Did you know he killed one of Klaus' hybrid who was stalking me when I went for a run the other day?"

"Remind me to buy the kid a drink."

"He chopped the guy's head off with a meat cleaver."

Damon had to admit that was a little dark for a teenager. Jeremy didn't do anything wrong by defending his sister to Damon but Damon also felt Jeremy shouldn't have been put in a situation that required him to behead a man.

"I need you to compel him Damon. We have family friends living in Denver. I need you to compel him to leave so that he can live his life to the fullest. This town keeps on giving and we may never be safe.He should be out there making friends who couldn't rip his head off if they feel like it, drawing and making girls swoon. Not here beheading people and fearing for his life."

Elena said pleadingly to Damon while reaching out for his arm. Damon, for his part was contemplating doing as Elena was asking until it struck him how odd it was she was asking him.

"Why don't you ask Stefan to do it?" He asks.

Elena lets go of his arm and walks over to the window overlooking the neighborhood. "Stefan would agree with me about Jeremy being too young to be living like this. Being so numb to death. But he detests having to use his vampire abilities and forcing his will on someone. I'm asking you because I didn't think you'd mind."

A month ago, Damon would have jumped at the chance to prove himself to Elena. To show he was better at something than Stefan was. He would have relished Elena turning to him for something. Enjoyed the fact that she needed him for something.

A lot has changed since then. The fact is that he did mind. Elena had only come to him because she needed something. Not because she wanted to. That knowledge would not have made a difference to Damon a month ago. Hell, not even a day ago but he had just finished apologizing to Caroline for forcing his will on her by compelling her not to be afraid of his vampire nature. The fact that she had been willing before then made no difference.

 _"The definition of insanity, they say, is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. I no longer think you insane…"_

Bonnie's words echo in Damon's mind. As they have been want to do the past few days. He had just made peace with Caroline over what he did to her. Was he really going to repeat the same mistake?

Knowing full well what is likely to happen? Bonnie Bennett, the most judging witch on the planet had put her faith in him and no longer thought him insane. Damon was going to repay her faith.

"I'm sorry Elena but we have other things to worry about now than your brother."

Elena looked back at Damon with hurt in her eyes. And as much as he tried, he couldn't stop it from affecting him.

"Alright fine. If after all this, you still want me to compel him, I will."

 _I had to give her something._

"Thanks Damon. I appreciate it."

Damon looks at a Elena for a while before they both go back downstairs.

"I'm ready Caroline, we can head out now." Elena says to Caroline who is helping Alaric order the term papers he has finished grading. She bids Alaric farewell before waling out the door.

"You guys coming." Elena asks.

"No lewd comments about coming from you, Damon." Caroline cuts in before either of the men could reply. Elena looks back at Damon not knowing what Caroline was talking about.

"I don't know about Ric but I'll be in after making one more stop. You girls go ahed. We will catch up with you later."

"Alright then. See you later." Elena says before waving at Alaric and Damon. Alaric waves back at her. Alaric finds it strange that Damon didn't wave back when he is always eager for the scraps Elena feeds him but decides against saying anything. As much as he pretends otherwise, he does enjoy his bourbon.

"See you later Ric. I've got to go pick Bonnie up. I'll meet you at the Boarding House."

"Pick up Bonnie? When did you guys move past the try to kill each other on sight stage to this?"

"We really haven't seen each other in a while. A lots happened I need to tell you about. I'm taking Liz out this Friday night. You are free to join us later on."

"Third wheeling you and the Sheriff is not my idea of fun."

"Don't worry Ric." Damon says as he leaves. "You will be too drunk to care."

While Damon is on the other side of town making bawdy comments, Bonnie Bennett was bored out of her mind at the Salvatore Boarding House. She had burnt through her unread offline articles and even contemplated reading from a book in the vast Salvatore Library but decided against it because she was too anxious to concentrate.

Anxious because she had been there for over an hour and was still yet to see Damon and get the answers she wanted. And also she was experiencing something that felt like worry that the Elder Salvatore wasn't back yet. She had just finished her tour of the house when Stefan walked into the living room.

'No need to look so contrite Bonnie, I'm not going to bust you for touring the house. You didn't go into private rooms so no harm done. Bored are you?"

"To death."

"Well come, have a seat and let's see if I can ease your boredom. I haven't played the diligent host in decades so bear with me if I am little rusty." Stefan says as he takes a seat.

Bonnie moves from the doorway and takes the seat opposite Stefan's. A number of things come to Bonnie's mind to which she could ask but she chooses to go for the answers she really wants.

"Do you know who Carl is? The vampires who tried to take me yesterday were taking me to him. They called him The One."

"Sorry Bonnie. Never heard of him." Stefan says. "No need to look disappointed Bonnie. If a witch is involved, Damon will have some answers or at least have an idea on how to get them."

"Why? Pray tell."

"He has always had a way with witches. Even those who say they hate him are drawn to him. Take Emily for instance. She trusted Damon to look after her descendants when she was gone even though she had no way of ensuring that he would."

"You make it sound inevitable."

Stefan chuckles a little before he continues: "Not inevitable but expected. I'm sure he already has a plan in place. Being knowledgeable is one of his passions. He has also had more experiences than I have."

"How so? Aren't you both the same vampire age?" Bonnie asks, confused.

"We turned the same year, yes, but I've spent most of my years as a ripper or in Lexi enforced rehabilitation. So I haven't had much experiences. Ones I can remember anyway. Being a ripper meant black outs and time loss. I didn't even remember Klaus and Rebekah or the fact we had been friends."

"That is a little had to believe. You and the originals being friends. Klaus seems more like someone Damon would be friends with."

"You'd be surprised. I don't know if you know this but Damon hated himself when he first turned. He hated being a vampire and he hated me for turning him into one. He and Klaus would not have been friends then. Ripper me on the other hand is a different kind of beast. As for Klaus, he isn't all bad."

Stefan gets a strange look on his face that seems suspiciously like pity. Damon hating being a vampire was not something Bonnie could imagine.

Damon seemed to thrive on being a vampire. He enjoyed the abilities it gave him. He liked being the eternal stud. Stefan turned his head towards the doorway when a car is heard pulling up in the driveway.

"Please tell me its Damon. I'm going to fry his head into an omelette for keeping me waiting this long." Says Stefan.

"Sorry to disappoint you again, Bonnie. It's Elena and Caroline."

The door swings open to reveal Caroline and Elena. Caroline vamps speeds over when she sees Bonnie and wraps her in a tight bone crushing hug.

"Vamp..ire Strength, Car..oline" Bonnie struggles to get out as Caroline hugs her.

"Oh I'm sorry Bonnie. Its so good to see you're okay and I wasn't thinking. Did I hurt you? I hope I didn't break any of your ribs."

"I'm okay Caroline and it's great to see you too."

Elena walks over and hugs Bonnie as well. "We were so worried about you, Bonnie. We noticed Damon glide out the door but didn't think much of it until Stefan and Caroline heard Damon call them out. Sheriff Forbes and I were asked to stay inside. I was so worried about all three of you after Stefan left to go help Damon save you." Elena finally finishes.

"Wow Elena. Caroline's hyper activeness is starting to rub off on you. Please tell me you haven't completed your transition."

Caroline and Elena laugh as Stefan smiles. Elena lets go off Bonnie and looks down at her beamingly: "Your purse is with me, by the way. I took it home with me after you were taken. I would have brought your phone with me if I knew you'd be here."

"Thanks Elena. The phone can wait. Have you guys seen Damon?" Bonnie asks the newcomers.

"Damon?" Elena echoes

"What could you possibly want with him?" Caroline asks.

"Answers. He seems to know something about the people who tried to kidnap me. And, I haven't seen him all day."

"We have. He and I actually rode together to Elena's after he come to see my Mum this morning. He said he had one more stop to make, otherwise he would have come with us. He and Alaric should be here soon. Don't worry."

"I'm not." Bonnie was quick to deny.

"Sit down and tell us what happened. Stefan was stingy on the details on what took place in the woods. Spill Bonnie." Elena says.

So Bonnie sat down and told them all that had happened to her after she last saw them. All the while convincing herself that she wasn't starting to worry that Damon wasn't back yet. Bonnie told herself she was only anxious because it was almost noon and she had not had the answers she was promised. Not because she was worried about Damon.

The Bennett's neighborhood was currently place for a very pissed off Damon Salvatore.

 _Damm witches._ Damon said to himself.

Damon had arrived at the Bennet home about fifteen minutes ago, hoping to pick Bonnie up on the way to the meeting at the Boarding House. He hadn't expected the home to be empty.

Damon had been so worried the assailants from last night were back to kidnap or kill the witch, he had sped up the stairs with the intention of stopping the attackers. Only to hit a brick wall at the boundary of the front door. Damon had forgotten he wasn't invited in.

A dashing smile and some questions directed at the nosey old woman across the street from Bonnie later, he knew she hadn't been kidnapped but had left home around 9 am.

 _By her bloody self. Stupid witches._

Here he was with a bruised forehead and no way of knowing where Bonnie was. He thought of borrowing a phone and calling her or Stefan only to realize he hadn't memorized anyone's number.

 _How could you not know anyone's number?_

This is what is wrong with America. Smart phones. Dumb people.

Damon decides to head home. Believing it the best thing he could do in the situation. Go home and hope Bonnie decided to go there and hope some more that she made it there safely without getting maimed, killed or kidnapped on the way.

The Salvatore House was perfectly serene when compared to the mood Damon was in. The four friends were seated in the living room talking about everything and nothing at all. They were some patiently and others not so patiently waiting for the rest of their allies to arrive so that they could talk about how best to handle this new threat facing the town or more specifically, Bonnie Bennet.

Bonnie had long admitted she was worried about Damon. No one could say for sure where he was. He could be needing help right now and no one would know how to help or even where to send help. She was the picture of calm to her friends. Damon's brother and love didn't seem to be worried so Bonnie figured neither did she. She kept the worry at the back of her mind but it was still present.

 _What if Carl or whatever the hell his name was had taken Damon? Or worse killed him?_

Bonnie felt so uncomfortable, she had to take of her jacket.

"Cool necklace Bonnie. Where did you get it?" Caroline says.

"I made it myself and its not a necklace. It's a pendant."

"The difference being?" Elena asks.

Stefan replies before she can."All pendants are necklaces but not all necklaces are pendants. A pendant always has something hanging on the chain. Usually, things valuable to the person wearing it. Like Bonnie's."

"What are your valuables Bonnie?" Elena asks after Stefan's explanation.

"A collection of Grams things, to be honest. This is her wedding ring. I found it in her things after she died. She hadn't worn it for years. These are the beads she wore in her hair after she came back from Africa one summer. You guys remember?" Bonnie says as she looks to Elena and Caroline.

"I remember. Elena called her Jack Sparrow behind her back throughout that summer."

"No. I didn't." Elena protests.

"Yes you did." Bonnie confirms. She laughs before continuing "I've had them for a while but didn't know what to do with them until this morning when I found these. These are…"

"Crow feathers." Stefan supplies.

"That's right, Stefan. Crow feathers. The rest were easy to find. I already had the gauge wire and pliers. And some ear wire and jump ring from old earrings I no longer wore. Cool right."

"How did you get the crow's feathers?" Caroline asks. "Their not easy to come by."

Bonnie is unsure if she should tell them about her Dark Angel. It felt like something intimate and personal. Something for her alone. She also didn't want to tell them how she thought the bird was Damon. They would think her crazy. Then again, Caroline and Elena were her childhoods friends. They'd shared first kisses and even first times. She trusted them. Stefan too.

"I found them on my window sill this morning. A crow had made it's nest up there yesternight. It was like no crow I've ever seen. It was abnormally black and as black as night. So black it could be invisible. And it had this aura around it. Like it could understand me."

"An abnormally large black crow." Elena says with a strange look on her face. Bonnie doesn't miss the look she shares with Stefan. An almost knowing look.

"It gave you those gorgeous black feathers for you pendant, Bonnie. It can't be as supernatural as you make it sound. I think I want a pendant."

Bonnie smiles before saying: "I can make you one, Care but I'm all out of feathers."

The conversation goes on for a few minutes before another car pulls up the drive way. Bonnie can't stop herself from turning towards the door and saying "Damon?" When the door opens.

"Not Damon. Just us." Alaric says. Bonnie tries to hide her disappointment at it not being Damon but Alaric and Jeremy. Alaric sees the disappointed look before Bonnie covers it up. He pretends not to notice and goes further into the room.

Jeremy smiles when he sees Bonnie. His mood brightening. Alaric occupies the only other empty chair in the room. Leaving Jeremy to seat next to Bonnie. Bonnie is suspicious her history teacher engineered the whole seating arrangement.

"Did you guys bring Matt?" She chooses to ask instead.

"No we didn't. We didn't think he wanted anything to do with the vampire plague on this town." Jeremy replies.

"Someone should call him and ask him over." Stefan says. "We don't know why they went after Bonnie but they may try to get to her through him. It's his town too. He should know what's happening."

"I'll call him." Alaric says as he leaves to do so.

"Well the gang is all here. What are we waiting for?" Jeremy says.

"Damon. He isn't in yet. I thought he was coming over with you guys." Bonnie says to Jeremy.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday at the Grill." Jeremy replies.

"So we don't know where he is? Shouldn't someone call him?" Bonnie asks the whole group.

"We can't even if we wanted to. He lost his phone last night. He used mine to call my Mum this morning. Don't worry, Bonnie. He is probably too busy performing another evil deed to remember he is supposed to be here."

"He wouldn't just call this meeting and not show up, Caroline. He'll be here." Stefan defends his brother.

A few seconds pass before Alaric returns with the news that the calls to Matt just went straight to voicemail. Stefan insists on Matt being there so Bonnie volunteers to go fetch him.

The whole group probably knows she is leaving to avoid having to deal with Jeremy but she doesn't care. Sitting that close to him felt like giving him false hope. She also needs a distraction from Damon's glaring absence.

"You can take our car Bonnie. I didn't see yours outside." Jeremy says. Reaching into his pocket to pull out the keys.

"Don't worry Jeremy. I've got a ride." Bonnie says. "I'll be right back with Matt."

Bonnie doesn't go out the front door but out the back door. The assembled group hear a car start up later but don't think too much on which of the cars Bonnie took. Bonnie chose to take Damon's car.

Going into his room for the keys had not been easy. Especially with memories of the last time she was there swimming through her mind. Damon's bronze chiseled body as he whipped himself off with a towel. The pronounced jut at the valley between his thighs that had haunted her dreams a few nights after that day were now at the forefront of her mind as she drove away in his car.

It had only been a few minutes after Bonnie left that the door of the Boarding House swung open again. The assembly looked over to see an irate Damon stalk in, in his signature someone is going to die gait.

"Someone please tell me that annoying, stupid, judgey, witch is here!"

"She isn't Damon. I mean she was but not anymore. Sh just left to go pick up Matt." Says Alaric, the only one brave or stupid enough to speak to Damon when he is in this mood.

"You mean she got here safe and sound but you guys let her go back outside where the danger is? Back towards the people trying to freaking kidnap her?"

Damon says in a dangerously calm voice. "By herself?" No one dared to reply because letting Bonnie leave on her own seemed like a stupid thing to do when Damon put it like that.

"Stef. Outside. Now." Damon orders before leaving to wait for Stefan outside. The rest of the group settle into their chairs as Stefan leaves to join Damon outside.

"Tell me why you though it was good idea to let Bonnie leave knowing full well the kind of vampires she is dealing with."

"I didn't think I was capable of letting or not letting her do something, Damon. I tried telling her how bad an idea it was coming here by herself was. But you know how she gets. She wanted answers and the threat of kidnapping or death wasn't going to stop her from getting them. She's been here since morning waiting for you."

Damon figured he could cut Stefan and the other some slack.

 _The little witch could be stubborn sometimes. All the time really._

"I didn't want to say until you cooled down but you need to know she took your car."

Damon had been so preoccupied he had not noticed his precious car missing from it's spot. He could only shake his head and mutter. "That little witch is going to be the death of me."

Said little witch was now pulling up in front of Matt's house. Bonnie had to honk a few times before Matt came out.

"Damon let you take his car?" Matt asks with a mix of respect and envy.

"He didn't exactly let me take it. Everyone is at the boarding house. Alaric called several times but they all went straight to voicemail. You okay?"

"Yeah. I got to play sick yesterday so I crushed immediately. The phone must have died. I wanted to come help but Stefan said I would just be in the way. Glad to see you're okay Bon."

"Me too. Come on. Hop in. Everyone is waiting for us back at the boarding house."

"My shift starts in 2 hours." Matt protests "I can't afford to get my neck snapped, myself stabbed or bled try again. Especially since I cut short yesterday's shift."

"I'll make sure you'll be back in time for your shift. And I promise you won't be stabbed or fed on." Bonnie says with the sign for scout's honor.

"Alright fine. I'll come but only if I get to drive." Matt says.

"Even I, won't be able to save you from death if Damon catches you driving his car."

"But you get to drive because?" Matt asks after he gets into the front seat.

"Damon and I have an understanding. Also, I can defend myself from vengeful vampires. You can't." Bonnie says.

"Point taken. I thought it was him the first time I saw the car pull up. I only came out because I noticed you were the driving. I still can't believe you're driving his car."

"Believe it."

Bonnie sees Damon leaning precariously on a pillar outside the Boarding house as she maneuvers into the spot the car was originally parked. Bonnie and Matt get out of the car but Bonnie is hesitant to go near Damon because she suddenly feels guilty about taking his car without his permission. Matt notices her reluctance but Bonnie just nods and asks him to go inside without her. Matt finally leaves her outside with Damon but not without some persuasion. Bonnie doesn't understand why she feels like a naughty child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

She is relieved to see him. Not because she can finally get the answers she wants but because he's safe. Bonnie isn't too afraid now to admit she had been worried that something had happened to him. Damon, on the other hand just stares at her while she fidgets in front of him.

"The others are inside. Let's get on with it, shall we?" Damon says and is about to leave before Bonnie stops him doing so by saying. "That's it?"

"Is that what, Bonnie?"

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"What more can I say. I've been told getting answers is all you care about. So why don't we go in and you can get them."

"Would you stop being passive-aggressive for a second, Damon. Look, I'm sorry I took your car okay. Matt needed to be here and I didn't want to take Jeremy's car so I took yours. I'm sorry if that's why you're upset."

"Who cares about the car Bonnie?" Damon all but shouts at her. "You think this is what this is about? You left your house without telling anyone. No one know where you were. Have you forgotten what happened last night? How close we came to almost losing. You would not have seen today's sunrise if that crazy witch had succeeded. I risked my life for yours. Worse, I risked my brother's life for yours." Damon says.

"So did Caroline. Did you know she passed out from the continuous aneurysms the evil witch gave her. I've been all over town getting everyone here. Everyone in that room is here because they value you. We all think your life is worth risking death for. And what do you do? You take foolish risks. Risking your life for petty things. Don't say you wanted answers. I told you I would give them to you today. All you had to do was wait."

Bonnie feels worse know than she did before she saw Damon. Stefan, Caroline and Damon himself had risked death at the hands of superior foes for her and she had repaid their gesture with indifference.

Indifference because she didn't want to be a damsel in distress. Someone who didn't sit back and let others do her work for her. Bonnie understood that she wasn't a damsel in distress but she also understood that she had acted really stupidly. If that many people valued her life, it was cruel to risk it for trivial reasons. All because of her stubbornness and pride.

Stefan had tried to tell her so this morning but she had been stubborn. Damon had also promised her answers. She could have trusted him and waited for him to come to her.

Instead of letting her pride in never being a helpless child rule her actions. Her actions, she realized, in a way were disrespectful to the others because she, by her actions was saying she didn't appreciate what they were willing to do and have done for her.

"I'm sorry Damon." Bonnie says to Damon. Unable to look at him.

"Are you really?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay then. We'll never bring it up agin. Are you okay? I feared something had happened to you when I didn't find you at your home. The nosey old woman across the street from yours was kind enough to fill me in on the time you left."

 _When had he been to my house?_

"Mrs. Plec? That woman is a gossip. I bet you didn't have to do more than smile at her to get her talking."

"I didn't even have to show some teeth. Please don't do that ever again, Bonnie. Well not until we've gotten rid of the this new direct threat in town. Okay?"

"Okay but I'm not some damsel that you have to take care of. I can take care of myself."

"These vampires are older than any you've ever faced. Maybe as old as Katherine. Remember what happened when you tried to witchy migraine her?"

 _It didn't work._

"I know that but I also want you to know you don't have to look over me all day, every day."

"What if I want to?" Damon asks softly.

"I'll appreciate it but I'm not sure I can stand having you around 24/7. I'd be bound to set you on fire."

"Keep telling yourself that, Medusa. But seriously…"

"Okay, I won't take anymore stupid risks with my life so shut up about it. But I am also well capable of looking after my self. Do I have to set your brain on fire before you remember that?

"Nope. I'm on a diet. I am trying to cut back on the Bonnie special. Come on let's go. We've kept them waiting long enough." Damon says.

Damon opens the door for Bonnie then follows her inside. Everyone gets up to their feet as soon as they see Damon and Bonnie.

Jeremy is the first to speak: "We are all here now, Damon. What was so important you had to ruin our Saturday?

"I guess you've been too glum to notice but theres is a new threat in town and I for one don't plan on waiting for them to make a move before Bonnie pulls out a last minute magic trick out of her you know where and saves the day."

"For too long we've always faced our problems the same way. Reactively. Ir always gives the enemy a chance to hurt us. I'm tires for the never ending fights here in Mystic falls. I want some peace of mind."

Damon rolls on: "That is why we are all here. This is all best said in a dead language from my native home." Damon pauses for dramatic effect.

"Si vis pacem..."

"Para bellum." Alaric completes.

 _One guess who the historian in the room is._ Damon echoes Alaric:

" **Para Bellum.** "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I apologize for this chapter not doing much to advance the plot. I thought it was time to put the spotlight on the supporting characters and their relationships with Bonnie and Damon.

I hope you enjoy it.

Next: A Fever You Can't Shake.


	6. A Fever You Can't Shake

Damon has always had a custom of going on road trips. I've read a lot of fanfiction that have had him do so. I though I would up the ante by having he and Bonnie go on an a trip not just to another state but to a whole other continent. A place thart would be of great significance to Bonnie. Mother Africa. This is a two parter but like Infinity War, I couldn't name them Part 1 2.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bonnie Bennett sat wondering how she had ended up in a luxury seat on a flight out of Virginia to Africa. The past few hours had been such a blur that she couldn't really decide if she had been conscious the entire time from Mystic falls to the airport and through customs. Sat next to her reading a copy of _The Call of the Wild_ that looked a billion years old was Damon Salvatore. The last person she would have ever expected to go on a trip of this magnitude with, yet she couldn't help but be glad that he was seated next to her. Damon had graciously given her the window seat although he had done so in his usual Damon way by claiming he would like to have a shield if another plane crushed into theirs.

Bonnie had never been on a plane. She and her entire class had gone on field trips before but never to another country or a far enough place to require a plane. Her father took several business trips out of the country but he had never invited her along. It was a strange experience and she knew Damon could probably tell she was nervous by the frantic beat of her heart but he had mercifully pretended to be oblivious. Damon seemed fully engrossed in his book. Bonnie was suspicious he was only pretending as a way of avoiding the come-get-me glances and smiles he was getting from the stewards and the few other women in first class. The PA system come on to the abnormally cheery voice of a steward informing the passengers that the plane was about to take off.

Bonnie could feel her heart beat increase its rhythm. She felt slightly stupid being nervous about being on a plane when she had taken on most of the supernatural things in the world. Bonnie held firmly to the armrests of her seat, trying to calm herself down. She felt her hand pried from the armrests and a bigger hand slide into hers. Bonnie glanced over to Damon who was still pretending to be engrossed in the book he held with his other hand. Bonnie held on firmly to Damon's hand, grateful for the assurance it gave her while trying not to dwell on why she felt reassured. She decided to fill in the gaps in her memory as a distraction from the intimacy of Damon holding her hand and the butterflies in her stomach.

A Few Hours Ago.

"Parabellum" Damon says. Echoing what Alaric had just said. Bonnie didn't know what that was supposed to mean. She could tell she wasn't the only one as Elena, Jeremy and Caroline wore the same dumb look she was sure she was wearing.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asks. Leave it to him to voice what they were all thinking.

"Are you sure you're making good use of the town's resources, Ric? Your students don't seem to know a lot about history." Damon says to Alaric.

"Its latin Jer. Si vis pacem parabellum. If you seek peace, prepare for war." Matt explains. Damon seemed a little surprised that Matt had heard the phrase before and even more understood it.

"That's right Matty Mutt. If you seek peace, prepare for war." Damon reiterates.

"War, Damon? Isn't that a little overdramatic?" Caroline asks. "You know that's saying something, coming from me."

"No, I don't think that's overdramatic Caroline. I said if you seek peace- which I do- prepare for war. I've given you all due notice. Prepare as you will."

"We can't prepare against what we don't know, Damon. We don't even know who is coming for us." Alaric says.

"And to that fact, Bonnie and I are going on a trip to get you answers. I have an idea on who might have an idea on who is out to get us."

What? Bonnie? You're crazy, Damon. Are all said simultaneously in response to Damon's idea. From Caroline, Elena and Matt respectively. Stefan, who has been quiet throughout the meeting is as surprised as everyone else is but feels his brother's irritation rising and is wary of provoking him.

"You are really crazy if you think Bonnie would willingly go somewhere with you." Jeremy completes the barrage of accusatory remarks.

The whole group now turns to Bonnie. A little surprised that she hasn't been spearheading the denial herself. Bonnie tries to tune them all out and concentrate on Damon.

"Is it really necessary?" Bonnie asks.

"It is." Damon replies.

"Okay." Bonnie agrees.

Damon can't help but smile when he hears her agree to go with him. It says a lot that the she didn't even ask for details. Bonnie just took his word for it. He didn't have to convince her to do so. No one since he turned vampire had trusted him implicitly. Damon feels the stunned silence in the room. The silence only makes his smile grow wider.

"Please tell me you aren't taking her to Atlanta. You know what happened the last time you were there." Stefan asks as the silence becomes unbearable.

"No, not Atlanta. Not anywhere you know. We are actually going out of the country. She and I are going to Africa."

"You have got to be kidding me. You can't possibly go with him, Bonnie. You can't trust him. Why does she have to come with you?" Jeremy asks. "Can't you go on this fool's errand by yourself?"

"I can't go with anyone of you because Bonnie is the one the witch and her companions were after. Also, the rest of you with the exception of Alaric are useless. Bonnie and I are the only ones whoever get anything done here. I come up with the plan, she executes them. Of course I'm taking her along with me."

"I think what Damon is trying to say in his charming way is that he and Bonnie are the best option because he has the know how and Bonnie is who the information concerns." Stefan says. Trying to be the diplomat as well as the translator for his brother.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for Bonnie to go with Damon." Elena says.

Her brothers concurs with her by saying: "I agree."

"Well it doesn't take a scientist to figure out why the two of you will be against it." Caroline says.

"Caroline…" Bonnie warns.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena turns sharply to Caroline to ask.

"I don't have a passport, Damon." Bonnie says. Aiming to distract her best friends from the fight brewing between them.

"I'm a vampire and you're a witch. I'm sure we can work something out. Now that that is settled, meet me back here in 2 hours. That should give you enough time to change your mind if you want to. We will leave then if you haven't. Don't bother packing anything. We'll buy anything we need. To the rest of you, I've kept my anger in check all day. I suggest you get out of here before I'm tempted to unleash some of it on you."

Damon heads to his room after issuing the presidential decree. Jeremy is the first to leave. He stops to give Bonnie an accusatory look before walking out the door. Bonnie is left feeling slightly guilty after Jeremy leaves. She can feel the hostility coming from Elena. She knows she shouldn't be feeling guilty because Elena has no claim to Damon but she still does.

"Are you sure about this Bonnie?" Caroline asks as Matt comes over to join them.

"No I'm not but what choice do I have. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you guys because of me."

"We know that Bonnie. We are just worried about your choice of companion." Says Matt.

"Don't worry. I can handle Damon. I know it's hard to believe but I sort of, kinda trust him. I'm willing to try if he think it might get us some answers."

"Well be careful anyway. I'll be sure to rip his head off if he doesn't bring you back in one peace." Caroline threatens loudly. Just to make sure Damon can hear her from his room. Caroline and Matt take turns to hug Bonnie before leaving.

Elena walks over a little sheepishly. Bonnie can tell she is still reeling from what Caroline said to her.

"I'm sorry Bonnie but I still don't think Its a good idea for you to go with Damon. He is probably doing it to punish me for something."

"I don't think he would make this all up just to torment you, Elena. You forget he almost died less than a day ago."

"But…"

"Elena. Remember when you went along with him to Atlanta? No one knew where you were. Neither Stefan nor Jenna. We were worried but no one judged you when you came back. I'm just asking you to do the same for me."

"I'll try Bonnie. I am glad you are going to get out of the town for a while. You always wanted to see the world. This is a nice start even though I still don't agree."

"Traveling abroad with Damon was not what I imagined when I told you about that wish." Bonnie remarks.

"You'd be surprised. Damon can be truly charming when he wants to be. I only hope he shows you that side and not the one I'm worried he will." Elena says. Half worriedly and half-wistfully.

Isn't she supposed to be in love with Stefan?

 _Jealous?_

Nope. Just worried about my friend.

 _Which of them?_

Damon isn't a friend.

 _Keep telling yourself that._

"Anyway. I hope you have fun. Just not too much fun. Please don't come back with beads in your hair. I'll hate to have to call you Jack Sparrow behind your back."

Bonnie laughs as Elena intertwines their arms. The two of them walk out arm in arm. Elena coerces her into letting her tag along as she goes home to bath and change her clothes before she has to meet Damon at the boarding house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bonnie is tugged back into the present when she feels Damon's thumb absentmindedly stroking the top of her hand. The plane was now in the air and everything seemed normal. Bonnie looked out the window and saw nothing but lights. The lights were lighting up the night like fireflies in the dark. The plan was emitting a slow steady hum. Possibly the vibrations from the engine and air pressure on the plane. The plane didn't seem any different from the outside. Aside from the small pressure in the air when she tried to breath. She looked around to see the other members of the first class suite calmly watching a movie or typing away at their laptops. She eased back into her seat and tried not to pay attention to the rhythmic stroke of Damon's thumb on her hand. Bonnie couldn't understand why she was letting it go on and why she hadn't extricated her hands from his grasp.

 _You haven't because you are enjoying it._

Shut up.

"You okay?" Damon suddenly asks but without looking at her.

"I was a little nervous but I'm alright now." Bonnie replies

Damon just nods his head and goes on reading the book. Bonnie doesn't mind the silence at first. Content to just enjoy the sensation of being on a plane but that doesn't last for long. It isn't long before she grows bored. Boredom grows into irritation as Damon still hasn't said more than a few words to her since she got back to the boarding house. He seems to have withdrawn himself from her.

 _To think you used to crave his distance._

Damon was still absent-mindedly stroking her hand but Bonnie eased her hand out of his in irritation. That caught his attention. He had not realized he was stroking her hand until he lost the contact. Damon's hand suddenly felt bereft. Like it had lost something that was a part of it.

"Are you…?" Damon. Opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"I swear I'm going to put you in a coma if you ask me if I'm okay one more time." Bonnie says. More than a little venomously.

"Did I do something?"

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same question. Have I done anything to you, Damon? You haven't said more than 'Are you okay?' to me since we left the boarding house. Is it something I did?"

"You haven't done anything to me Bonnie. I didn't want to give the impression that I was bringing you along for anything other than to get answers. I thought you would prefer it that way." Damon tries to explain.

"I never doubted why you were bringing me along. The others did but I didn't. I agreed to come along with you once you told me it was necessary. I feel like you are punishing me for them distrusting you."

Positively contrite now. Damon could only look at Bonnie. He felt ashamed that he had treated her like he had. In his mind he thought he had been doing the right thing but it was obvious he had hurt her feings. Bonnie was right. It wasn't fair to take out the disappointment he felt from Elena's distrust on the person who hadn't. Bonnie had come with him. No questions asked. He should be showing his appreciation for her trust not punishing her for Elena's distrust.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I admit I was a little pissed off but I wasn't trying to take it out on you. Tell you what. How about I spend the rest of the trip trying to make up for my poor attitude so far?"

"I'd like that but not because you feel like you have to make it up to me. As much as I hate to admit, I've come to stomach your company. Don't you dare smirk."

Bonnie says to a Damon who has an odd look on his face due to stopping the smirk he'd been about to make. Bonnie chuckles slightly before continuing:

"You should see your face right now. I've come to enjoy your company and the thought of spending this many hours with the sour you I used to hate is not very appealing."

"Don't stop there please. I want to hear your sonnet on how charming I am."

"You wish. Its more of a limerick and I can tell you you don't come off great in it."

"I come off good in everything, Bonbon."

 _He sure does._

"So Africa" Bonnie says. Happy the doom and gloom Damon is gone. "I didn't know you had ever been."

"There is a lot you are yet to know about me, Bonnie. I've lived on all continents. For substantial years too. And do you know what I discovered?"

Bonnie shakes her head.

"People are the same everywhere. We are all miserable people trying to make sense of the hell we call life."

"I didn't take you for a believer."

"I was born in the 17th century. Some things you can't rub off. Especially when its been drilled into you." Damon says

"But you've walked Earth for decades. Surely, that is enough time to get rid of some of the things you don't believe in."

"I never said I didn't believe. I only said it was hard to rub off."

Bonnie takes a moment to reflect on that before she asks. "So you believe in hell. Does that mean you believe you're going to end up there?"

"I'm not sure but I'm definitely ending up there if hell is real. Call it karma, nature or whatever you like but I believe everyone gets what they deserve. I've done some pretty horrible things. Things the warden down there is sure to imprison me for.

"I thought the warden didn't get to choose who gets incarcerated there. I have to admit I don't get your thought process. You believe you're going to hell if it exists. Why not do something about it?"

"Like what, Bon?"

"I don't know." Bonnie says. In a defeated whisper. They are silent as each one tries to assimilate the conversation they just had. Bonnie felt like Damon was just being rebellious if he indeed believed in hell. He should surely believe in redemption and finding peace if he believed in hell.

"So what about you, little miss sunshine? Do you believe in hell?" Damon breaks the silence to turn the question on her.

"I honestly don't know. Believing in hell means believing in a God and I'm not sure if I do or not. All the supernatural things we've encountered neither confirm nor deny the existence of a supreme being. Unlike you, my Grams and Dad never put much emphasis on religion. I'm pretty sure its because they didn't know either."

"I think you'd make Heaven. People like you usually get the best things in life or end up bitter old people who were taken advantage of all their lives. It usually depends on the people they surround themselves with." Says Damon.

"People like me?"

"You know what I mean. Kind, caring, considerate and selfless people. Let's take you for instance. You've started to talk back. Show more emotion so the people around you are know careful of what they say to you. In the past, they would just take what they wanted and leave you on the shelf. Those were the kinda people around you. Others like you never speak up but have people who appreciate them and treat them right regardless of if they speak up, show emotion, are confrontational or bitchy. These some people if they had the wrong people around them would just be continuously exploited till their death."

"So you're saying it all comes down to the people around us."

"That's what I'm saying. Then again, I'm only a psychotic vampire. Don't take my word for it. Look to your life and decide for yourself."

Bonnie Bennett was trying not to relate too much to what Damon was saying. She had more or less came to the same conclusion when she absconded from the party over 2 weeks ago. One of the waiters who had been giving Bonnie envious looks came over to ask Damon if he would like anything. Damon ordered them both a glass of "The best drink in the house." Bonnie decides to enjoy the here and now. And leave the contemplating for later.

Over a thousand miles away in Mystic falls, the inhabitants of the Gilbert house have just made their way into the Grill. Elena, Alaric and Jeremy walk into the Mystic Grill where Stefan is already waiting at the counter. In conversation with Matt. Elena and Alaric walk over to him whiles Jeremy goes to join Tyler at the pool table.

"I thought you weren't going to come in today, Matt." Elena says by way of greeting as she takes the stool next to Stefan's.

"I had to. I already used up my I'm-not-feelling-too-well card when Bonnie got kidnapped." Matt replies.

"I still can't believe she chose to go with Damon. And to Africa of all places. We would never know if anything happened to them." Elena says with a little pout.

"I wouldn't worry about Bonnie. She could always handle Damon. Even when he was looking to harm her. I'm sure its easier now." Stefan says in support of his brother.

"Now?" Elena queries. "What's different now?"

"I think they've come to some sort of truce. Don't ask me when it happened because I don't know myself but you should have seen them in the woods. They were working together. Like they've been doing so for years. Not to mention Damon going into the woods alone trying to rescue her. He has even started calling me Stef like he used to when we were still human. Something is up with him."

"Yeah there is. He hasn't been to the house in days, Elena. And I can't remember the last time I saw him with one of the women he used to take home with him. Now, he actively avoids or ignores them when they give him those flirty smiles." Alaric says.

"Well I doubt much has changed. Damon is probably in one of his moods." Elena says in response.

"I hate to disagree, Elena but I think the guys are right." Matt says while wiping a glass. "Not about Damon, I don't know him well enough to judge his moods but I agree that they seem to have called a truce. You know she picked me up in his car yesterday?

"She what?" Elena exclaims.

"I was just as surprised. I was about to hide when I saw the car coming towards me until I saw Bonnie in the driver's seat. She surprisingly didn't look out of place in it. I asked to drive but she wouldn't let me. Her reason being Damon wouldn't kill her but might kill me if he saw me in it."

"Damon doesn't trust even me with that car. He just shook his head and got this soft look on his face when I told him Bonnie took the car. He didn't blow up like I expected him to." Stefan says.

"You need to tell him to back off, Stefan. I don't like the idea of him and Bonnie being anything more than acquaintances. Your brother is a plague who destroys everything in his path. Bonnie will just end up being another person he uses in his weird obsession with Elena." Says Matt.

Stefan sips on his drink then takes a moment to breath. Its been a while since he has felt the need to defend Damon. He was usually the first person to accuse Damon of something. Ever since they split in '94.

 _When did I move back to Damon's side?_

"First off, Damon may be a pain in the ass but he is still my brother. You should be careful of what you say about him in my presence." Stefan says. "Secondly, Bonnie is a witch. She is more than capable of taking care of herself and she can make her own choices. Third and finally, I love you man but you, or worse someone you love is going to end up dead if you don't move past your prejudice. Vampires are not going away anytime soon. Deal with it."

Elena and Alaric watch Matt's mouth compress into a thin line before he mutters an excuse me and leaves to the staff room without another word. Elena turns to look at Stefan. Expecting to see him look guilty but he looks back at her nonplussed until she is forced to say something.

"Was that really necessary, Stefan? Matt is your friend" Elena says.

"Yes it was and yes he is but Damon is my brother. Matt needed to hear it. I understand he lost Vickie because Damon turned her but he has to move on. I don't want to see him dead or hurting when his hatred inevitably drives him to do something stupid. Ric?"

"He is right Elena. Matt needs to move on. I lost Isabel and Jenna to vampires. I was a complete mess after Jenna died. I would still be a vampire hating broken hearted mess if it hadn't been for you and Jeremy. And to some extent Damon. Matt needs to deal with their existence and move on. Like I did. For his own good."

Elena just sighs in answer.

"He probably needs space to cool off. Come on Stefan. Let's get a booth so Matt no longer has to pretend to be busy back there." Elena says. She grabs Stefan's hand and leads him to a booth away from the counter.

Tyler and Jeremy turn to stare at them as they make their way to an empty booth at the far end of the Grill.

"Those two would die if they had to stay from each other for a day." Tyler says.

"I used to say the same thing about you and Caroline. You were always hovering over her like the big bad wolf." Replies Jeremy as he sets he sets himself up to take a shot.

"That's rich coming from the puppy who was always tailing Bonnie around town like an overeager teenager."

"Well I guess we both suck at relationships. That's probably why we have such crappy love lives."

Jeremy scores, then gestures for Tyler to take his shot.

"Speak for yourself Gilbert. I didn't cheat on my girl with a ghost." Tyler responds as he beds over the pool table. "Besides, she and I are still technically together. We just don't know what to do with the whole sire situation. No girl likes to be number two in her guy's life. Especially when number one is a thousand year old psychopath."

"I wish I had such an easy problem as yours Lockwood."

Tyler doesn't take the shot but stands straight instead. "Easy problem?" He asks.

"Yes easy. Like you said. You and Caroline are still technically together. She didn't say she doesn't want you anymore. Bonnie can't even stand being in the same room with me. Now she is off to another continent. With Damon of all people. So yes. Your problem is easy."

Tyler pauses to ponder the words before the other thing Jeremy says sinks in. "Bonnie is off touring the world with Damon?"

Jeremy frowns. "No. She is with Damon to get answers…I don't think I should be telling you this. You know. Just incase Klaus is behind it."

"That's probably a good idea. I'm not surprised Bonnie went along with Damon. He is hot. Girls dig that."

"He is a douchebag!" Jeremy says.

"Girls dig that too." Tyler says as he returns his attention to the pool table.

"Unbelievable." Jeremy says under his breath.

Matt meanwhile is back at the counter fixing drinks. Alaric sits on a stool, nursing the same drink he ordered when he and Elena first got there.

"Drinking alone doesn't have the same thrill?" Matt ventures.

"Drinking without Damon doesn't have the same thrill. I'm bored out of mind."

"Well here comes the Sheriff. Seems your night is about to get more better. Nothing like a murder to ease boredom. Right Ric?"

Alaric gives Matt a humorless smile before the Sheriff arrives. Sheriff Forbes takes the seat on his left.

"Where is Damon, Alaric? His phone goes straight to voicemail and I haven't seen him since he left my home this morning. He was supposed to come see me at the station."

"I'm sorry Sheriff but Damon is out of town. He may not be back till tomorrow."

"I'm going to murder him when he gets back. I guess that's the reason you look so miserable. Damon always reserves this seat for me so I thought he was here when I found it empty." Sheriff Forbes says. "Well I'll leave you to it then. I guess I'll go back to the office for a few more hours."

"Come on Sheriff. Its past six. On a weekend. You would be doing something other than writing reports and reviewing dead photos."

"Something like what?" Liz questions with the lift of her eyebrows.

"I don't know, Liz. We are at a bar after all. You're not in uniform. Have a sit, order something to drink and relax. Work can wait till tomorrow."

"Fine. But I'm not drinking alone. I need a new drinking buddy now that Damon is out of town. You'll have to entertain me. Moreover, its your idea."

Alaric looks at Liz for a moment while he thinks of what to do. He had been about to head home when the Sheriff got there. For all his talk of cutting loose and forgetting work, the only thing he would end up doing if he got home was to grade papers. Keeping a beautiful woman company was definitely more appealing.

"Two glasses of your best bourbon Matt." Alaric says to Matt. "Leave the bottle. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Alaric and Liz's laughter could be heard throughout the night. From their tentative first conversations to their competitive game of pool. Darts was up next but it dragged on because they couldn't find a winner. Owing to the fact one was a firearms expert and the other a crossbow loving vampire hunter.

Elena from her place at the back would look over from time to time to wherever Alaric and Liz where and smile to herself. Alaric had had a miserable few months. It was nice to see him smiling and having fun again. Liz also seemed to look younger in Alaric's company. The jacket she wore over a black top and jeans made her look different from the woman in the Sheriff's uniform. Her laughter too was something Elena rarely heard. Unless she was in Damon's company. For the umpteenth time, Elena told herself she was not jealous Damon and her best friend were a million miles away all by themselves. She was just worried about Bonnie.

On a plane over the Atlantic, Bonnie Bennett was oblivious to all that was happening back home. Her world consisted of just one entity. Damon Salvatore. Bonnie would forgotten they were on a plane heading to Africa if not for the slight humming of the plan. Damon made her feel like they were in their own little cocoon separate from the outside world. They talked about everything. From religion to arts, to books and even the difference between 19th and 21st century politics.

Bonnie was enjoying herself immensely. Much like their first night at the witches's mansion, Bonnie was surprised at the depth Damon possessed. He was knowledgable in a great variety of things but never lorded it over her or made it seem overly important. Damon never got mad or became bitter if she happened to disagree with him on something. He paid attention and listened when it come to things she had a better knowledge of. Like the roles of Malcom X and Dr. King. The places of witches in society and who the hotter original was.

Damon was fun to hang out with. Bonnie couldn't decide if she liked the past few hours more or their first night talking and drinking bourbon on the hood of his car. She appreciated that he was willing to use his time to travel to another country with her when he could litteraly be doing anything else. Bonnie was glad he was the one with her now.

"I think Elijah is hotter than Kol." He was saying. "I remember the first time I met him. Rose and Trevor had kidnapped Elena as some sort of exchange for their freedom. His first words to us were 'Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a big mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?'

"I was like 'that's so badasss'. I wish I had thought of that." Damon says. Bonnie was staring intently at him but he was too engrossed in his story to notice.

"Well that was before he came back to life after I staked him. Damm originals just don't die. The title of hottest original definitely goes to Rebekah. She is crazy stupid fine with the perfect sprinkling of unstable. Just the way I like. The accent also kills me. Oh. And she is a freak in..." Damon stops when he finally notices Bonnie hasn't said a word in a while.

"What?" He asks at the look on her face.

"Thank you." Bonnie says.

"What for?"

"For being here with me."

"Don't mention it."

"I have to. Thank you for being here. You don't have to but you are. Thank you for coming to get me yesterday. I might not be here right now if it weren't for you. I want you to know I appreciate all you've been doing for me."

"What are friends for?" Damon says

"Friends?"

"You can deny it all you want, Bonbon." Damon taps her on the nose and smirks.

"You know it and I know it."

 _I can watch him smirk all day._

" **I'm like a fever you can't shake."**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next: We Have To Go Home. 


	7. We Have To Go Home

A change back to first person narratives. I changed the format the past two chapters because first person narratives are not ideal for juggling numerous characters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm like a fever you can't shake."

"More like a pain in the ass you can't get rid of no matter what you do." I say.

"I have magic hands Bonnie. Just let me know the next time you have a pain in the ass. I'd be sure to ease your pain."

"I don't even know why I keep letting you suck me in." I say. Just a little on the exasperated side.

Damon just winks at me. A voice comes over the PA announcing that we are about to land. I feel the butterflies return. For some time I had grown used to being on a plane. I had been so engrossed in Damon that being on a plan didn't feel different from the outside.

I reach for the armrests but Damon offers me his hand instead. I hesitate slightly before I put my hand in his. Damon leans back into his seat and closes his eyes. I try and fail to be as calm as he is despite the reassuring contact. I decide to talk instead.

"You don't have to hold my hand you know.

"I know. I'm doing it because I like it." Damon says with his eyes still closed.

I really don't know what to do when he says things like that.

 _Act Natural. Remember?_

My ever-present inner voice is at it again. She is right though. Damon did tell me not to overthink it and act naturally.

"I like it too." I admit. I am not sure Damon heard me but the way he tightens his hold on my hand convinces me he did.

 _Wow. Did you just admit that?_

The descent is mercifully shot and without incident. I'm glad I didn't have to act as Damon's shield. Damon insists on holding my hand even after we've alighted. I feel like I should detangle my hand from his but I really don't want to. And for the rest of this trip I'm only doing what I want. I can go back to worrying when we go back home. Damon and I walk off the plane towards the exit without questions from custom officials or security. I get the feeling Damon has something to do with that.

"Did you compel everyone?"

"Not everyone because there was this one werewolf on the plan. She and I came to an agreement to stay away from each other. So just a few. Makes traveling easier." He answers.

"Tell me you at least bought tickets."

"Of course I did. I'm not a fan of cheating people out of their due income. I just compelled them not to remember you. They'll forget they over saw you as soon as they go to bed."

I guess I can live with that.

I look up at the display announcing arrivals and departures and notice its a few minutes past 3. The are just a few people about. Unlike back in the states when the airports are active all time of the day. I hold on to that distinction until we get outside.

There are people loitering about outside. A few people with bags and suitcases are surrounded by people I can only assume are friends and family. Some are camped on the grass having impromptu picnics. No one seems to be alone. No one it seems but the few non-Africans hailing taxis.

"Where are we exactly, Damon." I ask. Feeling a little stupid I up and left to another country without even asking where we were going.

 _You were too busy staring into his baby blues to think about anything else._

"Ghana. Friends of mine have made it their home. They live a few minutes drive from here. Hopefully the place hasn't changed too much from the last time I was here." Damon says.

"You've been here before?"

"I visit from time to time."

A black taxi with yellow painted sections over each tire pulls up in front of us as we descend the steps. Damon opens the door for me to get seated before he leans down to talk to the driver. I can't hear what is being said due to the radio.

Damon joins me in the back seat and the car pulls away from the airport. I want to see everything I can but it's too dark for me to make out anything significant. There are just rows and rows of what look to be office buildings. We come to an abrupt stop about five minutes outside the airport. The cabbie parks and gets out of the the car.

"What's wrong?" I ask Damon.

"Nothing. I compelled him to let me drive once we were out of the airport. I don't really have an address. The weren't any roads the last time I was here." Damon says.

Moving to take the drivers's seat with the cabbie taking his place beside us.

"Are you sure you can get us there?"

"Yep."

"Why not just call them?" I ask

"They aren't the most social people. Besides, I can get us there. Just relax and nod your head along to the song. We'll be there in no time."

That isn't really reassuring but I have no choice but to sit back and hope Damon knows where we are going. I find myself nodding along to songs I've never heard before as Damon drives. The office buildings get fewer the further away from the airport we drive. I hear the sound of waves in the distance.

We are now on a road with similarly designed and painted homes. I realize we are in some sort of residential area. It's not long after that that Damon pulls up on some side street. The driver gets out of the car like he is on a programmed alarm. I also get out when I see Damon do so.

"We'll go on foot from here." Damon says to me.

"Here take these. Forget you ever saw us. Some suckers left this cash in your cab. Go home and take the week off to have a good time and invest the rest of the money in something profitable." Damon says to the cabbie.

I watch him drive off before I fall into step beside Damon who takes a right turn and starts walking up the drive to the house at the end of it. Damon is about to knock when we hear a voice from inside say: "Come in Damon."

I look at Damon, expecting him to be as freaked out as I am but he just opens the door and gestures for me to walk ahead of him.

I find a woman sitting in a relatively spacious living room sipping on something that might be tea.

 _Probably bourbon if she is a friend of Damon's._

"Hi Bonnie. It is always nice to meet a Bennet witch. Come closer don't be shy."

The woman says. Her smile is the first thing I notice. She has the kind of face that will, with just a look, make you want to spill your secrets. She looks about 35 with auburn hair. There are horizontal flecks of gray in her hair. I can't tell if its for style or a sign of old age.

"Still as creepy as I remember I see. Bonnie meet Mrs. Flowers. Don't let the face fool you. She can be a real pain in…"

"Thank you for that stellar introduction, Damon. I know you have questions and so do I but it would be in poor taste to ask them now. I'd like to catch a few hours sleep before the kids wake up. I trust you remember the way to your room, Damon. I'll see you two in the morning. Its nice meeting you Bonnie." Mrs. Flowers smiles to me before making her way down the hallway to her left.

"Told you they weren't the most social of people. Come on let's go." Damon leads me into a specious room. It's clearly a guest room. Its clean but therein lies the problem. Its too clean. Making it obvious its not used often.

"Make yourself at home. I'll make myself a nest on the floor. You can take the bed. Don't even think of arguing." Damon says.

"I'm too tired to argue." I say. I take of my shoes and just slump into the bed. Exhausted. The bed is comfortable but unfamiliar. I can't think about home now. It would just make me sad. I can't help it. I wonder what Matt and the rest of the gang are doing now. Probably sleeping in. It should be an hour to midnight now.

"I hope the guys are okay." I say. Damon is laying on his back with his eyes open. Looking up to the ceiling.

"I hope so too. Did I tell you Elena asked me to compel Jeremy to go stay with friends in Denver?" Damon says.

I don't know how to feel about that. Obviously, I'm no longer in love with Jeremy but I still care about him. He never said anything about leaving all the time we were together.

 _He obviously doesn't want to leave. He is being compelled to._

"I can't believe Elena would ask that. Why didn't you do as she asked?" I ask Damon.

"I thought you'd like to have a say in it. You were his cougar after all. Also, I didn't want to hear another sermon from you on the importance of free will. To be clear, I am willing to compel him if you would't mind.." He says.

"Of course I do. I do agree he should leave Mystic Falls but having to force him to do so is wrong."

"Its kinda weird that I could predict exactly what you were going to say. I'm not overly concerned about the kid. I don't particularly care if he stays or not. I have better things to think about."

"No need to rehash old news, Damon. I know the only thing you care about is getting into Elena's pants."

 _Yeesh. A little overboard don't you think?_

I open my mouth to apologize but Damon cuts me off before I can get a word out.

"Good night, Bonnie." He says. Turning on his side with his back to me.

A clear indication that the conversation is over. I know I should feel guilty, and I do, but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Which is strange in itself because I know Damon really doesn't care for anyone but Elena, so I don't know where the disappointment is stemming from.

 _You are disappointed because you were starting to believe he cared about you too._

Yes I was. I believed he did care about me. So much for seeing different sides to him.

 _This isn't really about you, you know. This is about Jeremy. Damon refused Elena, the only person he supposedly cares about and he didn't have to tell you or leave the matter up to you but he did. Kinda shows he cares about you and your opinion._

Why did you have to make so much sense? Fine. I guess he does care about me. I'll try to apologize tomorrow. Happy?

 _Immensely. Our life would be great If you just listened to me more often._

I smile to myself and close my eyes. I'm spent. The last 48 hours or so have finally caught up with me. I take a deep breath and try to drift off into dreamland.

I don't know what I was expecting but seeing the witch who tried to kidnap me at the Grill wasn't what I was expecting. I see her standing with her head bowed in front of a man. Her posture both guilty and offensive. The man is a giant. Taller than even Damon.

He has an air of danger and authority about him, European looks, and a tan coloring which makes it seem like he spends his days stretched out at a tanning salon or on a beach.. The kind of skin tone most models and women would kill for.

"What happened?" I hear the man ask.

His tone makes the question sound innocent enough but the witch flinches despite it. The man seems innocuous to me. Like a tv personality. I don't see why a witch should be scared of him.

"Owen, Frey and I went into town to find out if the Bennet witch was still alive, like you asked. Sheila was dead but we found her grand-daughter. We were watching to see if she was in on the supernatural, which she is, and decided to bring her to you when the opportunity…"

The witch doesn't get to finish as she is forcibly grabbed by the throat and lifted off her feet. I didn't even see the guy move. One minute he was a distance away. The next, he was chocking Maleficent. The witch was groaning and pulling at his arms but he wouldn't ease up.

"Did I instruct the three of you to engage in anyway?" The man asks the still chocking witch in an almost bored voice. The witch about manages to shake her head in answer.

"Why then did you decide to go contrary to my instructions?" He asks.

Looking straight into her eyes. The witch has stopped struggling now. The only sign she is still alive are the hands she still keeps on the tall guy's arm. The guy gives her tighter squeeze before letting her go. The witch falls to the floor in a heap but manages to sit up a some minutes later. She holds on to her throat as she tries to get some air into her lungs.

"The only reason I am letting you live is because we are family, Aisha. And family forgives. Consider this mercy." The guy says. "Iris, my messenger. Frey and Owen are gone. You know what to do."

I can't tell who he is speaking to at first but a red headed woman walks out of a blind spot into view. I can't tell how long she has been there.

My first guess is vampire. Only vampires walk so lightly on their feet. The woman nods before she walks out the door, her fiery hair disappearing from sight. I am at a loss as to what to do now. The witch, Aisha, is finally able to get to her feet. The are reddish black finger marks around her throat. Marring her otherwise flawless brown skin.

Its hard to believe a relative of hers would do that to her. She looks so venerable here that its hard to remember her as evil. I gasp when her attacker turns to look in my direction. He seems not to have heard me but he starts walking in my direction anyway.

I feel a tug on my arm. The tug only gets more insistent as the attacker gets closer and closer. Like blinking and clearing one's vision, I find myself looking into a concerned face. Damon's face.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You tell me. You were sweating, tossing and turning in bed." Damon says.

"I know you said you would put me in a coma if I ever asked again but are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say.

"Fine like when a woman says so or are you really fine?"

I roll my eyes before I answer. "Really really fine, Damon. Now let me up so I can go brush. Oh yeah that's right. You didn't give me time to pack anything."

"Someone is in a sour mood. Remind me never to sleep on this side of the bed. It seems wrong." Damon says.

 _So cheesy._

"I went out and got us some provisions while you were having your wet dreams." Damon says while moving away from the bed. "Tell me Bon. Was I any good?"

I bow my head to hide the blush trying to make its way across my lips. I wouldn't hear the end of it if I show that his inappropriateness is growing on me. I notice after composing myself that it's really bright outside.

"What time is it anyway?" I ask Damon

"Some minutes past two."

"What? You let me sleep for half a day? Mrs. Flowers must think I'm a brat." I say. Covering my face with my hands.

"A. You were jet lagged. You needed the rest. B. Mrs. Flowers won't think you're a brat because despite her demeanor yesterday, she is pretty cool. She only gets like that when Sage is out feeding. C. I already helped her out with the chores." Damon finishes.

I peel my hands away from my face to stare at him. "You. Doing chores? I can't picture that."

"Not my fault you have a poor imagination. Up. Go take a shower. You stink." Damon says.

Throwing me a towel and a tooth brush. I grab both items and head to the small accompanying bathroom.

I come out of the bathroom later to find clothes laying on the bed. Apparently for me. Damon is nowhere to be seen. I pick up the lace bra and panties and decide to never let Damon shop for me. They look and feel expensive.

Who does he think is going to see me in this?

 _Errmmm…Hopefully himself._

In his dreams. At least he went for a modest look with the clothes.

The clothes are what you could call plain. Plain jeans. Nothing at all special about them except for the fact that they fit. Its a little flattering that Damon knows my size. I finish dressing and walk out the door, hoping to find Damon outside but I don't.

I walk down the hallway and hear chatter from what turns out be the kitchen. I find Mrs. Flowers laughing at something Damon must have said and Damon himself wearing a goofy smile on his face. He seems so at ease here. Damon seems to sense my presence because he turns his head to look in my direction.

"Looking good, Bonnie. You no longer stink. That's always a plus."

I am momentarily embarrassed before I see from Mrs. Flowers expression that she is quite used to Damon's manners or lack thereof. I give Damon a saccharine sweet smile.

"You clean up nice too but this isn't my favorite look." I say before giving Damon a single aneurysm rather than the repetitive ones I usually give him. He winces a little.

"Ah. There it is. I always prefer you with that look on your face."

Damon just gives me a smile that passes for affectionate but Mrs. Flowers actually laughs out loud. Her laugh is so contagious I can't help but smile along. Damon doesn't seem to mind her laughing at his expense.

"You were right, Damon. She really is a little firecracker." Mrs. Flowers says when her laughter ebbs into small chuckles.

"Am I ever wrong?" Damon says.

"Don't pay any attention to Damon Bonnie. Come over and let me give you a proper hello." Mrs. Flowers says before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about Shelia. She was a good friend of mine."

I hold on a little tighter now. I miss my Grams and its nice to meet someone who considerd her a friend. I am still wrapped in her arms when I hear voices coming in our direction.

I pull back and see three children come to a stop in front of Mrs. Flowers and I. They give me a quizzical look before the oldest, a girl, sees Damon.

"Uncle D."

She squeals before throwing herself at Damon, putting her arms behind his neck and burying her face in his chest. Damon manages to catch her before she went splat on his body. Thank God for vampire reflexes.

 _Uncle D?_

Damon goes on his hunches to stop the her brothers from launching themselves at him too. They also shout Uncle D before joining their sister in hugging Damon.

The group hug is touching. The scene pulls at my heart strings. A vision of a man hugging our children in a similar house like this one suddenly springs up in my mind. The man looks suspiciously.

 _You might wanna pump the breaks on your day dream._

I look away from the sight to clear my head and come face to face with a Mrs. Flowers who is looking intently at me. Like she was all too aware of the image I just had.

Can witches read minds?

 _No, we're a witch too but we can't read minds. Not yet anyway._

Still playing the Devil's Advocate, I see.

"Sorry, Theo. I know you said no running indoors but they couldn't wait to get home when I told them Damon was back."

Mrs. Flowers turns in the direction of the new voice. And so do I. The man standing at the entrance is stunningly good looking. The best way to describe him is to say that he is simply angelic.

This guy answers the question: "What does an angel look like?"

His attraction doesn't end there either. He is angelic in appearance and devilish in aura. Like all the bad boys who have ever lived combined into the body of an archangel. My open admiration ends when Damon remarks:

"Still got it, Sage. Bonnie over there is all but drooling."

I give Damon my most hateful glare, to which he only smirks at. He lets go of the kids and does this weird handshake with each of them. Its clear the handshake is something they've perfected and practiced to do whenever they see each other.

The kids are all less than 15, as far I can tell. Damon must have had to see them very often for them to be this close. Sage and Damon then share a hug. The kind guys like to call a bro hug.

"I see why Mrs. Flowers was in her rare grumpy moods last night. You've got to stop your gluttony or the locals are going to start getting suspicious." Damon says.

"I'm a vampire, Damon. We don't get fat. Theo seems to forget how old I am sometimes. Always fretting whenever I go out to have a drink despite knowing full well that there are a only a handful of people who can do me any harm." Says Sage.

"Well excuse me for caring, Sage. Its not like the Originals are going to give us a heads up if they ever return. Besides, you know its not them I'm worried about." Mrs. Flowers chastises Sage.

"Awww. You two are so cute. Tell me you finally asked her to marry you, Sage." Damon says. Placing a hand on each one's shoulder.

"Finally. Someone else with as much sense as moi. I've been telling them so for years. To be honest, I think Mum is going to take the initiative and propose to Dad." The eldest girl says.

"Ha ha ha Thalia. Don't encourage her Damon." Mrs. Flowers says, swiping Damon's hand off her shoulder.

I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable watching them interact with each other. Its like I'm intruding in on them. Damon must have sensed my unease because he comes over and introduces me.

"Guys this is Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie meet the most non-family family ever. You've already met the adorable Mrs. Flowers. The beautiful devil-spawn is Sage. Try not to drool too much. Saving the best for last, Thalia. Her brothers Saul and Thiago."

"Is she your girlfriend, Uncle D?" The littlest one, Thiago queries.

"I don't know Thiago." Damon replies. He then turns to look at me and ask. "Are you?"

Later when I look back on the day's events, I can't really explain why I hesitate before opting for the truth. Its probably because of the look in Damon's eyes when he asked me the question.

"Your Uncle has a slim chance but for now, no. I am not his girlfriend." I bend down with my palms on my knees, to say to Thiago. I can tell the adults were as interested in my answer after I straighten up.

"That brings us to why we are here."Damon says.

"I brought you guys gifts. I learned my lesson from the last time I saw you. Always come with a present. They are in my room. Try not to make too much of a mess." He says to the kids.

The boys run off at speed but Thalia waits to say:

"Nice move Uncle D. I know you only want to get rid of us but It is to my benefit so I'll leave. You aren't as sleek as you think."

She flips her head like a weapon before running after her brothers.

"That girl hasn't changed one bit from the last time I saw her." Damon says.

"The last time you saw her was over a decade ago, Damon." Sage explains.

 _Wait. What?!_

"Too much information, guys. Poor Bonnie is about to lose her mind. Come on, lunch is ready. We will explain everything but first, you must eat something." Mrs. Flowers comes to my aid.

I must have misheard Sage. Damon couldn't possibly have seen Thalia 10 years ago. I guess he could have seen her when she was a toddler but he wouldn't have had the time to be as close as he is to her now. And that's without considering his closeness to Thiago and Saul.

I am still trying to make sense of it all by the make way to the living room for lunch. Damon opts for a glass of something I suspect is bourbon since he seems to have fed when he went shopping this morning.

The rest of us living opt for real food. Waakye its called. Kinda like rice and beans but with accompaniments. Gari, a flake like thing, friend plantain, salad dressing and pasta. It is always fun trying out new things.

"Aren't the kids going to join us?" I ask

"They've had lunch already." Sage answers.

"The thing you should know, Bonnie is that they aren't regular children. Even for our supernatural world. There isn't a better way to say it so I'm just going to say it. They are vampires." Mrs. Flowers says.

 _Vampire kids. That's disturbing._

"What kind of people turn kids into vampires?" I ask bewilderedly.

"Their parents, for one." Damon says. "I found Thalia strapped to a chair, unconscious, when I went to settle an old score with the Augustine Society. Her parents had left her to be experimented on after she lost control and their eldest child died. Thalia, like all new vampires, didn't know when to stop. You can imagine what happened afterwards."

I can't even imagine what Thalia's parents must have gone through. What Thalia herself must still go through knowing that she her sibling was died because she couldn't stop herself.

"That doesn't explain why they turned her in the first place." I say.

"You must understand, Bonnie. Thalia had been a sick kid. Suffering from a coronary heart disease. The doctors gave her 7 years to live. Her parents were desperate and were told vampire blood would cure her. So they poured some of it into her drink before poisoning her refill." Mrs. Flowers explains.

"That's horrible." I say "How long has she been a child?"

"Let's just say I've been Uncle D for 60 years, minimum. I should have staked her when I found her but I just didn't have the heart. So I brought her to Mrs. Flowers here. She was running a Bed and Breakfast back then. The others we just sort of pumped into. A religious person might say we were led to."

"Sage found Thiago in Brazil. The voodoo priestess apparently needed a test subject who wouldn't die on her. Saul, I found back home in the States. A doctor was using vampire blood to cure her patients but Saul died before the blood could heal him." Mrs. Flowers tries to explain.

My appetite has deserted me. I always knew there was a lot of evil people in the world but hearing of people who would harm children, even torture them was new territory. The bad guys like Klaus and Katherine who came to Mystic falls, committed evil deeds sure, but the was always a reason behind it. Katherine for instance just wanted to survive and Klaus wanted to finally be whole. They weren't pure black and white evil. An unpleasant thought comes to mind.

"How many children have you guys had?" I ask.

Sage gives me a sad smile before replying.

"Some of them choose to die after a few decades. Especially those who were a little depressed before they were turned. Vampirism heightens everything. Even depression. Being a grown up stuck in a child's body is not something for everyone. I usually recreate their favorite memory before doing the deed. It's a quick painless death."

It dawns on me that Damon must have gone through the same thing when he was forced to stake Rose. The first vampire we ever saw die of a werewolf bite. Killing someone you love must be hard even if its a mercy killing.

"Life sucks. On to why we are here. I need answers Mrs. Flowers. A couple of vampires, working with a witch tried to kidnap Bonnie. They claimed it was in retaliation for something Shelia did in Fell's Church." Damon says.

I wouldn't have caught Mrs. Flowers reaction to the information had I not been looking for just that. A reaction. Damon seems to have caught on it as well.

"So you do now what we're up against. Fantastic. As you could imagine, the mention of that shitstorm and Shelia got my alarm bells ringing. Considering you and Shelia were friends. That fact alone is disputable but add Fell's Church, the town you and I met, and one might get suspicous." Damon continues.

"Describe them." Mrs. Flowers says in reply.

"One of them spoke in a funny way. Like he hadn't been around for a while. He called me 'homeboy'. They also mentioned someone named Carl. Said he was the Alpha or something."

"The One?" Mrs. Flowers prompts.

"Yeah, that's it. I also had a vision last night." I try to ignore Damon's accusatory look as a continue.

"I saw a man. Tall, with a European look to him. He sounded like Damon does sometimes when he is angry. Italian. Although he didn't look like any Italian I've ever met." I finish.

"Dreaming of a threesome with me and this other guy, were we? Never knew you were so freaky, Bonnie." Damon quips.

Never surprises me how he can focus on the trivial when other more important things are going on.

"The man you saw in your vision name is Carl Narducci. The people of this town are having their annual festival today. Homowo as they call it. All their traditional activities will be on display. You should go Bonnie." Mrs Flowers says. Doing a complete 360.

The turnaround leaves me speechless but Damon regains his senses faster than I do.

"You want her to what?" He thunders. "You can't possibly leave us hanging after that Narducci bomb. We came here for answers Mrs. Flowers. Not to socialize."

"I know that Damon. I also know you are worried about her and what might be happening back home as we speak. You'll just leave after you get the information you want. You might not understand the significance of this trip to Bonnie but I do. Bonnie might not make it back here again if its Carl you guys are up against. Take the day to enjoy being in the motherland. I'll give you answers when you get back."

Mrs. Flowers doesn't give either of us a chance to argue because she just ups and leaves.

"Don't do anything stupid, Damon." Sage says to Damon who was about to go after Mrs. Flowers. Damon groans but still obeys. I've never seen him show this much restraint.

"Go after her Bonnie. I'm sure she has a few instructions for you. Damon will be waiting till you get back from the street carnival. Won't you, Damon?"

Damon looks none too pleased about the arrangement but agrees. I turn to follow the path Mrs. Flowers took but Damon calls.

"Do try to have fun, Bonnie. For both of us." He says. I can tell from his face that he is being genuine. I smile back at him before I go after Mrs. Flowers.

 **Swipe left or click next to continue.**


	8. We Have To Go Home II

Its been an hour or so since I left Damon with Sage and Mrs. Flowers. I was a little skeptical when Mrs. Flowers all but ordered me to go out sight seeing. I am grateful now, with the benefit of hindsight.

The experience has been surreal thus far. Mainly because no one pays me any mind. Except for the few open admirations from both guys and girls. The kente print skirt and braIette I'm wearing is both eye catching and conservative. I have Mrs. Flowers to thank for that.

"Its a day of celebration." She said. "You should be dressed for the occasion."

The bralette has a third strap stemming from the center, covering the cleavage, and joining the two traditional straps around my neck in a chocker like fashion. The skirt is fitting and stops a few centimetres above my knees. Complemented by beads on each wrist and a traditional slipper. The outfit highlights my curves.

At least that's the vibe I got from Damon's parched look when I went to say bye. He had been playing with the children. I sight that causes me to smile every time I remember it. Ask me a week ago and I would have sworn Damon wasn't the domestic type but here in Africa, with Thalia and her brothers for company, he looks even more domestic than the other housewives of Minnesota.

I am walking around town, not heading in any particular direction but just looking around. I can say with all certainty that I have never seen this many black people. Black people are everywhere. As far as the eye can see and even beyond that.

I walk into shops without anyone batting an eye. Like its just another Tuesday. No need to surreptitiously reach for the firearm beneath the counter just in case I am here to case the place for my friends who are on their way. No forced smiles just to show that don't treat blacks differently.

I know understand why Grams called visiting Africa a pilgrimage. Everyone African-American should make the journey at least once in their lives. The streets have been blocked off miles ahead. There are no vehicles around. Only people. There is barely enough walking space even though the streets are now pathways.

I bump into a woman going in the other direction and instantly feel a sense of familiarity. The emotion I'm feeling is not unlike what I felt the first day I met Lucy at the Mystic Ball. It happened much in the same way. I turn around searchingly but there are too many people and I lose sight of her. I contemplate going on with my tour but decide against it.

 _Maybe she is a friend of Lucy's._

Then she can tell me what happened to her.

I turn in the opposite direction to follow her. I take a shortcut and find myself in an alley where a pair of vampires are feeding. Their prey seems to be in bliss, judging by the look on his face. They must have compelled him to enjoy it. One of them sees me and let's go of the guy their feeding on.

"You lost? Or you dey want come join we?" He says.

Its takes a moment but the words are processed, translated and sink in. The next problem is how to respond. They seem to be speaking but not actually speaking English.

"You no dey hear?" The other one says, joining his companion.

"I sure say she dey soak. More times, she just no dey barb why vampires go love feed for public event." A voice behind me says.

I turn to find the woman-the girl really- that I bumped into a moment ago. One of the vampires wipes his blood stained mouth with the back of her hand and attempts a smile.

"You two fine. There are two of you, and two of us." Says he.

Pointing at them and then us. "What do you say you come with us and have a good time?"

"Tempting." My new translator says. "Only problem with that offer is you. I hate messy drinkers."

The vampire who made the offer growls and charges at her but my new friend snaps his neck with a wave of her hand. The vampire falls lifeless to the ground.

 _A witch._

The other vampire tries to retaliate by vamp speeding his way to me and ripping of my throat but he is unable to because I hear a cracking sound, the sound of bones breaking. The vampire falls to his knees in front of me. His legs at a foul angle. I can feel the power radiating from the girl behind me. She is probably a year or two younger than I am.

She frowns and then instructs: "Feed your prey some of your blood."

The vampire crawls over to obey without hesitation.

Dragging himself forward with his arms. He bites into his wrist and presses the bleeding hand into the mouth of the unconscious human who starts to stir.

"Erase his memory of the past few minutes. The blood on his shirt is just from the overzealous crowd. Its fake."

She gestures to the unconscious vampire. "Your friend here is going to wake up in a few minutes. He should help with your transportation. You no know who you go crush for public event. Next time, be discreet."

She then offers me a hand I take. She and I walk briskly out of the alley and back into the crowd.

"That was so much fun." She stops to say to me.

Her eyes are wide and her face expressive. Looking completely different from the calculating young woman from just a minute a go. You'd think we just got off a roller coaster and not away from too homicidal vampires. My new companion doesn't wait for me to reply but just tugs on my arm as a signal to follow.

Its a while later before I notice that there are no longer bodies pressing into me. I notice my companion is the reason for the change. Everyone seems to be taking pains to get out of her way. It starts making me uncomfortable when the crowd continues to part for us.

"Why is everyone getting out of our way?" I ask

"Probably because of me. Let's just say, I am not from around here."

"You're not Ghanaian?" I ask bewilderedly. "You don't look any different from everyone here."

My companion laughs a little before she replies. "Oh, I'm 100% Ghanaian. I'm just not from around here in particular. How inconsiderate of me. Let's stop for a little while to introduce ourselves."

We step of the street and lean on to a near railing used to demarcate the road. My companion leans in to give me a one handed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm Kekeli by the way. And you are?" My companion, Kekeli, prompts.

"Bonnie Bennett. Nice to meet you." I say.

Kekeli looks so different from the girl in the alley. She seems harmless. Like a teddy bear you itch to cuddle and hold close to your chest forever.

"Nice to meet you too, Bonnie. Sorry if I freaked you out back there. New vamps, right. They're the worst. No restraint whatsoever." Kekeli says.

I don't know how to respond to that so I stay quiet.

"Anyway, I'm glad I run into you. Family should stick together. Don't you think?"

"Family?" I ask. Just a little on the suspicious side.

"Yeah Family. That's what you and I are. Although not in the Western meaning of the word. Where its often used for the nuclear kind. I felt it when I touched you. I get that feeling only when I'm around family."

"I felt it too but I don't see why we're family. Are you are Bennett?" I probe.

"Not exactly. You do know the Bennetts aren't originally from America right?" Kekeli asks.

I nod in reply. "I'm talking about the side of your family before you were…lets say relocated to America." Kekeli says.

She goes on to explain that the ancestors of the Bennetts most likely than not were from Ghana. Carried away to work on the plantations in the New World. The strangest part is why Kekeli says the Bennett witches have historically been so powerful.

"You not only have the blood, and thus, the power of the Spider in you but also the blood of another powerful witch. Your family is a union of two of the most powerful bloodlines that have ever lived."

Its a lot to process. The stand out detail of it all is the mention of the Spider. I have no idea what Kekeli means by that.

"Hold up. Are you saying I'm descended from an actual spider."

"No not an actual spider, silly." She says with a light chuckle.

"Ananse. One of the most powerful people people to have ever lived. Probably an inspiration for Spider-Man."

"Ananse? Isn't he just a myth?. I remember reading a story about him in one of my Gram's book. He was a trickster. Are you saying Brer Rabbit was real too?" I ask doubtfully.

"Don't know who that is. Believe me when I say Ananse was real. I'm very much like you in that regards."

"Enlighten me." I say

Kekeli then goes to explain that she too is a union of two bloodlines. Ananse's from the people of Ashanti and a second one from the Ewe people of Ghana. The Ewes, she says inhabit some parts of Ghana and Benin but are most prominent in Togo. This she says is the reason people part when she passes. She is seen like some ultra witch.

Africans seem more believing of the supernatural than the rest of the world. I find it strange and slightly unbelievable that so many distinct people live in the same place.

"Its a little like Europe. Wherein there a different languages and people. The distinction between Africa and Europe is in the divisions. People who speak their own unique language in Europe often want their own nation separate from everyone else. Regardless of their number. Ditto, France, Spain and Portugal." Kekeli says.

She explains further: "African nations consist of many different unique people and languages. Coexisting and often times learning from each other. Take this festival for example." She says.

Sweeping her arm in front of us to indicate our surroundings. "This isn't my tribe's festival but I live here and speak their language in addition to both my parent's languages. I speak our official English as well. French is mandatory in school because all 3 of our neighbors are French speaking countries. The Atlantic borders us on the south. You can usually hear the waves after midnight when everyone is asleep."

That intrigues me because I'd been wondering how Kekeli spoke such good English. Aside from the hard pronunciation of some words, her English was perfect. I didn't want to come off us rude or worse someone with a superiority complex so I haven't asked. Till then.

"That is too many languages to learn. I don't think I will ever be able to speak that many. How do you do it?" I ask as innocently as I can.

Kekeli seems oblivious to musings and is all smiles as she continues relishing the chance to teach an older person. "All Ghanaians speak English so that doesn't really count. The country used to be called the Gold Coast, like that city in Australia, when the British ruled here. The British and our ancestors couldn't communicate to each other because of the language barrier so they came with a compromise. Pidgin. The kinda English those vamps in the alley were speaking."

Kekeli pauses to see if I am still interested in her lectdure. I give her an encouraging smile. Its nice hearing all these stories. They make me feel more connected. Like finding out more about long lost relatives, which Kekeli is, and discovering a part of myself I didn't know I was missing.

Pidgin she says is as common in Nigeria where the British also ruled. Ghana, according to Kekeli is more peaceful than Nigeria because its smaller and all the tribes have no problem intermarrying. War or unrest rarely rears up because everyone has a cousin, wife and uncle belonging to a different tribe. Sometimes even children in belonging to another tribe if the tribe is matrilineal.

I'm so fascinated about all Kekeli is saying that I don't register what time it is. The streets are cleared of people some time later. Everyone stand back to watch group after group chant through town. Their faces painted, dressed in various traditional attires and singing war songs. Kekeli says each one is circling the town so you can see them from almost everywhere.

Kekeli says this jog or run is unique to the only the Teshie clan of the Ga people who celebrate Homowo. The run is called Kpashimor. I try to take pictures of everything. Kekeli takes a few, so I return the favour. Wanting a souvenir of my time her. Kekeli is dressed in just a Dashiki. Thigh high boots complete the look.

I notice she is wearing the very definition of shorts underneath the Dashiki just incase the wind misbehaves. Kekeli has her hair braided with white beads at the end of each braid. Alicia Keys style. I realize Elena would approve. Kekeli's fashion sense mirrors hers.

 _Now we know where Grams got the Jack Spwarrow look from._

The Sun is setting when Kekeli and I make our way to the old town. The main Teshie land before the people grew in number and needed to extend the town's boundaries. Settling further and further way from the main town. The old town looks more like what is usually depicted in American documentaries and television. A mix of huts and buildings that seem to have been built in the 50's. During the time of the British.

Kekeli tells me the 50's were the last time the English ruled the country. 1957, to be precise the year they gained their freedom. After the witches and other supernatural elements decided to move away from the passivity they had been practicing before then and took a stand. Ghana is the first African nation to have gained its independence.

Kekeli and I are at a bonfire. If you can call it that. Its just people standing in the street, around a burning stack of tyres. There are impromptu dance sessions in the centre of the circle whenever a crowd favorite song -like Fuse ODG's Azonto- is heard over the speakers. Even Kekeli gets in on the fun with moves I recognize from youtube tutorials.

Its hard to remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much. Not even at decade dances or balls. We are all more often too scared for our lives to have proper fun. I've just decided to join in on the next spontaneous dance when I hear Kekeli gasp.

I know it means she has spotted another one of the guys she considers drop dead gorgeous. I try to spot who the new eye candy is but I see nothing. The guy is obscured by a plethora of people between him and us. It is only as he gets closer do I notice that its Damon.

In something I only later find out is called a fugu, smock or batakari. A black and white stripped plaid shirt, similar to the Dashiki but less bright. Damon is staring intently into something I think is a bowl.

I wonder if the bowl holds the meaning of life in its depths.

Damon keeps moving the bowl from right to left. Like a ritual of some sort. I'm surprised when he comes to a stop right in front of me without once looking up.The look on his face is reminiscent of the one he used to have whenever he wanted to rip into my throat.

Damon doesn't say anything but the piercing stare he gives me says more than words could. Damon is pissed. The silence stretches on and is becoming unbearable until Kekeli breaks the spell.

"Errmm. Do you guys know each other?"

Damon doesn't even register the words or the person who uttered it. I feel compelled to give Kekeli an answer.

"Yes we do. Kekeli, this is Damon. The guy I told you about. Damon, this is Kekeli, a friend of mine." I say in answer.

Me calling Kekelli a friend seems to have snapped him out of his trance. Damon doesn't get time to say anything because Kekeli speaks again.

"Wow, Bonnie. You didn't tell me he was this good-looking. Or white for that matter?"

That remark for some reason, doesn't sit right with me. Probably because I had to endure years of being described by some residents of Mystic Falls as Caroline and Elena's black friend. My only outstanding characteristic to them was the color of my skin.

Hearing Kekeli utter something similar makes me uncomfortable. Kekeli is a kid sure but that doesn't excuse it. Someone ought to teach why its wrong.

"Would I have to tell you if he was black?" I look away from Damon to ask her.

Kekeli takes a moment to mull over the question. I can almost see the gears in her head turning. She ponders the question and its implications before conceding the point with a nod of her head.

"Point taken." She says. "I'm sorry Damon. That was… inexcusable. I''ll do my best not to repeat it."

Damon's face changes for the first time since he got here. He smiles at Kekeli. One of those dashing Damon smiles that turns women of all ages into putty. Kekeli is not immune to its effect as she blushes. The blush spreading all over her body.

"Apology accepted. Kekeli is it?" Damon asks.

Kekeli can only nod her in answer. Seeing Kekeli so subdued makes me smile to myself. The animated girl who had talked non-stop for the past few hours had been rendered mute by a dashing smile from a handsome guy.

 _Awwww. Handsome is he? Women aren't that much different from each other._

"Don't mistake the smile on my face for forgiveness, Bonnie. Don't enjoy it. Its solely Kekeli's to enjoy." Damon says.

Causing the poor girl to blush even more.

"What's with the bowl?" I ask Damon.

There is a floating pencil in the bowl pointing at me. Damon looks down at the bowl before depositing its contents in a nearby gutter. He places the bowl in one of the empty food stands scattered around before walking back to us. He asks with his eyes if we can talk about the supernatural with Kekeli around. I reply with a lift of my eyebrows.

"A calabash not a bowl. Its a tracking spell Mrs. Flowers cooked up." Damon answers. "You were gone so long I was worried."

"You left the house with that thing in your hand? The whole time?"

"Yep. The locals didn't pay me any mind. I'm sure they thought I was another delusional foreigner duped into buying a simple calabash from one of the fake witches supposedly selling spiritual artifacts." Damon says disdainfully.

"Some of them are true witches. But you're right. Most of the things being sold are worthless. They consider it irresponsible to sell real items of power." Kekeli tells Damon.

"Right. Sorry Kekeli. Its been a real pleasure meeting you but Bonnie and I have to go. We have some things to take care of. Don't we, Bonnie?"

Damon says, giving me a look that makes it clear it is fruitless to argue. He has been patient thus far but I can tell he is ready to drag me back to Mrs. Flowers if I refuse.

I sigh. "Yes we do."

I pull Kekeli into a tight hug "I have to go now. Thank you for showing me around and telling me about our family. You have a career as a tour guide if you decide you don't want to be a full time witch."

I hear her chuckle with her head still in my shoulder. I feel such a kinship with her that it feels like saying goodbye to a sister. A little sister.

The kind I always secretly craved. I try not to tear up but I fail when I feel a tear on my back.

"I'm going to miss you, Bonnie. When will you back?" Says Kekeli.

I pull away and blink a few times to rid myself of the tears. I don't have an answer for her so I look hopefully to Damon.

"We have a few things to take care of back home but Bonnie is due a vacation. We'll be back next year at the latest. I'm sure that's the longest Bonnie can survive without seeing you. She is such a groupie, isn't she?" Damon says.

Kekeli and I both laugh through our tears. I lean in to kiss her on the forehead. Kekeli smiles up at me.

"I'll be back. I promise." I say to her

"Enough with the mushy feelings. Come on, group selfie." Damon says, pulling out his phone and putting an arm around my shoulders. I put my arms around his and Kekeli's waist.

"Everybody say 'Mama Africa'." Damon instructs. Damon takes the picture as all three of us repeat: "Mama Africa."

Damon and I eventually make it to the house after a long walk. The walk from Teshie Old Town to the estate seems like a longer one than the first one in the opposite way.

 _Probably because you were excited about everything you could see then._

Probably. I miss Kekeli already.

 _Cheer up. Damon says we will be back in a year, at the latest. Don't think I didn't notice him promising to come back with us._

"Bonnnie. Are you listening?" I hear Damon say.

"What?" I ask distractedly.

"I gave Kekeli your number before we left. You can talk to her online until we make it back."

"We?" I ask.

"Yes we. Anyone else you would rather go on cross planet vacation with?" Damon queries.

 _Not really._

"Okay fine. I'll let you tag along if you manage to be a good boy until then."

"I thought girls liked bad boys."

"Not this girl." I say

"Are you sure about that?"

The look in Damon's eyes changes from concerned to predatory. He keeps eye contact with me as he advances across the porch towards me.

I know I should break the spell by looking away or retreating but I can't for the life of me do so. I stand there transfixed like a deer caught in headlights as Damon reaches me. Cupping my cheek with his palm. I lean into his touch. Craving more.

"This is a bad idea." I say.

"Probably but I've resisted the urge to kiss you all day. You have no idea what you look like in this outfit." Damon says. Placing his other hand on my waist.

Damon keeps eye contact with me as he lowers his head. Unbearably slow. I have the distinct thought that he is giving me a chance to stop him if I so desire.

 _Do I?_

"This is a really bad idea." I reiterate.

"I'm past caring Bon."

Damon says before his lips capture mine. Its a gentle kiss. A kiss that can even be described as tender. Something I would never have associated with Damon.

The kiss is so touching I want to melt to the floor in a puddle. So loving that I can only enjoy the feelings it evokes in me without the capacity to reciprocate it. I can feel hesitation creeping into Damon as I still haven't responded in. He breaks the kiss and whispers an apology.

He is about to pull back from me when I finally regain my senses. I fist a hand in his shirt and the other in his hair and pull his mouth back down to mine.

Damon is surprised for a second before he recovers, deepening the kiss. I've been kissed a fair many times but never like this. The previous kisses, more ardent than skillful but this wasn't like one of those. Damon was a master of the art.

The feel of his mouth moving against mine. Biting, scraping, tasting and nibbling. I moan and I feel Damon groan at the sound. I feel the evidence of how much he is enjoying the kiss on my belly when he bends his knees a little. The gasp I make when I feel it causes me to part my lips.

Damon takes the opportunity to tease and prod my tongue with his. His tongue moving sensuously over mine causes me to whimper and makes my toes curl. Unfortunately, I feel burning in my lungs. My body's way of telling me its starved of air. I'm forced to break the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I hear Damon say.

"Nothing. I just needed to come up for air." I respond. Taking a lung full and resting my head on his chin..

"That was…" I begin to say but trail off. Not knowing what I want to say.

"Amazing." Damon supplies. "I think the word you are looking for is, amazing."

"Yeah it was." I confirm.

Damon rest his chin on my head and pulls me flush against his body. His arms circling me.I wait for Damon to say something but he doesn't. Maybe because he, like me, doesn't know what to say either. We stay like that for a while. In each others arms but not speaking.

Panic sets in. I fear I've just made a big mistake. Kissing a man I know is in love with someone else. A man in love with my best friend. Guilt envelopes me. I feel the need to distance myself from Damon and what just happened.

"Look Damon." I begin to say. Breaking contact and taking a step back from him. "I enjoyed the kiss and all but…"

"Let's just call a comforting a kiss. My improper way of being there for a friend. You needed someone to lean on and you had to settle for me."

Damon interrupts. I was about to say something in the same vein but hearing Damon say so still hurts. I know he is offering me an out. Trying not to make me feel bad that I gave in and into the tension that has been building between us.

I know that but no girl likes to have a guy dismiss kissing her. Its hypocritical yes but its the truth. I shield my eyes from his and try to hide how hurt I am.

"Right. A friend being there for a friend. Mrs. Flowers must be getting worried. Shall we?" I say. Not looking at him.

Damon opens and holds the door for me in reply. Mrs. Flowers comes in to see us after we take seats away from each other in the spacious sitting room.

"There you are, Bonnie. I told Damon not to worry. That you would be safe because out there. Treated as a compatriot. Just another beautiful young woman but he wouldn't listen. I forgot how pigheaded he gets." Mrs. Flowers says.

"I love you too. Bonnie is here now. No reason to wait any longer. Get on with it. Answers Mrs. Flowers. Now." Damon says.

"I can tell you have a lot on your mind Damon so I'm going to excuse your attitude but please don't ever repeat that tone with me." Mrs. Flowers says.

And although she used the word please, the is an underlying threat behind the statement. A dangerous edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Damon apologizes.

Those words coming from Damon are so strange it makes me pay closer attention to Mrs. Flowers. Just who is this woman. I've never heard Damon apologize to anyone.

"That's better. Carl Narducci is a vampire. The leader of the Acolytes."

 _Who comes up with these names._

Mrs. Flowers continues: "Back then, I stayed out of supernatural matters. Never involving myself in anything because good always found a way to prevail. The Acolytes however where a different story. I first encountered them when they came into Felll's Church looking for the moonstone. They killed whomever stood in their way.

"There were seven of them. 4 werewolves, 2 vampires and a witch. The Acolytes were formidable because they found a way to feed off of each others powers. Any breed of supernatural could access the power of the other at any given time making them nearly invincible."

I feel a chill crawl up my spine. Vampires were difficult enough to deal with. Vampires who could choose to be werewolves or witches for a time and vice versa was wrong. An unbalance. An abomination to nature which demands that every being have a weakness.

The 7 were without a weakness because they could count on the strength of the other supernatural beings among them to offset any weakness to their specific supernatural element.

"Acolytes means they were in service of someone. Someone had to be their master. Do you know who that master was?" Damon asks.

"Klaus Mikaelsson. The One, the leader of the Seven, was the first person turned by Klaus' brother Kol but they were in service to Klaus. Visiting every reported siting of the moonstone in order to help Klaus break the Original witch's curse." Mrs. Flowers explains.

"I honestly can't imagine how you managed to beat them. You did beat them right?" I ask.

"Yes, Bonnie. They were defeated but not by me. I knew I couldn't defeat them on my own so I sent a distress call to most of the supernatural elements in Virginia. A few came to my aid. The Gemini Coven, always led by a living twin. A group called the Armory, who specialized in collecting and keeping items of magical importance." Mrs. Flowers lists of.

"Together we created our own army. The Armory had humans, vampires, werewolves and witches working for them so our numbers were pretty great. Despite this, the Acolytes continued to be a thorn in our side. Killing a great many of us because Carl was centuries old and the other others drew on his strength and immortality to augment their already powerful natural abilities."

"Sounds like a full scale war. I'm surprised I've never heard of it." Damon remarks.

"It was around the Cold War. The humans just attributed it to animal attacks and life in a big town. As to why you haven't head of it, I believe you were living it up in New York at the time."

Damon winks at Mrs. Flowers in answer to that.

"I don't understand what all this has to do with Grams." I say.

"Patience Bonnie. I'm getting there. I talked to my Mama who spoke to the other spirits. They told Mama a witch from Qetsiyah's bloodline was responsible for the spell that created the Acolytes. The descendants of Qetsiyah's were all dead but for one."

"Grams." I say.

"Yes." Mrs. Flowers confirms. "Shelia was the last remaining descendant of one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived. She in theory could reverse the spell gifting the Acolytes with one another's abilities. I had known Shelia when she was a child. Her mother, Jasmine was like a sister to me so I sent for Shelia. We couldn't keep the Acolytes down long enough to reverse the spell so Shelia improvised and put the weakest among them, a werewolf into a supernatural coma. Rendering the other's unconscious as well."

"Why didn't you just kill them afterwards?" Damon asks at the same time as I utter in a surprised whisper: "You knew Gram's mother?"

Mrs. Flowers smiles at each one of us before saying: "Ladies first Damon."

"Yes I knew Joy. I'm a witch Bonnie. I don't look my age unless I want to. I'm over a hundred years old. I was contemplating surrendering to the Grim Reaper when Damon brought Thalia into my life. I haven't thought of dying ever since. I'm sure you're curious why I why Damon didn't just call and asked you to disconnect your phone."

I nod in answer. Damon told me she and Sage weren't the most social people but not having a phone or allowing one with a signal into your home sounded extreme and paranoid to me.

"The answer to your question also answers Damon's. You know the Armoury, Damon. They never saw a supernatural anomaly they didn't want to keep as a trophy or direct and experiment on." She says.

Mrs. Flowers then says to me: "Sage and I relocated here because Africa is the only continent the Armory doesn't have a network in. They've been after Saul for over a hundred years. We run into him when we trying to keep Thalia and the other kids from them. They wanted to drug and preserve them in their headquarters as exhibits significant to magic."

Mrs. Flowers gets a steely look as she continues.

"So we went off the grid. Run. Here to Africa. We move every few years before the community start wondering why the the nice family next door don't ever age.

"The Armory wanted to do the same thing with the Acolytes, Damon. That agreed to join as on that condition. After Shelia incapacitated the Acolytes, the Armory forced us into handing them over by threatening to start a different war with us. The argument was that the Acolytes were unique and should be preserved as such despite their being evil."

Damon snorts derisively. "The Armory are the sort of people who keep captured wild animals in their homes. Hoping to always remember to lock their cage or that the creatures don't get agitated and tear them limb from limb. A morbid fascination."

"Indeed. I don't know how they broke out of the Armory but they did. They are after you, Bonnie, because you may be the last person alive who can weaken them and maybe even possibly kill them." Mrs. Flowers says.

"Fantastic. Another set of villains with a fantasy world themed name here to kill us all and take over the world. Is it Tuesday already?" Damon says mockingly.

"Bonnie just has to cast the spell and the odds will change from impossible to very difficult." Says Mrs. Flowers.

"I don't even know the spell. Let alone how to cast it. How am I supposed to learn this spell?" I ask.

"I can help with that. Visions are my speciality. You've already had one of Narducci because you were thinking of him. With some manipulation I can help you find the spell you need. I'm certain Shelia wrote it down somewhere."

And that's how I ended up in a yoga pose, breathing in the fumes of lavender scented candles. Mrs. Flowers made me drink a herbal tea before starting.Just slightly better than the ones Grams used to drink.

I don't know how this goes but Mrs. Flowers tells me to clear my mind and focus on my home and trying to find wherever Grams wrote down the Acolytes' spell. Its all black at the back of my eyelids.

Not because I'm not focusing but because I don't really now what to focus on. I decide to concentrate on home but nothing happens so I turn the word into a mantra. Repeating it subconsciously.

The black behind my eyelids give way to a scene at a familiar looking house. I am hard pressed to remember the house until I see Sheriff Forbes round the corner with Alaric in step beside her.

The full moon above steps out the shadow of a cloud and illuminates the house.

Caroline's house?

 _Guess our home isn't a building but the people who make us feel at home._

"Thank you Ric for tonight. I needed it. I honestly can't remember the last time I had this much fun." Sheriff Forbes says.

"My pleasure Liz. Keeping a beautiful woman like yourself company is never a chore. I'm just beating myself up for not doing so sooner." Ric replies.

"Well I'm sure you'll use the next few weeks making up for lost time."

 _Wow. The Sheriff is smooth._

"Looking forward to it." Alaric says with a grin on his face.

"Goodnight Mr. Saltzman." Liz says with a similar look on her face. Tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight Sheriff Forbes." Ric replies.

Ric takes a few steps before turning around to wave at the Sheriff who hasn't moved an inch. Caroline's mum waves back before Alaric disappears from sight.

She smiles a small smile to herself before walking into the house where she is met by a visibly relieved Caroline.

"Its almost midnight Mum." Caroline says. "I was starting worry about you."

"Really?" Sheriff Forbes queries. "I'm often home later than this."

"Yeah I know. Damon isn't around to leave open homicides so I thought you would be home earlier."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Caroline but I wasn't working myself to death like you always accuse me of doing. I was at the Grill."

I see the flicker of emotions pass across Caroline's face. Curiosity, then hope, then deliberate skepticism to tramp down the surge of hope. And finally suspicion.

"At the Grill? Doing what exactly?" Caroline asks her mother.

"Prying for answers, are we? Now I know what I sound like when you get home late. Not nice to be on the receiving end of an obstinate attitude, is it?

"Mum!"

"Alright fine. I was with a friend at the Grill. That's all I am going to say."

"Was that Alaric I heard at the door?" Caroline asks anyway.

Sheriff Forbes just ignores her and hangs her jacket behind the door.

"I'll take that as a yes. Is he the 'friend' you were with at the Grill?" Caroline pesters with air quotes.

The Sheriff tries and fails to hold in her laugh and Caroline beams.

"Is he just a friend or like a friend friend?" Caroline asks her Mum with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

The Sheriff smiles some more. And leaves for her room with a "Goodnight Caroline."

Caroline makes her way to her own room still beaming. I see her stop mid stride. Trying to tune in her vampire hearing to her.

"Caroline." Someone whispers right behind her.

Caroline turns to hit the person but the person is faster and grabs her hand before she can land the blow.

"Caroline. Its me. Tyler." The intruder says.

I feel myself and Caroline relax when we Tyler steps out of the shadows into view. His features are are accentuated by the moonlight.

"What are you doing in here Tyler? My mum just got back home. You're a dead man if she finds you here at this hour. Do you have a death wish?" Caroline says. Trying to admonish Tyler.

"You know I don't, Care. I was talking to Jeremy earlier today. He put things into perspective. I still love you, Care. I know the feeling is mutual. There isn't much I can do about the sire bond but that doesn't have to come between us. Its not like I'm choosing to be sired. I have no choice in the matter." Tyler says pleadingly to Caroline.

"Please tell me you understand."

Caroline tears up. "I understand Tyler and I still love you too. I just don't know how you and I are supposed to be in a committed relationship when you are committed to someone else."

"I know its difficult Care. Trust me I know. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if our roles were reversed but I'm unwilling to lose you because of this. Something out of my control. I just came to tell you that I still love you." Tyler says.

Holding Caroline's face with both hands. "I just want you to know that."

"I know Ty. I know." Caroline replies tearfully.

Caroline barely finishes her sentence when something comes crushing through the window. Its after she gets to her feet that I recognize her as Iris.

The woman in my first vision. The woman Narducci referred to as his messenger. Caroline and Tyler stand side by side in defensive stances. Iris sniffs the air and smiles.

"A vampire and a werewolf for the price of one." She says.

Caroline vamps speed towards Iris. Aiming a blow to her solar plexus but Iris reads the move from miles away and counters by leaning back and kicking Caroline in the face. She then takes a wooden piece of the broken window pane and stabs Caroline in the neck with it. Tyler growls, showing his elongated canines.

Iris registers him disdainfully. "You're a hybrid. I see Niklaus has been busy. Time to even the odds."

Iris drops down on all fours after that statement. It takes the sound of bones breaking to alert me to what she is up to. Iris isn't a vampire like I thought.

She is a werewolf. That fact is confirmed a few seconds later when she is replaced by a huge grey wolf. Her full transformation took less than a minute.

Caroline once showed me a video of Tyler turning into werewolf. I didn't make it past the first 5 minutes. It was too painful to watch. Iris doesn't seem to have a problem with the pain. Giving her age, she must have had years to perfect her transformation and to get used to the pain.

Iris lunges at Tyler, her huge jaws grabbing him by the throat. Tossing him around like a rag doll. Hurtling him into the opposite wall with such force, I hear Tyler's spine crack. I can do nothing but watch. My voice and powers don't seem to work here. Iris stalks over to Caroline bringing her maw down. There is no mistaken who the prey is.

Iris still in wolf form howlers loudly and painfully as the sound of gunshots ring out in the night. Iris retreats through the broken window she used to get in and disappears into the night.

I find Sheriff Forbes in a t-shirt and underwear. Holding on to a smoking gun with both arms. The Sheriff sprints to Caroline's bleeding body after checking to make sure Iris is really gone. She pulls the obscene object out of Caroline's neck.

"Tyler. Mum, is Tyler okay?" Caroline wonders aloud.

"I think he is. He isn't moving but I can see live in his eyes. He is a vampire know. He should heal in no time. Are you okay, Caroline?"

"Yes I am but my stomach hurts."

"Let me see." Sheriff Forbes says.

Lifting the rag that is now Caroline's shirt to see a gash on the otherwise perfect olive skin. Its a relatively small gash. But unlike the wound in Caroline's neck, doesn't look to be healing.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." The Sheriff says. "You've been bitten."

Those three words transport me out of my vision and back into reality. I have a sense of Déja Vu as the first thing my eyes land on when they came into focus is Damon. A concerned look on his face. Damon comes to sit beside me and hold my hand when he notices the fear in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Damon asks.

My voice is a quivering mess when I finally manage to string few words together in reply.

"Its Caroline. **We Have To Go Home.** "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next: A Million Years Ago.

This is a long one. Creating a mythology is difficult. Tying it into history, even more so. I tried doing so in a fun way but there is only so much I can do. Hopefuy, I didn't bore you too much. Back to back chapters because they both have the same running theme. Smile. If it was worth the wait.

[ **Soundtrack** ]

a. Akon - Mama Africa

b. Amandzeba Nat Brew - Wogbe

c. Sauti Sol - Live and Die in Africa

d. Culture - Adis Ababa

e. M.anifest ft Obrafour - No Shortcut To Heaven

f. Yvonne Chaka Chaka - Umqombothi

g. Salif Keita - Africa.

 **P.S:** **For curiosity's sake.**


	9. A Million Years Ago

Finally. We get to a Million Years Ago. To my naija siblings, una know say we den you be twins now. MsJanay16, ask and it shall be given unto you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight back to Mystic Falls is a tense and silent one. Very unlike the flight to Ghana. We left in haste. Carrying nothing except a small bag Mrs. Flowers had the foresight to pack for Bonnie. I don't have to look into the bag to know that it probably contains herbs and other witchy stuff. Bonnie and I are both lost in thought. The main streets were blocked off for the street Carnival but Sage got us to the airport in good time. Using the dirt roads and alleyways.

 _There are some benefits to the dysfunction_

Bonnie, I know is worried and scared for her best friend. I can tell the fact there really is nothing she can do to help is eating away at her. Bonnie has been able to stop a lot of terrible things from happening. Keeping her friends safe but there isn't much she can do to help Caroline and she knows it. There is only one cure for a werewolf bite. Klaus's blood. The original werewolf hasn't been seen since we botched our attempt to kill him. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting to live this long. Klaus is not known for his mercy and I was expecting instant retribution the night of the failed murder attempt.

 _Guess he has better things to do._

What does an immortal, all powerful, vampire-wolf hybrid do in his spare time?

 _Beats me._

I remember when Tyler Lockwood bit me. I thought for sure I was going to die. The waiting to die part is the worst. Knowing you are inevitably going to die and not being able to do anything about it. I had seen Rose go through the same thing and the thought of Elena seeing me in that state was mortifying. Stefan managed to save me.

 _As usual. How did I repay him?_

I busied myself trying to get into Elena's heart, mind and pants while Stef was out paying for the cure.

 _I really am the bad brother._

Stef found a way when there seemed no way. He hadn't even known Klaus's blood was the cure but he just wouldn't let me die. He wouldn't let me die like Rose.

 _Rose._

I always get a little sad when I remember Rose. That's why I try very hard to forget she ever existed.

The only person I knew that got me completely. Knew how I was feeling without me having to say anything. I couldn't bullshit my way around her. She always knew when I was deflecting or lashing out. Probably because she was very much like me.

"I really hope they don't let Caroline out of their sight." Bonnie suddenly says. Interrupting my thoughts.

"Why not?" I ask

"I remember Elena telling me you tried to kill yourself when you got bitten." Bonnie says. Almost shyly. Unable to meet my eyes. "Not to mention the domino effect that had. Stefan going away with Klaus, Jeremy getting shot and me bringing him back from the dead."

Bonnie doesn't add that Jeremy cheated on her despite everything she did and suffered for him but I still hear it loud and clear.

"Gilberts are an ungrateful bunch, Bennett. Their ancestors were the same. Don't waste your energy on Jeremy. It's his loss. As for Vampire Barbie, I'm sure Stef is there by now and has her on lockdown. He and his hero hair live for stuff like this."

Bonnie doesn't say anything but I can tell she is slightly reassured. We lapse into another comfortable silence until I notice her fingering the pendant on her neck. The pendant she recently took to wearing.

"What's this?" I ask. Holding the pendant out in front of her with my palm. The plan is to distract her from her worries. Bonnie looks from me to the pendant and then back again. Looking very proud.

"I made it myself. I had a couple of sentimental trinkets I didn't know what to do with until the feathers." She says.

"Resourceful aren't you? Crow feathers aren't easy to come by. How did you get these?" I ask with the most innocent face I can muster.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Nope. I am genuinely curious."

"Ermmm…I found them. The night of the attack. There was this beautiful black crow outside my window the entire night. Like a dark Guardian."

"And?"

"Well I thought…Did you…?Where you…?"

"Yes?" I urge her on. I fail to hide the smirk on my face. That earns me a not so playful punch on the arm.

"You're making fun of me."

The punch makes me crack up for real. I just can't help it. Bonnie is cute when she is all hot and bothered. I resist the urge to make that corny statement. The punch stings a little. Who would have thought the petite witch packed such strength? I manage to rein in my laughter into little chuckles. Which is weird in itself. I smirk, I don't chuckle.

"That was mean." Bonnie says. A smile tugging at her lips.

"No it wasn't. It was rather cute. I still want to know where you got the feathers. I feel like there is a story behind it."

"I'm not saying anything more. You are just going to make fun of me."

"Oh come on. It is perfectly rational to think someone you know transformed into a crow in order to guard you through the night."

"Who said anything about someone I know transforming?" Bonnie queries with a lift of her eyebrows.

"You must have mentioned it." I say. The look on her face makes it obvious she isn't buying it.

"No I didn't."

I signal for an attendant. Looking away from Bonnie as I do so. She for her part is still staring intently at me. Even after the wine I ordered arrives.

"Damon. I didn't tell anyone about that. Were you there that night?" Bonnie asks.

I settle for silence because I can't decide what the bette choice is. Denying or admitting to the accusation. I sip on my drink and give her one of my more enigmatic smiles. Bonnie still doesn't looks convinced.

She stares at me some more before saying incredulously: "Mawu. It was you that night. You were the crow."

 _Mawu?_

"Mawu?"

"Something I picked up from Kekeli." She says dismissively before leaning closer. "I'm right aren't I? You can transform into a crow."

I keep the smile on my face. "I plead the fifth, Little Bird."

Its her turn to look confused. "Little Bird"

"Yep. My new nickname for you. You've often and loudly, if I might add, told me how much you hate the nicknames I give you. I'm hoping you like this one."

Bonnie takes a beat to look at me. Stare more like it.

 _She's got to stop doing that._

"Little Bird." She repeats. "I like it."

"I'm glad you do. Don't get any ideas though. I'm still going to call you Sabrina, wicked witch of the west, Medusa and all the other specials." I say with a smile. Bonnie returns the smile.

"You wouldn't be Damon if you didn't."

The boarding house is deserted when Bonnie and I finally make it there. Its a couple of minutes shy of 6. The location of the boarding house at the outskirts of the town makes it our first stop. Caroline's house is midtown. So is Bonnie and Elena's. I grab my keys while Bonnie drops her bag. We're driving to Caroline's home a minute later. The boarding house being empty is no news since Stef and I are rarely in it. The locals treat it like Count Dracula's castle. They never come around.

There is barely room to park when I pull into the Sheriff's street. I can see Stefan's car up the street. People are going to be suspicious if they wake up to see so many cars on their street.

 _I can't believe they are being this careless._

"Come on, Bon. Let's go."

The first thing I notice is the silence when I we get to the Forbes' home. Caroline must be in the groggy sleepy stage of the fever. We find everyone in the living room. Stefan in quiet conversation with Tyler, Elena with her head slumped on her brother's shoulder, Liz nursing a mug of what I think is coffee and Ric sitting next to her.

 _When did that happen?_

Bonnie and I stop at the entrance when everyone rouses to stare at us. It take me a beat to realize why. In our haste, we hadn't even thought of changing out of the clothes we wore to the carnival back in Africa. Bonnie is still in her kente bralette and skirt, me in my fugu.

Jeremy has his ever suspicious eyes fixed on Bonnie. They aren't so suspicious now. More like lustful. Elena and Stefan's eyes are on me. Ric and Liz though have neutral expressions. They are used to my particular brand of crazy. Nothing I do surprises them anymore.

 _One guess who my buds are._

I feel unease creeping into Bonnie so I decide to break the spell. "I know I'm gorgeous. This isn't news. Stop ogling. Where is Caroline?"

That seems to snap everyone out of their daze. Elena runs into Bonnie's arms while Stefan walks over to me.

"In the Sheriff's room." He says.

"You left her alone?" I ask in what I'm sure is a deathly glare.

"Well yeah. She insisted she was fine and there wasn't really anywhere else we could take her." Tyler replies.

"I get that but that doesn't mean you should leave her alone. She isn't in her right mind. She'll say anything to get you to leave her alone. Come on guys. This isn't our first rodeo. She could be hurting herself right now."

"Calm down, Damon." Says Elena.

"Don't tell me to come down, Elena." I say more forcefully than I intended. "I get that you're all worried but that is no excuse to be stupid. Liz, I can forgive but the rest of you should know better. Go check on your girlfriend, Tyler. Don't let her out of your sight."

"I don't take orders from you." The insolent pup says. This is usually the part where I stare him down, break a few fingers and threaten to rip out his spine but that would get us nowhere.

"Your girlfriend is up there. Probably scared to death because she may not live to see tomorrow and you want to pick a fight with me rather than go be there for her?"

The dog has the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I was looking for a distraction."

"I can relate to that. Go keep an eye on her." I say.

 _Wow. ADR is effective. Who knew?_

"That was very un-Damon like. How did you know Caroline was in trouble?" Alaric asks.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself. All I can say is that Bonnie had a vision." Everyone directs their gaze to Bonnie but she doesn't get to speak because Tyler comes charging into the living room.

"She's gone. Caroline is gone. I can't find her anywhere."

Liz sprints down the hallway in the direction Tyler just came. Elena buries her face in Stefan's shirt. I turn to talk to Bonnie who is already looking in my direction. Waiting for me to come up with a plan. I like that more than I can admit.

"Bon. Whip up one of your locator spells. Anything you need for the spell should be in Caroline's room. Tyler, stay here incase she returns. Call me when you have something."

"I've been through a werewolf bite before. You get the urge to reminisce. Stef, Elena head to the high school. Incase she shows up there. Take Jeremy with you. Another set of eyes."

Liz, looking distraught walks back into the room. Alaric tries to go to her but she sinks into a chair. I call Liz's name but she only hears me the fourth time.

"Liz. We need you. Your daughter needs you. I know you're worried but Caroline isn't dead yet. We need to find her. We can't do it without you."

Its a couple of seconds before the words permeate. She visibly composes herself. There is the Liz I know and love.

"What do you need?" Liz asks.

"You're Sheriff, Liz. There are people waking up right now. Heading to school or work without a clue that they may run into an unstable vampire. I need you at the precinct. Incase there are any 911 calls, reports or sightings of Caroline. You also need to run interference. Your deputies will be dead if they make the mistake of engaging her. Call anyone of us when you get anything. Ric…?"

"I'll go with Liz." Ric supplies.

"My thoughts exactly. I'll check out the public places after I go home to change out of this attire. Starting with the Grill. We all know what to do. Keep in touch with each other and pray we find Caroline before she hurts herself or even worse, does something she may regret."

The gang filters out to carry out their respective tasks. Bonnie is the first to leave. Making her way to Caroline's room. Stef, Elena and Jeremy leave next. I leave shortly after them but not before giving Ric and Liz a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. I hop into my car and drive toward home. I feel slightly stupid I didn't do so earlier but this gives me a chance to collect my thoughts.

I'm on my way back from changing into one of my signature black shirts when I get a call from Bonnie.

"Hello, Little Bird. Tell me you got good news for me."

"I found Caroline but I can't tell you over the phone. Come pick me up at Caroline's."

"I'm on my way." I say.

I find Bonnie waiting for me on the the Forbes' porch. "Where are we going?" I ask once she gets seated.

"The Lockwood Mansion." She replies.

"You couldn't tell me this over the phone because…?"

"Tyler would hear me. I don't know what Caroline is doing at the Mayor's but I didn't want to put Tyler in the possible situation of having to choose between his girlfriend and his mother."

"Nicely done, Bennet. I knew you would come through for me. You did take longer than I expected though."

"Are you implying I was your only real plan?"

"I'm not implying, I'm stating. Like Tyler said, they needed a distraction. The others needed something to take their minds off the real possibility of Caroline dying. Liz more than the others. You were the only tree I expected to bear fruit, Bennett. You always come through." I say. Smiling at her.

Bonnie turns her head sharply to look out the window in an attempt to stop me from seeing the smile of pleasure from creeping across her face but I see it anyway. Causing my smile to grow even bigger. Bonnie and I remain silent throughout the rest of the drive. We make it to the Mayor's in what I suspect is record quick time.

 _I'm a monster behind the wheel._

The household isn't really awake yet. All that can be heard is the muffled activities of the kitchen staff and the ground men going about their business. I make my way up the stairs towards the bedrooms with Bonnie trailing behind me. I'm sure Carol is in bed sleeping off one of her alcohol induced migraines. Still no sign of Caroline yet.

"We shouldn't be up here, Damon."

"Why not, Judgey?"

"This is the private part of the mansion. Reserved for family and invited friends only if you get my meaning."

"Trust me. I get your meaning. Caroline is one such special friend isn't she? Also, Carol wouldn't mind. I come see her all the time."

"That explains why we just just walked in here without anyone batting an eye. Exactly how close are you and Mrs. Lockwood?"

"Awww. Is my little bird jealous?"

"You wish."

I hip check her as she catches up to me at the top of the stairs.

"No need for jealousy, Bonlove. Carol and I are strictly platonic friends though I have no doubt she wouldn't mind getting under me. I'm irresistible like that."

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

We knock repeatedly on Carol's door but get no response. Knocks become bangs but there is still no reply from inside. I raise a brow at Bonnie who nods in affirmation before I break the handle off the door and force my way inside. Still no sign for Carol.

"She could be in the bathroom." Bonnie says hopefully.

I don't hear running water or the smell of the potty when I strain my senses.

"She isn't in there. Her bed looks slept in. She was in here not long ago. I can smell her everywhere."

"Errmmm. This is her room, Damon."

"Thank you Madame Obvious." I say. "I suggest you save your energy to pray Caroline hasn't been here. I doubt the pup would forgive her if she…"

I trail of because the smell of blood filters into the room.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks.

"I smell blood. Not the idiom, mind you but real blood. Its not a paper cut if you were going to ask."

"I wasn't going to. Where is the smell coming from?"

I usher Bonnie out of Carol's room towards a smaller one down the hall. Bonnie's feet falter a little as we get closer.

"That's Tyler's room." She says.

"We have more pressing needs so I'm going to ignore the fact that you know which room is Tyler's."I say as we get into a jog.

The sight that greets me as I open the door must have been ripped straight off the pages of Dracula or low budget slasher movies. I see an evidently feverish Caroline feeding on Carol. Caroline looks bad. Like really really bad. Her hair looks like a playground for rats. Her skin looks flakey and her coloring is pale. Her nightie looks the way public toilets do after the homeless come through.

 _Don't ask me how I know that. I feel bad for whoever is on laundry duty._

The Mayor isn't doing much better. I offer prayers of thanks once I detect a heart beat. Its faint but still there.

"We need to stop Caroline before she drains the Sheriff." I whisper to Bonnie but Caroline hears me anyway. Her eyes are unfocused when she looks up at me.

"You." She shrieks. Caroline lunges for me but hits a barrier a few inches in front of me. Bonnie is in her usual arms raised position. Caroline seems to have forgotten abut the Mayor and is now fully focused on dismembering the new intruders. She reminds me of a rabid dog.

"Carol is running out of blood, Bonnie. We need to put Caroline down so that I can heal her with my blood."

"Caroline, its me Bonnie. Calm down. You know who I am." Bonnie tries getting through to Caroline.

"Not working Bon. You're going to have to use a more forceful approach."

"She is my friend Damon."

"I know that. Putting her down is in her best interest."

"Can you stop using that phrase. You make it sound like she's a dog."

I realize Bonnie is stalling. She rolls her eyes at the hard look I give her then moves her hand like she's swatting a fly. I hear a sickening sound as Caroline's neck snaps. Bonnie is getting better at the magic thing.

"We can't take her home in this condition, Damon. She might attack someone."

"I know. We're taking her to the boarding house. Its on the outskirts of town. I have to heal Carol first." I pull out my phone and text everyone.

 **Barbie Alert. We've found Carline. Taking her to the boarding house.**

I vamp-speed over to Carol and let my blood trickle into her. Carol's eyes flutter open a few minutes later. "Waking up in my is a dream come true for you, isn't it?"

"Its too early for your lewd jokes, Damon. I had the weirdest dream about Caroline." Carol says, sitting upright. "I guess its wasn't a dream then since you're here."

"Unfortunately not. Did she say why she came here?"

"I found her in Tyler's room. She said something about wanting to be in his bed because his smell was comforting. She wasn't making much sense to be honest. The last thing I remember is pulling out my phone to call Liz."

"You're okay now. Why did you stop taking vervain?" I ask.

"My son is half vampire. I didn't want my blood tainted just incase he needs it."

"I commend you for your motherly instincts but you're not just a mother, Carol. You're also the mayor. Imagine what could happen if Klaus knew you were vervain free. He could compel you to jump off the balcony or something worse."

"Thanks for your care, Damon but I'm fine. Shouldn't you get Caroline out of here before she wakes up?"

"Yes we should Mrs. Lockwood." Bonnie responds. "I'm sorry she attacked you. She isn't really herself right now."

"What's wrong with her?"

" Nothing major. Just a little fatal to vampires werewolf bite." I answer.

"Poor Liz. Is she going to die?"

"Not if I can help it. I'll give you an update later Carol."I pick Caroline up.

Bonnie gets in the back seat and stretches her hands out to receive Caroline. I lay Caroline down in her lap before getting behind the wheel. Bonnie continuously mummers soothing words to her. Caroline's moans are the only sign she is awake.

Stefan and the Gilberts come out to meet us when we arrive at the boarding house. Elena is all tears when she sees the state Caroline is in. Stefan has in place the men don't cry look he inherited from Guisseppe. Bonnie spells the room so that Caroline can't get out but everyone else can go in and out at will.

 _I love the way the witch thinks. Not much is left to chance._

The entire house is an unbearably depressing place. Everyone is silent and lost to their own thoughts. That is until Liz bursts in looking for her daughter. I've never seen the Sheriff this unhinged. For someone who usually has a plan for all contingencies, not knowing what to do to save her daughter must be driving her nuts. I know the scene about to take place would be painful t o watch so I disappear to my room before it takes place. Bourbourn in hand.

My plan is a dumb one because I still have vampire hearing and I can still hear what is going in there despite being all the way in my own room. I don't even need vampire hearing to hear what's happening. Caroline's wails paint an accurate picture. I don't understand why everyone is acting as though there is no solution to our problem. There is. His name is Klaus. The original has been incognito since the night we tried to kill him.

 _Maybe he's still enjoying the death of his father._

I can relate to that but I know that joy doesn't last for long.

 _You should be glad he hasn't shown up. Klaus isn't exactly the bygones type._

Don't I know it.

Another bout of Caroline wails ensue before they subside again. The whole house is silent aside from Elena and Tyler's quiet crying and comforting words from the Stefan and Liz.

It is very much like the waiting room of a hospital when a family is informed their pregnant relative is to undergo a cesarean section. A few people huddled together and some by themselves away from the main cluster. Its like a waiting game now. We are all waiting for Caroline to die.

"I must be dead already, Bonnie because I can swear I'm seeing beads in your hair. Also, what the hell are you wearing?" I hear Caroline say.

 _Trust Caroline to be Caroline. Even on the brink of death._

I hear Bonnie sniffle a few times before calming down enough to answer Caroline. I can almost picture her smiling through the tears at the very Caroline question.

"Its a souvenir of my visit to Africa. These aren't beads you know, they're cowries. Old Ghanaian currency. You like?"

"Very much. I think I'm gonna wear something similar to the next decade dance. In my state, I probably won't even make it to dinne…"

Caroline doesn't finish her sentence as her body is racked with pain. Her previous screams are whispers compared to this one.

"Make it stop. Make it stop, Mum. Please." Caroline says.

 _The feeling of déja vu hits me hard. Rose uttered something similar before she died._

"Its alright Caroline. Its going to be okay. Here have some more blood." I hear Liz say.

Its not long afterwards that I Caroline throw up. This time, I can't stay in my room any longer. The others must have had the same feeling because I find everyone in the room. The bedsheets are stained red from Caroline coughing up blood.

 _The feeling of déja vu intensifies._

Caroline's face is vamped out now. Tyler and Stefan are trying to restrain her so that she doesn't hurt anyone or herself. Liz doesn't know what to do and leaves the room in tears. Followed closely by Ric. Even I can't stand to see Caroline like this. Sure I've teased her often and called her annoying all the time but it still saddens me to see the bright, bubbly always cheerful Caroline reduced to a pale deathly mess. Considering I don't even like her that much, her mother must be going mad seeing her like this. She's kept a brave face throughout but I fear seeing Caroline like this was the last straw. Bonnie leaves the room too. I'm assuming to get Caroline more blood. We are past the blood heals vampires stage.

 _We need Klaus._

I'm going to find him. The house is too depressing for me to stay. Stefan can play bed nurse and stop anyone from going too crazy. I have no idea where I'm even going to start looking for Klaus.

Caroline was right. In her state, she'll be lucky to see tomorrow. I pass through the parlor on my way out and find Liz wrapped in Ric's arms. The Sheriff lifts her eyes to meet mine when she senses my presence.

"I'm sorry, Liz." I don't know why I'm apologizing but it feels like the right thing to do.

"No, no. Noway. I'm not accepting that. I've seen you beat seemingly unstoppable odds. I need you to come through for me like I have for you several times. I can't lose her, Damon. I can't lose my daughter." Liz walks the short distance to pierce me with a steely look. "Do what you have to, Damon. Caroline isn't dying today."

"I'll do my best. First I have to find Klaus."

"Try the Mikaelson Mansion. There've been reports of activity there but nothing major."

"All right. Keep up the good work Ric. You can expect an enquiry when I save the day like I often do. Speaking of which, anyone seen my partner in crime?"

I just about finish my sentence when I hear a loud honking outside. I make my way outside after saying goodbye to Ric and Liz.

 _That would make a killer name for an R 'n' B duo._

I look out the door to find the driver's seat of my car occupied by someone that looks suspiciously like Bonnie Bennett. The horn continues to go off impatiently. The honking stops when I walk through the open door. I'm rendered speechless as I notice how comfortable Bonnie looks. Like its nothing out of the ordinary and she has every right to be driving my car. Another honk gets my limbs moving.

"Would you get in already?" Bonnie says.

I wordlessly get into the car and Bonnie pulls us out of the driveway. Still acting as though this were perfectly normal. She breaks the silence once we hit the main road into town.

"Where to?"

"La Maison de Mikaelson, Madamoiselle Bennett."

I must admit, this whole thing is weird. Not the fact that Bonnie and I are working together, we've done so several times over the years but the fact that she is acting so okay with the whole thing. I've not heard a word about how annoying I am or how she hates being partnered with me.

 _Strange times indeed._

The Mikaelson home looks deserted when my partner and I make it there. The shrubs untrimmed and cobwebs clinging to every roof corner. There is no sign of life anywhere when Bonnie and I enter the house.

We look through every room but find nothing. Klaus is our only hope. Without him, Caroline dies. That's a fact. Bonnie and I are about to leave when I hear a whooshing sound followed by the feeling of a presence behind us. Klaus in all his dark glory is standing behind us when we turn around. A fortnight's stubble on his chin. His clothes have collected dust and his posture is stiff and bent. He must have been sitting in the same place for ages.

"Look what the wind blew in. It must be really stormy out there for you guys to come in hear looking for death himself." Klaus says.

"Hello to you too Klaus. I have to admit I like this look on you. You should make it your signature look." I reply

"Never felt better, mate. This is the best I could do for such distinguished visitors as yourselves. I'm in a generous mood so I'll let you guys choose the way you'd like to die."

"We didn't come here to trade barbs with you." Bonnie chimes in. "Neither did we come here to die. We came here for you blood. Caroline needs it."

A look crosses Klaus' face that I'm sure I recognize before he buries it with a cocky grin. The hybrid isn't as fast as he thinks.

"Came across are werewolf, did she? How, pray tell is any of that my business and why should I help you?" Klaus asks.

"You can. Its as simple as that. You should help us because you can. That is not counting the fact I've had the chance to end you and your family several times over but I haven't. You owe me."

Klaus looks at Bonnie for a second before giving in to a hearty laugh. He literally throws his head back. Even going as far as placing a hand on his chest.

"That has got to be the best fib I've ever heard in my long bloody life." He manages to say through chuckles. "You're mistaken my funny little witch. You and your merry band are only alive because I've let you alive. Your are alive because of my grace. All your lives are meaningless to me and frankly, I'm more than surprised you thought I would save your little blonde hurricane because you asked nicely. We know how its going to turn out if you decide not to ask nicely." Klaus turns to leave.

"Wait a minute your highness. I think you do care. Well not about the rest of us but definitely about Blondielocks."

All the joviality is gone from Klaus' face when he turns around to face us once more. I ignore the look and soldier on. I know I'm right.

"Asking nicely is our plan because I know that is all we have to do. "You care about her. You may tell yourself you don't but you do." I

"Please continue. I can't wait to hear how you're going to convince me."

From the corner of my eye I can tell Bonnie is just as intrigued.

"I see the way you act in her presence, Klaus. You're not as inconspicuous you think you are. The way you perk up every time she's around. The not so subtle flirting. The way you always make sure you have the solution to anything she might need. Does Caroline need a dress? There is Klaus with one. Information? There is Klaus with the 411. I know you are going to help us now because she needs you and your affections for her demand you come to her rescue."

The hybrid pauses for a moment before speaking: "When do you plan on publishing your book on reading signals? Remember to send me a copy."

"Its a soft copy. Text me your e-mail."

I continue before he can say anything more: "I suggest you remember who you're talking to before you think of launching a denial. I've been were you are. Wanting something I believed deep down I didn't deserve. I'm the authority on that. I'm also the guy who was in love with my brother's girl. I know what I'm talking about."

"Was?" I hear Klaus say.

"Huh."

"You said you're the guy who was in love with his brother's girl. 'Was', as in past tense."

 _Did I say that._

"That's not what I said."

Klaus gives me a mocking smile. "Easier to dish it out than to take, isn't it? I am not interested in the foolish thoughts of man so obsessed with being better than his brother, he feeds of the scraps offered to him by his brother's women. Caroline will be dead by midnight today and you will live in agony until then knowing you blew your only chance of saving her by projecting your naive emotions unto me. The best you can do now is to drive a stake through her heart. I'll text you my mail. You can send me a picture of Caroline when she takes her last breath. I'll like to frame it on the walls in here."

I'm stopped from carving his face in by a hand on my arm. It is such a small hand. It would be so easy to shrug her off and do what I'm itching to do. I can't bring my self to shove her hand of me. The hand, although petite is like a vice I'm incapable of breaking.

"Hmm. Now we know why the past tense. Don't let the door hit you on your way out. Consider this mercy."

Bonnie is too distraught to drive so I take the wheels. We played our presidential card but we still lost. I can tell Bonnie is fighting to stop the tears I can see in her eyes from flowing. Caroline is for sure going to die now.

I don't look forward to watching the light go out of her eyes when I tell her I failed. Telling her her daughter is going to die.

"This is my fault." Bonnie says. Breaking the silence. "The Acolytes are in town because of me. If it weren't for me, they would never have come to Mystic falls and Caroline wouldn't be dying."

"You don't know that."

"I do and so do you. I'm going to leave town. That is the only way you guys will be safe."

"Don't go all martyr on me, Bennett. You're not Elena."

"I think I finally understand how she's felt all these years. Why she did some of the things she did."

"Oh please. The risk of death is no excuse to act foolishly. You're not a martyr Bonnie. You're a fighter. I need you to get your head in the game. First we're going to save Caroline. Then we're going to take care of the Acolytes. You and I are going to save the day, like always. You with me?"

Bonnie is hesitant before the old determined look I'm used to appears on her face. She nods her head and for some reason I feel insanely proud that I'm the one that got to give her the pep talk she needed.

"I've never wanted to murder you more than over the past month." I hear her say after a sort lapse. Her words take me by surprise. Not only because her words are out of context but because she and I have been on the best of terms the past few weeks.

"You're a good guy. You might not want to believe it but you are and that's the reason I'm so mad at you. I hated you for years because you never showed me you were anything more than a homicidal vampire."

"I am a homicidal vampire."

"I know but you'e not just that. You are more than that. Please don't make me hate you anymore. Its exhausting."

"I'll keep that in mind. As long as you also don't forget that I'm in no way a changed man. I'm still me."

"I don't doubt it. Like I told you before. You are enough as you are. Could you be better? Sure. I'd like it if you were nicer to people but that'll be just extra topping. I like you as you are."

"You've given this a great deal of thought."

"Yeah. Since I realized I somehow no longer hate you but I made the decision on the plane back."

"What decision?"

"The decision to forgive you. Seeing Caroline get bitten made me realize how short life is. I didn't want to keep fighting the knowledge that I no longer hate you. I actually enjoy your company so here right now, I officially forgive you Damon. For everything you've done to me and those I care about."

There isn't much I can say to that and I'm too shocked to frame a reply so I shut up for the rest of the drive back to the boarding house. I pretend to be concentrating on the road as a way not to say anything. We turn into the short road leading up to the boarding house. I'm not looking forward to seeing Liz's disappointed face but I have other things to think about because there is a woman standing in the middle of the road between us and the boarding house.

"Who the hell is that?" I say a second before the woman lifts her hand in the tell tale sign of a witch. Our car does a 360 in the air but I manage to pull Bonnie into me and lunge out of the car a microsecond before the car crashes. We come to an abrupt stop some distance from the car after rolling a few times. Thank God for vampire reflexes. Without them Bonnie and I would be supernatural pancake.

"You okay?" I ask Bonnie who is laying on top me. She nods her head before asking: "You?"

"I'm pissed. That bloody witch wrecked my car."

"Let's go kick her ass." Bonnie says.

I speed up onto my feet and place Bonnie down on hers. My shirt is torn in several places and I have bruises all over my body. I have other shirts and the bruises will heal but my car will still be wrecked. Someone is going to suffer. Stefan, Tyler and the others come running out of the boarding house at the sound of the crash. Stefan takes a look at the flaming car and then at me. Relief clear on his face.

"7 to 1. Not great odds. Even for a witch!" I shout out at the soon to be dead witch.

"I can't believe Frey and Owen let these toddlers take them down, Mallory." I hear a man say. Coming to stand next to the witch.

The man is tall and has unruly hair. There is a smile plastered on his face. As if he has never had a better time than he is doing now. Two other women materialize literally out of thin air. One of them women fits the description Bonnie gave me of the werewolf that attacked the Forbes'. The other is a diminutive woman. Even shorter than Bonnie. She looks cute and cuddly. Unlike someone you would expect to hang around these creeps. The diminutive one gives us a friendly wave.

"Bonnie take the witch. The rest of us will take the werewolves. They're just regular people without a full moon." I say to everyone.

"The redhead is the one who bit Caroline. I've got her." Tyler says. Going full hybrid, he vamp speeds over and tackles the red head. I didn't even see him move. That's the signal for everyone to start charging.

Stefan and I double team the the smiling one who is now laughing. In my periphery I see Bonnie and the witch, Mallory going at it. Their fight is a light show. Being witches they don't have to make contact to do damage. I receive an elbow in the face and a chop to the neck for the distraction. Stefan tries to capitalize with a strike to the mid ribs but gets head butted before he can land the strike. I sweep my leg across the back of his knees. Forcing him to the ground. Stefan kicks him in the face as he tries to get up.

I try to do the same but he grabs hold of my leg and flings me away. This gives Stefan a chance to knee him in the face. Stefan tries another kick as I'm on my feet running back to the fight as. The kick is dodged and Stefan gets punched on his standing knee. With all the strength of a vampire. I hear the sound of his leg breaking. Stefan crumbles to the ground. Jack Swagger is back on his feet and places a judo style kick to the side of my head while I'm running full speed at him. I hit the ground hard and go deaf for a few seconds. I see the werewolf's lips moving but I can't hear him. I'm pretty sure he is going on another monologue.

I take the chance to look around the battleground. We are all getting our asses handed to us. Tyler and Iris are out of sight. Bonnie is the only one holding her own but I can tell from the stress on her face that she's playing defensive rather than attacking.

The humans are just getting knocked around by the petite werewolf. Its like she's playing hide and seek with them. Dodging Ric's shots and knocking he and Jeremy's heads together when they try to get a hold on her. We would all be long dead if the Acolytes were taking as seriously.

"…taping into the strength of one of the oldest vampires in history. It doesn't matter if there is a full moon or not. You never stood a chance." My hearing returns to catch the tail end of the monologue. "I'd kill you now but it would be better fun to see the look on your face when I kill your brother."

With that he turns to the vulnerable Stefan. Who still can't move. His leg hasn't had the time to heal. I try getting to my feet so that I can stop the deranged werewolf but I'm still disoriented from the kick to my head.

 _Come on. Stefan is going to die if you don't get up._

The werewolf pulls Stefan up by the hair on his head and turns to look at me. A smile on his lips and a murderous glint in his eyes.

 _There is no way I'm getting there before he kills Stefan. Neither can I count on Bonnie to bail me out this time._

I look helplessly at Stefan who looks resigned. Accepting even. The deranged werewolf grins when he sees the emotions on our faces. "There is the look I wanted to…"

He doesn't get to finish his statement as a canister comes flying out of the air, hitting him squarely in the face. The werewolf yells in pain and clutches his face. Letting go of Stefan. I look for the source of the flying death. I find Matt Donovan of all people standing there with another canister in his hands.

 _Alaric's wolfsbane bombs._

The second bombs goes hurtling in the air. Landing on the still shrieking werewolf who sinks to his knees. Donovan reaches for another from his car but Mallory hits him with a spell. Rendering him unconscious.

"No more playing around. Time for you lot to die." Isis says emerging from the surrounding woods. Tyler is nowhere to be seen.

"I couldn't agree more. I remember teaching you not to play with your food but you were all such bad students." A familiar voice says. The world comes to a standstill at the sound of that voice. All eyes turn to Klaus. The Acolytes look like they've seen a ghost. Even the wolfsbane scarred Acolyte stops writhing in pain.

"Victoria. Isis. Mallory. Yossi. My Acolytes. It's been decades. I have a pressing matter to discuss with these people and I obviously can't do so if their dead. We can do this the easy way or…" Klaus lets the threat hang in the air as his face morphs into that of the apex predator. Yellow eyes, elongated canines and faded skin beneath his eyes.

All of them but the shortest repeat a spell the witch shouts out. Disappearing as they do.

"Carl will be seeing you soon, Klaus."

"I'll be waiting Victoria." Klaus replies before she vanishes.

Everyone regroups inside. Elena makes a fuzz over Stefan's healing knee. Matt is feeling better now having had some of Tyler's blood.

"The Acolytes will be back. The only reason they scuttled at the sight of me was because they momentarily forgot how powerful they are now. They defaulted back to my lackeys. I promise you that won't happen a second time."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. We're screwed. What are you doing here again?" Jeremy says.

Klaus looks away from Jeremy to look at me. I stare back at him for a while. I understand why he's here. I've been in his position several times. Only Heaven knows how many times I've said I'm no longer going to put up with Elena's rejection. Promised myself I wasn't going to try being her hero anymore. I know how Klaus feels but I can't help but gloat a little.

"It's always nice to know I'm right. This way Klaus."

"You can't be serious." Elena says, moving to stand in front of us. "This may all be an elaborate ploy by him to get to Caroline."

"Pray tell Elena what Caroline has that I would go through so much trouble to get a few minutes with her."

"We both know what she has that you want Klaus." I say to Klaus before saying to Elena: "I know for sure you don't have a better idea so please get out out of the way."

The ever stubborn Elena refuses to budge. She cranes her neck around us to look around the room.

"Aren't you guys going to help me out?"

Bonnie speaks before Stefan can. "Damon is right, Elena."

"I'm getting really sick of hearing that." Jeremy interjects.

"Klaus is the only cure around and he is here offering to help. We would be stupid not to let him. I know Stefan agrees so don't bother asking them for support." Bonnie says, ignoring Jeremy.

"Tyler?" Elena says when Stefan remains silent.

"No luck there either. Tyler has his sire's best interests at heart love. Dear Caroline is short on time. I suggest you move before I make you." Klaus interjects.

All eyes turn to Tyler who has been silent throughout the exchange.

Isn't Caroline his girlfriend?

 _Ex-girlfriend._

You sure? I hear they're on a break. Whatever that means.

 _I miss the 20's._

The poor kid doesn't even have a clue he doesn't have a say in the matter. He looks like he truly believes following in step behind Klaus is his on decision. Tyler averts his eyes from Elena.

"It seems you're on your own love. Lead the way, Damon."

Elena has no choice but to get out of the way as Klaus moves to walk right through her. I lead Klaus into Caroline's room where Liz is waiting. I make the mistake of letting Klaus walk in before me. I hear a gun cock as I make my way into the room. Liz doesn't get to pull the trigger because Klaus snatches the gun out of her hands at vamp-speed.

Shaking his head, Klaus says: "No no no, Sheriff. Caroline is asleep. We don't want to wake her, do we?"

"What is he doing here?" Liz says looking at me.

"We need his blood Liz."

"His blood, yes. Not him." Says Liz.

"Please continue. I'm not here and I can't hear you." Klaus interrupts. "You forget I don't have to be here. I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart and I've been repaid with nothing but suspicion. I'm willing to leave if you don't want my help."

The Sheriff stays quiet. Klaus takes that as her consent. "Leave me alone with her."

"You know that isn't going to happen." I say.

"One of you can stay, I don't really care which one but the other leaves."

"I'll leave." Liz says. "You're the stronger one between us. I trust you. I'll be outside. Watch him." She says pointedly at Klaus before exiting the room.

Klaus takes a seat on the bed beside Caroline while I lean on the door behind them. The scene before me seems strangely intimate and private. I don't want to intrude. Caroline opens her eyes when she feels the bed dip. She looks really terrible. Her face is beaded with sweat. The werewolf bite is really visible having now spread all over her belly to her chest.

"Nik." She says

""Nik?" Klaus repeats.

"Yes. Rebekah calls you that. It makes you seem like a regular guy rather than a millennium old psycho. I've always preferred it to Klaus."

"Don't tell Rebekah I said so but so have I."

"Are you here to kill me?"

"If that were my intention, I'd simply wait and let the pesky little werewolf bite do my job for me."

"Then why are you here if you're not going to kill me?"

"To offer you a choice, dear Caroline." Klaus says "A choice we as vampires often take for granted. The choice between life and death. You've been given a gift that I have rarely had. The gift of death. I am immortal or as close to that word as it gets. Nothing can kill me. I will probably walk the Earth till the sun burns out, the threat of nuclear war becomes a reality or the Lord returns. I hope that last one is a myth to be honest."

"You want to die?" Caroline whispers.

I want to hear his answer even more than she does. Klaus is more layered than we give him credit for.

"It is not a matter of want. I've thought of it from time to time. I was prone to bouts of depression when I was young. Having a sociopath for a father will do that to you. Emotions are heightened when you become a vampires, so my emotions of depression were enhanced once my siblings and I were turned. My siblings took the brunt of my mood swings I'm afraid. Alas I can not die even if I want to. So I'm offering you the gift I've not had in a thousand years."

"Thanks and all but I don't want to die. I'm going to college soon and my Mum will be all alone if I die." Caroline replies.

"On to the other side of the equation then. There is so much this world has to offer you. I, in my millennium long stay on this planet have been blessed with wonderful experiences but I'm still far from having experienced it all. That is the beauty of life. You can never say you've seen it all. It is for this reason that we wake up each day. To experience what is on offer and to make a difference. The world continues to evolve. Damon can verify this. We thought 1920's Chicago would never be surpassed but look at the day and age we live in now. It always get better. My siblings and I have been together for the greater part of a thousand years and I do despicable things to and for them depending on the day but they are one of the reasons I still have the will to live. They starve off my depressing emotions. There will always be light in the world. The key to living a full life is finding what your light is. Hanging on to and developing it."

"I never took you for a philosopher."

"There is only so much to do when you know you have infinite time to live."

"Not to mention so morbid." Caroline retorts.

"I lived in New Orleans for a while. It rubbed off on me. You should add Bourbon Street to your bucket list." Klaus pauses a moment before asking: "Is your choice life?"

Caroline contemplates the question a few seconds before nodding her head: "It is."

"Up then. Life in all its glory awaits you." Klaus says before tearing off the flesh at his wrist. He raises Caroline up, cradling her before pressing the wound to her mouth. The blood trickles down Caroline's mouth as Klaus rubs up and down her hair.

 _Who would have thought Klaus capable of such care and affection?_

Certainly not me.

 _Goes to show you never really know anyone, huh._

Klaus gently puts Caroline back into bed. Placing her head on the pillow and tugging her in after.

"Rest and heal. You should be better in a few short minutes." He kisses her forehead as he adds: "You will be back to giving me attitude and fiery comebacks in no time."

"Naturally." Caroline says with a sleepy smile on her face before closing her eyes.

"Before you say any of the witty things I know you've been cooking up while standing there Damon, you should know the Bennett witch is right outside and you should be careful what you say or I may let her in on your little secret." Klaus says. Still looking down at Caroline.

"What little secret?" I ask bewilderedly.

"You're even dumber than I thought. You were quick to point out my affinity for Caroline but Its better fun to let you work this one out for yourself. Shall we wait outside?" Klaus doesn't wait for an answer but simply walks past me out the door.

I manage to unscramble my mind but Klaus is long gone when I look down the hallway. I join the others outside in the living room. The place is quiet as everyone waits to see if Caroline will get better. The silence annoys me.

They decide to be quiet the one time I need a distraction so that I don't give in to the temptation of trying to decipher Klaus' cryptic remark. Thankfully a distraction arrives in the form of Caroline. A better, healthier looking Caroline too. I have never been this happy to see a blonde in my life. Her pallor is gone. Her skin looks smooth and healthy. Her eyes have that mischievous sparkle again. Liz wipes away tears as Elena and Bonnie run to envelope Caroline in a bear hug Mark Henry would be proud of.

"Ouch. Watch the ribs guys." Caroline groans.

"Sorry. We are just so happy you're better." Elena says. Tyler kisses Caroline thoroughly before wrapping his arms around her, Bonnie and Elena.

"I'm happy I'm better too. Group hug." Caroline calls out, holding her arms out. An ear to ear grin plastered on her face. " Everyone get in."

"I don't do hugs." Stefan says.

"I'm with Stef on that one." I add.

"Oh get over yourselves." A smiling Liz says pulling me and Stefan after her as she walks over to the teenagers. Everyone is happy and I can't help but roll my eyes a little. Alaric is also forced into the hug so at least I'm not the only sucker around.

"This calls for a celebration. We should have a party." Elena says

"Elena…" Jeremy tries to cut in.

"I can make a few phone calls and get everyone here in no time."

That idea makes me shiver slightly. "That is not going to happen. I've had one really long day. The last thing I need is a bunch of horny drunk kids in my house."

"Party pooper. The Grill it is then." Elena continues determinedly.

"Caroline just had a near death experience, Elena. I'm not sure she is up for public places. Why don't you have a slumber party instead?" Ric suggests.

"It is the middle of the day, Ric." Matt says.

"Well the guest of honor is a vampire so that doesn't matter. Dracula slept in during the day."

"Anyone spot the History teacher? Anyone?" Jeremy teasingly chimes in.

"Anywhere but my place. Its a mess and I don't what to go there just yet." Caroline says.

The whole conversation is uninteresting so I tune everyone out. My eyes on their own accord drift to Bonnie. _I am also the guy who was in love with his brother's girl._ For so long Elena has been the focus of my life and realizing that may have changed is jarring. Not because of that but because I'm not as affected as I thought I'd be. Not affected in the slightest if I'm being honest. Chasing after Elena was exhausting and I feel more liberated than hurt. I come out of my thoughtful haze to notice my eyes are still trained on Bonnie. Its like my subconscious is trying to tell me something. Something I elect not to think about. I move my eyes away from Bonnie only to clash with Klaus' eyes. Klaus has what I can only describe as a knowing smile on his face.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask him in irritation.

"Don't take out your emotional frustrations on me mate." Klaus replies.

"You know, for a thousand years old vampire you can be very annoying." I say before adding a tag: "Having said it out loud I kind of get why."

"Nice one. As much as I've enjoyed the pleasure of your company, Its time I took my leave. Make no mistake, this changes nothing. Retribution is coming for that stunt you pulled with Michael. Retribution, I assure you I'm going to deliver. I suggest you show each other love and leave nothing unsaid."

The ever eloquent Klaus says to everyone assembled with that charming smile of his. Its disconcerting. You hear the threat delivered in that smooth British accent. You understand its not an idle threat but the smile makes it seem like two friends sharing an inside joke.

"Oh come on. Can't you go 5 minutes without turning all hot-manic-villainy?" Caroline jumps in.

"I can but where is the fun in that, love?"

Caroline smiles and Klaus smiles back. The hybrid can say whatever he wants its he shares an affinity with Caroline.

"You should look in the mirror next time your talk about emotional frustrations. Mate!." I say

That snaps he and Caroline out of their cocoon. Klaus' face morphs into the one he gets when he is about to rip someone's head off.

"So, are we going to get the slumber party started or not." Bonnie interjects before Klaus can take a full step towards me.

 _Nice save._

"I have to head back to the Grill. I asked the manager for a bathroom break. That was an hour ago. Let's hope he doesn't fire me." Matt says.

Drawing a pat on the back from Stef and hugs from Elena and Bonnie. My eyes are still locked on Klaus' as he leans his body away from me and turns to leave while everyone is preoccupied giving out hugs. He turns around midway to the door when Caroline calls out his name. Caroline walks over and tentatively wraps her arms around him. Klaus is hesitant for a second before he envelopes Caroline and rests his forehead on the top of her head.

"Thank you Nik." I hear Caroline whisper.

I hear the smile in Klaus' voice as he whispers back: "You are welcome Caroline."

Klaus pulls back from the hug and struts out of the house. Caroline then kisses Tyler and hugs Jeremy. The two of whom have decided to leave with Matt. The whole hugging thing is too saccharine for my taste. My bed seems really appealing right about now.

"I think I'm up for celebrating too. Sorry honey, I'm way past slumber parties." Liz says to Caroline before she can suggest Liz join them. "That brings me to you two. Which of you two fine gentlemen is going to be my drinking buddy?" Liz points at Alaric and I.

"I don't know about Damon but I'll be happy to." Ric answers.

 _Okay. Now I'm curious. Something is up._

"Who says you have to settle for just one person." Sleep can wait. "Lead the way, Liz."

Everyone starts going their separate ways. I can tell Bonnie wants to give me a hug when I find her standing next to me but is self-conscious about doing so around Elena and the others.

 _I should put her out of her misery._

"Don't I get a hug too, Bon. Everyone else did."

"Psychopathic vampires don't get hugs, Damon."

 _Trust Bonnie to look a gift horse in the mouth._

"Pretty please?"

"Fine but just to shut you up." She says. A smile tugging at her lips. Mine return the smile instinctively.

Bonnie throws her arms around my neck and I hold onto her by her waist. Her body is warm compared to my colder one. Perks of being a living being I guess. Her lithe body folds effortlessly into mine. Bringing back memories of Mrs. Flowers porch.

 _I have to get out of here before I do something stupid in front of everyone._

I pull away from the hug and instantly miss the feel of Bonnie's body pressed to mine. Her eyes are questioning when I manage to make mine meet them. Bonnie immediately blushes when I look down at her lips in answer. Her eyes look focus on a spot above me. She has the cutest shy smile on her face. Its obvious what happened back in Ghana is on her mind too.

"Errmm… I should go." She says.

"That is a good idea." I say but I'm still holding unto her and she still has her arms around my neck.

"Come on, Damon. Bourbon awaits." I hear Ric say at the doorway. Oblivious to what is happening between the witch and I.

"Coming Ric. I have to go." I say to Bonnie.

We both grin at the irony of me echoing her statement less than a minute after she made it. I manage to extract myself from her and join Ric at the doorway where Liz is also waiting. Bonnie still has her eyes trained on me when I turn back to look at her.

I wouldn't mind kissing her again and that is just crazy. Comforting her with a kiss is one thing. Wanting to kiss her because I desire her is another. This is the here and now. Although just a few hours ago, Mrs. Flowers porch is a long time ago. A continent ago. That kiss, as wonderful as it was, happened

 **A MILLION YEARS AGO.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Next: You're Welcome Damon.

This is as long as it gets. I get the feeling I should start cutting things out and not be so descriptive. I wanted to run it by you guys to hear your thoughts. Wether you like the chapters as descriptive or consider reading so much a chore. I plan on releasing a chapter once a month. I'll do my best to make that happen. I planed on releasing a soundtrack at the end of the story because the chapter titles don't really hint at what the chapter is about but Fanfiction's terms and conditions advice against placeholders. The some terms and conditions do not allow interactive speaking so send me a private message of the songs that came into mind when your read any of the chapters


	10. You Are Welcome Damon

Some fluff to brighten your day and keep you going. Dedicated to NixS11 whose review came in literally just as I was about to take a break from writing. Your review gave me the strength to finish this chapter before tomorrow. Please pardon any and all typos. Its past midnight and I have to be up at 4 tomorrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Joining the R 'n' B duo of Ric and Liz was a bad idea. I remember Ric saying something about how chaperoning the Sheriff and I was not his idea of fun.

 _See how quickly things change._

Now its me who has to endure the discomfort of two flirting adults while trying not to feel like the unnecessary accessory that decided to tag along with them. I'm just waiting for my opportunity to call Ric out on his bull. Admittedly, as much I hate thirdweeling them, I'm kinda happy I'm here to witness the birth of something special.

For so long, it seemed like I was the only link between these two amazing people. I don't remember the last time I saw either of them so happy and comfortable. Alaric has the goofiest of goofy smiles on his face. I'm scared his face will stay frozen like that from now on. He hasn't stopped smiling since we got here. Liz on the other hand looks like she has been de-aged. She seems more alive somehow.

The rapid fire shots she's had so far have obviously gone a long way in aiding her enthusiasm. This rollercoaster of a day has brought out another side to her.

 _Surviving the seemingly inevitable death of a daughter would do that._

Yeah I get that but its the company. Liz choosing to let her responsible robe fall of in front of Alaric is surprising. She usually tries be responsible around community elders. Liz leaves for the washroom and I take the opportunity to torment Ric a little.

"So, when did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Alaric says. The look he had on his face watching Liz walk away, disappearing.

"You and the Sheriff. The whole flirting routine you guys have going on."

"Liz and I aren't flirting with each other. I'm just keeping her company, same as you. That's all." Ric denies.

"Oh come of it. You're practically begging her to invite you home this evening."

"She is like 10 years my senior, Damon."

"Your point? That shouldn't matter too much. What is important is if she is a good person. You and I both now she is." I say. Alaric opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt before he can do so.

"Don't even think of using the fact that her daughter is your student as an excuse."

Ric shutting his mouth is a tell tale sign he was about to do just that. I'm pretty sure I'm turning psychic.

 _Must have got it from Bonnie._

I ignore the temptation to think about Bonnie and continue: "You forget Jenna was Elena, one of your students' guardian. That didn't stop you from dating her. Liz is a wonderful person, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. You can't do much better than her. Scratch that. You can't do better than her."

I pause to let my bombs have their desired effects before I continue: "I know your next excuse is her age but I know for sure you don't really mind. 'How do I know this?', you ask. Well because Anna was a century older than Jeremy but I never heard you complain. Also supporting supporting the theory is the fact that Stef and I are decades older than Elena but you've never brought it. Not once. Tell me something. You like the Sheriff, don't you?"

"You know I do but it was never more than a professional relationship."

"That was then. This is now. To be perfectly honest with you, Ric I don't know why you're overthinking this."

"That's because you never think before you act, Damon." Ric interjects.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, ignoring him. "You're attracted to her and she's attracted to you. Don't even think of denying it. I know you know. Go for gold, Ric. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not asking you to marry her. What is it the kid's say this days? Yes. 'Let's see where it goes.' Date her and see where it goes."

"Who is Ric dating?" I hear Liz say right behind me. I was so preoccupied talking to Ric, I hadn't heard her approach us.

"Jeez Liz. Trying to give a vamp a heart attack, are you?" I say to give me some thinking time.

"I'm not hearing an answer." Liz elects to say.

"Snooping doesn't become you, Liz. For who Alaric is dating, I'm just playing wingman. There is a woman back in Africa that I think would be perfect for my favorite vampire hunter so you better lockdown this deal before a another woman swoops in." I say.

"You're just asking to be shot, Damon." Liz says.

"That's my cue to get out of here. Don't forget what I said Ric. I have a lot of woman lined up for you incase the Sheriff here is unwilling or incapable of getting down with the Saltz Man." I say to Ric before pulling in Liz for a bear hug.

"I'm glad you're smiling and having a good time. The whole mourning look you were trying to perfect over the past few hours hours was not attractive Not in the least. I'm sure it almost killed Ric's bon…"

A punch to the stomach prevents me from finishing that particular sentence.

"Thank you Damon for that flattering speech." Ric says.

"Eloquent is my middle name. For what it's worth, Liz. Don't tell her I said so but I'm glad your spitfire of a daughter is still among the living. I'm sure the world will live to regret that soon enough."

"Goodbye Damon." Liz says after I turn around to leave. She adds when, I'm sure she thinks I'm out of earshot. "I don't know you put up with him."

"Bourbon." I hear Alaric answer. "Lots and lots of bourbon. Speaking of alcohol, may I order you another glass?"

I smile a small smile to myself as I head towards my car. _This feels like the start of an epic love story._

I'm not feeling as epic when I make my way to the boarding house. My living room is a mess. At least to me. My decor has been tampered with to make room for sleeping bags. A tv is situated right behind the door to the right. Someone is sleeping in my expensive Victorian age furniture.

 _I thought female was supposed to be the cleaner gender._

Apparently not.

"Great. You brought food." I hear Elena say. Emerging out of the first sleeping bag and dashing towards me. Then relieving me of the bags in my hand.

"Damon brought us food. Without us asking?" Caroline asks suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Thanks for showing such appreciation, Blondie. I have a soft side, you know. Consider it my good deed for the month." Elena brings out the pizza and drinks I got them. She makes to look through the last bag but I stop her with: "That's Bonnie's."

 _I wish I had a polaroid with me right now._

The stunned look on Caroline and Elena's face is priceless. They look at each other and back to me. Caroline, as always is the first to speak.

"Could you repeat what you just said? Slower please."

"That's Bonnie's." I repeat. Snatching the bag out of Elena's hand. "I bought all three of you pizzas and drinks. Bonnie hasn't had anything to eat since the carnival back in Africa so I got her some fries. They are one of her favorites, right?"

The silence that follows is getting uncomfortable before Elena replies. "Yeah, How do you know that?"

"I'm observant. One of my gifts. Speaking of the annoying witch, where is she?"

Caroline points to the lump in my coach. "Suffering from jet lag. She fell asleep the moment her body hit the couch."

"Are you sure she isn't dead?" I say. "She usually snores when she sleeps."

"I'm telling her you said that." Caroline threatens.

"Be my guest. She'll only give me her usual half reproaching-half amused look. Where did you guys get that tv?" I say, pointing at the offending object.

"Its ours. I asked Jeremy to drive it here. Its useless now because you guys don't have a satellite connection and Jeremy forget the movies." Elena replies.

She makes it sound like its somehow my fault. Like its my responsibility to fix this problem for her. That implication annoys me. Sure I'm partly to blame because I'm always so eager to please her but its disturbing that she expects girlfriend privileges from me when she is anything but that to me.

Bonnie stirs as I'm about to let Elena have a piece of my mind. She sits up and looks around, her eyes coming to rest on me. Making me approach her.

"I just had the strangest dream." She says.

"Let me guess. The Acolytes, Klaus, barbie almost dying, Liz in tears, big fight, not a fight but an ass kicking, Klaus to the rescue. Sums it up, huh?" I spell out for her.

"So it wasn't a dream? That really happened?"

"Yep, it did. You and I saved the day as usual. Although we did outsource the actual saving to a third party." I go on my hunches in front of her.

Bonnie places a palm on her forehead. "I was hoping it was one Mrs. Flowers' tea fueled hallucinations. Wait. Where is Caroline?"

Caroline waves behind me, catching Bonnie's attention. Bonnie pushes off the couch and runs into Caroline's arms. Burying her face in Caroline's chest.

"Ermm Bonnie, are you alright?" Caroline says.

"I'm fine. I'm not going crazy if that's what you're worried about. I'm just happy you're alive and back to yourself again."

"Well so was I until the slumber party began to suck." Caroline says in her school organizer voice.

Bonnie pulls away from the hug to ask: "What's wrong? How can I help?"

"We have food and drinks and we even got a tv into this archaic house but we don't have any movies to watch." Elena speaks up from her side of the room.

"Why not just borrow some of Damon's? He's got plenty of old movies in his room."

"You've been to Damon's room?"

"How do you know that?"

Elena and Caroline both ask simultaneously.

I want to hear how Bonnie is going to maneouvre herself out of this one but I can tell she doesn't know how to answer her friends' questions. She looks like an animalbacked into a corner.

 _God bless my heroic qualities._

"I'm disappointed Bonbon. You didn't share our intimate night of intense lovemaking with your friends? That hurts my feelings. I feel used." I intervene. "To add insult to injury, you even snooped around in my room. Shame on you."

Bonnie reacts as anticipated. Getting her voice back and showing her usual fight back spirit.

"That's gross on so many levels. I didn't snoop. I just took notice of your vintages. Why you have salt-n-pepa tapes, I'll never know. Don't take Damon seriously. You know he thrives on lewd suggestions."

"Yes, I know but that doesn't explain how you know about his collections, Bonnie."

"Exactly." Elena concurs.

"That is beside the point." I butt in before Bonnie can speak. "The point is you guys need something that I've got. Wait here. Bonnie will get them for you. I'm starting to feel jet lagged myself."

I start heading for my room without giving them a second to object. I know that is exactly what I know Caroline and Elena would surely do. I can understand Caroline's reasons. She doesn't trust me and is just trying to look out for Bonnie. Elena's reasons on the other hand are very vague.

 _Not very vague if you've got much sense. She is jealous._

Why would she be jealous? Its not like she and I are dating or that she has any feelings for me.

 _So she says._

What else am I supposed to go by but her words. I'm not a mind reader. Actions may speak louder than words but actions should coincide with words. We listen to both of them. She can't say one thing and act another way and expect me to decipher her intentions. I'm not bloody Robert Langdon. To be perfectly honest, I'm getting tired of the mixed signals she keeps sending me. Liz was right. I've put Elena on too high a pedestal.

"Someone is in a foul mood." I hear Bonnie say behind me. I've been so preoccupied with my musings that I forgot I asked Bonnie to follow me.

"What gives you that idea?" I ask Bonnie as we make it into my room.

"You haven't made one inappropriate joke about me willingly following you into your room."

"My, my Bonlove. My charming personality must be growing on you."

Bonnie just shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe"

"I promise on my honor to make no less than three inappropriate jokes whenever I'm in your presence."

"You have no honor, Damon."

"I'll let you believe that. I'm going to wash the day off my sexy body. You are free to join me."

"Not in a million years, looney."

"I take that as a challenge. You know your way around. I won't be out soon. Enjoy your movie." I say before making my way into the bathroom. Leaving Bonnie behind in my room.

Usually, I'd take of my clothes outside before entering the bathroom but I didn't want Bonnie lusting after me than she already is. I hear Bonnie roaming around in my collection. I planned for a quick shower but I opt for a long relaxing soak in the tub instead.

The slumber party is in full swing as I relax in the tub. The cold of the water is a welcome reprieve from the constant heat in Africa where everyday is summer.

It was nice seeing Sage again.

 _Mrs. Flowers too though she still gives me the creeps._

Thalia was as cute as ever. I should invite her over one vacation.

 _Come on. We all know the reason you enjoyed the trip so much._

Enlighten me.

 _Bonnie_

I admit having Bonnie along was a pleasure but I always enjoy spending time with the kids. Regardless of who tags along. I should probably text them to let them know we got here safely and are still alive. I pick my pants off the floor and retrieve my phone, sending Sage a quick text.

I'm scrolling through my gallery when I find the picture I took back at the carnival. The one with Bonnie and Kekeli. Bonnie looks super hot. The unshed tears in her eyes given off a weird dicothemy with the sexiness of the dress. Her eyes making her seem demure but the dress screaming sex goddess. I was too preoccupied to notice back then but Kekeli isn't too bad looking herself. Definitely Stefan's type. Caroline would like her.

I forward the picture to Bonnie and rest my head on the pillow set on the edge of the tub. I could stay here all year. Apathy has officially set in now. I know I have to get up and go deal with the Acolytes but I'm definitely not the mood to go do so right now. Everyone is safe. I can indulge in some laziness for a while before I inevitably have to come up with a plan and save the day.

 _As always._

I groan out loud when I hear my phone chime. Definitely not in the mood to be social. I reluctantly pick up my phone, in spite of my mood. The text is from Bonnie. My mood brightens considerably. I will myself not to focus on why it does. I just tap on the text.

 _ **You look absolutely ridiculous in that top.**_

I instantly smile. Okay. Maybe I'm in the mood to be a little social.

I text Bonnie back: _I'll have you know, that's not the first time I've worn something like that. I dressed up like one of the Mossi's when Sage and his crew lived in Burkina Faso._

 _ **Please tell me you have pictures**_ She texts back instantly.

 _Of course I do but I'm never letting you see them._

I check my phone after a while when I get no reply from Bonnie. I check and recheck again. I even increase the volume on my phone just incase she replies and I don't hear it. It takes a while but she eventually replies.

 _ **That's harsh. Caroline wants to dress up like me for the next decade dance. Should I let her?**_

 _Hell no. That's for you to wear. Unless she doesn't mind competing with you on that day, knowing you'd inevitably look better than her._

 _ **I'm not better looking than Caroline**_

 _I'll let you believe that. I quickly type. How is the slumber party going?_

 _ **Boring as hell.**_ Bonnie replies.

I put the tub stopper to use and turn of the tap. My curiosity gets the better of me so I close my eyes and strain my ears towards the living room. My hearing sense is the second best thing I like about being a vampire. Second behind being an external stud.

"Come on, Elena. Do we have to watch a horror movies?"

"Yes. Caroline. It'll be nice. You can cuddle up to me when the movie gets too scary for care bear."

"Bonnie. Talk some sense into her please."

"I really don't care either way, Care."

I hear Bonnie say to Caroline. Bonnie couldn't sound more disinterested if her life depended on it.

 _Yeesh._ I type. _I thought you liked spending time with your friends._

 _ **I do.**_ Bonnie texts back. _**I'm just really tired and not in the mood to be social.**_

 _Makes two of us. You're not in the mood to socialize but you're texting me?_

 _ **Strange huh?**_

I smile some more. I'm growing on her. _I told you love. I'm like a fever you can't shake. How may I be of service?_

 _ **Kekeli.**_

 _What about her?_

 _ **You know she likes you.**_

 _She thinks I'm good looking. That's not the same thing. Besides, I don't date kids._

 _ **Sorry to bu**_ _ **st your bubble but Elena is technically a kid.**_

I mull over that and concede the point and text Bonnie back. _Good point but I'm not speaking in terms of age. Maturity is what I mean._

 _ **Are you calling Elena mature?**_ Bonnie texts me back with the chin stroking emoji in tow.

 _Yes I am. You know she is. Granted not as mature as you but she is. Katherine was her age too but she was vastly experienced. That was her attraction._

 _ **Thanks for the compliment. I think. Hold up**_ _ **. Are you saying you were attracted to Katherine because she was experienced?**_

I put down the phone to think about the matter. _Is that what I'm saying?_ Katherine did come into my life at a time I felt caged in. I was an unwanted son living in the house of a man I loathed and fighting for a cause I didn't believe in. In Katherine, I found mystique and wonder. She was an escape from the shallow minds of Mystic Falls. Wild and unpredictable. Unlike the women in town at the time. It stands to reason that I'd be attracted to her

 _Yeah. I think I am. For a guy living in a small town in Virginia, Katherine was my bridge to the wider world. It helped that she was unscrupulous, promiscuous and crazy stupid fine._

 _ **I can't believe you consider the doppelgängers the epitome of attraction.**_

 _Jealous? I didn't say that. Don't worry Bon. You're not to bad yourself. You're insanely hot to be honest. I don't know what little Gilbert was thinking._

 _ **I wasn't hot enough to keep him. Apparently**_

 _That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, Bonnie. I know you're humble and all but you also have eyes. You know you're gorgeous. I'm sure even your straight girlfriends can't keep her eyes of you._

That earns me a slew of laughing, crying emojis. I make my way out of the tub because it's starting to get uncomfortable. Bonnie sends me another text as I'm using my tow. I tap the message and jump into bed in the buff.

 _ **Caroline isn't gay. And neither is Elena.**_

 _Maybe but you look good enough to it. You can't blame them if they're willing to turn just to have a bit._

 _ **That's not how it works Damon!!!!!**_

 _I know. I'm just messing with you. Try kissing Elena just to be on the safe side._

 _ **I'm not doing that.**_

 _Come on. Grow a pair. I dare you._

Its about five minutes later when Bonnie texts back. _**What's in it for me?**_

 _You get to kiss Elena._

 _ **That isn't an incentive for me.**_

Bonnie seriously wants something in return. I doubt she's going to go though with it though. I can make her do anything I want. _What do women really hate doing?_ Paying for stuff. _Nice._

 _Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You buy me food throughout the week if you are unable to kiss Elena but I'll wear shirts of any colour of your choosing, if you're do. Is that enough of an incentive for you?_

 _ **More than you can ever imagine. Okay. Here I go.**_

I strain my ears again.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" I hear Elena ask.

"You said we could snuggle up to you if the movie got too scary for us." Bonnie says.

"When did horror movies start scaring you?" I hear Caroline

"An hour ago."

"You haven't been paying any attention to the movie. You've just been giggling and texting your secret boyfriend." Blondie says.

"Ooooh. Is it Jeremy?" Elena says.

"Definitely not but this guy and Jer do have a lot in common. They could be twins for all I know."

 _That little…_

"You're so warm and cuddly, Elena. I want to kiss you all over."

 _She wouldn't._

"Can I?" Bonnie says.

"Go ahead." Elena says in that oh so girly voice of hers.

Even vampire hearing can't help here. All I can hear is Elena giggling uncontrollably. The giggles go on for a few seconds before she manages to say between more giggles: "Stop Bonnie. That's ticklish."

 _Huh? When did kissing become ticklish?_

"For a second there Bon, I thought you were going to kiss her on the lips." I hear Caroline say.

"I'm sure there is a perverted guy out there somewhere who would like that but kisses on the cheeks and stomach is more fun for me." I don't need my vampire senses to hear that statement because Bonnie says it needlessly loud. _No doubt for my benefit_.

"That doesn't freaking count!" I shout out at the top of my lungs.

I can hear Bonnie's laughter loud and clear. The kind of laughter you only laugh amongst friends. I even hear a snort or two mixed in. My attention returns to my phone when I get a text.

 _ **It definitely does. You asked for a kiss. Your didn't specify where the kiss was to be placed. Word your requests better next time dear.**_

"Was that Damon?" Caroline asks.

"I think so. Don't worry I'm sure he is okay." I hear Bonnie reply. Still laughing. "Probably just talking to a customer service rep."

"You are pretty weird sometimes Bonnie." Elena says.

I furiously tap a draft to Bonnie. I pause halfway to decide how I really feel about the act she just pulled. A part of me is furious at the deception but I'm man enough to admit just mad because she outplayed me. The other part is proud of the deception. I type: That was…genius and hit send.

 _ **I'm glad you're impressed. You should have used your head.**_

 _I did. Just not the bigger one._

 _ **Isn't that what usual gets you in trouble?**_

 _That is what usually gets me OUT of trouble. Women can't resist me. Some call me the Big Old D._

 _ **That's sounds like a stripper's name. Congratulations.**_

 _Say what you want but you know you'd enjoy it. I'd have you unable to survive on anything else. Not even food._

 _ **If only you'd be so lucky.**_

 _Just wait and see Bonbon. Just wait and see. P.S I'm a bar owner in some alternate reality. I'm sure of it._

 _ **I can imagine that. For some strange reason.**_

 _I'm thinking lecturing for you. Like Sheila. You could eventually take her place at Whitmore. Or you could run an apothecary. Like Pearl used to._

 _ **Whitmore already has a new occult professor. His name is Shane. Who is Pearl and what's an apothecary?**_

 _Thank you for making me feel my age. An apothecary is an old word for a drugstore and the pharmacist who runs it. You could sell both western and traditional medicine. Like vervain and wolfsbane to the town people. Your Grams's garden and Mrs. Flowers can help. I think you'd be great at it. Pearl is the progenitor of Jeremy's ghost crush. She was badass._

 _ **An APOTHECARY. I think I'd like to run one too. No comment on Pearl.**_

 _Oh come on. It isn't her fault little Gilbert couldn't keep it in his diapers. I liked her. She was always scary but fair. I had a little crush on her tbh._

It's literally a heartbeat later when Bonnie floods my inbox with a slew of red faced, angry emojis. You can always trust girls to be rational after a breakup. It is always the other woman and by extension her family's fault. I love being a guy. We get away with serious shhh.

 _ **I've decided on a colour.**_ Bonnie adds. _**Get ready to wear blue throughout the coming week. Just to be clear, I'm making a photo journal for posterity's sake.**_

 _Fine by me. I detest blue but I look good in anything so bring it on. I text her before adding as a tag, I'm really enjoying texting you, you know. We should do this more often._

 _ **Yeah, we should You're a gossip. That always makes texting easier.**_

 _I prefer the term 'in touch with my feminine side'. I am glad I'm not a woman though. I'd get too handsy with myself._

 _ **You say it like all women do.**_

 _Most I know do. Send me your pic.I have none of yours in my gallery._

An image appears in my inbox a minute later. A tap on the image latet and I see Bonnie posing for the camera as other tourists and indigenes pass by without paying her any mind. Bonnie has her arms in the air to the right and a bend to her waist. The carefree smile on her face makes the pic more beautiful than it has the right to be. I have a suspicion photo credit goes to Kekeli.

I type: "You're lucky I prefer to type with both hands because this pic would be perfect for getting to know myself better." but hit delete after a moment's thought. _Too inappropriate_ is the thought.

I opt for a different text. _**I texted Sage to let him know we got back safely. Apparently, he now owns a phone because 21st century tech makes anonymity easy. Heard from Kekeli.**_

 _ **I just did.**_ Bonnie replies a minute or so later. _**You never told me how you and the guys met.**_

 _Who? Sage? I met him through his twin sister. Also called Sage. Don't ask me how that works. I guess being the devil means you can give both your kids the same name. Sage was my sexiest teacher. I wonder where she is now._

 _ **Mrs. Flowers is obviously into him. You should tell him to lock that down.**_

 _Why do I have to play matchmaker for all my friends? I just got back from doing the exact same thing with Ric and Liz. I'm happy to report my lover doctorate come in handy tonight. Caroline will have a new father anytime now._

 _ **Ikr. You should have seen them the other night at the grill. Well I didn't really sea them. P.S Does a drug fueled time and space barrier breaking vision count as seeing something?**_

 _Absolutely. Fill me in._

"For the love of God, Bonnie. Could you stop giggling for five seconds and let us enjoy this movie?"

"Sorry Elena." I hear Bonnie apologize.

"I could ignore it because you weren't this close to me before. Now it's just unbearable."

"I wouldn't be texting someone if you'd picked a better movie, you know."

"No, no. You don't get to use that card after you claimed it didn't matter to you either way." Caroline intercedes. For all that's said about Caroline and her myopia, she'd make a pretty good judge.

"Who are you texting anyway?" Elena asks.

"A friend."

"Does that friend have a name?" It's Caroline's turn to ask the questions now.

"Yeah he does but I'm not telling you."

"So its a he." Caroline continues.

Bonnie ignores Caroline. "Look I'm obviously in your way and preventing you from enjoying the movie, which for the recoed, you refuse to change. I guess that leaves me with only one option then. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"You have a room here?" A surprised Caroline asks.

"You see what I mean, Care. I told you Damon has corrupted her." Elena says. The shuffling sound I hear indicating that she is now standing too.

Wow. Elena's throwing me under the bus. Its insulting that she thinks the only way I can get Bonnie to spend time with me is by doing something to her. I did nothing to Elena for to start spending time with me but she does. I didn't hear her insinuations then. I feel for Bonnie more than myself. Her two friends have been speaking about her behind her back. That's gotta hurt.

"Its not really my room. Its just a room I slept in the last time I was here. I was pretty out of it so Damon put me to sleep in one the rooms in near his." Bonnie says calmly enough, but I hear the anger building behind the even tone.

"You went drinking with Damon? When did this happen and why are we now hearing about it?" Caroline asks.

"What is this? The Great Inquisition?" Bonnie retorts furiously. Her temper finally coming out to play.

Truth be told, I'm surprised she has taken the barrage of questions for this long. Heads would have been rolling a long time ago if it were me facing the horrible detectives.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Especially with you, Elena. You've always told me to give Damon a chance. Do you remember? You've always stood up for him. Even when he did terrible things. Including attacking me on multiple occasions. You always found one excuse or another for him. Now I'm supposed to stay away from him just because you say so? Make your mind up already. You made your choice. Stick with it. This isn't even about Damon. It's about Elena thinking she can have her cake and eat it. As usual."

"Caroline, I get it. Believe me I do. I appreciate that you're worried and all but I'm okay. Damon won't hurt me. Mainly because I don't think he will but also because he can't. I'm a witch. I could kill him before the thought of hurting me crosses his mind. He knows it. He and I have an understanding. He isn't going to change anytime soon but I can take care of myself. I used to be ignorant and disbelieving of magic. Now I'm a witch. I used to hate vampires. Now my best friend is one. My days used to be filled with cramming last minute history lessons before a test. Now, I protect the world from all kinds of supernatural disasters. Is it that much of a stretch to believe that I have actually come to like Damon and most of his adolescent tendencies?"

Caroline drags in a long breath before she speaks. "No it isn't."

"Look I'm sorry how the night ended. It was supposed to be a celebration but some things needed to be said. I'm going to go home now. I'm happy you're back to your annoying self, Caroline. You know I love you Elena but I can't stand being anywhere near you right now. I'll see you when I see you." Bonnie finishes.

Its a short moment later when I hear the front door open and shut. Bonnie taking a stand for herself was long overdue. I remember urging her to do so the day after our bourbon at the witches' mansion. I think as I get dressed.

I'm glad she took my advice and let loose when she needed to. I think its time I follow her advice too but dealing with the Elena of it all can wait. II have a witch to catch up to.

I find Stefan in the living room after I get out of the tub and get dressed in quick time. Even for a vampire. Elena is telling him about what just happened with Bonnie. Caroline appears to have fallen asleep in one of the bags.

 _Traipsing through town would do that to a vampire._

I just nod towards the happy couple on my way out but Elena calls my name. "Drop it, Elena." I say to her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"Off to see Bonnie. She is going to blame herself for what happened tonight and It won't be long before she starts blaming me for being the catalyst. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Don't wait up."

I try many different openers and think up many scenarios and my reactions to them but I still can't settle for one good opener. I decide to just wing it. I knock on Bonnie's door a couple of times before it swings open to reveal a night gown wearing, barefoot Bonnie. Her hair sticking to her face.

 _She must have just got out of the shower._

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Come on now. Is that the way you greet the reason you and your friend just had a massive bust up. I though that would warrant me a knighthood. Ser Damon of the Falls sounds good to me."

Bonnie slams the door in my face. Thank God my face wasn't anywhere near the door because of the magical barrier. I knock a few times without reply. Knocking evolves into banging.

"I have all night Bonnie. Good luck sleeping despite the noise. Think about it. Do you want the nosey old woman calling the neighborhood watch to your front steps? You know Mama Plec is capable."

That gets through to her. The door swings upon again a moment later. Her hair is straighter now. The reason why is evident by the brush in her hands.

Bonnie sighs. "I repeat. What do you want, Damon."

"I thought we could have our own slumber party since your first one with the girls was such a disappointment."

"What makes you think I'd like to spend all night babysitting you?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask that. I come bearing gifts, Little Bird. First of, I have my charming personality. Second, you know you can't say no tho the baby blues. If you somehow find the willpower to refuse those two. I have this documentary on Africa Sage gave me as a parting gift. I thought we could watch it. I also brought wings, fries and ice cream." I say. Holding up my overflowing arms to eye level.

Bonnie stares at me for a pause before the smile I've been craving since I got here spreads over her face. Making me smile too. Bonnie's is the definition of a contagious smile.

"Low bow, Salvatore. How can I say no to all that goodness."

"I fight dirty, Bennett."

Bonnie smiles some more and turns back further into the house. Leaving the door open for me to obviously follow her. I obliviously try to hit the barrier at the threshold.

"Forgetting something, miss."

Bonnie turns around confused. I motion to the entryway and I see the dots connect behind her eyes.

"Yeah sorry." Bonnie says. She makes eye contact with me. Piercing contact. Trying to relate to me what words can't. She is choosing to trust me. Her eyes say. Trust me with her sanctuary. The safest place in the world for her. Bonnie's eyes beg me not to break her trust. Not to make her regret it.

My hope is that my eyes are relaying an answering reply to her. I make myself vulnerable to the intimacy between her. I need her to trust me. I want her to see how much I've come to value and my best intentions not to hurt her. We say all this and me with a lingering look that lasts less than five seconds.

"Come in, Damon." Bonnie says.

I blink a few times to shield the vulnerability I'm feeling from Bonnie. I don't remember the last time I was this soul bared and intimate with another person that wasn't Stefan. I try to regain my usual cavalier attitude by saying: "Didn't want to bring this up until I got in here. I got everything for one person. You and I are going to have to share."

"You know that isn't going to happen."

"It is. You should be grateful I had some spare change in my pans. I was in such a hurry to get here, I left my wallet back home."

"Thanks to the spirits." Bonnie says.

Bonnie and I move some things about and make room in front of the television. We lay a blanket down and Bonnie furnishes it with pillows from the surrounding chairs and some from the spare room. We sit on the floor. Shoulder to shoulder.

Despite Bonnie's previous statement, we split the food between each other. Bonnie and I take intermittent scoops of the ice cream. Using the some spoon. Bonnie claims we are using the same spoon so that she can throw it out tomorrow and not have to worry about her father contracting any of the diseases I may have.

 _She is such a flatterer._

We are some way into the documentary when Bonnie speaks. We've spent the majority of the time since the documentary started in companionable silence.

"I appreciate the gesture and all, Damon but you don't have to stay with me."

"I know."

"I can take care of myself."

''I know."

"I doubt the Acolytes will atta…"

"Yeah but we can never be too safe. Are you kicking me out, Bennett?"

"No. I'm just saying I won't take it personally if you'd rather be with Elena right now."

"I'm an adult, Bonnie. Deciding whom I'll like to spend my time with is within my capabilities. Unless you're saying you don't enjoy my company?"

"You know I do but.."

"But nothing. Shut up, kick back and let's enjoy the documentary, I'd very much like to find out why some tribes wear lip discs."

"Damon." Bonnie says exasperatedly.

"Bonnie." I say equally as exasperated.

A few minutes later, and its my turn to find talking irresistible. The nagging feeling that got me speeding over here wasn't concern, if I'm being honest with myself. It was gratitude. Gratitude to Bonnie for speaking out on my behalf. I need to express this gratitude to her.

"Thank you." I say. Not looking at her. Pretending to be engrossed with the screen.

"What for?" Bonnie asks. Also not looking at me but genuinely invested in the scene playing out on the tv.

"For thinking me worth having in your life. Even my brother doesn't always think so. With good reason, of course. I've brought nothing but pain and misery into his life but he keeps on rooting for me. I've brought nothing but pain and misery to you too but you still think me worth having. Even going as far us to stand up to your best friends. Something you rarely do. So thank you. Throughout my long life, there haven't been many people that have considered me an assets rather than a liability."

There is a pregnant silence that follows. Pregnant because I'm anxiously waiting to see how Bonnie would react. I don't want her taking it the wrong way. I don't want her seeing me this vulnerable but I also want her to know I'm being serious. Bonnie just keeps looking at me. Staring more like. I can tell she is waiting for me to look back at her but I can't make myself meet her eyes.

Bonnie eventually puts a finger under my chin and turns my face to hers. She looks deeply and long into my eyes. I can't, for the life of me break the spell. Its like she is looking into my soul. Trying to detect any hint of dishonesty. I can only assumes she finds none because she smiles after some time.

 _Contagious._

I smile too. Bonnie lifts herself up a little and I close my eyes. I feel her lips on my forehead. The kiss is like a brand. I realize I'm going to feel her lips long after she lifts them off me. The kiss is slow, intimate and almost loving. Bonnie seats back down after some time and whispers to me:

 **You're welcome, Damon.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Next:** In The Dark of Night.

That fulfils this month's quota. All typos in the texting scenes are intentioal. Still waiting for soundtrack suggestions. Enjoy your day. Enjoy your week. Enjoy your month.

Soundtrack **]** 1\. Ed Sheeran - Tenerife Sea

2\. Kyko and Ellie Goulding - First Time

3\. David Bowie - Moonage Daydream

4\. The Fray - Be Still


	11. In The Dark of Night

[ Soundtrack ]

Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love.

Bruce Spring - Hungry Heart.

Taylor Swift ft Future and End Sheeran - End Game.

Machine Gun Kelly ft Camilla Cabello - Bad Things.

Major Lazer ft Burna Boy - All My life.

Future - Mask Off.

Ed Sheeran - Give me love.

Pink ft Nate Reuss - Just give me a reason.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Christmas Eve is a hectic time. Especially because Santa gets real grumpy when gifts aren't delivered on time. As one of his dark elves, it is my responsibility to make sure just rewards are delivered to readers and reviewers who have been good throughout the year. I had to fight Malekeith and the Grinch just to get this delivered in time for you to unwrap on Christmas morning. I still failed, nonetheless. Thank God for Boxing Day and its design for gift giving. This is my special gift to you guys for being my travel buddies. I hope you like it. Happy holidays. Valar Dohaeris.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Body refreshed, eyes fluttering, head light, the first thing a groggy and dazed Bonnie Bennet notices is the slight ache in her lower back. She tries reaching out a hand to massage the sore spot but finds her movement restricted by something across her back. Bonnie moves some more, trying to get the offending thing off her back but stops abruptly when she hears a groan above her head. Fully awake now, Bonnie tilts her head up and comes face to face with a seemingly asleep Damon Salvatore.

 _Oh God No!_

Almost afraid to do so, Bonnie looks down surreptitiously and heaves a sign of relief at the fact that neither she nor Damon are naked.

 _At least I didn't have sex with him. Thank God._

That fact is of little comfort though because she and Damon are so tangled up in one another, its hard to pinpoint where her body starts and his ends. Their legs are criss crossed, her left leg between both of his, her chest pressed snugly into his and his arm wrapped around her torso. Even more embarrassing is the proximity of their most sensitive parts. A Length at the peak of its height because of the early day. Bonnie had always thought the rumor about guys packing wood in the morning a myth.

 _That is definitely not a myth if Damon is any indication._

Not wanting to make this any awkward than it is and also because she doesn't want to wake Damon, Bonnie disentangles herself and moves a safe distance from him. Bonnie looks back to make sure Damon is still asleep and gives a prayer of thanks that he still is. Seeing Damon this vulnerable in sleep causes a strange feeling to engulf Bonnie.

Bonnie is aware things are changing between she and the vampire. Things changed a long time ago, Bonnie grudgingly admits to herself. She and Damon moved past tolerating each other a long time ago. They may not have liked each other but they shared a mutual respect. Allowing them to work together to defeat the various threats visited upon the town. Bonnie was just fine with the mutual respect and dislike they had for each other. She would have laughed herself to death if someone had told her she and the vampire would start willingly seeking each other's company but here they were.

 _He really is good looking._

Bonnie acknowledges to herself. He would give the most famous of models a run for their money. No wonder women trip over themselves to get his attention. Bonnie finds it strange that she hasn't had to do likewise to get his attention. Bonnie had never wanted or tried to get his attention but he gave it to her anyway. Going along with her to Africa and spending the night with her when her Caroline and Elena couldn't. Damon was he only sliver lining Bonnie could see in this entire ordeal with the Acolytes. As much of a dick as he was, he was still good company.

 _Particularly when he isn't being a dick to me._

Bonnie smiles at the thought. He really was a fever you couldn't shake. Regardless of what you did, you couldn't keep him out of your life.

 _Elena must have come to the same realization_.

Bonnie hides her face behind her hand. She really needs to stop overthinking this weird chemistry with Damon.

"Don't beat yourself up, Little Bird. Humans have always looked in wonder at the gods. You're no different." Bonnie hears Damon voice. Bonnie takes her hand of her face to look at him. Damon still looks the picture of slumber. She would have thought she was hearing things if not for the slow smile creeping across his face. Bonnie smiles too and hits him on the forehead in jest.

"That's a very Damon to say."

"Hey." Damon says with faux anger. "Its not my fault I look like an Olympian."

Bonnie just shakes her head and chuckles. Damon, feeling pleased with himself for making her laugh sits up too.

"I've got school in an hour. It was nice having you over. Now leave." Bonnie says. Pointing at the door.

"Is that how to treat a guest Bennett? Especially one that brought you free food and let you grope him throughout the night?"

"I seem to recall you begging to be let in, Damon." Bonnie fires back just as quickly. "Come on. I'm being serious. I need to shower and go to the library for some light reading before first period with Alaric. History has been kicking my ass of late. Alaric may be a friend but he is still our teacher. So I can't expect him to be lenient. Come on, Damon. Out"

Bonnie tries to pull Damon up by his hands and usher him out the door but he won't budge. He just stays rooted in his spot on the floor with a mocking smirk on his face. Bonnie gives up and lets go of his arms.

"Look at you being all serious." Damon says mockingly. "I can help you with that you now."

"With what?"

"Studying. I'm a well read and well travelled guy. What I didn't witness myself, I heard through gossip. I could help you with your history problem."

"Seriously?" Bonnie asks a tad suspiciously.

"Seriously."

Bonnie gives it a moment's thought before shaking her head. "No, no, no. I can do this on my own, thank you very much."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Damon says on a sigh. "Suit yourself. I need to freshen up. I don't look like sex on legs by accident. Is there a bathroom I can use?"

Bonnie bites her bottom lip in thought.

"Pretty please?" Damon says. Clasping his hands together in a prayer pose.

"Alright fine you whiner. The guest room is down the hall and to the left. You can use the bathroom in there. Show yourself out when you're done. Okay?"

"Okay." A smiling Damon says.

"I'll be in the shower." Bonnie says over her shoulder. Taking the stairs two at a time to her room.

Damon watches her climb up the stairs. Her hips swaying before making his way to the guest room as directed. Applying paste to his toothbrush, he stares at his reflection in the mirror and hesitates.

 _What the hell am I doing here._

Brushing your teeth genius.

 _No, I know that. I mean what am I doing here. In a bathroom. In Bonnie's house?_

I have some thoughts on the matter but I'll let you figure it out for yourself.

 _Sellout_.

Damon starts brushing. Unconsciously so. His brain is otherwise engaged. Damon can't believe he asked to freshen up. That was a very feminine to say. He had only said it to prolong his stay. Even the offer of tutoring her was so he could have an excuse to see her again. What the hell was happening to him? He had never felt the need to be in the constant company of anyone. Except for Katherine and Elena. He loved those two so that was easy to understand. It was not so easy to understand why he wanted to be around the judgey little witch. Could it be that he was falling for her the same way he had fallen for Katherine and Elena?

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there big guy. That's too far of a leap._

Damon sighs as he spits. He is big enough to admit he is attracted to Bonnie. Attraction was one thing and love was another. Love was out of bounds. He is supposed to be in love with Elena. Everyone knows he is in love with her. Is he really though? Damon can't help but ask himself. He hasn't given Elena a second thought ever since that night in the woods with Bonnie. Bonnie and the Acolytes are all he has been able to think of.

 _Focusing on Elena isn't your job. Elena has Stefan._

Damon can't dispute that fact. Elena has said time and again that she loves Stefan and Stefan will always be the one. It was about time he moved on from her. He deserved more than the scraps Elena offers him. He deserves to be number one in someone's life. To be first choice.

 _Is that someone Bonnie?_

" ** _Hmmmm. Now we know why the past tense._** " Klaus' remark echoes in Damon's head. The vampire had eluded to Damon no longer being in love with Elena because of Bonnie.

 _Screw Klaus. I'm not in love with Bonnie._

Damon hesitates when he gets to the front door. His hand hovering over the knob. He can't overcome the feeling he should go up and let Bonnie know he is leaving. _This is so stupid_. He thinks to himself as he makes his way up the stairs.

 _This is like shouting: "Honey, I'm home._ "

Damon knocks on the open door but gets no response so he walks into the room and knocks on the bathroom's door.

"Bon?" Damon asks.

"Yeah?" Bonnie replies a pause later.

"I wanted to give you a heads up before I head out."

"Okay. I'm just about done in here."

 _What the hell. Might as well drop her off_.

"In that case, I'll wait till you get out. I can drop you off on my way home." Damon shouts back at Bonnie. Bonnie is evidently thinking during the silence that follows. Damon for his part is awaiting her next words like a defendant waiting for a judge's verdict.

"Okay. Give me a minute."

Damon is glad the door screens Bonnie from seeing the broad grin on his face. Looking for a place to wait, Damon opts to lay on Bonnie's bed instead. The duvet is inviting enough. Damon lays on his back with his ankles crossed. Mrs. Cuddles in his hands.

"Hey Little Bird, I forgot to ask. Mind if I join you in there?"

"I would have loved too. The tent in your pants this morning almost made me blush. Unfortunately for you, I'm just about done." Bonnie replies in a flirty voice.

"Booooooo" Damon jeers. "I'm disappointed but I'm willing to let it go if you'll come out of there nude."

Bonnie shuts off the tap before replying. "I wouldn't want to blind you, love. Elena and Stefan would never forgive me."

Bonnie smiles while drying herself with a towel. Enjoying herself. Who knew flirting with her worst enemy was such fun.

"I've seen you do your cheerleading drills. Tight top, short skirt, chest bouncing and legs up in the air. I wasn't blinded then. I won't be blinded now."

Bonnie decides against replying to that. Wrapping one towel snugly around her torso before starting on making one into a headdress.

"You know what, Bon? You seem to think I'm some kind of neanderthal who can't keep it in his pants. Ask any of my groupies. I am a romantic at heart."

"Ha. I'll believe it when I see it." Bonnie says before stepping out of the bathroom. The sight of Damon laying so comfortably in her bed takes a moment to get over. Damon seems oblivious to the weirdness of it. He continues resting in her bed like he has every right to be.

Damon sees her and the sight of her takes him back to the last time he saw her in nothing but a towel. The night after their commiseration in the woods. That memory subsequently sparks a memory of his lips on hers at Mrs. Flowers. A memory he deliberately stumps out before it can take form.

Bonnie goes about her usual routine without worrying about the elephant in the room. Bonnie picks up her lotion and starts application. For some reason she isn't scared or shy. Comfortable in the presence of a psychotic vampire with only a towel on was not a feeling she ever expected to have. Stranger things have never happened.

"Then you can see it tonight. Get your dancing shoes ready Bennett and be prepared to be swept off your feet." Damon says. Recovering quickly.

"Are you asking me out?" Bonnie halts her movements to ask.

"I am not _asking_ you out. I am _taking_ you out."

"Like a date?" Bonnie asks. Even more surprised than the first time.

 _Yeah. Like a date?_

"No not like a date. Just two friends having good food, listening to good music and surrounded by people doing likewise."

Bonnie casts her face down and resumes her routine to hide her disappointment. It had been a while since she'd been on a date. So long she was needy enough to want Damon of all people to take her on one. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

"I hope this function of yours doesn't have a dress code because I'm not getting dolled up for you."

Damon, who had seen the look of disappointment on Bonnie's face before she quickly hid it was regretting telling her it wasn't a date. For some reason her mood affected him. He wanted to make her happy. He thus decided against taking her to his first choice location.

 _Go big or go home. Right?_

"Unfortunately, as much as I'd like to see you in sweatpants, the place I have in mind does have a dress code."

"So it _is_ a date?"

"Lets call it a non-date date. How about that?" Damon compromises.

 _No one had ever accused him of not being diplomatic._

Bonnie gave Damon a cavalier shrug in reply. Damon was not buying that shrug one penny. He had been paying close attention to her reaction and he could tell that she was pleased it was a date. What had driven him to make that compromise? Damon couldn't say. All he could think of at the time was ridding Bonnie of her disappointment. Why her mood mattered to him? He couldn't say either. Damon didn't want to overanalyze why he did what he just did.

Thankfully, his brain had other things to focus on as Bonnie placed one foot on bed in order to rub lotion into it. Exposing one slender, smooth caramel skin to Damon's eyes. The motion gave Damon a clear visual of Bonnie's other thigh. Although big, the slit still wasn't open enough to reveal what Damon really wanted to see. He could scoot lower on the bed but that would alert Bonnie to what he was doing and despite their newfound camaraderie, Damon was sure Bonnie wouldn't take too kindly to him making advances on her. He would just have to make do with what he could see. Bonnie who had been talking the entire while was now waiting a reply. She lifted her eyes to see what Damon was up to as the silence stretched.

"Damon?"

All Damon could think to say was: "Huh?"

Bonnie followed Damon's line of sight to her bare legs. Then lifted her eyes back to Damon who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Really? I swear sometimes you act like a hormonal teenager." Bonnie says. A little on the exasperated side. Quickly putting her foot down. Covering up Damon's eye candy.

"Excuse me for being a man and just enjoying the show."

"Show's over. You could have enjoyed it a little longer if you hadn't regressed to your pervy ways. Now out so that I can dressed."

Damon grumbles something about prude witches under his breath and walks over to her bedside cabinet instead of out the door.

"At least let me help you pick out something to wear. Aaah." He says over his shoulder as he begins pulling out drawers. Damon's eyes land on a matching lace bra and panties and takes them out.

Damon throws the items on the beside Bonnie and says: "I've found the perfect set. Be sure to wear this under your clothes for our outing tonight. On second thought, don't wear anything underneath."

Bonnie looks down at the underwear, blushes, points towards the door and shouts: "Out. Now, Damon."

Damon who was already half turned starts to laugh. A straight from the gut laugh. "I'll be waiting for you down here honey!" He says an over-exaggerated voice. Descending the stairs.

Bonnie walks down the stairs 15 minutes later. Books and phone in hand. Damon just drinks in the sight of her. Not saying a word having been chastised for being a pervert less than half an hour ago. Bonnie tries not to squirm at the attention.

"Honestly? You saw me fifteen minutes ago."

"The fact that we see the stars every other night doesn't mean we have to take their beauty for granted." Damon says. Bonnie jerks back at the compliment like she's been slapped. Still not used to hearing Damon say good things about her.

"Shall we?" Damon says into the silence.

Bonnie says nothing. She just walks out the door with Damon in tow. She places the house key at the not so secret hide out incase her Dad makes it back to town while she is in school. Unlikely, she knows but a girl can hope. She turns around to see Damon waving to the woman that lives across the street from her. Mrs. Plec.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie says, quickly pulling down his arm.

"What? Its polite to greet your neighbors, Bonnie. Its a sign of respect."

"Its a death sentence to greet that particular woman. The whole neighborhood is going to know I had a guy sleep over at my place before noon. Scratch that. My Dad is going to know I had a guy over before then.."

"Take it from me, Grumpy. People will talk about you no matter what. For your father, he shouldn't have left you all by yourself with 'older sexy danger guy' in town."

Bonnie chuckles before asking: "Did you just quote Caroline?"

"I know right. Color me surprised."

"I'm telling her."

"Don't you dare." Damon says as they make it to his car. "Wanna drive?"

"Ermm…Yeah?" Bonnie asks a little surprised. Damon throws her his keys and moves over to her side. The passenger side. "You're gonna willingly let me drive you care?"

"I'm still sore from sleeping on your hard floor, Lara Croft. I didn't have the luxury of sprawling on another's body like you did. Consider this me being lazy."

"You big baby." Bonnie says before taking her seat behind the wheel. Bonnie is well aware that as excuses go, that was a very weak one but she isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She had enjoyed driving Damon's car the first time. Her petite frame controlling this powerful machine had given her a sense of power. Driving Damon's car was a rush she couldn't get enough of.

Bonnie got to Mystic High in quick time. Damon was impressed. They both get out after Bonnie expertly parks. Bonnie is quick to notice she is the center of attention amongst the sparse few people already present in school. The football players who have just finished an early practice, the groupies who are seated on the bleachers pretending to love football and the bookworms who prefer a quiet open spot to read. Ella and Hertha who are on the cheerleading squad are openly gossiping without any ounce of shame.

"They're jealous of you. You should steer clear of the brunette, Bonnie."

"Why?"

"Aside from the facts that she wants to take a seat on my you-know-where and can't believe that you're capable of making a catch like me? She's a brunette. You can't trust them."

The bit at the end there sounds suspiciously like a dig at Katherine and Elena but Bonnie is unwilling to call him out on it. Elena isn't her favorite person at the moment either.

"Look, I've got to go. School starts in an hour."

"See you later, Bennett?"

"Can't wait, Salvatore." Bonnie says before turning and heading in the direction of the classrooms. Ignoring the whispering and almost accusatory glances thrown her way. Damon watches Bonnie disappear out of sight before getting back into his car. Smiling like an idiot, Damon can't help but feel the day is going to be a good day.

Caroline Forbes makes her way into the Lockwood Mansion on the other side of town. Caroline hasn't seen Tyler since the day she almost died. As hurt as she is that he hasn't come to see her, she is more worried about him. No one seems to have heard from him. What if Klaus had taken him along to wherever he disappeared to after curing her? Klaus can be unpredictable like that. Her fears are allayed after she sees Mrs. Lockwood. The mayor gives her a big hug. Telling Caroline she is glad Caroline is still alive.

"Given the condition you were in, I was afraid that would be the last time I would see you."

"Tyler isn't getting off that lucky. I'm going to be making his life hell for as long as I live." Caroline says with a broad smile.

Mrs. Lockwood chuckles. "Naturally. That boy has been moping around for days. He didn't even bother telling me how you were cured."

"I'm a little fuzzy on the how myself. All I know is that Damon somehow managed to get Klaus to give me his blood."

"Despite the look on his face, I admit I was more than a little skeptical when he promised he wasn't going to let you die. Drinks are on me the next time I see him." Mrs. Lockwood replies. "That said, I don't get why Tyler is so moody. He should be elated."

"That's why I'm here ma'am. Do you know where I can find him."

"Matt came looking for him yesterday. They've been holed up in his room ever since. Get some sense into him, will you?"

"Happily, Mrs. Lockwood."

Caroline excuses herself and makes her way to Tyler's room. "Matt Blue Eyes Donovan! You traitorous friend." Caroline exclaims as she barges into the room without knocking. She finds the boys seated on the couch, looking back at her with earphones around their necks and controllers in their hands.

"Oh Hi, Caroline." Matt says sheepishly.

"I remember quite clearly asking you if you'd heard from Tyler just this morning. Your response? 'I haven't seen him Care. You know how he is. He disappears sometimes'" Caroline says. Deepening her voice and spreading her arms out in a caricature of Matt.

Tyler chuckles at the uncanny imitation of Matt. His mirth is short-lived though because Caroline is far from done.

"Don't get me started on you Mr. I-love-you-but-can't-be-bothered-to-check-up-on-you-after-a-near-death-moment. You're even worse than Matt. Matt was just looking out for a friend. Guy code and all but you..you're just a coward. Hiding away in your room. Away from your problems. How dense are you? Did you honestly think I wasn't going to come looking for you just because you went incognito." Caroline punctuates her tirade in a bewildered expression.

A deafening silence ensues before Matt breaks it by whispering in a not so subtle whisper: "Told you she was going to find you." Turning to Caroline he continues: "In my defense, I did tell him Care."

The glare Caroline sends his way is enough to render a lion voiceless. "I'm gonna shut up now" Matt says.

Tyler stands up and tries reaching out to Caroline who backs away from him. "I did want to see you, Care but I couldn't tell if it was because I wanted to myself or if Klaus had put the thought in my head. Its scary Care. I don't know who I am anymore. Did I ask for cereal or pudding for breakfast this morning because I want it or because Klaus programmed me to want it? I don't trust myself anymore, Caroline. Especially around you because its clear Klaus has feelings for you. He might ask me to hurt you and I would because I can't say no to him."

Tyler sits back down. Head in hands. Caroline's anger evaporates. She is still pissed he didn't come to see her but she gets his reasoning. For the most part, Tyler has come to understand why Caroline was so hesitant to have him around her and their friends. He would do and say anything to please Klaus. He couldn't even say anything when that deranged vampire was making a move on his girlfriend. _How pathetic was that?_

Caroline kneels in front of Tyler and and grabs each of his hands. Forcing Tyler to raise his head and look her in the eye. Tyler looks defeated.

"That's it? We're just going to give up?" Caroline asks.

"No I'm not but for now I'm not my own man and that puts everyone I love in danger. I'm leaving Care. There must be a way to break the sire bond. I'm going to find it. I can't stay sired to Klaus forever."

Caroline lets go of Tyler's hands and goes to stare out at the grounds. Ty was choosing to leave again like he had before with that werewolf Jules after he found out Damon killed Mason. He had been desperate and alone. Looking for answers wherever he could. Tyler had left without her then. She'd be dammed if she let him leave without her again.

"Okay. I'm coming with you." Caroline says.

"Care…" Matt begins but Caroline cuts him off. "I'm going Matt. He needs someone to look out for him and keep him from making stupid decisions like hiding from his girlfriend. Bottom line, he needs some sense knocked into him from time to time. Know anybody more qualified for the job than I am?"

"Well when you put it that way… When do you leave?"

"We can't leave now. I've still got to tell my Mum. Everyone else too. Klaus' freaking Acolytes are still after Bonnie. We can't leave her to deal with that on her own after everything she's done for us."

"After we get rid of the Acolytes?" Tyler asks.

"After we deal with them. Besides, we all need a vacation from the constant crazy that this town attracts. Now get your asses off that couch. We've got History in half an hour." Caroline orders.

"You guys can go. I don't think school is for me anymore." Matt says to the couple.

"And why is that." Caroline says while moving closer to him.

"My life is a mess right now. Dead sister, deadbeat parents, deadbeat job.

I'm failing most of my classes too. My life is going nowhere." Matt replies without emotion. Caroline can relate to how Matt's feeling. Her Dad hasn't been in her life for some time now. Yet she can't let him jus give up.

"That was depressing Matty. You are too young to be thinking like that. You should be excited about your future. Hoping to see the world not hoping it burns down. I know our lives suck but we should stay optimistic. You need two things? A vacation and a girlfriend. Ty and I can help with the second. Come with us."

The ever selfless Matt refuses. This was an opportunity for his friends to grow closer together as a couple. He would just be in the way. He also didn't fancy being a third wheel to his best mate and his ex.

"Thanks for the offer Care but you and Ty need to do this alone. I'll ask Elena if I can go away to the Gilbert lake house at the end of term. That should get you off my case. For a girlfriend, I have miserable luck with women."

"I beg to differ." Tyler raises his hand to object. "I know one crazy, blonde, thousand years old bombshell who would be more than happy to fill that position."

"Ty…" Matt says threateningly.

Caroline's hands fly to her mouth and her eyes get comically huge when it hits her who the guys are talking about. Very much like Tom every time Jerry drops an iron on his tail. Her eyes dart between Tyler and Matt repeatedly.

Caroline finally manages to get her hands down. "You can't possibly mean who I think you.. Rebekah… Mikaelson? When?… How?… Why?" She stammers.

"Don't mind Ty, Caroline. He is just being his usual dick self. There is nothing going on between Rebekah and I." Matt denies.

Caroline turns in Tyler's direction hoping for an explanation. "Matt's right. Nothing is going on between them but so much could happen if Matt would just give the woman a chance. Rebekkah is crazy stupid fine. _And,_ she is super into you. What more could you want?"

"A lot more. For one, she is Klaus' sister. She is also a vampire. I'm nothing than a free meal to her. She is also way more experienced than I am. I could go on and on but the list is endless. Rebekah is just not the one."

"Oh get over yourself, Matt. Truth is, humans _are_ food for vampires. Its just what it is. Furthermore, Rebekah is the most human loving of the bunch. The only Mikaelson who misses being human and actually wants to experience the mundane things humans do. Don't get me wrong. I don't like her. Probably because we are too similar but as far as humanity loving vamps go, you can't do much better than Rebekkah. So get off your high horse and call her or so help me God I'm going to sign you up for online dating!" Caroline says. Then adds as a tag after taking a breath. "Pretty please with icing on top?"

"I'll think about it." Matt says. Caroline gives him a look that clearly says she doesn't believe him. "I promise I will. I guess I can cut her some slack. She is the only woman I know who has always made it clear she likes me."

"Also, she's loaded. You can go anywhere you want to. I can't believe you're gonna date a cougar, Matt." Tyler chimes in.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Now that our vacation plans are done with, grab your things and let's get to school. Don't even think about weaseling your way out of it. We're going." Caroline says with narrowed eyes. Index finger extended and floating from Tyler to Matt. The boys look at each other and silently agree arguing with Caroline is a fruitless task.

Damon Salvatore walks into the Salvatore Boarding House hoping against hope that Elena for once wasn't there. Damon was not in the mood to talk to her right now. Elena's behavior last night and the epiphany he had just had about his worth was still on his mind and he felt too raw to speak to her. Ironic considering how in the past, he craved her attention and would do anything to spend just a couple of seconds in her presence. Now he was willfully avoiding her. Thankfully, he couldn't detect her presence anywhere in the entire home. There was only one person home.

"Spent the night at Bonnie's?" The devil asks.

"No Mum. I swear I was at an all night youth fellowship meeting." Damon replies cheekily.

"I hope you prayed for wisdom and a better sense of what's yours." Stefan quips back.

"You know me so well brother. Speaking of what's yours, know where your better half is?"

"Went home to check on Jeremy. She should be back anytime from now so we can go to school together."

"Awww. You two are my relationship goals." Damon says. Taking the old football he and Stefan used to play with out of its hiding spot across the room and tossing it to him. Stefan surprised by the act would have let the ball hit him in the face if not for his his vampire reflexes. Stefan catches the ball before it can break his nose.

"Did she tell you she wants me to compel Jeremy so that he'll leave this hellhole of a town?" Damon asks as Stefan gets over his surprise. Tossing the ball back, Stefan answers in the affirmative. The brothers continue tossing the ball to each other from across the room.

"So what do you think? I'm sure you have an opinion on what your girlfriend is asking of me."

"You know how I feel about compulsion and taking away freewill from people simply because we can. On the other hand, I'm not naive enough to think it Is never necessary."

"You are evading the question Stef." Damon says as he has to stretch to catch an errant pass from Stefan. Throwing it back, he elaborates. "I'm asking your thoughts on this particular issue with little Gilbert and not compulsion in general."

"I know. I was just buying myself time to think." Stefan replies.

"And?"

"I think she should talk to Jeremy and explain things to him but you know how she gets when she gets an idea. I have a feeling Jeremy is the same. He wouldn't leave his sister with everything that's going on. Not willingly anyway."

"Bonnie seems to share the sentiment." Damon says. Throwing the ball Stefan's way.

"You told Bonnie?" Stefan asks, sending the ball the other way.

"Yeah" Damon said with a shrug. "He's her ex. I thought she'd like to have a say on what happened to him."

"Interesting." A smiling Stefan remarks.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Stef. I admit I'd prefer you with a smile wrinkle rather than another line on your overcrowded forehead but this is nothing to be smirking about." Damon scolds his brother.

"Oh I think it is."

Damon ignores him and decides to pursue the reason he brought up the matter in the first place. "So, since you are clearly whipped, why don't you compel Jeremy yourself?"

"Elena didn't ask." Stefan says. The smirk officially off his face.

Its Damon's turn to smirk now. "I wonder why."

The brother's continue their ball tossing in silence. Each in his own thoughts. One would be hard pressed looking at them both at this very moment, to choose which one of them was the brooding one. Just like the time Elena had first asked him to compel Elena, Damon thought about Bonnie. Caroline too. The two of them were kind to him even though they didn't have to. Damon had done some terrible things to them. Bonnie especially. Elena only came to him when she needed something. Compulsion, attention when Stefan wasn't given it to her. Was that the person he was so in love with?

 _Taken to asking rhetorical questions of late, haven't you?_

Yep. Got some answers for me?

 _Truth bombs actually. Katherine I can understand. You didn't know until later that she was seeing Stef too. Elena has made it clear that it will always be Stefan. Liz told you the truth. You'll never be Stefan. You've got to let that go and move on._

Damon sighs as he tosses the bal. He has to move out of his brother's shadow and be his own man. For himself and nobody else. If Bonnie can forgive him for forcing her grandmother into a thankless death, he can get past Stefan forcing him to turn.

 _No time for the present. Right?_

"I forgive you, Stef." Damon says out loud.

Stefan who is in the motion of throwing the ball relaxes his body into its resting position and asks: "What for?" Despite knowing full well what Damon was referring to by his demeanor.

"For turning me back in 1864. Don't get me wrong. I still would have preferred to die but I can admit it hasn't been all bad. I've got to see the world. Live on all the habitable continents. I've got to meet interesting people. Killed most of them. Despite all I've seen and everything I've witness, I can say without a doubt that trying and failing most times to make your life a living hell has been the highlight. Prolonging our time together must be the greatest single perk of vampirism. I want you to know that."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you to forgive me but feared it would never come. Thank you Damon."

"Don't sweat it Stef. I've done some horrible things to you too. Killing Lexi for one." Damon says. Looking into the aether and speaking to nobody in particular, Daman says: "You hear me, Lexi? I hope the other side has a strong non-physical connection. I'm sorry I killed you. It was stupid and heartless of me. I was honest when I told you I liked you and appreciated each and every time you pulled Stef out of the deep end."

A gust of wind blows into the parlor out of nowhere as Damon finishes his apology. Like an RKO . "I'm gonna take that as apology accepted."

Damon continues, looking back at Stefan. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I apologize for the whole making Elena my dark princess vow. I'm not apologizing for pursuing Katherine, mind you. I was in love with her and until her death I thought she was in love with me too. Hell. Up until I opened the tomb and found out she wasn't in it. Elena has made it more than clear that it will always be you Stef. I apologize for trying to drive a wedge between you two. What do you say? File that under one of the nutty things Damon does without really thinking it through?"

"That folder is full to the brim. We're going to file that under Damon having self-worth issues and not dealing with them properly." Stefan says.

"Fair enough. Moving on, you can't blame me too much. Elena encouraged me. Yes she has always made it clear that it would be you but she always leaned into my attention the way a shaded plant leans towards the sun. You can't blame me for latching unto that. My self worth issues and all."

"Are you saying its Elena's fault you relentlessly pursued her?" Stefan says with just a tinge of his ripper voice.

"No I'm not. I'd never say that. I'm saying she has gotten territorial on occasion. Being kind is being kind. I could have gotten over it if it were just that. Being territorial, implies jealousy. I'm not saying she is in love with me Stef. I know better now. Elena is great. She loves you. She and Katherine have a lot more in common than their looks. All I'm saying is that you should have the talk with her so that last night with Bonnie won't happen again. Savvy?"

"Your pirate slang isn't going to make me magically agree with you Damon."

"I know you know I'm right. You're just too mad to be objective right now. It'll sink in soon enough. Come on. Toss me the ball." Damon says. Ending the conversation for now.

The Salvatore brothers are still at it when Elena makes her way back to the Boarding House. The only change is that their now playing the game outdoors. From one end of the woods to another. The passes are now deliberately astray. Requiring the other person to go fetch. Taking full advantage of their vampire abilities. The score is yelled out whenever the other brother fails to catch the ball before it hits the ground. Elena is pleasantly surprised when she finds the brothers being brothers for once. Without the constant fights and bickering that seems to plague them anytime their around each other. This is honestly one of the few time Elena has seen Stefan have a good time. A genuine fun time. Laughing boisterously all the time. Even when he fails to catch the ball. Elena stands by her Car for a little while just enjoying the exchange. Not wanting to intrude. The brothers eventually notice her presence and pause the game.

"Don't stop on my account." Elena says with that warm smile of hers. The smile the brother's have been unable to resist ever since they both laid eyes on her.

"Hey, El. Just trying to get in some exercise before I have to sit in uncomfortable chairs and get taught things I already know." Stefan says in her direction.

"Why do you keep going if its that unbearable." Elena asks.

"You."

Damon can see Elena blush all the way to her roots. Her eyes cast down, not knowing where to put her hands.

 _That was cute._

Seeing Elena blush, Damon can't help but realize he never stood a chance. Elena may be attracted to him, yes, but he could never get anything out of her like Stefan just did. The emotions he usually compelled in her were anger, hurt, attraction and thinly veiled lust. With Stefan, it was always love and that was obvious to see. Damon was surprised how much the realization didn't hurt. It hurt all right but not as much as he thought it would. He was a fool. He had been wasting his time on a lost cause. Damon was second choice to Stefan again. Liz was right. Even if he had been able to tempt her to his side, she would still have wanted Stefan. It would always be Stefan. He had to stop running 'who is the better Stefan' race with Stefan and find someone who would feel the same way about him.

 _I just dey observe._

"That was smooth Stef." Damon says. Walking up to the happy couple. Elena had forgotten Damon was there. To Elena's shock, he didn't seem as angered or annoyed as he usually was whenever she and Stefan shared a moment. Damon's voice had an element of pride in it. He walked over and held his hand up for a high five. Stefan obliged.

"You reek. Why don't you go take a quick shower while I keep the lovely Elena company?" Damon continues.

Elena sees Stefan hesitate and open his mouth to object as she expected him to but a look from Damon shuts him up. The was some sought of silent communication going on. Stefan nodded his head and gave Elena a kiss she was sure was more for Damon's benefit then either of theirs.

Breaking the kiss, Stefan tells Elena: "Don't miss me too much. I'll be back before you're tempted to slap the taste out of Damons mouth."

"Hilarious Stef. Get going." Damon says with a shooing motion.

Elena waits for Stefan to disappear inside before electing to speak. "Look. About what you just saw.I just want to say…"

"Nothing worth talking about." Damon butts in. "I saw my brother be smooth and kiss his girl senseless. I hold no claim on you Elena. You're free to do what you want and with whom you want."

"Ermm…okay." Elena manages to get out. Suspicious apparent in her eyes. Damon was a master at hiding his hurt and then lashing out later. Elena ca tell he was being completely honest this time. Elena couldn't decide which was scarier so she decided to change the subject. "How's Bonnie doing. I noticed you didn't get back last night. You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Why would I do that, Elena?" Damon asks. Genuinely curious. Her silence is deafening.

 _Goes to show what she truly thinks of me._

"I didn't touch her, Elena. Bonnie is a friend. I wouldn't hurt her deliberately. I went hunting after I made sure she was okay. She should be in school now."

 _No need to tell her about the slumber party. If Bonnie wants to, she can._

"Okay. Good good." Was all Elena was able to say. She had never been this awkward around Damon. Not even when he had been threatening to kill her. Scared sometimes, yes but she had always had something to say to him. Primarily because she was always able to tell the head space he was in. Elena couldn't quit say the same thing now. For months now, he had been distant. Elena couldn't even say what was going on in his life.

It was probably wrong but she could admit it to herself. She enjoyed being the center of Damon's attention. His complete attention. Now he seemed to be spending all his time with Bonnie and try as much as she could, Elena couldn't stifle the jealous feeling. She hadn't been as jealous that brief time Damon dated Caroline. She could always see that that was heading nowhere. Bonnie on the other hand, would not go out of her way to defend Damon if she didn't care for him. She was loyal to a fault.

"I can feel you staring at me beneath your lashes Elena. Whatever is on your mind, spit it out." Damon speaks.

"Okay then. You've been really distant from me Damon. I feel like I don't know what is going on with you anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Elena. I've just been preoccupied with the Acolytes and whatnot. That is not even counting my existential crisis. I've been speaking to people. Trying to work out how to best live life."

"Speaking to people about?"

"Oh you know, the usual.."

Elena dislikes Damon's calm demeanor. Almost emotionless. Just cold hard truths. Elena can't resist the urge to ask Damon to elaborate. The feeling curiosity is going to skin this cat alive doesn't deter her.

"What did you find out?" Elena asks.

"That I have to move on. From trying to best Stefan and feeding off the scraps you offer me from Stefan's table. If I'm being perfectly honest with you, the people who I trust the most have always told me to do better than you but I was too obsessed with trying to beat Stefan at something. I ignored them all. My eyes are open now. I love you Elena. I think I've more than made that obvious. I just no longer think I'm in love with you."

Elena moves to sit on the hood of her car and pats the spot next to her in invitation to Damon. Damon takes the spot. To say Elena is speechless would be an understatement. She had always cared for Damon. Even seeing the good in him when his brother couldn't or wouldn't. To hear that he had been going through what amounted to a mid-life crisis without her stung. It made her feel that she wasn't important to him.

"I don't know what to say Damon. I've equally awaited and dreaded this day. Awaited the day you would move on from your vendetta against Stefan but dreaded it because that would also require you moving on from me. I really like being a part of your life. Seeing you smirk and ruffle everyone's feathers but my own. Even the lewd jokes. I can't say I'm not hurt you didn't include me in your thought process."

"I couldn't Elena. My whole identity was based on me loving you. Thinking I was in love with you to be precise. To include you would be to undermine the process. You also get jealous sometimes."

"No, I don't."

"What would you call last night with Bonnie. Or that night you caught Rebekah leaving looking thoroughly f…"

"Ah. Don't remind me. Wait is this about Bonnie?"

"No it isn't." Damon replies. "I can't say she didn't help because she did, but this isn't about her. This is about me defining myself by you and only you. I'd like to find out who I am if not the guy in love with his brother's girl. Now I sound like Stefan." Damon says with an eye roll.

Elena laughs lightly. "Yeah. For a moment there you did. That isn't necessarily a bad thing. Showing emotion. I wouldn't have stood up for you if you hadn't shown me glimpses of it."

"What glimpses? I've always been cold blooded Elena. Don't forget it.'

"I know. Cold hearted. Always. Like the time you rescued me from that vampire and took me to Atlanta to give me a break away from my problems. Or that time you kept Sheriff Forbes alive until the vervain passed from her system instead of killing her. Which was the smart move. Or that time Pearl's tomb vamps kidnapped Stef and you convinced Ric to…"

"Alright fine. I concede your point. I can be warm on occasion. So what do you think? Think I'm gonna be okay?"

Elena gives Damon a playful punch on the arm. "I have no doubt. After all, I trained you."

Its Damon's turn to laugh now. "You trained me? What am I? A puddle?"

"You may be as cute as one but that doesn't make you one. And yes. Do you have any idea how bad you were the first time you came into town?"

Damon remembers. Vividly. He had been a massive jerk. He was still a jerk mind you but that it had been extreme back then. No wonder Stefan had tried to kill him so many times. He somehow managed to get Elena to care for him and the rest couldn't help but tolerate him. To them, if Elena could care about him, he couldn't be all bad. Elena had shown faith in him. Had defended him to Bonnie. Had asked Bonnie and her Grams to help him get the lying Kitty Kat out of the tomb. Even saved him from Lexi's vengeful ex in Atlanta. Elena had paved the way for him to shed his loner clothes and be part of a community again. Even if the sole reason the gang tolerated him was because he had the uncanny ability to get things done. He owed Elena a lot.

"I'll be forever grateful to you Elena for showing me the way and being on my side when even my brother couldn't. It had been so long since anyone had shown me any genuine care that I didn't know how to reciprocate it properly. Leading to my obsession with you. You admittedly didn't help matters by the craving looks you gave me when you thought I wasn't looking. You liked the attention you were getting from me and that motivated me into believing I could snatch you away from Stef."

"So you're a cold hearted bastard **and** a girlfriend snatcher?" Elena continues after she sees the small smile on Damon's lips. "That's one of my flaws you know. Craving the spotlight and being at the center of attention. I've watched enough rom-coms to know that its a generic trait most, if not all popular girls have. Caroline has it too. Of course I was going to bask in all that intense attention you were giving me. I couldn't help it."

"You're going to have to work on that Elena. You are gorgeous. Guys are always going to give you that attention. Doesn't matter to most if you're dating or not. I don't want Stef getting broken hearted because you enjoy being the center of attention." Damon says a little harshly.

"You think I'm going to cheat on Stefan?" An offended Elena asks.

"You know when I realized I could get you to leave Stef for me? The Mrs. Mystic Falls pageant. Stef was incognito because of a ripper binge and I filled in as your dance partner. Remember?"

Elena doesn't answer. Just looks away from Damon towards the Boarding house in the near distance.

"I could tell after the dance. In that very moment, that you weren't just seeing me as Stefan's brother. I knew then that given proper motivation. You would choose me over Stef. To be clear, I still think I could make you make that choice but I know we're both going to be miserable if you do. Stef is the guy for you. I'm tired of running a race I'm destined to lose regardless of if I win or not. Someone else is bound to notice and exploit this weakness if you don't work on it. I told Stef to have the talk with you but I know he is too chicken to do so. Time I started being a big brother again."

"I don't think its much of a big deal but I'm going to do better. I've been able to turn a lot of guys down no matter their status or the gifts they thought could buy me. I have no idea how a tall dick with blue eyes, a charming smirk and parental issues was able to mole his way through my barriers."

"Irresistible is my middle name." Damon says. Ruffling Elena's hair. Elena leans away from Damon to straighten it out. Elena thinks she may prefer this new found chemistry. "After all is said and done, I didn't give in to you. Shouldn't that buy me some good will?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. It should. Should I keep the change?" Damon teases. "You can come out now Stef. I've already done your job for you."

Stefan emerges from the Boarding house with his backpack slung over his shoulder. A strut in his gait. Elena tears up a little knowing he must have heard the conversation between them. Stefan just pulls Elena down from the hood of the car into a hug when he gets close enough. Silent tears streaming down Elena's cheeks.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know I love you. I love you completely. That means I love your flaws too. They can be annoying sometimes but I understand they a are part of who you are. I can't say I love you without being accustomed to your weaknesses too. That said, I would very much appreciate it if you could stop your will they, won't they relationship with my brother. I'd very much like not to kill him." Stefan tenderly says to Elena.

"As if you could, Stef. As if you could." Damon replies easily. "Oh come on that's enough tender hearted coupling. You two are going to give me a toothache." Damon pries the two apart and instructs them to get to school before they run late. Elena parks her car in the Salvatore's garage before walking over to Stefan's where he and Damon are in conversation. She gets a short hug from Damon. Elena is about to take her seat when a thought crosses her mind.

"Wait." she says. Stefan stops in his tracks and fixes his eyes on Elena. So does Damon.

"So…Bonnie huh?" Though having the required question mark sound at the end, the utterance is more of a statement than a question. Stefan nods in understanding and agrees. "Bonnie". He and Elena share a look whiles Damon stands there clueless. They both look at Damon then get into the car. Smiling at a private understanding.

"What the hell just happened?"

"When you're ready, you'll know." Stefan offers. Reaching out of the car and patting Damon on the arm.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one liners, Stef."

Stefan and Elena drive away. Talking about possibilities and unlikely pairings. Damon just shakes his head and let's them have the last laugh. He's got better things to do. Like playing matchmaker to a Sheriff and a history teacher.

Caroline, Matt and Tyler make it into class for first period and are surprised to see Bonnie Bennett already seated. A cocoa drink in hand, perusing through a thick book evidently from the library. It wasn't strange seeing Bonnie study because she was the brightest witch her age but seeing her this early was. Even Caroline who wasn't at all bothered with class activities had always been to class before Bonnie. Bonnie was usually the girl who rushed in late with a hurried greeting to the teacher. Times truly have changed. Everyone moves to their designated seats like automatons. Ironically, there was no official sitting arrangement. Anyone could sit anywhere but like all social circles, there were circles within each circle.

Bonnie greets her friends with a warm smile. Raising her cocoa drink up in invitation. Caroline sits to the right of Bonnie. The space to her left usually occupied by Elena and Stefan taking the seat behind Elena. Matt and Ty sit next to him. Bonnie is never one to keep a grudge but Caroline had also thought she wasn't one to throw a tantrum until yesternight so she was a little surprised that Bonnie had greeted them that warmly. Thank goodness Elena wasn't here yet. Caroline felt she could salvage the situation before it got out of hand. Caroline knew Elena had a habit of making things about her and wouldn't be able to see things from Bonnie's perspective.

"Did you get kicked out?" Caroline ventures.

"Nope. Just needed to catch up on a few classes. For years now, I've been studying my grimoire more than my books. I felt it was time I changed that. I was tired of being just the witch. I need to develop my other attributes. Like my gift for learning." Bonnie replies.

"I like it when you get all philosophical, Bonnie." Caroline replies teasing. With the ice broken, Caroline thought it was time she dealt with the problem at hand. "About last night, Bonnie. You just caught me by surprise that's all. I love the bad boys. You know that. Damon is like the mother of all bad boys, that's my problem. He and Nik could be twins. Are you sure you know what you're doing? Just asking." She adds hastily. Her hands up in mock surrender.

Bonnie is surprised Caroline of all people is walking on eggshells around her. Surprised and a little a happy about it. Guiltily so. For Damon, Bonnie still didn't see the big deal. Its not like she is assuming Damon has become a whole different person but that also doesn't mean she is blind to the changes she's seen in him. He may not have changed completely but he **ha** **s** evolved.

 _I like that._

"Firstly, you don't have to tiptoe around me Care. I'm not a mama bear. Secondly, I'm only slightly more than tolerating Damon nowadays. Its not like I'm fawning over him or anything like that. Damon is just a little more nicer to me than he used to so I've responded in kind."

"I guess there aren't any holes I can poke in that logic. I just wanted to be sure." Caroline says before leaning in to whisper: "Because Damon has all the problems you can think of. Mama issues, daddy issues, ex issues, brother…"

"Caroline!" Bonnie chastises Caroline on a laugh.

Alaric Saltzman walks in then. Bonnie and Caroline turn to smile at him in greeting. Alaric places his study note son the teacher's table in front of the class and goes about his routine of engaging with the students. Asking of individual problems and recent experiences, and cracking jokes about his appearance when the ladies pass him a compliment. Its doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand why Alaric is beloved by the students who attend Mystic High. He is a fair teacher who is never short on second chances for his students and genuinely cares about them. Alaric is even more popular with the students he habitually fights vampires, werewolves and the creatures of the night with. Alaric turns to write the day's topic on the board after completing his routine. That is when his surrogate daughter and her boyfriend make their entrance. Hand in hand.

"You guys are right on time. I never thought those words were ever going to emerge from my lips. I'm happy you guys are so in love but can we restrict the PDA to outside the class, please? Thank you." Alaric's comments get snickers from the rest of the class. Stefan doesn't seem to mind as he has a broad smile on his face. Elena just shrugs and says okay.

The class grows quieter as Alaric gets into his lecture. Elena leans forwards to take a look at Bonnie without Caroline blocking her view. Elena catches Bonnie's eyes before Bonnie quickly averts her attention from her, pretending not to have seen her. Elena slumps back into her chair deciding to use Caroline as a mediator because of her strategic position between she and Bonnie. Elena pokes Caroline with a pen, asking for Bonnie. Caroline tries getting Bonnie's attention but Bonnie ignores her. Pretending to be engrossed in Alaric's lecturer.

Caroline who is never one to be ignored loses the plot and calls out Bonnie's name in a loud whisper. Bonnie has no choice than to to look her way now but so does everybody else in class. Alaric was paying attention to the exchange the entire time continues with his lecture in the guise of seeing nothing out of the ordinary in order to save Bonnie and Caroline from the accusatory looks coming their way. The plan works. Slowly but surely, the rest of the class return their attention to Alaric and his lecture. Everyone but the supernaturals. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline soon after start a conversation in what they think are hushed tones but still disturb the class anyway.

"Caroline!"

Caroline hears her name spoken and sits upright looking around to see who had called her. She looks at Stefan who points to the front of the class. Caroline sees Alaric writing a slew of words on the board, normal teacher stuff and turns to look at Stefan again who signals to his ear.

"Could you guys quit the drama? You're disrupting the class and frankly, its annoying and disrespectful." Caroline hears. Realizing its Alaric talking. His back to them. Low enough that the students par those with supernatural hearing would be unable to hear. "I gave you guys a pass the first time. Keep it up and I'll have to kick you guys out. Is that what you want?" Alaric faces the class now after the question. Looking straight at Carolin. Caroline shakes her head in reply. Alaric nods and continues with his lecture. Caroline turns to see Tyler and Stefan snickering behind her. Their hands to their mouth trying to muffle the sound of their laughter. Matt who can't tell why their laughing points a finger at his temple to signal crazy.

Caroline strays her attention from the boys and shakes her head at Elena who is still trying to get Bonnie's attention. Caroline takes her pen and passes the written note to Elena.

 _Wait till after the period E. Alaric is throwing us out if we keep it up._

Elena reads the note and looks up at Caroline and then Alaric who is still speaking. Elena crumbles the paper and gives Ric her undivided attention. Talking to Bonnie can wait.

The Mystic Falls Sheriff's office is holding one very annoyed Sheriff. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes has had no luck locating the people responsible for putting her daughter near the House of Hades. The Acolytes seem to have disappeared into thin air. Sheriff Forbes is just about to give up when Damon Salvatore walks into her office like he owns the building.

"How many times have I told you to knock, Damon?" The Sheriff says with a frown.

"Hmmm." Damon says putting a thinking figure to his chin. The thoughtful expression changes to a smirk as he adds: "Have you ever? I don't seem to remember."

Talking to Damon is exhausting. Better to give him what he wants and get him out the door. That's the approach Liz always takes with Damon.

"What do you want, Damon?"

Getting serious, Damon says: "I'm glad you asked. This is vey important, Liz. Maybe the most important thing to ever happen to this town."

Damon takes a seat and places his elbows on the the Sheriff's desk. Making the Sheriff anticipate and prepare for the worst.

"I really have to know, Sheriff. How was last night's date with Ric?"

Sheriff Forbes looks blinks incomprehensibly at Damon for a few seconds before breaking out in a shy smile when Damon smiles like the Cheshire Cat. Liz ducks beneath her lashes, pretending to be looking for some files in her desk drawer.

"Oh come on, Liz. Don't leave me out to dry." Damon says with a pleading tone.

"Is that seriously why you came all the way here?" Liz asks. Finding it hard to believe Damon would do so. To say Damon was selfish would be a compliment to the word.

"Could you sound more surprised? I saw the way you guys were making goggly eyes at each other. Its evident you like each other."

"Oh you mean like you and Bonnie?"

"That's completely different." Damon says in denial.

"How?"

"Bonnie and I weren't the ones on a date last night. You and Ric were. I'm dying to know how it went. I'm also being a concerned resident. You know what they say. A happy sheriff makes a safer community."

"No one says that, Damon."

"I do, Liz."

"Well it went well. I had a good time. I've been having a few of those recently. I'm starting to get suspicious." Liz ponders before she continues: "Anyway, Alaric took me home and bid me goodnight. No extracurricular activities. I know you were wondering." Liz tells Damon. Knowing he would annoy her till she did.

"I was. I'm glad you had fun. When are you guys doing it again?"

"Don't know. Between me trying to keep this town from going to hell, council business and him babysitting you, I'm not sure we have the time."

"Are you sure that's not just an excuse?"

Sheriff Forbes gives it some thought before replying. "It probably is."

"I can't believe I have to have this talk with you too." Damon sighs. "I know you enjoy Ric's company so I'm going to spell it for you. You don't have to worry if its your age that's bothering. I don't think it bothers Alaric that much. You can't use Blondie as an excuse either. I've spoken to her and she thinks you deserve to be happy again. You have no excuse Liz. The only thing stopping you from pursuing this is cowardice. If I've never known anything, one thing I know for sure is that you are not a coward."

Damon sits back in his chair with a smug look on his face. Allowing Liz some time to let his words sink in. He is more than willing to go on the offensive again if Liz wants to be obtuse. That seems unnecessary if the look on Liz's face is any indication.

"I make no promises but I'll do my best to keep an open mind. Happy?"

"Immensely." Damon assures.

"Now that that is settled, I'm due a break. My favorite burger place is a few blocks down the street. Come on. You can tell me all about you and Bonnie on the way. I know there is something to say." Liz says. Getting up to retrieve her coat. Damon considers it only fair he confides in her about Bonnie as she just did with Ric so he does just that. On they way to and at the burger joint.

The bell goes of signaling the end of Spanish class. Bonnie Bennett has been dreading that sound since first period. Lunch break. Caroline's text makes it clear she was supposed to meet Caroline and Elena at the old football pitch. Bonnie knew her friends were relentless.

Bonnie finds the pair seating on one of the bleachers. Bonnie walks grudgingly over to them. Caroline is the first to speak. "I'm glad you could make it, Bonnie. Elena here wants to apologize for last night. Don't you, Elena?"

"Yes, I do Bonnie. I'm sorry for how I reacted last night. I don't know what came over me. Actually, I do know. I was jealous."

"What do you have to be jealous of?" Bonnie asks surprised.

"You Bon. I was jealous of you. Damon had been a virtual stranger to me for weeks while he was getting closer and closer to you. I guess I felt you you were replacing me. Taking my spot.."

"That wasn't my intention Elena. And even if it was, you'd have no right to feel that way. You're dating Stefan. Not Damon."

"Yes, I know. Damon and I talked about it this morning. Turns out I'm territorial. Who knew?"

"Anyone with half a brain Elena." Caroline interjects.

That gets a chuckle out of Bonnie. Trust Caroline to say what is on everyone's mind. "Your tendency to be territorial is legendary. Even more so than Caroline's neurosis."

"Hey. I'm on your side here." Caroline objects.

"Sorry Care." Apologizes Bonnie.

"I really am sorry Bonnie. I promise not too butt in anymore. Not as much as before at the very least."

Bonnie hasn't quite forgiven Elena. Its a well known fact that Elena can get self-centered sometimes and her friends were used to it but that's no excuse to keep being so. Then again Elena just promised to do better than she has.

 _I guess I can live with that._

Bonnie knew she would eventually forgive Elena. She might as well do it now. She and Elena have been through too much together to let this of all things come between them. Bonnie allows herself to smile at Elena. Its the sign the other two girls have been waiting for.

"Come on." Bonnie nods her head in the opposite direction. "I'm starving."

The three girls come across the guys on their way to the Cafeteria. Stefan makes a remark about the power puff girls staying together. Then holds out his hand to Tyler who utters a damm before depositing a few dollar notes into Stefan's outstretched palm.

"The ever pessimistic Tyler bet Stefan girl power wouldn't come through this time." Matt offers in way of explanation.

"You guys made bets on if Bonnie would stay mad at me?" Elena asks.

"We're guys." Stefan replies. A look on his face conveying he feels that is the best explanation he can and should come up with. Elena humphs and takes the notes out of Stefan's hands. Playing keep away with it as Stefan tries to get then back.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you guys only do this when I'm around." The guys hear Damon say behind them. Walking in their direction. Some distance away. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler are worried Damon will make a scene. As he is want to do whenever he finds Elena and Stefan in a touching moment. The four of them are surprised when Stefan greets his brother with a hug.

"What are you doing here, brother? Don't tell me you miss me already." Stefan speaks.

"In your dreams Stef. I came to see Ric." Damon says with a wink at Bonnie. A wink which didn't go unnoticed by everyone present.

"I thought you were here to stalk Elena like you usually do." Tyler interjects.

"I thought dogs new better than to bite of more than they could chew, Whoof." Damon replies. "As for Elena. Been there. Done that. Over it."

Damon's eyes finds Bonnie's at the end of that statement. Bonnie can't decide if his eyes did so on their own accord but she feels like she is being sent a message. Elena was old news. She was in vogue now. The thought both thrilled and scared Bonnie. Bonnie catches Elena staring at her with what could only be described as a knowing smile. Bonnie had thoght she would be hurt or mad at the jab but she seemed rather cavalier about the remark.

"I better go see Alaric before break ends." Damon says. Peeling himself away from the group and making his way to the classroom.

"I'm not the only one thought that was strange. Right?" Matt asks aloud.

"Ermm..Speaking of strange. Isn't that Jeremy with the stoner crowd." Caroline points at a group of people making way from the most secluded part of the school. Amongst them was indeed Jeremy Gilbert.

"I thought he was through with drugs." Elena exclaims.

"Apparently not. The guy in the front is the same guy who used to supply Vicki." Matt delivers deadpan.

"I've got to go get him."

"I'm coming with you, Elena."

"No. Not this time Stefan. You'll only make things worse." Elena says. Taking off on a jog after her brother. Bonnie excuses herself and takes off after Elena.

"Jeremy!" Elena calls out in her best angry mother voice.

"Oh hell." Jeremy exclaims when he sees his sister stomping in his direction.

"Where are you coming from? I know you didn't just get stoned during school hours." Elena says.

"I didn't. I swear. I just tagged along with them. They are my friends." Jeremy exclaims.

"Friends, Jeremy? You honesty can't be that stupid. These people will sell you out for their next fix. They don't care about you!"

"And you do?! All you care about is the Salvatore Brothers and their attention!"

Elena jerks back like she's been punched in the face. She realizes having a shouting match with him is not going to help. Taking a deep breath, Elena says: "I know you're mad and we usually say things out of anger so I'm going to let that go." Elena is about to speak when she hears Bonnie call out her name. Jeremy is shocked at first to see Bonnie. Then guilty because she must have heard him and Elena arguing and why they were arguing.

"Can I talk to him Elena?" Bonnie says. Pulling Elena out of earshot.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bon."

"You know he is more likely to listen to me than you right now. I know you asked Damon to compel him but Damon doesn't have to do it if I can talk to him and make him understand."

Elena says "I can't say I'm surprised he told you to be honest. No problem Bon. Have at it. I'll give you two some space." Elena walks away with a glance at her brother.

"Back to old habits I see, Jer."

"Its not what it looks like, Bon."

"I'll take your word for it. Come on. Take a walk with me."

Jeremy falls into step with Bonnie. Bonnie doesn't quite know how to broach the topic. She may no longer be in love with Jeremy but she still cares about him. Bonnie was aware Jeremy has a habit of being self-destructive. Even when things were going for him. How much more now when he didn't really have anything but death to look forward to?

"You know getting kicked out of school for drugs isn't going to change what happened between us, right?" Bonnie ventures. Aiming to make be firm and kind in doing so. "Neither is fighting with your sister nor picking one with anyone who as much as stares in my direction."

"I know Bonnie. I know we're over. All I want now is to apologize for what I did." Jeremy replies.

"You hurt me, Jeremy. More than anyone else before. I loved you. I went against my ancestors and nature to bring you back to life and you repaid me by picking a ghost over me. I was hurt but I'm over it now. If I can forgive Damon, I can forgive you."

Jeremy doesn't know what to say to that so he just keeps quiet. Bonnie and Jeremy walk at a slow pace. Without any clear destination in mind.

"I'm thinking of leaving Mystic Falls." Jeremy suddenly says. A little contritely.

"Why?" Bonnie asks. Honestly wanting to know.

"There is nothing for me here anymore. The only reason I've stayed this long is because I don't want to leave Elena. I'm the only family she left. Leaving now would be like abandoning her. I also don't want her dealing the supernatural alone."

"You were also hoping to win back a certain black girl with leanings towards the magical?" Bonnie teases.

"That too." Jeremy agrees. "I'm aware that ship has long sailed. My sister takes priority.."

"You sister is in good hands. We may not be related by blood but we are as close as any family. We've got every type of supernatural on our side and some very resourceful humans. We've beat most of the things that have come away and we can do it without you."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special Bonnie."

"You don't need someone to cuddle you. You're not going to make any difference here Jer but you can make a difference someplace else. Someplace where your life isn't in constant danger and you can unleash your passions. You're a great artist Jeremy. Don't waste that talent by leaving it untapped. I did that for so long with my magic. Take it from me. You're going to regret the years of inactivity you could have used to hone your prowess."

"I guess that is one way to look at it. Thanks Bon. Can I use your words when I try to explain it to Elena and Alaric?"

"Knock yourself out. Where will you go? Still got family friends in Denver?" Bonnie suggest as innocently as she can imagine.

"I think so, yeah. I haven't spoken to them in a while but I'm sure they'll be glad to have me. I could even go to art school. Denver is perfect."

"Send me a picture of the Rocky Mountains when you inevitably hike it."

"Deal." Jeremy extends his hands out to Bonnie so they can shake on it. Jeremy shakes Bonnie's hands a few times before pulling her in for a kiss. Bonnie manages to tilt her head to the side at the last minute and the sloppy kiss is planted on her cheek.

Leaning on a pillar some distance away is Damon Salvatore. Back from his visit to Alaric's. Damon has played his part. Its now up to the two adults. Damon heard the tail end of Bonnie's conversation with the toddler. Damon had to give it Bonnie. She successfully convinced little Gilbert to go out of town and even better, made the idea seem entirely his. All without any form of supernatural coercion.

 _The witch has a gift._

Damon sees Bonnie leave Jeremy behind. Saying something about needing to eat something before she got angsty from low blood sugar. Damon pulls out his phone and sends Bonnie a text.

 ** _We still on for tonight?_**

Damon sees Bonnie get the notification for the text, stop, smile at the name on the screen, type a quick reply then continue walking. The text reads: _Absolutely. Wear something pretty._

 ** _I always do. I can't promise to be on my best behavior tonight._**

 _I can't promise that either. I don't think I'm going to be in Santa's good book after tonight._

 ** _You're giving me goosebumps Bennett._**

Bonnie reads the text and decides not to reply. _Let him stew a little._ She thinks to herself. Bonnie would never have imagined flirting with Damon a few ago. The text conversation inflamed her excitement for the date. So much, she hoped school would end right then. In the end, she had to accompany Jeremy home after school. Lending him moral support as he breaks the news to move to Denver to Elena and Alaric. Bonnie can tell Elena and Alaric are more supportive than Jeremy imagined they would be. Bonnie is glad someone from her group of friends will be able to live his life away from Mystic Falls.

Five hours later, and there are butterflies in Bonnie's stomach. She can feel them fluttering in her belly. Making her wring her hands and unable to sit for two straight minutes. Bonnie went to the hairdresser's straight from the Gilbert's. Bonnie's anxiety stemmed from the fact she didn't know where they were going. And consequently how to dress for the evening.

Damon had been vague when Bonnie had mustered the courage to call him. All he had said was: "You look great in anything. Let your instincts guide you."

When Damon had become a master of the Jedi Order? Bonnie couldn't possibly tell. Bonnie had thus gone for a mix between conservative and assertive. Bonnie wore her hair to one side. The style emphasized the slenderness of her neck. She opted for a red off-the-shoulder dress with sleeves that ended just above the elbow. The rim ending a few centimeters beneath her knees. The dress was a gift from Bonnie's father. She never wore them because it felt outrageous to wear them to any one of the low-key places she was used to frequenting. The dress had a relatively short slit that showed a healthy portion of her left leg. Bonnie's shoulders and chest were bare without any hint of cleavage. This suited Bonnie just fine because she had no intention of letting the ladies out to play tonight. Bonnie's feet were adorned in gold anklet sandals. She complemented the look with a matching red purse.

Bonnie heard Damon's car pull into her driveway a few minutes after she was done applying make up. Choosing to go all in with blood red lipstick. Bonnie run to look out the window of her room when she heard the car park. It should be outright illegal for a man to be this beautiful. Damon could do good looking. He could even do eye catching and dazzling on occasions he really wanted to. This was another level entirely. Damon was dressed in a 3 piece, two button, royal blue suit matched by a lighter blue tie and the standard white shirt. The attire looked painted on.

The seams looked like they would literally rip if he so much as flexed his muscles or walked too fast. The boutonnière he was spotting laid claim to the fact he looked the picture of elegance.

Damon holds his hand up in salute. Then gestures for Bonnie to come down. Bonnie holds a finger up asking for a minute. A minute she uses to calm her raging nerves. Damon goes through the same sensations Bonnie went through upon seeing him. Damon had caught a glimpse of her through the window in her room but that hadn't prepared him for the Bonnie in front of him.

 _Zeus! She was stunning._

Damon would prefer a better word than stunning but that was all his addled mind could come up with. The slenderness of her neck emphasized by the way she wore her hair had his fangs itching to emerge. Damon could vividly imagine his elongated fangs scraping along her neck before sinking and leaving love bites all over her neck. Damon had to forcibly clamp down on his imagination before they made him forget the forego the date and take Bonnie back up the stairs. Bonnie's off shoulder dress made wearing a bra impossible and thank goodness for that because Bonnie's bust was finally free to his perusal. Unencumbered by the clothes she usually wore to cover her figure.

Bonnie had expected Damon's usual perusal but still wasn't used to that much intensity directed at her. Trying hard not to fidget, Bonnie notices Damon's eyes were now glued to her chest after his first once over.

"Damon." Bonnie almost shouts. Feeling a blush starting to creep into her face.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Damon apologizes You have no idea the level of self restraint its taking to keep me standing this far apart from you. You look…I can't even find a word that does how good you look justice. That should give you an idea because I'm always eloquent."

"You clean up nice yourself. I didn't think you would look this good in blue."

"I told you, Bon. I look good in all colors. I figured I'd go all out for this one night rather than wear blue for the entire month. A bet is a bet but there are always finer points to be negotiated."

"I don't know." Bonnie says. Stroking her beardless chin and tapping her foot on the ground. "I think I'd prefer it if you wore blue everyday instead of this for tonight only."

"May I remind you you won our bet on a technicality? I'm just renegotiating the terms of the contract."

"How can I say no to you when you look this delicious?" Bonnie asks.

"Wiser women than you have failed to answer that question." Damon says before opening the passenger door for Bonnie. Damon takes of the boutonnière and places it behind Bonnie's ear. The flower nestles neatly in Bonnie's hair. Illuminating her with a Terran look. The slit and the heels are manageable so Bonnie gets seated without much hustle.. Damon takes his seat opposite her and starts the engine.

An all packed Jeremy in the company of Alaric just bought a bus ticket to Denver. Everything on the Denver side was set. Alaric had called earlier to explain the situation to them. Still it was very surprising how smoothly everything occurred since his announcement.

"Hey, Ric. Tell me something. How did you manage to get the Ryders to agree on such short notice? They may be family friends but no one likes to get the ball dropped on them." Jeremy asks.

"I've got this special power called the 'Teacher Voice' that I use to get people to understand things from my perspective. Even if they are the most stubborn of wikipedia lifters."

"Will you ever stop going on about that. I copied off wikipedia one time. Just one time." Jeremy points out.

"Since you've known me. You forget, I saw the stuff you wrote for Coach Turner. Dude was a jerk. No doubt about it but you didn't help your cause."

"Well now, I don't have to worry about History anymore. Art school here I come."

"You're probably going to learn the history of art so I'm sorry my prejudiced friend. You and History are still locked in this tango dance."

"It has never been clearer to me why Aunt Jenna loved you." Jeremy says. The look on his face sad and reflective. " She was great wasn't she?"

"She must have been to get this old jock to shut up. Wish I could have met her." Mallory. The witch on the Acolytes side blinks into existence, straight out of thin air. She looks at the two men in a disinterested and bored way. Alaric looks around the bus station hoping to keep everyone clear from her.

"Oh don't worry about the little humans. To them all seems well. The three of us are not even here." Mallory says.

"What do you want? Bonnie isn't here." Jeremy says to the red haired witch.

"Oh I know. We've been paying close attention to Bonnie all day. Her grandmother's wards made it difficult to see or hear anything happening in her home but the school is public so…I think you know where this is going."

"You're not taking him." Alaric comes to stand in front of Jeremy. Arms outstretched to shield him.

"We both know you can't stop me. We want the witch but Niklaus is a problem we are not ready to deal with. Not yet anyway. So we'll make her come to us. The shortest distance between any two points is a straight line. I believe the straightest line to the Bennett witch is a very cute boy named Jeremy Gilbert."

Mallory flicks her wrist in punctuation and Alaric goes tumbling into a brick wall. Rendered unconscious by the impact. Jeremy considers reaching out to him but he is well aware he is up against impossible odds. There was no way he was beating a witch at the height of her powers and carrying Alaric to safety at the same time.

"I think I'm going to let this one live. To spread the gospel so to say." Mallory thinks out loud. "Time we took our leave my dear. Carl gets really mean when any of us is tardy." Mallory and Jeremy disappear in the blink of an eye. The people at the station are oblivious to what just happened. No one notices the bleeding and unconscious Alaric.

At _Ed and Jun's Food Palace_ on the outskirts of town, Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore had no idea one of their own has been taking. Their sole focus was each other and having a good time. The two easiest thing to do in the moment. The restaurant had that much sought after ambience that most restaurants dared to achieve but few actually did. Blending an air of functionality with a sense of belonging and familiarity.

Bonnie was having a good time so far. The food was great. She and Damon were now sat in a booth not far away from the dinning area. Enjoying wine that made her taste buds explode. Damon had been the perfect companion throughout the night. Taking Bonnie dancing when he caught her staring enviously at an elder couple who didn't seem to notice they weren't teenagers anymore. Bonnie and Damon had to a slow tune. The tempo gave Damon an excuse to put Bonnie flush against him. Every part of her body touching a part of his. Every nerve ending in Bonnie's body was working to the max. Bonnie had reluctantly separated herself from Damon when the song came to an end.

"How does the lovely Mrs. Bennett rate the night so far?" Damon asks across from her. Bonnie had been lost in thought. Damon leaned back and draped his hand over the lover's couch they were seating on.

"I'll give it a 7 for the good food and atmosphere. The amazing company as well. The night is just missing the wow factor that would earn it a 10. What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing but beautiful bronze skin. You?"

"I'm sleeveless as you can see but going by your answer I've got nothing but chocolate. Mouth watering, one of a kind, dark melanin." Bonnie replies. The drinks must have taken effect because she can't believe she said that.

"Hmmm." Damon groans. "My favorite kind of dessert. Especially when I'm wearing blue. Mind if I dive in and have a taste? I carry a spoon with me wherever I go."

Bonnie couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke out laughing at the stupidity of the every conversation with Damon. It was a perpetual struggle to see who would land the perfect jab. Always trying to one up each other. Even when the subject matter was ridiculous. Resulting in unbelievable conversations like the one they were just having.

"You have a gift for the absurd, Damon." Bonnie acknowledges.

"Oh so now its absurd because you want to get into my pants?"

"Is that one of your fantasies? Me begging you to drop it like its hot?"

"Apparently its one yours if last night's dream was anything to go buy." Damon supplies with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you mean last night's dream?" Bonnie asks. Already wary of the answer. She knew she had dreamt about Damon after they went to bed last night at the sleepover. The details of the dream were foggy at best. It was one of those dreams you forget once you're awake.

"Being a witch, your mind guards you from intrusion. What no one ever tells witches is that you have to want to keep people out for it to work.

Most witches want to do so all the time but a few don't or don't know hw to guard their thoughts. Some witches are able to make contact with other minds not of their kind."

"Are you saying I sent you like a Skype message or something?" Bonnie wonders.

"I couldn't have put it better myself. That is exactly what happened. You were happy and asleep. Your mind was sending me signals. I ignored all of them until I caught a preview of one I was really interested in. Would you like to see it?" Damon asks with an air of mischief.

Bonnie knew she should refuse. Relieving her dream would be awkward. It was better not knowing how much of a fool she had acted. Then again she had asked Damon for a wow factor. Maybe this was she needed. It certainly fit the bill. Bonnie was enjoying the night enough to take a few risks.

"Absolutely."

Bonnie follows Damon's instructions and closes her eyes. Taking deep breathes, Bonnie opens up her mind to Damon. Damon also has his eyes closed. Fingers to his temple like Charles Xavier. Bonnie feels a light pressure in her head before an image appears behind her lashes. The place had been an inky black abyss before but now it was illuminated. The experience was like watching an adult movie at the cinema with a friend.

Knowing your companion was experiencing some of the things you were. Itching to do the same things you wanted to and pretending not to be turned on by what you were seeing on the screen. Bonnie thought this was arguably worse because the person watching the clip with her was the same person who had acted out the entire thing with her. Bonnie opened her eyes, cutting of the play when her chocolate coated lips were about to be invaded by a glorious jutting bronze projectile. Bonnie decided to play offensive.

"My, my Bonnie. You do have an active imagination." Damon says immediately. Not giving her time to launch into the denial he is well aware she would. Damon is surprised when Bonnie doesn't do so but actually plays along to the situation. Damon was glad she was taking that option. It would liven things.

"Like all healthy young women my age." Bonnie says with shrug.

"True but not all young women your age have an imagination to rival that of the Kings of Reality's screenwriters."

Bonnie smiles in amusement. "I'm going to take that as a compliment. I do believe Mr. Salvatore is impressed."

"Mr. Salvatore admits he is indeed impressed Miss Bennett."

"I'm glad you're impressed. Was that scene so good for you? So good you had to commit it to memory? I can't say I'm surprised.

What more could I expect from a sorry old man who can't get it up." Bonnie says in her best sultry voice.

"Oh believe me. I can get it up." Damon leans in to say. "I believe you saw evidence of that this morning."

Bonnie kept her face cool. Just giving Damon a small smile in acknowledgment. Inside, she was thrilled at the memory of how much Damon was packing. Bonnie had no idea how he fitted that much weight into his pants. It must be slender and not broad. She would be able to make it out in his pants if it were that broad. Bonnie surreptitiously looks down at the object of her curiosity.

 _Oh God._

"I didn't see anything to write home about, if I'm being perfectly honest with you. It was average." Bonnie feigns indifference to say.

"You can say what you want Bonnie but your chest and I know you saw something you liked. A lot." Damon says. Leaning back.

Bonnie looks down at her chest to see the traitorous twins poking into the form fitting dress like headlights on a Bentley. Standing hard and proud. Bonnie can tell that is not the only part of her body in a state of excitement. The same can be said for the lower parts of her body. Even her mind seems overstimulated.

 _So she's turned on. Big Deal._

Bonnie can admit she is turned on to herself but not to Damon. She tries for a witty come back but Damon cuts her off before she can deny it.

"The mouth may lie, Bonnie but the body rarely does." Damon says before leaning in to whisper. "I smell something delicious and its not food. Something I have only ever sensed at your place earlier today. Is that the sweet chocolate you spoke of? I'm thinking this particular one is more syrup if my senses serve me right. I wonder.." Damon says. Wanting to lean in closer to catch another whiff. Bonnie places her palm on his chest and pushes back lightly.

"Don't you dare sniff." She orders.

"Yes ma'am." Damon obeys. Leaning back and holding his hands up in surrender. Bonnie is really starting to hate that stupid grin Damon's been wearing since bringing up her hormonal dream.

 _Two can play this game._

Bonnie decides to treat him to his own poison. Bonnie leans down and frees one foot from the sandal adorning it. Flexing her toes a little. She stretches the leg out under the table between Damon and herself.

"This whole mind sharing thing is a risky business. Don't you think?. Opening that channel to a two way street. You never know what may escape into other direction." Bonnie says. Touching Damon's leg with her bare foot. Bonnie sees him stiffen. Damon lifts his brow up in question. A poor imitation of the People's Champion.

"I could hear your thoughts while you were putting those images in my head." Bonnie moving her foot higher and higher as she speaks. "You were critical of your double's performance."

"I just felt his role was performed from a woman's perspective." Damon confirms.

"I heard you say you would have smeared the chocolate elsewhere. I'm curious, where the skillful Mr. Salvatore has in mind?" Bonnie's foot has now made it to Damon's thigh. Damon gives her an amused look. Wondering how far she was willing to take this.

""The visible lips aren't the only erogenous zone on a woman if you get my meaning."

Bonnie did. She had set out to make Damon as uncomfortable as he had made her but this was affecting her more than him. Bonnie was about to call the whole thing off when she noticed Damon swinging his other leg. Wether in anticipation or discomfort Bonnie couldn't tell.

 _So he is as uncomfortable. Time to ram this home._

Bonnie pulls up the her dress by the portion beneath her armpits in an attempt to draw Damon's eyes to the twins. It works. Bonnie then sits cross legged to give her wandering leg some support and better access to Damon's valley. Placing her foot back on Damon's thigh, Bonnie decides to go inside his inner thigh to the East rather than continuing up north.

"Speaking of erogenous zones, most women think men have only one. Does that apply to you, Damon?"

Damon is well aware Bonnie is playing the vixen to get back at him for calling her out on her pretense but he was enjoying this side of her too much to put a stop to it. He especially liked Bonnie role playing as some kind of sex ed reporter.

"No not particularly. I can think of quite a few places. Although my favorite has always been in the direction your foot is going."

"Oh you mean this way?" Bonnie asks innocently. Bonnie new she only had an inch or so more before she run into the bronze projectile that she had seen nearing her lips in that provocative dream. "The road here seems restrictive." Damon couldn't physically get any longer. He was full length and his pants were becoming a problem. At the rate Bonnie was going, she'd have him tearing a hole through them with her feet and words alone. He had to put a stop her now or risk embarrassing both of them.

"Yeah. An anaconda has made its home at the end of the road. Anyone who chooses to go down that road must free the snake or end their journey exactly where you are."

Bonnie realizes Damon is laying down a challenge. Going anywhere nearer to the jut between his thighs would mean she was ready to face the consequences. Frolicking in bed with Damon didn't seem to bad an idea to Bonnie. Is that what she wanted? A part of her screamed yes while the other half screamed no.

 _Why not? You aren't dating anyone and neither is he._

I know but this is Damon we're talking about.

 _Yes it is. You can indulge yourself this one time. You know you've thought about it._

I have but I can't just have a one night stand with someone I see almost everyday. It would be awkward.

 _It will be only be awkward if you guys have feelings for each other. Do you?_

You should have hid the hook and line better. This has nothing to do with my feelings for Damon.

 _So there are feelings. Why not work out those feelings before getting physical with him?_

Sounds good.

Bonnie taps Damon twice at the juncture between his thighs with her foot. Like petting an animal, Bonnie says: "Sorry big guy. Not today. I promise I'll be back with the diamond in the rough." Placing her foot back into the sandal afterwards.

Damon knew Bonnie was going to back down. That was why he made the challenge in the first place. He was still part relieved and disappointed that she did. Damon could no longer deny that he had feelings for the petite witch. The question was, what kind of feelings were they. Damon didn't want to hurt Bonnie and he didn't want to get hurt himself. He had to work out how he felt about Bonnie soon. The sooner the better.

"What was that about, Little Bird?"

"Revenge." Bonnie says with a semi serious look.

"What for?"

"You made my body betray me into admitting I was physically attracted to you. I wanted yours to do likewise. Your pet snake is evidence you are." Bonnie says with a satisfied smile.

"You could have just asked you now." Damon informs her.

A frown appears on Bonnie's face from mulling over what Damon just said. "I guess it didn't occur to me that I could. You may have denied it like I did."

"So that we're perfectly clear going forward. If you ever give me the green light, I'd bury myself so far up in you, we'd be the first ever man-made siamese twins.." Bonnie's breath caught in her throat at the aggressive and succinct statement. "In fact, the only thing stopping me from hauling you over this table, parting your folds and tasting that sweet chocolate syrup is my respect for you. I don't want to seduce you. We both know I can. I want you to be 100% agreeable and come to me of your own accord when, not if you want to enjoy every sinful pleasure in the world. Till then, I suggest your feet stay planted on the ground. You're far too good at playing the seductress. A man can only take so much, Judgey."

Damon is smiling from ear to ear and so was Bonnie. Bonnie couldn't stop smiling if the world depended on it. It was such an ego booster to know that Damon didn't just find her attractive but wouldn't be able to resist it if she turned her charms on him. She was that irresistible. Damon signaled for the waiter and settled the bill while Bonnie was reattaching the clasp of her heel.

Damon took off his jacket and put it over Bonnie's shoulder during the short walk to the car. Calling back to the time she had accused Damon of being a gentleman only when it was in his best interest.

"The gentleman you pretend to be out to play tonight?" Bonnie asks.

"He went missing during your footwork but he's back now." Damon says.

The fond look on his face morphing into one of lust when Bonnie glances at the the spot around his pants' zipper at the mention of her footwork. The chocolate flavored musk is back with a vengeance. Making Damon heady. A reflective look of lust is visible in Bonnie's eyes whence drags the back to Damon's. Damon could not end the night without at least kissing her.

"You know what? Let's give him some more time away." Damon says before pulling Bonnie up the nearest wall. Holding both her hands aloft with one of his. Lifting Bonnie up a little and draping her left leg around his knee. Placing his full length right against her heated core before rotating his hips round for good measure. The friction moistens Bonnie. Causing her to whimper. Damon cradles Bonnie's cheek with his free hand. Both of them breathless and panting. Vaguely aware of their cell phones ringing.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Damon says. Bonnie thinks the head poking against her center gives her a very good idea. "This one time. Maybe a few times more if you let me."

"What's stopping you?" Bonnie replies instantly. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Bonnie pushes of the wall as far as she can and captures Damon's lips with hers. Damon reacts without missing a beat. Tilting his head to the side for better alignment then sticking his tongue into Bonnie's moth where he proceeds to wreak havoc.

The next 90 seconds were the most pleasurable of Bonnie's life. Bonnie breaks away from the kiss. "Remember when I rated you 7 out of 10? I've changed my mind." She says.

"I don't care." Damon replies. Letting go of Bonnie's wrists as he devours her lips. Bonnie puts her arm around Damon's waist. Pulling him closer into her. Pressing his chest into hers. Her oversensitive nipples pebbling at the contact.

In the far recesses of her mind, Bonnie is aware kissing Damon this passionately is probably not the most responsible thing to do. Bonnie was tired of always being the responsible one. Responsibility was overrated. The truth is most things are easier to do, say and hear **IN THE DARK OF NIGHT.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Next:** Together We Stand.


	12. The Truth Can Be Unpleasant

Apologies for the wait. This chapter has quite a few moving pieces. I hope I got them right. Cheers.

 **[** Soundtrack **]**

Adele - Water Under the Bridge

Bob Dylan - Knocking on Heaven's Door

Bebe Rexha - Last Hurrah

Taylor Swift ft Future and Ed Sheeran - Endgame

Rupert Holmes - Escape (The Piña Colada Song)

Johnny Cash - Daddy Sang Bass

Looking Glass - Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A heavy silence surrounds Bonnie and Damon as they sit in the Chevy Convertible outside the Salvatore Boarding House, the confines of the car simmering with unexplored passion. It had taken a reluctant Damon more than 15 minutes to finally surrender to the assault on his oversensitive eardrums and reach for his phone. Bonnie had been too lost in Damon to notice.

"We should go," Bonnie probes into the silence.

"We should." Damon agrees without moving.

"They'll be waiting for us inside," Bonnie remarks, attempting to open the door on her side.

"Wait." Damon says as he retrieves a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He places a hand behind Bonnie's head, pulling her closer in order to wipe away the evidence of her smeared lipstick. As much as he may not care what the others think of him, Damon has a sneaking suspicion Bonnie does. The act is complete but Damon doesn't let go of Bonnie. Bonnie's breath hitches as he swipes his thumb across her cheek, then her lips. He then plants a chaste kiss on her lips. Bonnie leans her forehead on his on and sighs into his lips.

"We should go before someone finds us like this," Bonnie says, still forehead to forehead with Damon. "You don't want them thinking something is going on between us."

"Something _is_ going on between us." Damon insists.

"Yes but that's just physical. This makes it seem like so much more."

"What if it is?" Damon asks.

"It's not." Bonnie replies with her usual stubbornness.

Damon stares at her without uttering a word before making his way to play valet. Bonnie is taken aback by the tonal shift but gets out of the car to follow him towards the front door anyway. Damon opens the door and motions for her to precede him once she gets there. Their arrival brings a lull to the conversation as every one in the palour turns in their direction. Everyone is either pensively seated or standing.

"Could somebody please tell me why my phone has been blowing up all night?" Damon utters in his best authoritarian voice. "And the reason better be a good one."

The ever brave Alaric speaks up. "An Acolyte jumped me and Jeremy at the bus station. The witch took him. That was over an hour ago. We were hoping Bonnie could do a locator spell."

Damon steals a glance at Bonnie who is already looking at him. "Why would they take Jeremy of all people. No offense but the kid is nothing special." Damon asks her.

"That's my brother you're talking about." Elena reproves mildly.

"I don't know." Alaric answers before a war of words could ensue. "She said something about keeping tabs on Bonnie. My guess is they think he and Bonnie are still dating."

"Typical of witches. You'd think beings who could turn water into wine wouldn't be so superficial but no. Witches always take things at face value." Damon says derisively.

"I'm standing right here." Bonnie speaks up for the first time since their arrival.

"You know I'm right."

"Elena and I have been calling for the past hour." Elena says to Bonnie. "We've been worried sick. Why haven't you been picking up your calls?"

"Forget that Elena," Caroline butts in. "What's with the fancy clothes? Where you guys on a date?"

Damon is the first to speak, "Well Caroline, that is for us to know and . . . "

" . . . for you to dot, dot, dot." Bonnie concludes.

The grin on Damon's face more than the awkward silence that follows causes Bonnie's self-consciousness to flare up. Sensing her unease, Damon places a hand on Bonnie' back. The off shoulder dress adorning Bonnie makes the gesture more intimate than intended. Bonnie nonetheless straightens a little with a lift of her chin.

An obviously pleased with himself Damon nudges Bonnie along with him as he makes his way further into the room. Blithe to the questioning stares and looks shot in his direction. "You do know it's a trap right?"

"The thought did cross our minds." Stefan replies.

Damon lets go of Bonnie to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He takes a huge swallow before he continues. "This is just a ploy to get Bonnie to come to them instead of chasing her across town. You guys sure you want to do this?"

"It's Jeremy, Damon." Bonnie says.

"You say it like it is supposed to mean something to me." Damon replies before taking another drag. "It doesn't."

"I told you Damon was going to be Damon about the whole thing." Tyler remarks.

"Shush doggie. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out sniffing Klaus' ass or something?"

"I know you don't care about Jeremy but he is one of us. And my brother." Elena says, coming to stand in front of Damon. "Besides, we're not asking for your permission. It's Bonnie we need, not you."

Damon tips his glass towards Elena and nods his head "Touchè. Don't mind me. I'll just sit here and enjoy my drink."

Damon does just that. He takes off his jacket, plops down into the nearest available seat and loosens his tie. All done with the glass still attached to his lips.

 _Oh what a man-child._

Bonnie can't believe Damon is going to be a dick about saving his beloved's brother. Bonnie knows calling him out in front of these people he can barely stand would only do more than good. So as much as she'll like to knock some sense into him, she'll have to wait until they're alone.

 _To think I used to fear and loath being alone with him._

"Alright then, a locator spell. We've done this so many times you guys should know the ingredients by heart." Bonnie says. Looking at Caroline, she says, "Care, Ty, you're on library duty."

To the other couple she continues, "Stefan, I need you to puncture Elena's wrist. I need some of her blood if we are to find Jeremy."

Everyone bustles about trying to complete their tasks. Caroline and Tyler disappear into the library to retrieve an atlas and candles while Stefan bites into Elena's wrist. A glass is placed underneath to collect the droplets. Bonnie creates a workspace on the table for herself. She is just about to tap into her magic when Elena interrupts her.

"You're going to ruin the dress Bonnie."

"Probably. Don't worry El. It's just a dress."

"A one of a kind kickass dress. You look like a goddess Bon."

"Thanks Elena." Bonnie replies, smiling shyly. "I guess It'd be wise for me to change into something more functional."

"Too bad you left your cape and broom back home." Damon says, speaking for the first time since he sat down.

"Ignore him. He is just being his sulky self." Elena says with annoyed glance at Damon. "It would be a shame to stain the dress though. I got a crash kit here. I'm sure we can find something that fits."

"Thanks El but I can manage. I've got a crash kit of my own." Bonnie replies before turning to face Damon. An eyebrow raised in silent question.

Damon simply shrugs, "You know where my room is."

"We brought everything you need." Caroline and Tyler arrive with the ingredients just as Bonnie is getting up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Damon's room. I'll be back in a minute."

Caroline checks to make sure Bonnie is out of earshot before asking out loud, "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Errmmm. Jeremy has been kidnapped and we're trying to use a loca . . ."

"Not about that dummy." Caroline interrupts Stefan. "I'm talking about this weird chemistry between your brother and Bonnie. Am I the only one who thinks it's weird?"

"I'm kinda used to it now. Leave it alone Caroline. You know how she got the last time," says Elena.

"How can she be so casual about going to Damon's room? I thought she hated him."

"Past tense, Care." Tyler points out.

Caroline directs her question to the source of her dilemma. She was never one to just go quietly. "What did you do to her?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. For the Sheriff's sake." Damon replies.

"Could we please table this discussion for now?" Alaric cuts in. Knowing for sure that the argument could turn violent in the mood Damon's in. "We have more important things to be thinking about."

"What do we do when we find Jeremy? We can't take on the Acolytes. It didn't go well for us the last time we tried." Stefan points out.

The gang, sans Damon, toss ideas between themselves. Every suggestion they come up with unravels under scrutiny due to the unique ability the Acolytes possess. The conversation stalls when Bonnie returns. Now sporting a different outfit.

"Those look suspiciously like mine," Elena remarks.

"Finders keepers El. It goes well with Damon's shirts." Bonnie replies lightly, unaware of the Caroline's displeased look. "I suggest everyone relax. The witch working for them is very powerful and may try to stop me. I'm not sure I can overpower her if she does."

Bonnie sits crossed leg on the floor and spreads the map before her. A spell lights the candles. She closes her eyes and begins the incantation. The blood blood droplets flow slowly away from the Boarding House and Mystic falls, coming to stop some distance beyond the town's border.

Bonnie squints trying to make out the location, "Grove Hill, Virginia."

"Is it just me or was that too easy?" Stefan asks.

"Of course it was too easy. Are you guys trying to be stupid or are you honestly just this delusional?" Damon demands angrily,. All sense of calm escaping him. "It wasn't a rhetorical question. I honestly want to know."

"I'm doing this."

"I know you are, Bonnie. You've always had a martyr complex. That's nothing new. The fact that your friends are willing to let you go through with it is the real shocker. It's obvious they took Jeremy to draw you out. Are we just going to play into their hands?"

"We don't have a choice and no, we're not going to leave him with them." Elena says in defense of her brother.

"Alright let's say you find him. The Acolytes are going to be between him and us. How do we get to him?" Damon asks frustratedly.

"We go through them." Tyler answers.

"We just waltz in and take him?"

"Hopefully, there'll be a little more tact to it than that.." Bonnie replies. "I now a way we may stand a chance."

"Enlighten me."

"We can depower them with the spell initially used to bind them."

"You mean with the spell we can't find?" Alaric questions.

"I'll just ask Grams. She should know how to find it."

"Just checking here Bon," Caroline says. "You do remember your grams is dead right?"

"I'm not going senile Caroline. I'm fully aware grams is on the other side."

The implications of her words sink into Damon first. "You want to make the trip."

Bonnie confirms the statement with a nod. The rest of the gang are too stunned to say anything. What _can_ they say? Don't go through with it Bonnie. Jeremy can die, it's no big deal. That or, go through with it Bonnie. Your life for his. That's a fair trade. Giving one or the other advice is unfavorable to either Bonnie or Jeremy.

"How exactly are you going to do this Bonnie?" Stefan asks. Fearing his brother in his desire to keep Bonnie safe would veto the whole plan. Stefan can relate to what his brother is going through. He's been in Damon's situation several times. Seeing Elena make dangerous and reckless decision over and over again. Helpless to do anything about it.

"I brought some herbs back from Africa with me. One of them is named Hades Touch. From what I can tell, it puts you in a trance by stopping your heart." Bonnie replies.

"'From what you can tell?'" Damon repeats on the verge of exasperation. "You're going to subject yourself to one of Mrs. Flowers' herbs on a hunch?"

"it's more than a hunch."

"Oh really? Have you ever used these herbs?"

"No, but I've read about them. I'll technically be asleep until the effects wear off."

"What if the effects don't wear off?" Damon queries, a bit forcefully.

"They will."

"If they don't?"

"They will, Damon."

"You're trusting these herbs with your life. That's crazy!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"Are you going to help me or not?!"

Damon can only sigh look upwards and pray for patience. The gang stay silent as they have been throughout the exchange. Their eyes darting between the pair like a ping pong match. Elena and Stefan curiously await Damon's next words. Caroline is expecting Damon to lash out as he usually so she moves subtly towards Bonnie. She is surprised when Damon produces a reluctant smile. "What do you need?"

"A place to work."

"You can use one of the spare room or mine if that is more to your liking,"

"It is. I stashed Mrs. Flowers' bag in the dungeons. I'll go get it."

Damon decide a change of attire is in order. He tasks the rest of his frenemies with finding out where exactly in Grove Hill Jeremy is being held. Bonnie finds her friends at the task when she returns and decides to let them have at it. Ideally, she would like to dive right into contacting Grams but she can't just barge into Damon's room with him in there.

 _Well I can._

Bonnie concedes. Truth be told, she and Damon had long passed standing on ceremony around each other. Nonetheless, there were too many people opinionated people around. Speaking of the devil, Damon returns in his usual all black attire. No one passes a comment even though the shirt he has on is clearly identical to Bonnie's. The elder Salvatore remakes his prior pose, glass of bourbon in hand as brother relays their research findings to him.

"We tracked Jeremy by GPS using Bonnie's spell as a guide. It is all woodland except for a mansion at the heart."

"The perfect hideaway."

"My thoughts exactly. Also, Ric called Liz and she remembered tracing the car used in Bonnie's kidnapping attempt to Grove Hill."

"The Armoury." Bonnie interjects. Damon nods his head in agreement.

"Feel free to clue us in whenever you're ready." Caroline remarks on the verge of exasperation. Damon and Bonnie have been acting like a two man show crew and Caroline has about had it with them.

"Mrs. Flowers - Damon's contact- told us the Acolytes were imprisoned in some kind of supernatural storage unit by a group called the Armoury. They are like supernatural art collectors." Bonnie explained.

"It make no sense. Why would they go back there?" Tyler says.

"I don't know, Tyler and frankly, I don't care. They've got Jeremy in there and we have to go get him." Bonnie says.

"Hold your horses Ripley. Heading blindly into an ambush against superior opponents is going to get us all killed. I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Damon interjects. "We can decide how we're going to go about this after we get the spell we need. Bonnie?"

"Fine." Bonnie agrees reluctantly.

"Any other objections."

The ensuing silence is interpreted as assent so Bonnie retreats to Damon's room to begin her trip to the otherworld. She is equal parts apprehensive and excited about using the herbs. Bonnie isn't blind to Damon's point. Trusting strange herbs is indeed crazy but she has no choice. She and Jeremy may not be together anymore but she still cares about him. He's also Elena's brother. Elena can't lose him too after everything she's lost already. These are all altruistic intentions but Bonnie acknowledges she a far more selfish incentive. Seeing her grandmother again. This is an opportunity she never thought she was going to get and she'll be dammed if she lets it pass.

On the other side of Virginia near Mystic falls, Jeremy is in the clutches of Mallory, the Acolyte witch. She may seem oblivious to his presence but their eyes clash every time Jeremy tries to find an escape route.

"You do know that I'm a witch right?" Mallory asks. "There is nothing you can do that I wouldn't have a countermeasure for so go ahead. Carlo ordered your delivery. He never mentioned _how_ he wanted you delivered."

The words were delivered in a pleasant enough tone but that somehow makes the threat more deadly.

"What are all these trinkets?" he asks instead. Mallory opens her mouth to answer but she is cut off by a smooth silky voice.

"These are not trinkets my young man. These are the Armoury's most priced possessions," the intruder says. He is followed into the giant hall by 4 other people who are obviously his lieutenants. The 5 of them making up the weirdest group Jeremy has ever seen.

"For a time we were one of these _trinkets_ as you called them. They thought they could keep us under lock forever. It didn't end well for them," Jeremy could hear the pride in his voice. "Apologies, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Carlo Narducci, or simply Carl. I find that people prefer the latter. Not to be a toot my own horn but the Armoury did a fine job collecting supernatural artifacts. Look at these," The intruder said. Making his way to a collection of displayed artifacts.

Jeremy immediately identified him as their leader. The others hadn't uttered a single word since he showed up. They all coalesced around him despite his average height and build. He was a very unassuming but yet managed to stand out all the same. He fingered the artifacts on display and started ratting of the name to those he could remember. The Staff of Noah, the bland of a hundred stabs, the Spear of Achilles, and so on until Jeremy beats him to naming the next one.

"The Sword of the Five."

"Yes," the Acolyte leader confirms. "It's location was thought lost to history after Niklaus killed Alexander. Only a handful of people knew it existed in the face place. Us, the Mikaelsons and the Hunters."

Carlo pierces Jeremy with an intense look designed to extract information Jeremy ends the stare down by trying to find out exactly what the Acolytes want. "Why come back? You've had your revenge on your captors. I mean, isn't there somewhere you'd rather be than here?" Jeremy asks.

Carlo deigns to provide Jeremy with an answer once he realizes Jeremy is clueless about the implications of his knowledge. "If only it were that simple. My friends and I are not as free as we appear. We are obliged to be here by a voice in our head like a bad radio signal we just can't turn off," the intruder says with a mix of annoyance and pain in his voice. "We're hoping your consort can liberate us."

"Bonnie? She isn't my consort. We're not together. Not anymore."

There is something about Carlo that makes it difficult to be dishonest with him. Jeremy puts it down to his candour. Carlo directs his gaze towards his lieutenants and for the first time Jeremy detects a hint of malice from him. The anger wafting from him is just palpable. The Acolytes tense up. Almost as if waiting for him to unleash his fury any second.

Carlo doesn't turn violent but instead returns his gaze to Jeremy and says, "No matter. If history is anything to go by, this Bennet witch also has a hero complex. We'll wait patiently for her to show up."

A sense of dread settles in Jeremy's heart as he realizes how right Carlo was. Bonnie was nothing if not a hero. She and the rest of his friends wouldn't just leave him in the clutches of the Acolytes. They would be walking into a trap and possibly their deaths.

Unaware of the creatures waiting for her at the end of the tunnel, Bonnie Bennett drinks the herbal mixture and settles into Damon's bed. Bonnie had put on a brave face because she knew Damon was worried and would gladly let Jeremy die if he knew how scared she was. She can give into her nerves in the sanctuary of the empty room.

There was no chickening out now. Either see Grams, take down the Acolytes and save Jeremy or die from stupidity. At least she wouldn't get to hear Damon say I told you so if this ends badly. The thought brings a small smile to her face as she closes her eyes and waits for the herbs to take effect. She doesn't have to wait long. The light in the room gets increasingly dimmer while her breath starts quickening. A palm to her chest confirms her heart has stopped beating. Bonnie has only a few seconds to process everything before she loses consciousness.

Bonnie's eyes flutter open to find herself still in Damon's room. Confused, she rotates her head around the unchanged room. The door opens to reveal Caroline and Elena. Bonnie calls out to them but they don't react as if they heard her.

"I've always envied how peaceful she looks in sleep. I've never been blessed with that kind of grace." Caroline says.

"I know. Your drool stains have ruined my best sheets," Elena replies.

"The crow says to the raven."

The two girls share a laugh and retreat out of the room. Bonnie leaps off the bed calling after them but they still can't hear her. She turns back to the bed wondering what her friends were on about only to witness a jarring sight. Herself laying rather peacefully in Damon's bed. _It worked,_ is her first thought as she tentatively moves closer to the bed. She is about to reach out and touch her body when Damon enters the room. Bonnie immediately pulls back her hand and moves out of Damon's way. Forgetting for a split moment that he can neither see nor hear her.

Damon strains his hearing but senses nothing but silence in the room. He can't detect a heartbeat. _The crazy witch did it._ He pulls an ancient copy of the _Iliad_ out of his desk drawer and makes room for himself beside Bonnie with his back to the headboard. Bonnie looks on as Damon reaches out to stroke her cheek with his spare hand. She is taken aback by the show of affection and quickly exits the room when Damon opens a marked page.

Standing on her Gram's porch, Bonnie can't believe she is actually about to see her. Most people don't get the opportunity to see dead relatives and friends once they pass but here she is, about to do just that. Bonnie hand freezes midair when the door opens before she can knock.

"Child, How many times do I have to tell you not to bother knocking when you come to see me?" Grams says with the sweetest smile on her face. Bonnie silently looks her over from top to bottom and over again. "Are you getting slow child? Get in here and give me a hug."

Bonnie all but flings herself at Sheila. Almost throwing her off balance. "I thought I'd never see you again." Bonnie exclaims.

"You're a witch, Bonnie. Never and impossible are two words that do not apply to our kind."

Bonnie smiles through the tears. Grams felt so real her death was almost a forgotten memory. That thought jolts Bonnie out of her bliss. Shelia places a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder "I'm gone child. This doesn't change that but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it. Come on, there is someone I want you to meet."

Bonnie tails after Shelia as they enter the sitting room to find a blonde woman pouring herself a glass of Grams' moonshine. Grams introduces her as Alexia Branson, mutual friend of hers and Stefan.

"Lexi, Stefan's best friend. The one Damon - " Bonnie couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence.

"It's okay," Lexi says with a laugh. "I've had some years to get over that. Now, I'm just enjoying afterlife."

"Not forgetting drinking your way through my stash of alcohol," points out Grams.

"That too." Lexi confirms with a tilt of her glass.

"Don't mind Alexia. She is just grumpy she can't stay drunk. Have a seat B." Grams beckons Bonnie "We don't have much time. Theophilia's herbs are going to wear off any moment."

"So you know why I'm here?"

"Yes child. We've been watching. This is punishment after all."

"Technically Shelia," Lexi chimes in. "Its a prison."

"A prison?" Bonnie asks.

"Our side of the fence was designed to imprison the first immortal upon his death. Over the centuries, it has became a screen for us supernaturals to watch the people we've left behind make a mess of their lives without being able to do a damm thing about it." Grams explains. "Sorry. I got carried away there for a second. About why you're here."

"It's about the Acolytes Grams. Mrs. Flowers told me you fought them in the 80's. I need you to teach me the spell you used so that I can save Jeremy and stop them."

"What have I told you about dabbling in vampire business, Bonnie?"

"It's way too late for that. Pretty much all my friends are vampires now."

"Let's get started then shall we?" Shelia says. "Learning the spell you need is the easy part. Performing the spell is a different beast all together. I needed the May Solar Eclipse to harness enough power for the spell. That's why I never recorded the spell or taught it to anyone. Performing the spell is certain death."

Shelia tells Bonnie with a fearful look on her face. Hoping against hope that Bonnie would just take her at her word and concede her powerlessness. A spell like this changes a person. It may even make a witch averse to using her abilities or more willing to dabble in things they would other wise not.

"I feel like you're not telling me something Grams. There is always a loophole."

"I never thought you that."

"Life did." Bonnie replies without missing a beat.

Shelia stays silent but finally opens up when Bonnie urges her on by uttering her name. "There is another way. Even more dangerous because of the path it sets you on. You can perform the spell by taping into dark emotions. Fear, grief, despair, shame, guilt, rage, etc but that's a dangerous thing to do Bonnie."

"Dangerous things are all I've done since I discovered my powers. I can't let him die Grams. I can't."

"Worth a try. I guess I should have known you'd end up like all of us Bennett Witches. Fine, I'll teach you the spell."

"That's my cue to leave," Lexi says, getting up to leave. "Watching a witch lecture is not my idea of fun. I think I'll head to the grill. Karaoke at an empty bar is not my idea of fun either but what's a girl to do?"

"Take an accomplice with her." Gram retorts.

"I just happen to know the perfect accomplice. Good luck with the spell. Try not to die. Don't worry Shelia. I'll be back. You know you have the best alcohol in the afterlife." Lexi tosses over her shoulder.

"That woman is incorrigible."

The minutes seed by as Shelia Bennett teaches her granddaughter the spell she needs and trains her in the art of using it. Shelia knows she his basically signing Bonnie's death sentence but she rationalizes it as giving Bonnie her tool. A tool she can use however she wants. She has been lucky enough to watch Bonnie blossom and come into her witch powers, despite largely depending on improvisation. The thought saddens her a little. There is no telling how powerful Bonnie would be if she had the proper training and guidance.

Bonnie on the other hand is soaking up all the time she is getting to spend with her grandmother. Grams has been dead for over a year but it seems like nothing has changed. They still have the chemistry they've always had. Bonnie is glad Grams' decided to help in spite of her unease. Grams has always managed to pull off the dual responsibility of providing Bonnie with caution and freedom at the right times without stifling or being negligent. With two runaway parents, Grams' guardianship had been one of the only things keeping Bonnie together for most of her life. That and her friends. The same friends waiting for her to get back.

Finally, Shelia decides that Bonnie is read. Bonnie doesn't quite know what to feel. She feels dismayed that her time with Shelia has been cut so short but is also aware that people are counting on her and she needs to get back to them.

"I know child. I know," Shelia says as she pulls Bonnie up into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you more. Even more so now after I've gotten to spend this time with you."

Bonnie is too heat broken to speak. Saying goodbye to Grams again is like breaking a limb again before it heals. Bonnie would give anything to take Grams with her.

"You need to leave child. You'll fall into a coma if the herbs wear off while you're still here."

"I can come back whenever I want, Grams. I can see you … "

"No, Bonnie, you can't. I want you to promise me you won't use the herbs again.

"But …"

"Promise me Bonnie. You'll never move on if you don't let me go. Your life is back in the real word. With your friends and Damon."

The way Shelia mentions Damon's name makes Bonnie drop her head like she used to do whenever Shelia reprimanded her. Old habits truly do die hard. She still feels like defending him to even in the face of her disapproving grandmother.

"It's not what you think, Grams."

"I've been paying attention Bonnie."

"We're just friends."

"Do you truly believe that?" Shelia's question is met with silence. "Let's say you did. Do you think Damon believes that?"

"I doubt Damon knows how to spell friend. He's never liked me. The whole mess with the Acolytes has forced us to spend time with each other. Its nothing special."

" _Forced_ is too strong a word _._ I'd say it gave you a chance to develop an attraction for each other. The time you spent together just helped you explore that attraction."

"Are you like the afterlife's Dr. Phil?" Bonnie queries sarcastically.

"For one, you know I despise that show. For another, I think you're just in denial. The truth can be unpleasant." Grams replies.

The Bennett witches are interrupted by the return of a loud Lexi. Bonnie can make out another voice aside Lexi's.

 _That must be the accomplice Grams had referred to._

True enough, Grams confirms her suspicions, a mischievous glint in here eyes.

"Surprised those two are back this early."

"Now didn't I tell you karaoke night would be a blast? I think you owe me a thank you," the Bennett witches hear Lexi say.

"Well thank you for dragging me into an almost empty bar to sing bad renditions of classic songs to dead supernaturals. Who would have thought I'd become the afterlife's Debbie Reynolds?"

Bonnie feels a jolt at the sound of the familiar voice "Wait. Is that who I think it is?"

"The very one." Grams replies.

"I know you've got a silver tongue but I can't believe you convinced Mrs. Bennett to tag along with us again."

"I didn't." Lexi replies, opening the front door.

""Then why are we here?"

"Shh you can be so impatient sometimes." Lexi rebukes.

Into the living room steps Lexi and her companion Jenna, Elena's Aunt. Jenna hesitates at the doorway because she can't quite believe what her eyes are telling her. Her hesitation ebbs away quickly though because she is soon in Bonnie's arms. The implications of Bonnie being here hitting her eventually.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." Jenna says.

"Calm down Jenna. She isn't dead. Not yet anyway." Lexi replies.

"Then how?" Jenna asks, her eyes fixed on Shelia.

"A long story. I'll tell you after she leaves."

"She's leaving? Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Bottom line. Bonnie needed information. She's got it. It's time for her to leave. Is there anything you'll like her to tell Jeremy and Elena?" Shelia nudges.

Bonnie marvels at Grams' efficiency. If there is anything to get Jenna to concentrate, it would be sending a message to her niece and nephew. Jenna takes a deep breath and sighs. Her earlier cheerfulness forgotten. Jenna was Elena's aunt but she had acted like a sister to the three of them - Elena, Caroline and Bonnie - particularly because she wasn't that much older than them. She was like the cool, fashionable, more experienced college girl. Bonnie often forgot her last ill fated minutes were as a vampire.

Bonnie lays down on the couch after saying her goodbyes. Hoping Grams' theory proves correct and she can wake up back in the room. Grams believes all she has to do is close her eyes, take deep breaths, concentrate on one particular limb or joint on her body and try to move it. Kind of like waking up from a lucid dream. Bonnie first attempt at moving her right leg has no impact so she takes a couple more deep breaths and tries a kick out the Great Khali would be proud of.

Her eyes flutter open and come into direct contact with Damon laying in the bed next to her.

"You're back." Damon says deadpan. His eyes still fixed on the book in his palms.

Bonnie rapidly gets into a sitting position. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of minutes. Any success?"

Bonnie is prevented from answering because the door swings open and in comes Caroline and Elena who immediately start fawning over Bonnie.

"I'm fine guys."

"We'll be the judge of that. You're the first living person to visit the land of the dead." Caroline remarks.

 _I doubt that._

"Got what we need?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. I found Grams."

Elena and Caroline plop into the bed beside Bonnie, giving her a double hug. "I saw Lexi. Jenna too."

"What?!" Elena and Caroline pull back to ask in unison.

"I saw Lexi and Jenna." Bonnie repeats. "The two of them roped Grams into going on a pity party with them. It was crazy."

"Oh for the love of God," remarks Damon. "A man can't even enjoy a book in his own room. You girls always have to intrude with your sappy tales."

"Lexi says you're forgiven." That shuts Damon up. "Forgiven for her murder. Not for New York."

"I need a drink," is Damon's reply before leaving for the parlour.

"Think you can lay off the booze till _after_ we get Jeremy back?" Alaric tells Damon.

"I need to be in top shape if we're going to do that. I need my alcohol." Damon replies. Taking a look around the room, he asks. "Where is Stefan?"

"Hunting out in the woods."

"Good. He needs his strength. We got kicked around the last time we faced them. Here's to history not repeating itself." Damon tips his glass to Alaric in a salut before downing the contents in one gulp.

Damon is wincing slightly from the alcohol burn when the front door swings open to reveal Matt and definitely the last person Damon ever expected to see today, the Original blitz, Rebekah Mikaelson. Ever the showgirl, Rebekah contorts her figure into the typical runway model pose, asking for homage "Don't just stand there ogling me loves, you can bow if you want to."

"Rebekah?" An arriving Elena breathes out in shock.

Rebekah sighs at the sight of Elena. "And I was hoping you kicked the bucket already. I see you're still as bland as ever. That's some comfort I guess."

"Rebekah … " Matt intrudes the spiral.

"Sorry dear. I did promise to play nice."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks.

"Well I'm here to save the day and look fabulous doing so, as usual." Rebekah continues, noticing Caroline's crestfallen look "I know you were expecting a much more macular Mikaelson dear but I was already on my way. Said to tell you 'too many Mikaelsons spoil the broth.'"

"He could have at least sent Elijah. Instead of, you know, the psycho one." Elena remarks.

Rebekah's threatening motion towards Elena is stopped by Matt gently wrapping his hand around her wrist. Rebekah allows herself to be restrained. Caroline and Tyler smirk at the sight. Glad their body took the dive.

"I love catfights as much as the next guy but we don't have the time for that. You all seem willing to risk your lives so let's got on with it. Call the play Bonnie." Damon instructs.

Bonnie gets right on to it, "The plan is pretty straightforward. We find Jeremy, we get him out. Preferably without any of us dying in the process."

"What about the Acolytes?" Tyler wonders.

"Leave there Acolytes to me. I can take them down once I find their leader."

"How?" A returned Stefan enquires.

"By taking away their shared abilities. They'll become just regular supernaturals with regular abilities."

According to Grams, performing the spell is a death sentence but she can't chicken out of it now. Not now when everyone is here and ready to play their parts. Bonnie would play her role too. Even if it killed her.

"Isn't a spell like that going to require a tremendous boost of power? Closing a simple tomb required harnessing the power of a comet. I feel like reversing a centuries old long spell would need more than the occasional full moon. Which you don't even have." Damon points out.

"I know a different way." Bonnie knows she has no counter to Damon's statement so she fixes her eyes on his. Imploring him to understand.

 _Please, please, please don't ask me anything else. Not in front of everyone. We can talk about it later._

Damon seems to get the message because he simply nods. "Alright then, you heard the lady. Get in. Find Jeremy. Get out. If you get killed, well, you can die knowing you thought the little Gilbert was worth it."

The Acolytes have made themselves at home. That isn't saying much since they were incarcerated here for decades. Carlo and his subordinates are loitering about waiting for the Bennett witch and the rest of their captor's friends. Jeremy, for his part is feeling a strange sense of calm. That is until the screaming starts.

A surge of pain racks each and every Acolyte. They crumble to the ground in pain, hands on heads in an attempt to suppress the pain. The screaming continues for about a full minute before it abruptly stops, like it began. Jeremy swivels his head as the Acolytes start to recollect themselves.

"I say we start sending pieces of the boy to the witch. For added incentive." The only other male in the group says.

"Don't be idiotic, Yossi. What we need is patience."

"Tell that to the siren frying our brains." Yossi replies. "Why don't we just burn the place down and leave?"

"That's like pissing in the wind. We tried that already," the witch, Mallory points out. "All it did make her more sadistic. Besides we can't burn the vault down. It's sealed with magic."

"Hullo, we have company." Victoria says.

Jeremy is startled when the quarreling Acolytes turn to stare angrily at him. He has no idea why they're in pain but they seem to think he has something to do with it. "I stand by my earlier assessment, sending pieces of him back to his friends should speed things up."

"Leave the boy be," Carlo interjects. "Mallory is right. We need to be patient. The witch _will_ come."

"I've had it with waiting!" Yossi yells. "I've waited long enough. That Bennett witch cost as decades of our lives. It's time for payback."

"You shall get what you deserve but only if you do as I say. Am I clear?"

Jeremy can tell Yossi wants to be defiant but his default settings set in, "Like the Tyne during winter," Knowing he can't take on Carlo, he takes his frustrations out on the door, slamming it behind him.

"Forgive my companions youngling," Carlo speaks once the rest of his crew disappear into adjoining rooms. "I believe the place is getting to them. Asking them to be patient here is a cruel irony considering how long they were imprisoned here but it cannot be helped."

"What happened back then? You all seemed to be in pain." Jeremy says.

"We were," Carlo states. "Believe it or not we need the help of your lady friend."

"She isn't my lady friend and I just heard you promise to kill her."

"What we think we hear is a matter of interpretation. The sins of the father shall be visited upon the son. I believe you've heard the saying before but that's beside the point. We just want your friend to help her."

"What could she possibly do for you?"

"We just need her to trifle with the vault in the basement. Nothing major." Carlo says.

"You want her breaking into a vault?" Jeremy couldn't sound more incredulous if he tried. "This whole thing has just been about money? You guys are just common thieves."

"Despite your modern sensibilities, vault's weren't always meant to keep people from getting in. They were also meant to stop things from getting out. Early Christianity built vaults underneath churches to bury the dead in hopes the location would shield them from harmful spirits. The same principle applies here. My companions and I seek to liberate."

"Isn't that going to doom us all?" Jeremy tries to remind Carlo.

"Alas, il mio giovane cacciatore, it very well may. The decades we spent here in captivity gave whatever is down there time to invade our minds and build a psychic link. Tormenting us whenever we try to move on with our lives and leave this Godforsaken place, and by extension it behind."

"So you're just going to give in and set it loose?"

"We are," Carlo says, standing up. "I've told you this so that you may have some degree of comfort knowing that you and any other luckless person didn't die in vain. I became a vampire because I was clumsy enough to shove Kol into a lake in my haste to get to my birthing wife. Vampirism robbed me of the life I could have had with my growing family. My imprisonment would have lasted forever if not for Aisha here," Carlo says pointing at a girl about Elena's age. "Immortality is kindest at the dawn. Two fates await me before sunrise today. Subjugation or Freedom. Most man crave one but thrive best under the other."

Carlo retreats from the room with the other Acolytes in tow. Jeremy rests his head on the table behind him trying to came up with an escape plan. He has just surrendered to the futility of his ambitions when the air suddenly shimmies in front of him, bringing him nose to nose with Aisha. Aisha puts a finger to his lips in the time tested sign for silence.

"I'm getting you out of here."

That sentence sets Jeremy off for some inexplicable reason. He retrieves a small stake he didn't even know he had from his back jeans strap and stabs Aisha in the side just above the waist. Aisha reflexively stomps Jeremy in the ribs, breaking a few of them. The injury doesn't even slow Jeremy down. Aisha snaps his wrist with her magic, making him drop the stake. Only Victoria vamp speeding in front of him gets him to stand down.

"Why did I do that?" A shocked Jeremy asks.

"I compelled you to stake whomever tried to free you." Mallory informs him. "I presumed it would be one of your friends but no matter." Looking at Aisha, she says, "I never liked you."

"I did." Carlo replies, coming into view. Mallory looks instantly contrite and apprehensive. Carlo quashes her attempt at an explanation with a lift of his hand. "It was a smart play. I trusted you, Aisha. You can bleed to death like the traitor you are."

To Jeremy he says, "The two of you can die together. You are of no further use to me. Your friends are here."

The Mystic gang pull up some distance away from their destination, an almost palpable sense of foreboding settling amongst them. All of them but Rebekah who is essentially invincible. Damon calls a huddle up in order to go over the plan one more time. Caroline doesn't like the idea of them splitting up.

"Split up? That's what they do in every horror movie. Guess who is the first to die. Just Guess."

"You have nothing to worry about Caroline, I'm the only _gorgeous_ blonde around here so you should be safe." Rebekah interjects in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Here's an idea. You two on the same team." Damon says. "Depending on who dies first, we will finally know who the better looking blonde is."

"I'll go with Caroline … and Rebekah." Tyler volunteers.

"Of course you, will." Damon says with an eye roll.

"What about the rest of us?" Elena asks.

"The rest of us are going to use the front door while you and Matt stay here. One as the lookout, the other as the getaway driver. Two very important jobs."

"Don't patronize me Damon." Elena remarks.

"I think what Damon is trying to say is that it'll be better for you to stay here Elena." Stefan butts in before further words can be exchanged. "You'll be safer here."

"So what you're really saying is that we're useless."

"No"

"Yes" Stefan and Damon say respectively. Damon decides to go for the throat. "Look Elena. It's just like when the tomb vampires kidnapped Stef. All of us, Jeremy included, have a better chance if we can concentrate on the task at hand and not be distracted with your safety."

Elena looks around the group hoping for someone to object but nobody does, Not even Stefan. Defeated, she finally agrees to stay behind with Matt, a petulant pout grazing her lips. Rebekah resists the urge to pass a snarky remark. Primarily because Matt has to stay behind too. She offers him a measure of consolation with a comforting double pat on the back.

"Wait." Caroline pleads. "This means you guys get Bonnie."

"Yeah. So?" Alaric wonders aloud.

"You guys have the only witch on your team. That's unfair."

"You guys get the only Original _and_ a Hybrid. Sound fair to me Caroline." Alaric replies "Now can we please get a move on before we're made?"

The group breaks up to perform their respective tasks. The plan is to have Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah get in using the rear while the others go in through the front. The believe is that at least one or the other team would have a better chance than all of them together. Damon gets to the front door first and beckons his team to follow him in. Alaric is armed with wooden bullets and various vervain and wolfsbane grenades. Bonnie and Stefan make up the rear guard. The vampires slump to their knees as soon as they cross the threshold. Aneurysm after aneurysm coursing through their bodies.

Bonnie's eyes land on Mallory, her arms directed aloft towards the vampire brothers. Bonnie is about to engage when Yossi walks out of the door next to the witch and proceeds to lean on one of the display cases. It's then that Bonnie notices the huge collection of artifacts around the room. All carefully stored away in glass displays. There is no telling how long it must have taken to collect them all.

"Carlo only wants her. The witch may pass but the rest of you must stay behind if you want to get your dear hunter back." Yossi says. Gesturing for Bonnie to walk the distance and pass through the door he just emerged from.

"Don't do it Bonnie." Damon says in an agonized voice.

"It's alright. I got this." Bonnie replies. Damon tries to get to his feet and stop her but Mallory tightens her fist and reduces him to his feet once more.

Bonnie tries to calm her racing heart as she starts waking towards the uninviting door. She is highly aware of the two obstacles standing between her and it. They may have promised to let her pass freely but one can never trust the words of enemies. Elijah thought her that. Even if they did let her pass, Yossi chose his words carefully. He made no mention of sparing her friends.

The Acolytes let her pass as promised so Bonnie waits till she is at a considerable distance from them in the corridor before she blasts them with a surge of power. Yossi and Mallory topple further into the room, the latter breaking concentration and thus freeing the Salvatores from her grasp. Everything goes to hell after that.

Bonnie decides to venture on on her own in order to find Jeremy. Rationalizing that her friends now have a fighting chance even without her. Things aren't going that great back there though. Damon gets blasted in the face when he attempts vamp speeding after Bonnie and finds himself sprawled over Stefan after a swift kick and toss combo from Yossi.

 _This werewolf is stronger and faster than most vampires have a right to be._

Alaric soots a volley of wooden bullets at Yossi but he just sidesteps each of them while running at full tilt towards Alaric. Alaric continues their dance waiting for Yossi ti get within arms reach and that's w hen he detonate the wolfsbane grenade on his belt. The werewolf reels back from them in pain. To everyone's surprise, the scars on his face almost immediately start healing. His breathing getting deeper and deeper. Damon uses the reprieve to glance after Bonnie and realizes the enemy witch has disappeared down the hallway after Bonnie. Damon doesn't want to leave his brother and his friends but Bonnie is alone and may be in danger so he exchanges looks with Stefan. Stefan reads the emotions on Damon's face.

"Go after her. Ric and I will keep this guy preoccupied." Damon does as he is told.

Bonnie finds herself pinned down at the end of the corridor by Mallory, cursing her inexperience and lack of training. She has tried every spell she could think of. She even used the spears lining the walls as projectiles but the other witch swatted them aside with a gust of wind. Bonnie tried using _incendia_ but even her trusted spell couldn't bail her out either. Mallory had just absorbed the flames and sent it hurtling back at her tenfold with a cavalierness that bordered on boredom. Bonnie had had just enough time to erect a barrier between her and the flames. It was obvious they needed her alive. She would have been long dead without that security. If you can call it that.

"You're powerful, I can sense that. Yet inexperienced and untrained. Reduced to thinking on your feet. That is admirable but not a good substitute for training. Join us and I'll gladly teach … "

Mallory's speech is cut off by her decapitation. Bonnie looks up from the lobbed head to see Damon with his hand up like a machete. Bonnie was trying to understand what happened. All she saw was a blur moving at breakneck speed towards her one second and Mallory's head lolling off her shoulder the next.

"Decapitare." Damon quips before kicking the detached head for good measure. "You young lady need need a lesson on the value of teamwork."

At the back entrance of the Armoury, the other members of the Mystic Gang are facing their own ambush. The trio of Rebekah, Caroline and Tyler against a vampire and werewolf duo. Tyler has decided to transform into his werewolf form after he got tossed into a wall by Iris. Iris herself is in some sort of half wolf state. Unable to fully transition because of a lack of a full moon but still able to tap into her abilities.

Caroline swears she's never seen anything worse. A woman with all the features and appearance of a wolf. Elongated nails and canines, uneven stretches of hair and crimson eyes. Caroline can hear Isis and Tyler going at it nearby. Rebekah went down blind after Iris scrapped her forehead with her nails, blood from the wound oozing into her eyes. Caroline admits to herself that she and Tyler would already be dead if not for the Original as she parries a punch and lands an elbow of her own.

"Surprise, surprise. Niklaus' knew flame has some fight in her after all. And here I thought Rebekah was here to babysit you." Victoria says, wiping the blood from her lips. Caroline takes bait. She only discovers she's been baited when Victoria buries a broken chair leg in her belly.

"You are not better than me, dear." Victoria relays to Caroline, her usually bubbly voice now having a sinister urge to it as she punctuates every word with a twist of the wooden object. "You are just a toddler playing at being an adult. Niklaus will only use then cast you aside. Take it from experience."

Victoria places an arm under Caroline's armpit to prop her up because she can no longer stay on her feet by herself. Victoria pulls on Caroline's her with her free hand in order to lock eyes with her before extracting the crude object from her gut.

"Consider this mercy," she says as she raises her hands to deliver the final blow. Caroline closes her eyes waiting for the end but the end never comes. She feels Victoria go rigid and opens her eyes to find Rebekah standing behind Victoria with an arm through her back. Caroline can tell Rebekah has her hand around Victoria's heart. A gentle squeeze from Rebekah results in both Caroline and the stake sliding out of Victoria's grip.

"I could take out my hand and compel you take a dip in a vervain bath but I'm tying to turn over a new leaf," Rebekah tells Mallory as Caroline watches from the floor. " _This Is Mercy,_ " are the final words Victoria hears before Rebekah rips her heart out.

Rebekah tosses the now still heart aside and offers Caroline a hand. Caroline takes the hand and allows Rebekah to pull her up. She offers Rebekah her gratitude.

"Don't mention it," Rebekah replies. "Like ever."

The intimate moment between the two women is interrupted by a heartbreaking. _Tyler._ Caroline and Rebekah rush outside to find Tyler, still in his wolf form howling in pain. His hind legs broken at an obscene angle. Iris is lying dead right next to him. Her reverse hybrid form reverting back into a beautiful woman right before their eyes. Caroline kneels beside Tyler, trying to pet him and mouthing sooting words to him resulting in the howls slowly receding into soft mewls.

"Come on Caroline. Let's get him to the car." Rebekah advises a visibly distraught Caroline. The two of them pick up Tyler as gently as they can and carry him towards Matt and Elena, leaving the rest of their friends to fend for themselves.

Back inside the house, Damon and Bonnie make it into the room at the end of the corridor. It's more of a hall than a room with row after row of displayed artifacts.

"I smell blood." Damon announces. He traces the smell to a small work desk in the corner where they find a gagged and injured but still coherent Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie kneels at his feet and removes the gag. "Are you okay?"

"Just another Tuesday, Bon." Jeremy replies in a barely there whisper. Clutching to his broken ribs.

"Did you do that to Maleficent?" Damon says with a head toss at Aisha, laying face down in a pool of her own blood.

"Is she dead?" Jeremy asks in dismay.

"No, I can hear her heart beat but barely."

"You've lost a lot of blood Jer. Damon?" Bonnie says. In a clear request for Damon to feed Jeremy some of his blood.

"No." Jeremy refuses. "Her first."

"Ermm, no, That's not going to happen. She's the enemy." Damon replies.

"She tried to save me," Jeremy informs the duo. "Please Damon."

Damon walks over to Aisha without another word. He may not like the kid very much but he can tell this is important to him. Jeremy has rarely, if ever, asked him from everything but if he was to be completely honest, it is the _please_ that does it.

Damon gets done with his task and is about to repeat it with Jeremy when his vampire senses kick in. He only has time to scream out Bonnie's name before she faster than the eye can track. The only evidence of what jus happened being the sound of the door banging closed. Damon immediately starts to sprint towards the door when he is stopped by the memory the still injured Jeremy.

"Go." Jeremy says, once Damon looks in his direction. "I'll be fine. I'll just grab a crossbow and wait for anyone dumb enough to walk through the door. Head to the basement vault. Carlo would have taken her there."

"I'll be back for you."

"Not if I come for you first." Jeremy replies. On that note, Damon leaves Jeremy behind to go find Bonne. There was a time he would have gladly let Bonnie go in order to save Jeremy. In hopes that would get him some points with Elena. Those days are over.

Bonnie finds the courage to open her eyes after a time. For about the millionth time she can't understand why she's still alive. The Acolytes could have killed her many different times during this insane night but here she is. Her eyes land on her captor and she realizes tell he's The One. Magic wafts off of him and his quaint eyes make it clear he is a vampire.

"Ms Bennett. I must say, you did not disappoint." Carlo speaks. "I must admit you had me worried for a moment. You kept me waiting a while."

"What do you want from me?"

"It's quite simple. You see that door behind you there?" Carlo replies. "I just need you to open it for me."

"What's in there?" Bonnie asks.

"Be my quest."

Bonnie retreats backwards towards the vault, all the time aware of Carlo behind her. She winces as her mental probe comes into contact with a force not unlike her own but dialed up some notches. The entity in pushes back with it's own psychic probe making Bonnie reels back from the door in pain.

"I'm not letting whatever is in there out."

"You are mistaken if you think you have a choice ma'am. I would prefer not to harm you before you do as I ask but I will, if I have to." Carlo makes it sound like a promise. "I know the vault was sealed by old magic so I believe a test is in order. I presume you know the spell used to bind us. You may use it on me."

"Are you serious?"

"As a Caesar."

Bonnie tilts her head directing to detect any hint of sincerity but draws a blank.

 _Stop overthinking it. This is the chance you've been waiting for._

Yeah but why?

 _Who cares? Cast the spell. Bring him down. Get Damon. Get out._

Bonnie decides to listen to herself. She could end everything right here without the need for further bloodshed. She had heard a Godawful yell earlier and was praying it was one of their enemies. Her friends were out there risking their lives to buy her this chance and after everything she's gone through herself, she doesn't have the luxury of overanalyzing things. Bonnie closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Trying to conjure up her powers. Bonnie often felt the power rising up inside her like a fever pitch whenever she used magic until she granted it release in the form of a spell. Bonnie generates her power from within and casts the spell Gram's thought her. Only nothing happens. Bonnie repeats the process over again but still nothing happens.

"I can't." She admits defeat to herself but Carlo's vampire hearing picks up on it.

Bonnie watches as Carlo retrieves a long dagger from the pouch on his belt. The dagger is about 8 inches as far as Bonnie can tell, made entirely of wood from hilt to tip. It's only unique distinction being the darkness of the wood serving as a blade. The ebony blade calls to Bonnie's magic, proving it has a magic of its own. Bonnie's eyes wander from the stygian dagger to Carlo's and that's when a feeling of déja vu overwhelms her. Bonnie sees a blur racing towards her just like it did in the hallway earlier and for a split second hope bubbles in her heart. The hope dissipates from her chest as Carlo spins with superhuman speed and grabs Damon by the throat before he can land the killing blow. Damon keeps kicking in an attempt to free himself but the acolyte's grip is strong.

"I believe you need the right impulse to reach your potential." Carlo turns to say to Bonnie before plunging the blade into Damon's chest. Bonnie see Damon scream more than she hears it. The world around her having taken a soundless quality like old movies. She sees Carlo plunge the blade into Damon once more. Carlo walks over to Bonnie and tosses Damon at her feet like a used wet wipe.

Bonnie looks down at blood pooling around Damon's body. She is aware at the back of her mind that this shouldn't be the case even _if_ the dagger is wooden. His body should be already be healing with only a relative small discharge of blood. Amidst the emotional turmoil, Bonnie can find a measure of comfort that Carlo didn't stab Damon in the heart. Her leniency ending there. Her mind and body experiencing a range of emotions foreign to her at the sign of Damon's broken body. The stream of blood flowing out of the man she's been through so much with. A man who has gone through much and who may not deserve the happy ending Bonnie still wishes for him. Watching him bleed out to death in front of her explodes a hatred for the Acolytes, the Originals and even her magic which has brought nothing but grief and loss into her life. Her magic took her mother, then her grandmother who had been her rock throughout her life and now Damon was dying because her magic was required once more.

 ** _IF HE WANTS OUR MAGIC, HE CAN HAVE IT. HE CAN HAVE IT ALL._**

Bonnie calls her power once more. Starting the fever pitch and deepening the pressure until it is on the brink of bursting out of her. Bonnie has always felt a set of emotions lurking in her in moments of severe loss and anger. She felt them when she found that groundsman dead at the decade dance, she felt it on the founder's day parade when she let John Gilbert activate his family's device and she felt it the most when Grams had died for a worthless cause. Bonnie had always found a way to reel herself back from the edge but she was past caring this time. She fully embraced the darker emotions. Letting them boost the magical whirlpool she was building. With a shout Bonnie cast the spell Grams' taught her. Power erupting from her like a geyser. Shooting at and beyond Carlo. The shockwaves pulsing throughout the mansion.

The spike of power is felt beyond the Armorury where the vehicles are parked some way from the mansion. Elena and her small entourage instinctively know it's Bonnie. A barely conscious Jeremy feels the surge and witnesses as the artifacts and objects displayed all around him vibrate with the magic they'e absorbing. Elsewhere inside the mansion, the shockwaves reach Stefan and Alaric. The duo have managed to subdue Yossi with only some minor bumps and bruises here and there.

All four of them were cleaned out by the burst of power. Alaric and Stefan watch us Yossi starts to age right in front of their eyes. His hair gradually greying, his teeth falling out with wrinkles appearing on his increasingly patchy skin. Stefan watches the slow decay of the werewolf until he is compelled to grant him a reprieve. Stefan knows the centuries have caught up to the werewolf so he performs a mercy kill by ripping his heart out.

"She did it," Stefan tells Alaric. "Bonnie did it."

Back at the entrance to the basement vault, Bonnie has Carlo suspended in midair. Quiet fury coursing through her as she makes a guinea pig of him. Bonnie crushes a nearby plank into course dust and makes Carlo ingest it through the mouth and expel it through the nostrils. She forces the expelled shards into his open eyes. Carlo's face is a bloody mess at this point. Bonnie gets a depraved thrill at the sound of his bones breaking, the flesh on his legs hanging freely from the fibula.

Bonnie knows she has made her point but understands that killing him now would be mercy. A mercy she is unwilling to grant in her power drunk state. Her power is nonexpendable because she is collecting power from the artifacts of magic throughout the mansion and dispersing it back to them in a never ending loop. The entity trapped in the fault feeds Bonnie its own emotions and anger. Boosting her malicious intent. Bonnie is serving as a receptacle and distributor of all the emotions and magic in the house. The power will overwhelm her the more of it she uses to torture Carlo.

Damon callbacks to he and Bonnie's conversation about ph scales and coke bottles. His warning comes to pass but there is no sense of satisfaction here. The only thing Damon feels is guilt. Guilt at the knowledge that he was shockingly the one to tip her over the edge. He'll be dammed if he lets her continue down this path. Damon knows Bonnie will inevitably find it difficult to forgive herself. So Damon summons the last of his strength and crawls through his own blood towards Bonnie. Damon grabs a hold of and tugs Bonnie's ankle in attempt to get her attention. It works.

"You've got to stop Bonnie. This isn't you. You're letting the power consume you. Control it. Let it go." Damon says, appealing to Bonnie. It seems to have worked for a moment when Bonnie's features relax but the entire plan unravels when Carlo speaks.

"Don't wuss out on me now witch. Put that power to good use."

Damon can feel Bonnie rebuilding her power base again, a hard look to her eyes. Damon lays back expecting the worst but he hear's a thud across the room, followed by two more. Damon angles his head to the side and notices three crossbow bolts sprouting from Carlo's chest right were his heart is. Damon notices Jeremy leaning on the doorframe and the triumphant smile on Carlo's face as the color drains out of his torso.

"Nice shot kid." Damon says in Jeremy's general direction.

"Thanks man." Jeremy replies, then immediately slumps down at the doorway. Exhausted and numb from the night's events.

The the magic slowly ebbs out of Bonnie once she has nothing and no-one to focus her bitterness and anger on. The abruptness of Jeremy's appearance snapping her Bonnie out of the power cycle. Bonnie notices Jeremy slumped down on the doorframe but her entire focus is the beautifully damaged man sprawled at her feet in a lake of his own blood.

"Why aren't you healing?" She asks as she descends to sit beside him.

"That blade has a nasty edge to it. Pun intended." Damon says in his cocksure voice but it rings hollow now considering the state he is in. Bonnie picks up the blade next to Carlo's lifeless body hoping to examine it.

"Be careful with that Bonnie. He could it the blade of a hundred stabs." Jeremy informs her.

 _Makes sense._

Bonnie thinks to herself. It makes sense how much blood Damon has lost. Bonnie can tell Damon is hanging on by a thread. His life's essence slowing seeping out of him. The always lively vampire reduced to a pale unconscious caricature of himself. Bonnie holds back the tears stinging her eyes and tries to clear her mind.

 _He needs help not a crying schoolgirl._

What can I do? My powers can't heal vampires.

 _Yes, but your blood can._

Bonnie's eyes widen us the lightbulb goes off in her head. She could feed Damon her blood. Yes, he would need a great amount bearing in mind how much he's lost but Bonnie was willing to try. He was not dying tonight.

"Hand me the crossbow Jer." She says to Jeremy without taking her eyes off of Damon. Bonnie repeats herself again when the crossbow doesn't come sliding over but this time taking the time to look at Jeremy. He has also blacked out from his injuries. Bonnie walks over to Jeremy and unstrings a bolt from the bow. She pauses momentarily over Jeremy and but ultimately walks away. Damon takes priority over Jeremy. Bonnie is aware of the implications of her decision but thankfully has other things besides uncomfortable truths to preoccupy her.

Bonnie slices her wrist with the tip of the bolt and presses it to Damon's mouth. The blood doesn't go down Damon's throat because the unconscious vampire can't even drink the healing blood. The blood slowly trickles out of his lips.

"No, no, no." Bonnie repeats to herself. "You don't get to die on me. You didn't die all those time I wished you'd burn in hell. You don't get to croak on me now that I actually kinda really like you."

The dam breaks in the face of this challenge. Teary eyed but not daunted, Bonnie is determined to keep the insufferable vampire alive so she drags him with her to the nearest wall. She opens his locked jaw and gets the tongue out of the way by inserting her fingers into his mouth. Bonnie then makes a long crude incision on her chest just above her breast and cradles Damon to her breast. She had to rip his precious shirt to make the incision but she isn't too bothered about it. Bonnie will give anything to hear him complain about his ruined shirt.

Aware she needs to stay awake, Bonnie drinks from Damon's wrist. She only stops the give and take when she realizes a witch ingesting so much vampire blood can have some serious effects. She promptly passes out soon after and that is how Stefan finds them. He finds Jeremy first, slumped at the doorway. Bonnie and Damon next, in loving embrace.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ah. My head hearts.

 _Some herbal tea should help with that._

Obviously. Gosh, you're so insufferable.

 _I'll take that as a compliment._

Why do the sheets feel foreign and familiar at the same time?

 _Same goes for the ceiling. Looks like your room at the Salvatore Boarding House._

Yeah, but why would I be here again?

The question seems to be the trigger my brain needs to replay the night's events like a low budget horror movie. Everything comes rushing back but only one thing stands out to me.

 ** _DAMON!_**

I take a mad dash out of my bed. My only focus is finding out if Damon survived. I run down the hallway and find Jeremy standing outside a room. He gives me a nervous look when he sees me and my heart immediately plummets.

 _God please don't let him be dead_

He tries to stop me from getting into the room but I step inside him and do get in anyway. I find a body lying in the bed but its just the Acolyte witch who kidnapped me. My hearts start beating a little lower but I'm still freaking out. I run past Jeremy again, not caring to stop when he calls my name. I head straight for Damon's room this time and find the bed empty. I scan the faces of the people assembled in the parlour, most of the faces not even registering with me.

"Where is he?" I ask no-one in particular. "Where's Damon?"

"Bonnie."

I hear Damon call my name. He is standing outside on the porch just behind the open door. I feel relief stronger than I have ever felt in my life. My body sags with the weight of the emotion and I feel my face contort in a mix between relief and delight, my eyes watering. Damon smirks at me and blind joy envelopes my entire being, making me dash and leap into his waiting arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze with every ounce of strength I possess. This gesture displays more than mere attraction. I want my love for him to shine through the embrace.

I freeze at the confirmation. Damon senses my iciness and slides me down his body onto my feet. I look up and notice his eyes mirror mine. I can see the love in them and it freaks me out. The chaos at the Armoury had distracted me from truly dwelling on my realization that I was in love with him. Here at the boarding house, seeing the same emotion reflected at me, my first thought is to run. And that's what I do. I try to run past him but he grabs my wrists before I can get out of reach.

 _Damm his vampire abilities._

Damon holds on until I am forced to turn around and look at the heartbreak on his face. I can see faces of my friends over his shoulder but I force myself not to concentrate on them. The dashed hope on Damon's face inflames my desire to get the hell out of here. In the past I would have fried his brain until he had no choice but to take his hands off me but I know deep down that I don't have the heart to doit now. Instead, I pull the trick we've pulled on each other throughout this crazy ride. I lock eyes with him. My eyes doing the pleading for me. Damon eventually lets me go.

My brain screams at me to sprint out of there but I manage to submit my body to a somewhat more dignified fast walk. I walk until the lights of the boarding House no longer illuminate my path, and then I run. I run for all I'm worth. I can't help but recall my conversation with Grams on the other side. Especially what she said to me about truth and lying to myself.

 **The Truth Can Be Unpleasant.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Next** : Ellipsis


	13. Ellipsis

This chapter is my love letter to you for sticking with me throughout this adventure. Thank you to all my readers and especially me reviewers. I hope you spot the easter eggs.

 **[ Soundtrack ]**

 **Johnny Cash - I Walk The Line**

 **Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One**

 **Blue Swede - Hooked On A Feeling**

 **Take That - Rule The World**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie's POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I have feelings for Damon Salvatore. Damon freaking Salvatore._ This was the thought repeating in my head all night until sleep overtook me. Even dreamland wasn't a respite from my introverted musings because my brain apparently thought it would be wise to replay every highlight of my changing relationship with Damon. From the first time Caroline he threatened me up until last night when I leapt into his arms and saw the same emotions I was going through etched on his unfairly gorgeous face. This thought continues to echo in my head as I lie awake in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I haven't even changed out of yesterday's clothes. Neither have I been able to move out of bed since getting in last night. My phone blows up like its been doing since I run away last night but I ignore it.

 _I have feelings for Damon Salvatore. Damon freaking Salvatore._

What am I going to do about it? I wish I could just turn off my emotions the way vampires can but witches don't have that luxury. I don't particularly want to either. My emotions are all over the place. Moving as fast as the Millennium Falcon. I don't know exactly what to feel. The predominant emotion is fear. I'm scared. I'm scared this realization means I've changed. I'm scared of facing Elena. She might not be dating Damon but she acts it. I'm scared I've falling for a guy who is in love with someone else. Not just anyone but one of my best friends. I'm scared of what I've become. A friend to and now a lover of vampires. I've let a vampire that into my heart.

 _Grams would be so disappointed._

It was't deliberate on my part. It just happened.

 _Oh sure. There were no hints this was going to happen. Nothing clued you in. Neither the facts that you enjoyed his joke and his company nor standing up for him. Not even the kisses._

I knew there was mutual attraction between us but this is more than that. There is nothing casual about it. Falling in love with a vampire. We could have guessed that. Hell, I would have hexed a time traveler a year ago, if he told me I'd end up falling for Damon Salvatore of all people.

 _What are you going to do?_

I have no idea.

The sound of the front door creaking open rescues me from my thoughts. I'm tempted to go find out who it is but with the Acolytes taken care of, I can afford to be lazy. That is until a worse thought cross my mind.

 _What if it's Damon?_

I have no desire to speak to Damon right now. I'm not sure I can even see him. I contemplate going out the window but that's silly and cowardly. I'm tired of running away. From my feelings and Damon. I need to get this done and over with. I need to stop him before he makes it to my room. I'm in too vulnerable a state to be near him in such close quarters. Its not Damon I find outside my room. I can't tell if that's fortunate or unfortunate.

"Hi Bonnie. We thought we'd come see if you were doing okay since you're not picking any of our calls." Elena says to me. I spot Caroline behind her at the foot of the stairs.

"What Elena is saying is that we're here to help you with your Damon problem and we're not leaving until we sort it out so don't even thing of kicking us out." Caroline says by way of greeting.

"I can't really refuse an order from Queen Blondie now, can I?" I reply.

"Awwww. She even sounds like him now." Caroline says to Elena. Flipping from her prom queen side to regular teenage girl side at the speed of Barry Allen. I don't necessarily want to talk to either of them but I'm honest enough to admit I have no clue what I'm going to do. I'm excited on one hand and scared on the other. It wouldn't hurt to confide in Elena and Caroline. They are my best friends and they're infinitely more experienced with guys than I am. I could use their insight.

"No, I don't." I say as as I join Elena at the top of the stairs. Prompting her to turn and head back down.

"Yes you do. I didn't even have to say who it is you sounded like for you to know you sound like me." Caroline says as she hugs the life out of me. Pulling back, she continues: "You run out of there so fast you didn't give us time to appreciate our victory."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I had to leave. I had a lot on my mind. I needed space to think."

"About Damon and how utterly in love with him you are."

"Caroline! We talked about this." Elena admonishes.

"I know, I know." Caroline mimics in a singsong voice. "'We should ease into the Damon thing. We're just there to check on her. Only talk about Damon if she brings it up herself. I'm serious Care.' Well she sort of, kinda brought it up."

"Its alright Elena. I'm surprised stayed quiet this long, to be honest." I say.

"See El. No reason to get your panties in a bunch." Caroline says.

"Aha." I say, pointing an accusatory finger at Caroline. "You sound like him too."

Caroline smirks and takes a seat on the couch. I slump into one opposite her with an identical in place. Elena sits beside me: "It is within reason to believe Damon will have an influence on each of us but Caroline isn't speaking of influence and you know it. We're here to help. Talk to us."

"There isn't much to say, Elena. I have feelings for Damon Salvatore. Damon freaking Salvatore. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"I'm told acceptance is the first step. Now all we have to do is figure out what you want to do and what's stopping you from doing it."

"How can you be so chill about this? I expected you to be hissing and spitting like a bodcat."

"I'm sure I would have been a week ago but like I said, Damon and I had a heart to heart. Made me realize I was being selfish and egocentric. You could even say amoral, to both Damon and Stefan. I don't want to be that kind of person. I can't say I ever wanted to be, the attention got to my head a little. Besides, I've got Stefan. Platonic love is all I have for Damon. You have nothing to worry about Bonnie. Damon is all yours." Elena replies.

"He's not mine."

"Yet." Caroline supplies. "You're just being stubborn, as always. We've already dealt with the Elena of it all. There is nothing else stopping you from doing what you know you want to do."

"I shared blood with him Caroline, willingly." I tell my friends. "We were both losing blood so I fed and drunk from him."

Elena still wouldn't hear it. "You did what you had to do. That damm Acolyte stabbed Damon because he wanted you to kill him"

"What?" I asked confused.

"We talked to Aisha, the witch on their side, Jeremy too." Elena spells out. "Carlo knew he was going to die. He wanted to. Death was his entire plan. All he needed was someone powerful enough to do it."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Think about it Bonnie." Caroline interjects. "The Armoury's monster was using the Acolytes as a tool to break itself free. I doubt it would have let them them go even if they succeeded. How do you outwit a psychic being?"

"By aligning its wishes with yours. A plan within a plan. For Carlo, the only way to be free from the monster's control was to die. The rest of the Acolytes were too blinded by revenge to realize it." Elena concludes.

My first reaction is surprise. Surprised the Acolytes did all that just ensure their deaths and prevent their tormentor from discovering the plan. Surprise gives way to anger. Anger that I was used as an executioner. Everything that happened last night, Jeremy's kidnapping, Tyler's injury, Damon near-death, was just so some diabolical vampire could have his death wish.

"That doesn't change anything." I admit "I still lost control. You guys would understand if you were there. I relished the pain I was causing him. Wanted to make him feel as scared as I was believing that Damon was dying. All because I was angry and scared of losing Damon. I feel like I have to become a different darker person in order to love him."

"If it's that important to you, get a tattoo or two like Miley Cyrus when she was going through her rebellious stage." Caroline advises.

"Be serious, Caroline." Elena says.

"I am. I'm completely serious."

Elena stops herself from indulging Caroline any longer. "This isn't the first time you've done something like that, Bonnie. You went against nature and the wishes of your ancestors when you brought Jeremy back. You broke the rules because you loved him. Just like last night. You also pretended to deactivate the Gilbert device even though you knew Stefan and Damon where going to be affected by it. The town needed to be rid of the tomb vampires so you did it despite the consequences. You made those decisions because they were the right thing to do. It's who you are. Loving Damon isn't going to change that. Its not going to change you." She finishes.

"You two came prepared."

"You have me to thank for that." Caroline says.

 _Shocker._

I'm touched by their faith in me but also annoyed at how well they now me. They have answers to questions I hadn't even thought to ask myself. I sigh. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"We are Bonnie but sometimes you make it so hard. You like him, he likes you. Don't overthink it. You didn't overthink it this much with Jeremy." Caroline reflects.

"It was easier with Jeremy. I knew what I was getting into with Jeremy. More precisely what I wasn't. Damon is a entirely different. I don't know when he is going to decide to be psychotic, homicidal or self-destructive."

"He told me you'd say that?" Elena replies.

"Say what?" I ask.

"You were going to, and I quote 'use his eccentric qualities against him' Its adorable how well he knows you.'"

I ignore the latter part to ask Elena when Damon told her this. Elena tells me everyone retreated to the boarding house after the fight. They stayed up all night and turned the adrenaline high from the fight into an impromptu send of party for Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline. Tyler was confined to a wheelchair after breaking his legs in the fight but he and Caroline were leaving to find a way to break the sire bond once her recuperates. The sleeping bags came out once the rush subsided. Even the Sheriff slept over at the Salvatore's. Everyone was aware of the elephant in the room but did their best to pretend otherwise. Damon surprisingly didn't kick anyone out. He just sat at the parlor, nursing a glass of bourbon. Barely saying a word.

"Truth be told I expected him to turn violent drunk like he usually does but he was uncharacteristically demure all night. He only spoke when he heard we were coming over. Said to tell you to find him where it all started when I asked him why he wouldn't just come with us. Also said something about acids and bases. No, it wasn't that. Salts and lemons? Not that either, um…" Elena stammers trying to remember the message.

"pH 7?" I suggest hopefully.

"Yes that. He didn't say what it meant. Just said you'd understand. Mind filling us in?" A curious Caroline asks.

pH 7, I remember Damon using that analogy to describe our polarizing reactions to what life throws our way. I've always been the mellowed one. Keeping my feelings and opinions to myself. Going as far as to hide and bury my emotions in hopes of not being a nuisance. I always did my best to stay quiet and unnoticed. Even running from unbalancing situations. Damon resides on the extreme side of the scale. Always conspicuous, never hidden. Doing and saying whatever pleases him with no regard to anything else. Preferring to dive headfirst and wholeheartedly into everything. We were both living extremes.

Damon's message answers a question I've been trying not to voice. Why hadn't come looking for me. Damon was trying not to be his usual intense self. He was giving me the room to decide what I wanted to do. Unlike with Katherine and Elena when he basically forced his way into their lives. Damon is letting me know he is going to live with whatever decision I make. I'm going to have to go to him if I want to develop the feelings we have for each other. The ball is in my court so to speak. I'm equally emboldened and scared at the same time.

"Mission Control to Bonnie. You still with us?" I hear Caroline ask cheekily.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wanna tell us what the chemistry lesson is about?"

"Its Damon's way of telling me everything is up to me. He isn't going to come after me like he did with Elena and Katherine before. Whatever decision I make is final and he is going to abide by it. Even if it means staying just friends. pH7 is an our running joke " I explain to my best friends.

"You can't possibly be thinking of dumping the guy before the relationship starts, are you?" Caroline says.

"Caroline's right, Bonnie. Damon's feelings for you are real. Its evident in his desire to be a better person. You know how he was when he thought he was in love with me. He would have done his best to self-destruct if he was still that person. Gotten into a fight with Stefan or gone on a killing spree. Anything to make you hate him so that he wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of rejection. Much like the time he snapped Jeremy's neck? You've had a positive influence on him, Bonnie. Time to cross the finish line."

One can argue against Elena's point. The only difference between Damon before and the Damon I've gotten to know now is just that. I've gotten to know Damon better. Seen the side of him that he reserves for Elena and those closest to him. I don't think Damon has changed that much. He is very much the Damon we loath sometimes and can barely tolerate. He is just more than that now. More layered. More human.

And I've fallen helplessly for the paradox he is. I'd like for all of this to be a dream but its not. Its real and so are my feelings for him. Damon knew I was going to run away from my feelings. Like I've done all my life. His message is to remind me of how far I've come. Standing up to my friends and stepping out of my comfort zone. I've moved up the scale. No need to throw away all the headway I've made by regressing into the person I was just a few short weeks ago. Playing it safe is rarely an assurance of happiness. I have to take the plunge and explore the unchartered territory Damon is offering me. I have to go after him. Damon deserves to know he is someone's first draft pick without having to force or coerce the person into choosing him. I need to do this for him. And for me.

I take a deep breath and make my decision. "I need a couple of things first."

"We are all ears." Elena replies.

"First, I need you to come with me to the airline company. Your vampire abilities should help with the awkward questions."

"Ermm..Okay?"

"I liked your idea but a tatt is too extreme. Something more subdued should do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon's POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then I heard Stefan barge into the room. He didn't even knock. Rude. "You've been in here for so long I was starting to think you had died, again." He had that 'I have something to say and you're going to hear me out' look about him. "How long are you going to keep sulking?"

"I had my eyes set on a year but you and I can negotiate for a month." I replied flippantly. Not even bothering to look at him although I heard the sigh loud and clear.

"Look if it's about Bonnie, which I know it is, you should go see her. Talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"She already knows how I feel Stefan. The whole town knows about it by now if Elena's track record is any indication."

I hoped that would annoy him enough to get out but St. Stef wouldn't take the bait "I'm going to let that slide. Bonnie is somewhere out there and you're here gloomier than the sky outside instead of going to find her. Too afraid to get your heart broken?"

"Nope. I've had a lifetime of that. I'm used to it at this point."

"I'm lost then. I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you."

"I don't remember asking for your help Stefan." I said in my usual sarcastic tone, you know. The one I use when I want to be purposefully mean.

"Alright then." Stefan says, turning to leave. "Don't say I didn't try."

"Stef wait." Don't ask me why I stopped him from leaving because I still don't have an answer for that. I suspect it has something to do with the sound of his voice. He sounded betrayed. Like I'd let him down. Again.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. Especially that bit about Elena." I sit up in bed to say. Stef turns to train his eyes on me. Probably trying to judge if I was being honest. He nods his head after a moment.

"I'll take your word for it but you have to give me a straight answer. What are you doing in here when Bonnie is out there?"

It was my turn to sigh. Stefan and I are definitely brothers. He has my habit of persisting till a person replies out of annoyance. I heard movement downstairs and used it as an excuse not to answer the question. "Someone's coming Stef."

"I don't hear anything. This a poor attempt at changing the subject Da…"

"Give it a few seconds." I interrupted. You might question the logic of waiting for whoever it was to walk into our home but we're vampires. We were top of the food chain until Klaus broke his damm curse. Besides, do you know how many people traipse through the boarding house each day? Anyway it turned out to be Alaric. I couldn't help but gloat a little.

"You're gonna have to upgrade to the Bambi diet Stef. Bugs Bunny isn't doing it for you anymore." Stefan gives me a humourless smile in reply. Ric had gone home to change and take a bath but was now back because Elena had asked him. Ric was officially my babysitter. I'm older than everyone in this town and I still get treated like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Can you believe that?

"Where is she right now?" I stopped myself from groaning out loud. Stefan couldn't go a week without knowing were Elena was. _I'll have to make that bet one day._

"I stopped listening after she said something about getting a manicure." Ric replies. "I'm sure you know the place."

"Yeah, I do. Bedford and King's. I've been there a few times. Care loves it because she and the owner share a first name. Kamille, the co-owner is great."

I was being sarcastic but it didn't surprise me to find out Stefan accompanied the girls to get a manicure. I stole a glance at his fingers half-expecting to find them painted but no such luck.

"For the record, I'm here because I'm worried. Not because Elena asked me to. But you should understand her and Stefan's concern. You don't have the best portfolio when it comes to dealing with rejection." Ric explains. That I can understand. Common sense isn't that had to grasp. I'm not unreasonable.

"So about Bonnie. You and Alaric are close so I don't think you'll mind saying what you have to say in front of him."

Trust Stefan to remember the conversation we were having before Ric walked in. The little hope I was nursing that he had forgotten evaporated. It was just my luck that Alaric had to be the one who walked in. Why couldn't it be Caroline or someone else I barely tolerate. No offence. Stef was right. I couldn't really pretend to be shy or distrusting of Ric so I had to come clean.

Ric asked, "What is this about?"

"Damon was about to tell me why he was avoiding Bonnie when you walked in."

"I'm not avoiding her." I almost screamed at Stefan.

"You sure as hell aren't trying to find her either."

"I think Damon is trying to sort out his emotions and decide the best thing to do, isn't that so buddy? He is faring better than I thought he would" He said to Stefan and to me he said: "You haven't killed anyone yet and you're sober. I thought Whitmore would be short fifty percent of their female population by now."

I felt like kissing Alaric after then. I would very much whore after your man if I were gay but you're lucky I'm not. I just love the guy. Every male friend I've ever made has tried to kill me over the years but you wouldn't know that if you judged me solely by my relationship with Alaric. You're right, Ric **has** tried to kill me. I forgot about that.

"See Stef, this guy gets me." I told my brother before clasping Ric's shoulder affectionately. In a non-gay way obviously.

"So that's it. You've just been here thinking. I guess we now know who the brooding brother is."

"I've been deliberating, planning, considering my options so to speak. That's not the same as brooding."

"Keep telling yourself that." Stefan says with a mocking smile.

"Jerk chicken Stefan"

"What?" Ric asked. Stef's smile was so infuriating I forgot Ric was around.

"Its a curse. At least Daman's version of one. Our mouth's would literally be washed with soap if an adult caught us cursing. So Damon came up with jerk chicken. I haven't haven't heard it in decades." Stefan explained to Ric.

Stef's mocking smile morphed into a laugh which was somehow not as infuriating as the smile before. I couldn't help but smile too at the memory of how much horse shit Stef and I shoveled every time one of the townspeople brought us to Guissipe after a soapy mouthwash. I hadn't realized it till then but it was nice having a brother to enjoy and endure eternity with.

"You and I have had one hell of a ride, haven't we Stef?

"Yes we have. I've enjoyed it more because you weren't the only on the cruise. I had Lexi then, and my friends now. You have the friends too. Ric, Liz, Caroline and the rest of the gang even though you annoy them sometimes. Its time to get the girl Damon. I promise you the ride feels better with Bonnie at your side.

"You don't give up, do you Stef?" I asked, equal parts emotional and exasperated.

"It's a Salvatore thing."

"Look, I'd like to find Bonnie, throw myself at her feet and badger her until she admits she is in love with me but I can't. I've done the chasing my whole life. With Elena and Katherine. It didn't work. I love Bonnie and I know her. She needs to decide she is okay with being in love with me before dive into the relationship without reservation. I could pressure her into it but It'll eventually blow up in my face."

"So what are you going to do?" Ric finally spoke up, "wait until she decides? What if she puts it off and never makes the choice?"

"She will. Patience has never been a virtue I posses. I sent a message by Elena. That should speed up the decision making process."

"And if she decides … she doesn't want you?" Stefan asks tentatively.

"I can't say I have experience being friends with a woman I want more from. I've always been a one or the other type of guy. You either love me or you don't. There is no middle ground. I can't promise to stay a friend but I'll give it a shot if Bonnie decides that's what she wants. She's had too many people walk out of her life already. I can't do that to her."

I swear Stef got all misty eyed even though he wasn't joining the dwarves to fight Smaug. He said one of those sentimental things he's good at and would have given me a hug if not for my swift evasion. That was too sentiment for me. Ric patted me on the back and gave me one of those smiles I've seen him give to his favorite students. The delivery room emotions were starting to get to me so I leaned on good old unpleasantness to cut through them.

"I know the boarding house is basically a frat house but you should knock before coming into my room, Ric. It's my sanctuary.

"I'll start treating it like a sanctuary when you start treating my apartment like one. Do I have to remind you that one time I got you and that sorority girl with a strap…"

"…strapless gown." I quickly interjected. "He caught me with a sorority girl who was wearing a strapless dress."

Stefan just rolled his eyes and shook his head. A very trusting brother, him. For the record, Ric was definitely not going to say the other thing that starts with strap. You look like you don't believe me. You and Alaric have been spending too much time together. A suspicious cop dating a suspicious vampire hunter. I hope that doesn't equal the end of vampirism.

"I can't remember why I decided to recap my day but regardless, that's the sum of it. How's yours going thus far Liz?"

"Great. I'm just about done putting things in order for my vacation. The last thing on my to-do list is to make sure there aren't any fresh cases before I leave. Which is why I tracked you down here. I must admit this is the last place I thought I'd fine you. "

"With good reason. This isn't my idea of a perfect hideaway. Witches are such fickle beings. My disdain for this place is matched only by its disdain for me."

"You're in love with a witch Damon, try to tone down the hatred."

"On the contrary, I've always loved witches. The young ones not so much but they get quite charming in their old age. I remember Eva of Medina, no one could scotch a dance floor like she could. Then there's Al Capone's enforcer, Ms Janay. Prohibition was in full swing but Ms Janay still hosted the best parties."

"I know its strange coming from me but you're positively ancient Damon."

"Why thank you ma'am. I would have liked to relive my glory days with a fair maiden such as yourself but alas it behooves on me not to bore you with tales as old as time. You may go and leave me be."

"Don't be dramatic Damon. Are you going to be okay? I'm asking because I don't want my subordinates burdened with a vampire murder their first day without me but primarily because I'm worried about you."

"No need to worry. Its nothing major. I'm only in love with Bonnie Bennett. Those combination of words sound so foreign to me, I wouldn't be surprised if my fairy godmother were to spring out of the ether and announce this is all some sort of sick prank to teach me a lesson."

"I'm no fairy but I play the godmother role quite well. What's bothering you?"

"Fear. I'm scared I'm going to blow it if Bonnie chooses to be with me. I'm afraid I'm going to go vintage Damon and hurt her. I've never loved anyone the right way. Everyone I've ever claimed to be in love with has either been a thinly veiled vendetta at best or an obsession at worst. I've never been in a situation where my head and heart are in agreement."

"And how does it feel to be in such a situation?"

"Its scary but also liberating. The gradual emotional progression she and I have experienced makes it easier to believe this is for real. My head anchors my heart. I'm fully aware of who Bonnie is. I'm in love with her strengths but not blind to her faults. Unlike with Katherine and especially Elena."

"You have no idea how hard I'm fighting to stop myself from saying 'my boy is all grown up'"

"I'll probably rip your heart out if you did say that. I think I've reached my limit. Another sappy conversation like this and I'll become Stefan. It took every ounce of the little self-control I have not to bash his face in this morning."

"And you knew Bonnie would be mad if she found out"

"That too. Enough about me. Any special plans for the vacation?"

"I've always wanted to see Amsterdam."

"An officer of the law heading to Amsterdam? Sounds like the premise of an R-rated movie. Taking Ric with you?"

"Maybe. I haven't told him yet. Haven't told anyone for that matter. I don't think Caroline would mind too much. She is going away on her own trip. I need to relearn how to take care of myself. I felt useless and undesired when Bill left so I poured myself into work. It was the one place I felt needed. It took my daughter's transition for me to make her a priority. At the rate I'm going, its going to take a major illness for me to focus on myself."

"If it's worth anything, I'm glad you're doing it. I'd hate for anything to happen to you. Who else will fawn over me if you died.? You're the only cougar I tolerate."

"I'm seriously going to shoot you by accident same day soon. I'd invite you along to wherever I choose to go but you're going to be busy for the next few weeks. Either with a new partner or a broken heart."

"Preferably the latter. I may just come find you if it's the former. Come on, go find Caroline. She should be done with her manicure by now. Try the Lockwood's first. You've got to tell Carol about your vacation. You know she's not going to like it."

"Oh I know. I'm not too concerned about that. I'll try the Boarding House if I don't find Caroline at the Lockwood's."

"Everyone might just move in at this point."

"Such a bitter old man. I'll see you when I see you."

And with that, Liz gets into her car and drives away. Leaving me once more to my thoughts and emotions. The funny thing is that my emotions aren't all over the place like they usually are when I get hurt. Truth be told, I can't say I'm even hurt. All I feel is a strange calmness. I know I've done all that I should so I'm content to wait. This is more like chess than boxing. You move when your opponent moves.

I'm distracted from my self-grandiose thoughts by a car moving down the road towards me. The tinted glasses make it hard to know who's driving but I know the car is Bonnie's. I chastise my heart for skipping a beat. The car parks snugly beside mine and the occupant takes my breath away.

For a moment, I don't recognize Bonnie until brushes some errant strands of her hair from her face. Throwing a portion over her shoulder. To say she looked like a goddess would be a understatement. Her hair is red. And I don't mean in a few places but everywhere. Bonnie spotted a full head of straight, sleek and long auburn hair that was more sienna than blood red. Flowing around and complementing her hear shaped face perfectly. I hold my hand out and motion for her to twirl, which she does. The hair swept over her shoulder and down her chest, stopping just under her breasts at the front and above her waistline of her form fitting skirt at the back. She stopped twirling after a second but didn't let go of my hand. Giving me a small ray of hope.

"You've got my attention Bonnie."

The shy smile on her face tells me she is blushing. So adorable. Too bad a stain doesn't appear on her cheeks the way it does with caucasians. Bonnie let's go of my hand in order to take a seat beside me. Just like our first time together here at this very location, we sit shoulder to shoulder on the hood of my car. I realize the silence we're sharing is awkward for Bonnie because she keeps fidgeting. Clasping and unclasping her hands and swaying her feet. I feel the need to ease her tension but I know I have to let her direct this orchestra of a conversation. It doesn't take long for her to find her courage.

"I got your message."

"Which one?" I ask. Glad to get things started.

"To find you were it all begun."

"This place lead me down the road to Bennett Boulevard so I thought it would be a fitting spot to either dive into or stillborn our feelings for each other. The sky above is a perfect mirror for what its been like waiting for you, dark and gloomy. The Sun's rays waiting behind the stormy clouds, to brighten the day or my life. Whichever comes first."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. It wasn't my intention."

"What was?"

"Retreat into safety. I only realized I had to make a decision when Elena gave me your other message. That was clever by the way. Saying so much with only a letter and a digit."

I swivel my head to look at her now, almost nose to nose. The smirk on her face is so adorable I fall in love with her all over again. "One of my gifts Bon. I wanted to let you know I was staying away because I realized you have to make the decision without any manipulation from me. Not because I didn't want to be there."

"Yeah, I get that. I also get that you've always had to claw and fight for every scrap of attention and love from the people you really wanted them from. I knew once I got your message that I couldn't let you do so again. You don't deserve that from me. You've been there for me these past few weeks without complaint. Surprising because you can be a big baby when you put your mind to it."

"Are you calling me a whiner, Bennett?" I ask in mock offence.

"Obviously Salvatore." Bonnie replies with a cheeky smile.

I love that we're back on familiar ground. The tension after her arrival having ebbed away. We still haven't addressed the elephant in the room but I know she and I are going to be alright. Inconsiderate of wether or not she chooses to develop the feelings we have for each other.

"You know you have to tell me the story behind the hair, right?" I say to Bonnie. The curiosity getting to me.

"You like?" Bonnie says flipping the waves on one side over her shoulder and tilting her neck towards the other side, highlighting the curve of her neck. Performing a move I've seen many women perform less sexily over the years. I run my tongue over the edges of my elongated canines.

"Like would be an understatement. I can think of a number of situations pulling on them would be fun. I have to warn you, their pretty risqué."

"They always are with you Damon. They always are." Bonnie says with a wink that doesn't help to temper my overactive imagination. "Anyway, its just a visual representation."

"Of?"

"My decision to move up the pH scale. I've made a few strides thanks in part to you but I want to move further. Which is why I'm grateful you left everything to me. For so long, I've been content to let things happen to be instead of being assertive and making things happen. My passivity encouraged the bad and stifled the good but that's over and done with. I'm ready to fight for not just what I believe in but for what I want too. The hair fair warning. Move or get trampled."

"I get that but why the red hair in particular? Why not go blonde or any other color?" I ask. Sensing there was a reason for the color choice.

"Oh that. It's because McCullough is a redhead."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"Maybe, she is my namesake." Bonnie explains.

"She's called Bonnie too?" I butt in, clearly surprised I've never heard of this Bonnie person if she's that important.

"Yep. She is a character from a film adaptation. The film series has gone downhill but I still love the books they was adapted from. L.J Smith is a brilliant writer but I digress. To answer your question, that's why I went with fiery red instead of blonde. Besides, Elena is blonde now so that would have been weird."

"She's what? Bonnie dabs away at her face with a handkerchief. My reaction may have sprayed Bonnie with spittle.

"B-L-O-N-D-E, Blonde." Bonnie spells out for me. "Caroline went brunette so there's no awkwardness there."

Brunette Caroline and blonde Elena. Today must be named after the patron saint of spontaneous foolhardy decisions. I can't wait to see the look on Stefan's face. "Who came up with this ingenious plan? My money is on Caroline."

"You'd be right. She suggested a tattoo at first but that was too extreme for me so I got this instead. They couldn't let me have all the fun so they decided to have the makeover with me. Just like in fourth grade when Elena got those freckles."

A lift of my eyelids gets a chuckle and the report out of Bonnie. "Yeah, Elena came back from one summer vacation freckled. 98 of them in fact. I know because I counted them. She was so self-conscious about it, Caroline and I borrowed Jenna's crash kit and drew small brown spots around our noses to support our sister. It worked. Like you said that night, misery loves company."

"Please tell me you've got pictures." I say with the ghost of a smile.

"Elena would kill me. Its not like that now. I'm sure she'll love for you to see her in her knew do."

"I'm sure she and Caroline look good but I've got to say Bon, I think a redhead Bennett is a work of art. Call me biased."

Bonnie tucks her head down to hide the flush of joy I glimpsed crawling across her face. "I'm sure you'll change your mind when you see them."

"Unlikely Bennett. I'm not in love with them."

Just like that, reality comes crushing down. We got caught up in our usual back and forth and almost forgot there was a life changing decision to be made. Bonnie peeks at me from under her eyelashes. Emotion and a hint of doubt evident in her eyes. She leans into my touch when I put my palm to the side of her face, lifting her head. Her eyes flutter open when I call her name.

"It's okay Little Bird. I'm not going anywhere. My staying your friend isn't dependent on this decision. I'm always going to be here for you. In fact, doubt you'd be able to survive without me. You'll die from a lack of witty banter. Who is going to provide it if I leave? Caroline? Elena? Stefan who can't loosen up without binging through a city? Oh there's Matt. You're in good hands. He is as witty as a jock strap."

"You are too crazy to talk to sometimes."

"Insanity keeps things fun, Redbird."

"Redbird?" Bonnie asks. Almost resigned to the knowledge that her new look provides me with a lot of ammunition.

"Yep. I think its a step up from Medusa, don't you think?"

Bonnie makes a noncommittal sound. "I saw Matt before I came here. He isn't too happy about my feelings for you but he also said he wasn't 'not happy' that I was in love. Also said he's got a crossbow with your name on it if I ever need him to kill you."

My eyes are going to pour out of their sockets if I roll my eyes one more time. "The mutt can't give me orders. He should get that by now. Is that all he said?"

"I'm sure he would have said more but I caught him at the wrong time. He and Rebekah were . . . how should I put this? . . . busy."

"Good for Donovan. I was starting to fear he was gay."

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaims with a stinging punch to my abdomen. The hit tingles but its worth it to see the guilty look on her face. Proving that she doesn't wholly disagree with me. "He is as gay as you are selfless."

"Ouch" I respond, putting a hand to my still heart. "See Bonnie, you don't have to worry. You and I will always have this. You're not going to lose me. I love you but the honest truth is that I more than love you. I'm in love with you. So what's it going to be?"

Bonnie takes a moment to look at me. To really look at me. Its reminiscent of the time at her home when she kissed me on the forehead. My first instinct is to retreat and hide my emotions from her. Not wanting to be vulnerable, I bring my eyelids down to shied my eyes from her. Bonnie stops me with a palm to my cheek.

"Don't do that Damon. Don't hide from me. I want to see you. All of you."

I reluctantly open my eyes and leave my self bare to her. Our faces are so close I can feel the heat of her breath on my face. Without breaking eye contact, captures my head in her palms. I put my hand at the nape of her neck and stare as intensely back at her. Vampiric abilities come with a certain level of empathy. Helping us to peer into and manipulate the minds of humans and lesser beings. Even push thoughts and memories into the minds of less powerful vampires. Its always been difficult with witches because they constantly have their guard up, although it is not unheard of for a vampire and a willing witch to share their emotions.

That is exactly what Bonnie and I do. I expose the desires of my heart and the fear of my head to her. Everything I've been feeling since I realized I was in love with her. The wish to reach out to her but knowing I had to stay away. The fear of ruining the relationship because of my self-destructive tendencies and of being undeserving of her love. My hopes that Bonnie and I can stay the way we are for the rest of her mortal life and for eternity if she is willing to transition over time. These and many others I share with Bonnie.

I receive almost identical thoughts and emotions from Bonnie herself. Her worry that she's disrespecting her ancestors by being in love with me. Her shame that Shelia would be disappointed with her if she were alive. The realization that a family would be out of the question if she chose to be bonded to me by love. No babies, no children, no future. Just a partner who never ages while she pays time its dues. Bonnie shares with me her believe that the only way for her to reach her fullest potential is with me, by her side. Her knowledge that she has never felt more desired, womanly and competent than when she is around me.

There is no doubt about it. Bonnie is as in love with me as I am in love with her but love doesn't always conquer all. Ideologies like that are bred from naivety and ignorance. Love isn't about emotions alone. Emotions will fade without commitment to the cause. Awareness and dedication to what we sign up for is going to get us through times when our love for each other is absent. Our feelings for each other might be genuine but so are the the problems and obstacles in our path. The question now is if our love is worth the obstacles in our path and the adversities we will inevitably face. The question shatters our connection. It couldn't have lasted for more than a minute but it felt like a life time. Bonnie sags and buries her face in my chest. The dampness I feel on my shirt proves that there are tears streaking down her face.

"That was intense." She says after a beat.

"Very." I reply as I continue stroking her hair. My conscience begs me to be fair to Bonnie. Even if its against my own interest. I listen to my conscience for the first time in ages. "I've been a vampire for over a century, Bonnie. I've had more than a century to accept the things I'm never going to have. To move on from the things my encounter with Katherine robbed me of. I only just forgave Stefan for forcing me to become this unnatural creature. You deserve everything life has to offer you. I don't think my love is worth that great a sacrifice. What I'm trying to say is I understand, Little Bird."

Bonnie extricates herself from my presence to stare up at me. Her fiery hair making her defiant look a cliché. "You said you'd let me make the decision. You don't get to make it for me now."

Bonnie slides down to pick up her bag which fell off during the empathy link. I expected her to pull out another handkerchief but she pulls out what I suspect to be an envelope. She folds herself into a cross-legged yoga pose before handing me the envelope. "I made the decision long before I got here."

I take the envelope out of her hand and tear it open. Causing two plane tickets to fall out. I look up at Bonnie hoping to find some clues but her face is a blank mask. I take one of the tickets and notice its for a plane that leaves for Africa in three days. The country its headed to is one I know very well, Ghana. I start to connect the dots after I shake off the brain freeze that captured me for a second. Plane to Ghana plus two tickets, obviously for Bonnie and I equals her wanting me to come with. She is choosing me.

Words can't describe how I feel at the moment. I've often scoffed when I read books about a character's heart swelling but that is the most apt description I can think of right now. My heart is swelling to bursting point. Full of love for this annoyingly judgey witch. Who just made me the happiest man in the world. I can't find the words to express how I feel right now so I elect to show her, pulling her in for a kiss I hope conveys everything I'm feeling. I can taste the saltiness of the tears she's shed on her lips. It all ends to the euphoria of the moment. Bonnie Bennett chose me. Despite all my flaws and the restrictions on our love for each other.

"I choose you Damon. I love you and I'm going to be your forever girl if you'll have me." Bonnie breaks the kiss to say.

"Of course I'll have you, Judgey." I reply before peppering her with soft kisses. "What about everything else?"

"Everything else is worth this. What we have and are going to build on. Don't look so surprised. I feel like I can conquer the world with my fiery new look and the psychotic vampire at my side" Bonnie says with a smile in her voice and love in her eyes.

I hold my arm out in invitation to her. Bonnie molds her frame comfortably into my side and makes herself at home. I drape my right arm around her shoulders while she wraps her left arm across my back and around my waist. We zone out after intertwining the fingers on our free hands, my left and her right. Content to enjoy the tranquility of now and the love we share. The world can wait. We'll build a bridge across each river when we get there.

"One more thing Bonnie. Would you say you've found the diamond in the rough?"

"Hmm… I think I have the authority to confirm that, yes."

"Well then prep yourself to deliver on a few promises." I tell her. Wearing a grin I'm sure I haven't worn in decades.

"It would be my pleasure. Yours too I'm sure.

"I'm going to pay you back for all the times you set my brain on fire. Don't expect leniency from me. I'm going to make you suffer, Bennett."

"I expect nothing less Salvatore."

The sky seems to have finally settled upon a mood. The day's first sun rays pierce the glum morning sky. Bathing the woods in magnificent light. Even a mansion of such death and despair looks warm and inviting. The weather perfectly captures the mood I'm in. After years of wandering and sinking in the dark abyss of debauchery and hedonism, I feel like I've finally broken free and found the very thing I was craving. A place I belong. At the side of the most annoyingly judgey witch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The atypical morning weather has now given way to a more standard summer's day, making the Lockwood Mansion the perfect venue for an impromptu party.. A farewell party very much like the one held for Jeremy a couple of hours ago. Caroline and her mom are the guests of honour. Along with their partners Tyler and Alaric. Mayor Lockwood suggested the party after giving the Tyler and Caroline her blessing to leave. She had been devastated when her child was brought back crippled but Tyler assured her his hybrid healing would fix him up in no time. The mayor wasn't too pleased with Sheriff Forbes' decision to take a vacation but was nonetheless happy her friend was taking some time off. She just hoped Mystic Falls could survive a few weeks without its competent and trustworthy Sheriff.

"Not that I'm complaining but It's strange seeing only this number of people here, son. You usually invite the whole town when we decide to throw a party." Carol says, casting a wandering eye around. The must be only ten people around. All of them she realizes are the people she sees around Tyler the most, his inner circle so to speak.

"Weird right? I only invited the people I can trust and we have stuck with me through everything." Tyler replies, himself looking around with a soft smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad you've finally found better friends." Mayor Lockwood tells her son.

"For real?"

"I wasn't the biggest fan of your childhood friends, if you must know. Except for Matt. The others were trouble mongers."

"You and dad were the ones who made me hang out with them in the first place."

"I know. Their parents are part of the Founder's Council and old friends of your Dad. It was expected that our children would form as tight a bond and eventually inherit the work of the council."

"The Salvatores are vampires. So is Forbes and I'm a werewolf. It's funny how the council has no idea the creatures they hate are amongst them." Tyler says with an amused look on his face.

"Be that as it may, we can't let our town be overrun with the supernatural. Enough talk about werewolves and vampires. Go, have fun. Don't think I haven't noticed the glances Caroline has been sending your way. Come see me when its time to leave."

Tyler plants a kiss on Carol's cheek before wheeling himself over to Caroline on the edge of the pool. Tyler wasn't too happy with her new brunette hairdo but he is starting to warm up to it. Caroline seems to be excited about it. Her enthusiasm about the little things is one of the reasons he has come to enjoy being around her. Tyler sits beside Caroline who chooses to sway her legs in the water rather than ruin her newly acquired style.

The rest of the gang are there too. A topless Stefan mans the grill while Alaric sits in quiet conversation with a still recovering Aisha. She had been reluctant to come but was convinced by the ever persistent Elena. Aisha was wearing an orange T-shirt that read "Kittens are Babes" over her briefs. A shirt obviously not hers and possibly a remnant of Tyler's punk rock obsession. Elena herself is splashing in the pool, not too bothered about her new blond pixie cut. Stefan thought it unusual that she'd favor that color but knew his girlfriend well enough to keep his thoughts to himself. Even Sheriff Forbes found it impossible to resist the allure of a carefree day at the pool so she. Lounging in a beach chair by the pool with a good book in hand seemed like a good way to start her vacation. A little self-conscious about her body, she opted to tie a sash around her waist over her swimsuit. Matt doses off in the corner, tired from his nocturnal activities. Rebekkah can be tiring.

Everyone is determined to enjoy the peace and quiet they have now before another Mystic Falls destroying entity with malicious intent emerges out of the shadows. If only they could find a way to block they lay lines crisscrossing their way around the town. Everyone's hazy state is disrupted by the sound of bickering.

"You can't be serious Damon. I'm telling Kekeli. That's racist."

"No it's not, Miss Holier than thou. You wouldn't want to relocate to Africa and you know it. You're just being stubborn. As usual."

"Well at least I'm not a jackass who thinks he is God's gift to the world." Bonnie loudly says to Damon. Their friends just sight at the exchange. Having long gotten used to the pair's bickering. They've been doing so from their very first meeting.

"Awww. Its so sweet that you think so Bonbon. You just have to say so If you want to get into my pants."

"Unfreaking believable."

"Oh oh. Light and day are at it again. Mind telling us why the fight?" Stefan asks. Damon and Bonnie stare at each other then back at Stefan, confused.

"Fighting? We're not fighting." Damon refutes.

"We're actually getting along really well." Echoes Bonnie.

"So this is a standard exchange between you two?" A bewildered Aisha asks. The only one new to the dynamic between the duo.

"Yep." Elena says. "They've always been like that. It used to be worrying, then annoying. It took us and them a while to figure out bickering was their special way of flirting."

"Thank you, Doctor Philomena."

"Is that stardust I see in your eyes Bonnie? Elena asks teasingly. Noting that her friend has a glow about her. Patience isn't Caroline's strong suit so she butts in before Bonnie can answer.

"Oh come on you guys. The suspense is killing me. Are you two together?"

Damon and Bonnie exchange looks once more, Damon with a question in his eyes. Asking if Bonnie is sure about this. Bonnie takes his hand in answer and laces her fingers with his. Never taking her eyes off him.

Damon squeezes Bonnie's hand. Joy evident on his face and the smirk that used to infuriate Bonnie firmly in place. "I bet you know what I'm going to say next."

"Most definitely." Bonnie replies, mirroring Damon's emotions.

"You know me so well. Wanna say it with me Bennett?"

"I'd like that Salvatore."

Bonnie and Damon turn to Caroline and the rest of their awaiting audience. Each with an interest like a courthouse awaiting a jury's verdict.

"That is for us to know. And for you to **dot, dot, dot**."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **NEXT?** : Maybe the eternals of New Orleans or Perseus and the mafia atop Mount Olympus.

I remember the first thought that crossed my mind when I decided I was going to write a story. "Who would waste their time reading something I'd write?". I couldn't find a suitable answer to that so I decided to write this story for one person. My measure of success would be one reader. I would consider this venture a success if a single person invested his/her time in reading my story. Fast forward 11 months. I've overachieved. This is my first attempt at writing anything. My very first. I apologize if it felt disjointed like Frankenstein's monster. Shoutout to necie8373, summ3r710, mikjen108, rix1998 and the ever lovely Rita whose names I couldn't find a fun way to incorporate into the chapter without taking away from the story. I take my bow here. Leaving you with the credits and a quote from one the oldest books ever written.

 **[** 1st Corinthians 13:4-7 **]**

 **"** Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with and bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. **"**

 **[** Credits **]**

I have no affiliation to Warner Bros Television, the CW Network or the publishing house in charge of The Awakening and the other books in the series. The characters represented her are owned by the above stated stakeholders. All besides those of my own creation. Any resemblance to persons, people or places is purely coincidental. Fictional liberties were taken with places of real standing. I own nothing. My work here is supported by .


End file.
